


House of Evil

by Beraias, fallen_fell_frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, How Do I Tag, Reverse Harem, Villains Are Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 116,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beraias/pseuds/Beraias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_fell_frisk/pseuds/fallen_fell_frisk
Summary: Azalea has lived quite the cruel life so far.. So when she gets a magazine ad on her car window mysteriously and goes to check out the live in caretaker position.. She isn't sure what she expects.So imagine her surprise when she finds herself the Caretaker for a house full of the most evil sorts of monsters?Meet me and my friend's take on a darker sort of a reverse harem!





	1. Chapter 1. Meet the Boys

Azalea Bryony wasn’t sure what she was thinking as she parked her car in front of a large house.. In the middle of a dark forest.. Paying little mind to the fact that it didn’t totally look like something out of a horror flick, she did desperately need the work.. And the room.. That had been the only reason why she wasn’t leaving straight away. 

In her hand was the ad from the magazine she had taken.. A phone call had given her the address.. So here she was now.. Knocking upon the door.. 

From inside she could hear a rumble of someone making their way to the door only for it to swing open with no one in sight. It was unnerving and though the outside of the place seemed rather dark and terrifying the inside was the opposite. The marble steps of the entryway were flooded with a warm amber light complete with a chandelier that hung overhead. Its crystal ornamentation refracted off the surface sending a shower of multi colored sparkles of light cascading down the steps. It was inviting surprisingly.

She was impressed.. Such a beautiful interior for such a bad exterior? She thought a moment.. Perhaps this person just wanted to deter wannabe robbers! The thought comforted her as she stepped inside. “U.. umm.. Hello? Mr.. Sans? W.. we spoke on the phone.” She called out, though a touch more relaxed, it was still unnerving to not see.. Anyone at all..

Someone appeared from behind her grabbing her from behind causing her to fall back against a rib cage. Before she could blink there was a skeleton in front of her keeping her up against the wall with a hand over her mouth signaling her to be silent. He wasn't rough with her but his white eyelights look distressed. She got a better look at her kidnapper now. He was a short skeleton with black shorts, a white T-shirt, and a blue hoodie trimmed with white fluff. On his feet were a pair of pink slippers, "quiet kiddo.” He looked around for a moment before releasing her, the coast was clear. "heh. Sorry there kid names Sans, Sans the skeleton." He winked at her as he always did when greeting new people.

A rush of fear shot through her system as she was essentially kidnapped by a skeleton! Oh she had thought she was going to die for a few moments there.. She gulped as she tried to contain her raging heartbeat.. “F.. for the love of.. You nearly scared me right out of my own skin.” She said in a ton slightly quieter than his own.. “My name’s Azalea Byony.. We spoke on the phone about the job you put out.” She said, holding the page.

The skeleton seeming named Sans scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face, "didn't mean to scare ya that bad but I'll take take scarin ya out of your skin as a compliment. Probably should have thought about how dead it was in here. So your Azalea huh? Heh. Well now that we're all introduced let me explain a little bout the job. See don't go shoutin my name around ya might not get me looking for you. This is a place meant to keep them in line. Thats your job kiddo. Don't worry they won't hurt ya.” He pointed a finger at her where he soul would reside, "it's a precaution but if they try anything it won't be a good time for them." 

She nodded. “So.. I’m their caretaker? Whoever They are?” She asked curiously. “Seems like an easy enough task.. And It’s a live in position correct?” She asked him, looking back at the paper.

Sans nodded in response before speaking again, “your takin this rather well kid. Seen a skeleton before?” A rhetorical question as he watched her reaction. He placed his hand casually within the pockets of his hoodie to pull out a brand new smart phone, the wallpaper was a picture of him, “listen up kiddo if you ever have any questions or you need somethin just call me on this phone free of charge. Oh and heh. One more thing.” The lights in his eyes went out leaving only deep black eyeless sockets staring back at her, “dont ever let them leave.” As soon as they disappeared his eyes were back with the usual lackadaisical smile on his face. 

“Admittedly I havent seen one before, but either I’m unconscious and dreaming, or I am really talking to a skeleton that makes jokes, about a job..” He said softly and accepted it. “Umm.. Where do I get settled in. and well.. Could you show me around? Or is that something I get to do on my own?” She asked, plenty of questions.

Sans chuckled at her commentary. She did take this rather well all things considered. He would have Frisk do the job but that was a horrible idea. They had too much bad blood already. He thought about it for a moment. He could not exactly risk being caught by them or know he was here in the first place, “sorry kiddo your on your own. Just remember that if ya see someone that looks a skele-ton like me… they aint and your not dreamin hard to believe huh? Heh. Thats the way most humans see us.” He shrugged before handing her the phone.

She noded, accepting the phone. “Alright then.. Can you at least tell me where I would be sleeping for this live in position?” Sides she had to put her things somewhere.. She couldn’t keep them in the car all the time, she kind of needed her clothes at least!

The skeleton just shrugged his shoulders, “guess that upta them. I’m sure you will be meetin them soon any just watch your back kiddo.” With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared from sight leaving the poot human stranded in a house of unknown origin and unknown….occupants.

She sighed.. Well that was frustrating.. And a bit annoying.. But she put the phone into her purse and started to explore the house. “Woow.. it’s so quiet.. Maybe this job will be way easier than I thought..” She said as she started trying to figure out her way around the house.

Someone was watching the whole entire time even when Sans had appeared not that he gave much of a damn. His alternate self had a tendency to stick his non existent nose into things it did not belong. A human of all things? Here? Living with them!? He stayed within the shadows leaning against a nearby pillar with his hood up skeletal fingers tapping against the marble making an eerie thrumming sound. She couldn’t see him but she sure as Hell could hear him. 

She looked this way and that.. This place was dark and she frankly didn’t like that.. Her imagination tended to run away with her thanks to horror movie marathons.. “W.. Who’s there? I’m not a burgler if you are worried about that.. I’m just the new caretaker..” She wondered if she was literally over thinking the house settling or something.

This was going to be interesting. Something to spice up his rather dull and bleak existence. Lets confuse her shall we? He teleported just behind her taller than his blue hoodied counterpart and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him from behind, “hiya sugar. gotta say what are ya doin in here? not many humans are brave enough ta step foot here” She couldn’t see his appearance except for the skeletal hands and greyish blue fabric clad arms around her. His mouth was dangerously close to her ear, “well?” 

She jumped when he grabbed her, a gasp of surprise comming form her lips as her heartbeat raced.. “I.. I.. answered the ad.. For a live in caretaker.. U.. umm.. S. see?” She said, holding the paper like it was a lifeline, and maybe it was, or maybe not.. “I’m jst.. Trying to find my way around.. Umm.. Who.. who are you?” She asked, trying to be polite at least..

He could feel her racing heart against his ribcage as he plucked the piece of paper from her hands with two boney fingers. He knew of this add of course but didn’t think much of it right now he was having too much fun, “heh. i see. Guess…” He spoke as he began to remove his arms from her rather slowly, “i gotta” he made sure to brush his fingers down the side of her waist, “let ya go then huh?” Then his hands retreated back into their pockets before he blinked in front of her instead, “names Sans… the skeleton but uh.” Unlike his blue hoodie counterpart this skeleton s eyes were a mix of blue, red, and white. His fingers were sharper then her “employer” and his smile looked not all that friendly. On his feet were a pair of greyish blue tennis shoes neatly tied and white socks that were visible over the foot wear. There were no fluffy pink slippers to be seen, “you already knew that didn ya?” His face was twisted more into a smirk then a smile, eye sockets half lidded. 

She shvered as his fingers brushed down her side, h.. Holy fuck that felt much hotter than it should have. “Umm.. y.. Yea.. Umm.. You.. must be the skeleton He said looks a lot like him.. W.. well.. Hi.. Sans the skeleton.. I’m Azalea.. Can.. I call you some kind of nickname? He said that name shouldn’t be said here.. Maybe that’s to avoid confusion or something?” Well with her hand outstretched for a handshake, and scared little smile, she was at least trying to be friendly.

Sans, or rather a duplicate of him chuckled. It sounded near identical to Sans’, “heh. Ole’ blue usin ya to do his dirty work huh? dont worry i wont tell the others have nothing against being here anyway. Not much fer me back in ma timeline.” They all looked somewhat alike some more than others. He personally was just a version of Sans that had lost his sense of self. It was probably a good thing that she ran into him first out of all of them. He wasn’t too far gone from the one that had given her the job, “ya can call me Dust darlin. We all look alike so yer goin ta have ta go by our nicknames. universes get all messed up ya know?” He could tell she was scared of him so he extended his hand to her and shook it gently. He wasn’t just going to randomly hurt her there was really no point to it all anyway. 

She nodded, relaxing when he shook her hand. “Timeline? Do you mean to tell me that some of my science fiction books are actually real?!” She said in surprise. She wasn’t a genius or anything, just an average intellect person who read a lot of sci-fi.. “Dust.. Alright.. I’ll remember that name then.. It’s really nice to meet you.” 

He closed his eye sockets with the same smile on his face as Sans had before, “got that right darlin. we are all from different timelines all deviatin from ole’ blue. Its probably a good thing ya met me first now that i think about it. Not that different from him really i was him at one point.” It was odd how he shifted his tone so suddenly. On one hand he was kind and rather helpful but on the other he was devious and rather mischievous. She acted like he was just some kind stranger. It wasn’t exactly far off from the truth with him anyway. The others were a whole other can of worms, “nice ta meet ya to sugar. But gotta warn ya the rest of us aint as laid back as i am. Ill make sure they dont do anything to ya.” He cracked open his eye sockets before walking right up to her. He was looking down at her with half lidded eye sockets that lackadaisical smile on his face. His hand came up to grab her chin and pull her close to his face, “fer a price.” 

She nodded, her heartbeat had started to calm down now.. “I see.. Well. Maybe the others will be less inclined to do less than nice things to me if they had some dinner home cooked by me?” She offered, before her eyes went wide at his grabbing her chin. Oh god he was so close.. Why was she thinking totally not pure thoughts right then?! Her heartbeat increased again…. “W.. what..?” was all she managed to whisper..

He leaned just a little bit closer before releasing her chin and laughing, “dont look so shakin darlin im just givin you a taste of what the others might do to ya. gotta keep yer guard up. even round me” Wow son of a bitch. He placed a hand on her head gently returning to his full height eye sockets once again closed. It was a little too much fun making the human squirm just by doing things like that. Were humans into that kind of thing? He supposed. 

Well he wouldn’t know what she was into if he didn’t get close to her. When he released her chin she let her body shiver, a nice blush decorating her cheeks. Yup.. her mind had gone so south about then! “Y.. yea.. I’ll keep that in mind.. Dust..” She said softly, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. “Hey do you know where I’ll be staying? I need to know so I can get my things in there..” 

Dust noted the way her body shivered when he pulled away, interesting~. Stars he was around lust wayyyy too much nowadays or rather forced to be around. Bloodberry didn’t help either in that regard but he just pushed it off, “i can imagine in one of the wings over there. Just careful what room ya choose there are tons but uh. Some of yer neighbors might not be as savory. i can take ya there if ya want.” 

She nodded. “Please Dust?” She asked sweetly. “I don’t want to make any of you angry with me..” She wasn’t naive not by a fucking long shot, hell have the thoughts running through her head right then were about as impure as thoughts could get!

Dust’s multi colored eye lights meandered to look at her. The way she so sweetly asked for his help and said his name. Oh boy. She hoped she wouldn’t notice his death like grip in his hoodie pockets because hey he had needs too. He wasn’t completely numb to anything of the sort but he also was not the emotional type either. He usually just loved to mess with people and make them squirm. He cleared his non existent throat, “yeah guess i could h-” He blinked a few times before sliding his fingers up under her chin tilting her face up to look at him. He was taller than her after all, “watch what and how ya say stuff round here.” He leaned a little closer just like before, “might just get ya in trouble.” 

She nodded, right before he took her chin and tilted it. Her cheeks flushing with blush. “Y.. yea..?” She asked, a low, surprised, whisper..Oh holy fuck did she want him to do so many things to her, but still.. She needed to get things going.. To get her room moved into.. But hot damn was it hard to keep her thoughts straight with him so close~

Dust was no fool he knew what he was doing to her or rather the lack of doing to her. Humans were so easy to read. His magic always focused around the inner depths of a person's soul. Their sins and their virtues. He just had to look deeply in their eyes to figure out exactly how they were feeling. It’s why he was a judge only he could do that job. Even in his current state he still had this ability and oh how he abused it. He was still a villain afterall. Just a little bit closer and he started chuckling before running his purple glowing tongue over the soft skin of her cheek before pulling back and turning his back to her. Well if she wanted an answer that was clearly one, “ ya got something on yer cheek there.” His comment was followed by another devious chuckle, “ya humans may think we cant do anythin to ya but we skeletons have a few tricks up our sleeves.” He only turned his head to look at her and smirked knowingly, “since yer wonderin.” 

She could only nod when he pulled away, before her mind caught back up as she hurriedly wiped her cheek off.. “What.. What are you a mind reader?” She said softly, moving to follow him. “I know monsters have magic and all.. But I had no idea skeletons could do that..” She rather liked it it seemed.

Dust was enjoying this all a lot too much mostly because he had only had the company of himself for a while now and not in the good way, “not a mind reader more like soul reader. Can see exactly how yur soul reacts ta certain stuff. Can do anythin ya can and cant imagine darlin~” He chuckled again before leading her down the hallway. After a few turns and up a staircase they ended up in the residential wing. He placed a boney hand under his chin trying to recall who occupied each room, “here we are but uh. Im tryin ta remember which ones which. Ma rooms just over there.” He pointed to a ebony door just a little way down the hallway. Each door looked different signifying a certain resident well to the initiated. Dust was not too knowledgeable in this since he kept to himself most of the time and didn’t want to interact with what he called ‘the clones.’ Just pick any door that has nothin on it. Ill be right behind ya.” 

In the hallway where they both stood were doors flanking either side. The doors leading down on the left side looked as follows in order. The first door was a purple color with a blue heart right in the middle outlining the heart was a bright cyan. The second was a door that was off white and slightly chipped with some cyan framework surrounding it. The third was a technicolor 90’s nightmare with neon colors splashed across the wood. It was enough to make the eyes burn. Next to that was the last door on that side that was black but underneath where there were lines carved into the wood was orange. The doors to her left were as follows. One was mahogany seemingly simple in design. The one next to it was Dusts, though upon closer inspection the wood was not ebony but changed color when the perspective changes. It was more a deep blue bordering black. The door next to his was one with was crimson with golden details on it and some scratch marks, wonder what happened there? The third door was one that was also black but had a series of 0s and 1s in yellow, blue, and red on its wooden frame. The fourth door just had a horrifyingly giant axe embedded into it. Last but not least the door all the way at the end in the middle of everyones was a deep black and that was it. 

She gulped softly and nodded. “I can imagine a great deal..” She said softly, and looked around at the doors.. The ebony/really neat dark blue one was Dust’s.. She would definitely remember that one.. She went down the hall, looking at each door in turn.. The 90’s nightmare had her blinking curiously.. Good lord that was a tacky color scheme.. She thought the orange lined door was interesting, the blue hearted door was cute..

When she came to a plain mahogany door, she moved to open it.. It was plain so it was empty right? There was something uneasy about the one in complete black.. “Hey Dust? Do you know whose room that one is back there?” She asked him, pointing towards it.. “And I don’t think I even want to meet the person who shoved that axe into that door..” She shuddered..

Dust was meanwhile glaring at the purple door with a grimace on his face. It basically said please dont come out I dont want to deal with you. His attention was grabbed by her asking a question, “heh. Thats horror ya dont want to bump into him. hes not put ta gether. Dont worry darlin yer choosin tha room next ta mine so just say my name and ill be there.” He pushed open the door she was in front of and it was indeed empty, lucky break who knows what would have been in there? 

She noticed he didn’t answer her about the black door at the back of the hall.. “Oh thank you Dust. That’s really nice of you to look out for me.” She said sweetly, she thought he was just being nice, how cute.. “Alright then I guess I’ll take this room.. Thankfully I don’t have a lot of things in my car, so I’ll move them in here soon.. And after I’ll make dinner.” Good home cooked food always made people happier.. So maybe it would put her on her new wards’ good sides? Though she’d be lying if she didn’t admit to love cooking..

Dust poked his head inside the room taking note of how the architecture was for… reasons. The way she was so happy by his kindness made him remember his friend. Well his ex friend the human that had given and taken everything from him. She had to shake his head of the thoughts, “no worries darlin i can help ya move in. kinda surprised ya picked up this job ta begin with.” He knew that Sans had specifically left out a vital piece of information about them all. 

She blushed sheepishly.. “Thanks Dust, but I don’t want to be a burden. I’m supposed to be taking care of you all not the other way around.”She said softly, though her smile turned to confusion as she came back towards him. “What do you mean? He just wanted someone to look after you all.. Right? Figure it’s about the same as any other job like it.. I’d help take care of the house, and make sure all of you stay healthy at least..” 

Dust was about to say something before he heard a door open in the hallway. Out of instinct he scooped her up bridal style and teleported just in the middle of the grand entry before setting her down, “dont think yer quite ready fer that just yet. Lets grab yur stuff an get ya moved in instead.” Even if he was considered a villian he was still Sans in a way. A little overprotective, a little more conscientious then a lot of them. He was devious and twisted yes, but he also wasn’t going to kill or harm for the sake of it. He wasn’t blood thirsty. 

She gave a startled cry as he suddenly picked her up bridal style and blinked them back to the entrance. “I don’t know if I will ever get used to that..” She said, taking a few moments to get over the sense of vertigo she had. When it did pass, she went out to her car.. A beatup old thing that barely ran, but at least it did.. She really didn’t have much at all.. A backpack, duffulbag, a small chest of clothes, and 3 small boxes of personal, books, and other various items and a bean bag chair. “That’s all of my things..” She said, not really embarrassed by how little things she had.. Her entire life was in the car after all, all condensed down to this.

Dust had been leaning against the doorframe unable to move past that point unfortunately. When she brought all her stuff inside. He studied it all this was going to be easy, “one super fast move comin up.” He winked at her before taking a box and disappearing one after the other. He just kept blinking in then out until the foyer was completely clear. After he was finished he dusted off his hands (HAH) “all done told ya i was fast.” 

“That was incredibly sweet Dust, thank you so much!” She said sweetly, giving him a kiss on his cheek when she got close to him to pass him, a chaste thing, one of gratitude and delight. “I’ll get started with dinner then.”

Dust nonchalantly brushed off the praise only to receive a kiss on the cheek. That was unexpected. His cheekbones turned purple in color for but a moment. He was hungry but not for dinner. He had to shake the thoughts from his skull. DAMN IT he spent too much time in this insane asylum. He followed her into the kitchen now looking perfectly composed and took a seat at the grand table only to kick his feet up and close one of his eye sockets, “whatcha goin ta make there darlin?” 

She had giggled seeing him react, but started looking through the pantry and fridge and freezer just to see what was there before she started to pull out some ingredients.. Meat, veggies.. Plenty of spices. “Goodie for me this place is stocked up, ahh.. I’ll have to get my spice jar to add to it. You guys will love it I’m sure.” She said softly, and got out a nice big pan, starting to prepare. “It will take hours for it to cook right, but it should be done about sundown, plenty of time for it to simmer.. I’m making my grandma’s amazing miracle stew.” She said sweetly. “Alright it’s not really magic and all, but the way my grandma made it, it might as well have been.” Ahh fond memories..

Dust didn’t say anything because just like in Sans fashion he had fallen asleep, most likely from the overuse of magic that he used to teleport today. He was still at the table with his feet up but he was not stirring from that spot. 

After she got the stew going, she smiled at Dust sleeping at the table, and decided not to bother him as she headed back upstairs to her room, her spice jar was in her things after all.

Dust should have been paying more attention because he let the human out of his sight to head up to the den of Hell that they all lived. Ok thats an exaggeration but you get the idea. As she was rummaging around her items which were nicely organized and neatly placed by the way. It was one of the reasons Dust had been inspecting the room. A little skeleton who looked like a child poked his head into her room. His little blue star like eyes watching the human curiously. 

She rummaged through one box only to pull out a decent sized plastic jar of spices, carefully labeled as Bryony family spice.. As she turned she jumped, not having expected anyone. “Oh! Hello there. What’s your name?” She asked curiously.

The little skeleton pushed open the door and looked up at here. He was really small and kind of adorable as he placed a gloved finger to his mouth, “Blue.” His voice was high pitched and god damn it adorable. It matched the blue bandana tied around his neck. He had come out of the door across the hall that was blue and white. She would now know why. Even the residents called each other by their nicknames to placate further confusion, Blue was one such inhabitant that prefered his nickname over his given name. 

“It’s nice to meet you Blue. My name’s Azalea.. I’m the new caretaker for all of you, and I’m making dinner now.. I hope you like stew!” She said softly, gods he was so damn cute!

Blue, as he was now named, made his way into the the room. As in he cutely let his little legs carry him into her room before he sat down next to her. He came up just to her ribcage with his blue oversized bandana over his mouth. He had to pull it away a little bit to speak, “are you a human?” He tilted his skull to one side, “ohhhhh stew! That sounds tasty! Are you going to make anything sweet?” He scooted a little closer. This human caught his interest if only in an innocent childlike way. He always wanted a sister. 

She gave him a soft smile and patted his skull. “I might for dessert, but its not good to eat too many sweets.” She said softly. “Would you be a dear and tell the others dinner would be ready around sundown?”

Blue closed his eyes like a kitten being pet when she patted his skull, "awwww you sound like Papyrus.” He objected rather cutely with a pout. He stood up and wobbled a small amount before nodding, "ok.” and with that the adorable bundle of joy left the room.

She went out herself a few moments after and back down into the kitchen to put some of her spice into the stew and left it to cook, putting the spice jar up in the cabinet after she was done using some. She had enough time before it would be done, and so she decided to get unpacked and settled in while she did..

So she went back up to her room and put some music on from her cheap MP3 player, and started to sing sweetly while she unpacked.

Meanwhile another uninvited guest gently pushed open the door to her room with his foot. He barely recalled having an occupants inside this room before. No harm in checking. What he laid his white eyelights on was a human girl that was currently distracted by all her unpacking. This must have been their new caretaker. Not that he felt one was necessary. It would seem she was comfortable, too comfortable as he stood behind her. His skeletal frame didn't match his shadow as it seemed to have a life of it's own, "excuse me."

The sudden words from so close behidn her had her jump and cry out in surprise. “H.. holy hell.. I swear you skeletons delight in making me jump..” She said as she took her headphones off, looking at him. “Do you need anything? I have no idea if little Blue told you dinner would be ready about sundown or not.. Or.. that I’m the new caretaker.. But either way.. Hello.” She said, trying for friendly greeting, even while she felt totally not chill at all.

The skeleton that had come to her was wearing something that looked out of the era. In fact it looked centuries old adorned with purples and golds. He also had some kind of gold crown with a crescent moon carved into it. This was probably the last Sans that she should have met. He could feel her heart racing just by scaring her. Humans were so easily afraid which kept his power and his hunger at bay, most of the time, "it was not I'm intention my apologies miss. Not as of yet I only wanted to see the human that was going to take up residence among us. I do have to say I'm rather shocked a human would feel comfortable around any of us. He did happen to mention those things yes. The pleasures mine. You may address me as Nightmare."

She sighed in relief.. He seemed so chill himself and his clothing was so good! “My name’s Azalea. It’s good to meet you Nightmare.. I gotta say I love your outfit, purple’s my favorite color.” She said with a soft smile. “I dunno.. Despite all the surprises I’ve had today, you guys seem alright, I mean hell.. Baby Blue’s the most adorable little kid I’ve ever met, and Dust was such a sweetheart.. I have no idea why S.. he.. Was so worried about.. Beyond that I rather hope you guys enjoy dinner at least. I figure it’d be something nice I can do to start on the right foot, so to speak.” She said softly, bending down to grab a picture that she put onto her night stand. IT was of herself with an elderly woman, they were both cooking and looking like they were having such fun doing it.

Nightmare didn't feel the need to add any unnecessary drama he was the leader after all, "quite." Nightmare seemed even more laid back then Dust if that was possible though he did have this kind of unsettling presence about him, "my outfit? I will take your praises greatfully. Is that so? I'm rather fond of it myself especially right as the day fades to night and the stars blanket the sleeping sky. You would be one of the very few in your position with such a calm energy. I was about to make my way down there myself your help is most appreciated. I will take my leave and see you in due time miss Azalea." Nightmare turned to leave before pausing at the door and looking over his shoulder at her, "a word of warning however things are not always as they first appear.” With that cryptic message he was gone.

His words had her heart skipping a small beat.. “Maybe we can stargaze sometime..” The night sky was fascinating for sure, at least to her.. “See you at dinner then..” She said as he left, that warning cryptic as all hell.. She turned back to her unpacking, the two boxes were left, and she used her bed to set everything out as she slowly put it away. She hadn’t bothered to close the door either.

It would probably be a good idea to close the door at this point because the rest of her neighbors ranged from unsavory to psychotic. As before one of them exited their door to see the human beyond the room. This time however the skeleton just watched her for a moment and leaning against the door. 

She noticed him after a few mins of him watching her, when she felt that creeping feeling of being watched.. “Umm.. Hello.. Do you need anything?” She asked this skeleton, looking back at him from the other side of the room, since she had just finish putting away a few things on a shelf above her.

This one didn't seem to smile like the rest had with his eyelight a bright orange. In fact everything he was wearing was practically orange except the red bandana around his neck. He had not moved from the doorway not even an inch, "what are you doing here?"

“I’m the new caretaker.. Name’s Azalea.” She replied, watching him curiously, she rather liked the bad boy look he had going on. “What’s your name?” She asked in polite tone.

Upon closer examination she would notice the crack that ran toward his left eye socket. He only had one eyelight the other seemed to be damaged, "look girl I have a soft spot for humans but the rest of them don't. You got a death wish or somethin?" His eyes shifted to look the other direction, "names nega… Thats what I've been labeled as anyway." He was still frowning. 

“Nega? Sounds like a super villain name straight out of comic books, but fair enough.. What do you mean a death wish? I havent done anything but start you guys’ dinner.”

He just folded his arms and scoffed at the villian comment. How ironicly droll, "it's short for negative smart one. It basically is giving you the not so subtle hint that I ain't nothin like the others. I hate joke and puns, I loathe, my brother, and I'm not even remotely interested in anyone's affairs but my own. You got it?” His eye flicked back to her, "you don't know do you? Hahaha girl you are in way over your pretty little head. Your trapped in a house filled wit-" He was cut off suddenly as another took a peak from the hallway. His color palette was eye bleeding, "ayyyyyy Blue bro was right. Sick trick Nega where did ya get a human?” Nega just rolled his eye once more in distaste, "take at least five steps back your making my senses bleed from that horrid outfit you call style." 

“Neat jacket! A bit loud but totally 90s..” She said with a chuckle and came closer to them. “And you, don’t be so pessimistic, Nega.. You’re the only one that’s been anything antagonistic since I got here.. Everyone else I’ve met has been nice and rather sweet.. Even if Nightmare gives me the creeps..” She said simply. “I’m Azalea, pleasure, 90s bro.” She kinda liked the 90s at least a bit..

The skeleton wearing neon had his attention on Nega for a moment, "burrrn not cool dude." Her comment however perked him up with a huge smile. She couldn't see his eyes like the other due to the obnoxious shades but there was a damn good reason he kept them on, "ayyyy I like her. Names Fresh nice meetin you sister. Always appreciatin someone with super fly style ya dig?” They both exchanged surprised glances at her mention of Nightmare. Nega in particular spoke, "wait.. Ya met Nightmare….?" 

“Gotta show you my collection of Transformers comics sometime Fresh.” She said sweetly, and looked at them both as they looked surprised.. “Yea..? Guy bout this high, wicked beautiful purple outfit.. Crown on his head? Gives off thsi really unsettling kinda aura? Who called himself Nightmare? Is that.. Bad or something Cause he seemed rather nice.. Bit cryptic but nice..”

Fresh wanted to make a comment on the Transformers but before being a little more serious, "love ta. Well. Not knocking a brother down or nothin cause that's super uncool but… Kinda surprised he-" Nega finished the sentence off in unison with Fresh, "approached you. Yeah that's him alright and he didn't say anything concerning to you?” They both looked at her and they both seemed wary about the skeleton she had met so casually before. Sure he spoke odd and dressed out of this century but he couldn't be all that bad right?

“Ahh.. well.. He did gimie this cryptic as heck warning I guess.. But it certainly doesn’t make sense with everyone I’ve met today..” She said softly. “Unless you are secretly Cthulhu or something..” She said, lookign at Fresh and Nega before laughing. “Nah.. that’s stupid.. Anyrate.. Hope you guys like Stew for dinner.. I haven’t figure out what to make for dessert after though..”

Another set of glances were exchanged by the two warily. They both knew that the warning was indeed valid not because of them necessarily but others. It was however a horrible idea to interfere with the boss' plans so they stayed silent about it. Nega replied warily, "well no use worrying about it now right? Who else have you met besides us?" Fresh on the other hand was laughing at her cthulu remark, "dude if I had that kind of power that would be super rad! Sick cant wait to try some! Sure it's off the chaaaain!" Nega interjected, "I'm sure it will be fine. Make whatever you want we aren't used to being pampered culinarily anyway." 

She shrugged. “Lets see.. There was employer.. Dust.. Blue.. Nightmare.. Then you two.. He helped me get everything up here so fast..” She said, relaxed now.. “Well I’ve just got my books to put away.. Then I’l get started on some dessert..”

Fresh was counting the names on his fingers, "Dude! Thats like only half of us. Nega we should totally introduce her to the rest of our crew!" Nega gave him an encouraging yet sarcastic smile, "yes perfect great idea let's introduce her to the worst 4. I think that maybe your brilliance is just as bright as your color scheme." Fresh sighed, "dude why are you harshin my grill? Just wanted to help but your being extra uncool." Nega was rubbing at his temples before his eye light landed on her, "look you met everyone here you should. If you run into the others walk away. They aren't like us. As much as I hate putting myself anywhere near any of these morons. At least your safe around us. More or less. We better get you downstairs before the other four head down."

She nodded. “Ahh.. alright then, I’ll put my books away later I guess..” She said softly, as she hung her coat up.. She had this billowing off the shoulder type of white shirt, yet it didn’t hang so far down as to tease much, and her pants were almost skirt like in how they were styled.. Even her shoes were simple slippers, and certainly nothing was new at all, every item of clothing she had was worn and old, some had stitch lines that suggested amatuer patchwork. “Well lets head downstairs then.” She said, and would close the door behind them.

Nega was keeping an eye out for any of the other four as he led her down to the kitchen. As they approached there was the clamoring of voices. Some she recognized and some she didn't. As they entered the entire table was filled. Dust was still in his seat from earlier only he wasn't sleeping anymore. The only chairs left were the two at the head of the table both opposite of one another. Dust was sitting closest to the one as he saw her arrive he patted the vacant seat beckoning her over. Nega took his seat a few away from a skeleton she had yet to meet and Fresh did the same. It would appear that the four that they had both mentioned were already seated at the table that only left one chair left.

She gave a soft smile at Dust, though detoured to check on the stew.. Opening the lid on the pot drifted the smell of wonderfully slow cooked meat and veggies in a ncie thick stock quickly filling the room.. She was fucking magic when it came to cooking, though dessert admittedly she settled on simple muffins, blueberry to be precise. When she’d put the muffins into the oven, and made sure the stew was fine, she came to sit by Dust at the chair he had beckoned her too before.. “So.. I take it this is about everyone.. Cept.. Nightmare?” She said softly, looking at each of the skeletons in turn.

Dust rested his his head on on the palm of one of his skeletal hands, "nice ta see ya in one piece darlin. Heh. Yep that's about right. None of us gave ya any trouble did we?" 

She shook her head. “Nah.. Even the pessimist there didn’t give me much of a hard time, and I think Fresh and I will get along at least.. Seeing as he seems to like 90s stuff as well.. Maybe he can show me a few things I never got to experience.” She said with a soft chuckle. “Stew should be ready in a few mins.. Gotta get the meat cooked all the way through of course.”

Dust was relieved to hear that she at least met a good group. There was no telling what would have happened had she bumped into some of the others,"more lika realist. Why don't ya go check on that. Ya might want to be done before tha boss shows up."

She nodded, heading back to the kitchen.. Really the meat had long since been done, it was more just a matter of getting everything harmonized in flavors.. So she took it off the heat, and grabbed bowls enough for everyone. “Alright boys. It’s ready, line up nicely and I’ll give ya plenty.” She said, already starting to pour the bowls. Good servings of it too. She had made sure to make plenty for them all.

Dust didn't exactly like the idea of her getting near some of them so he appeared next to her, grabbed her and teleported her back to the table, "let em fend for themselves.” He snapped and two bowls, one for him and one for her made their way over to the table in a display of purple magic, "there all sorted don't even hafta lift a pretty little finger."

She actually blushed at his words.. “Ahh.. w-well alright. Should someone go tell Nightmare the food’s ready? Or.. do you guys just eat without him?” She asked, looking at him curiously. She was getting more used to the teleportation at least.. “MAgic is so cool..”

Dust raised a brow bone before shaking his head, "Ya met him already? well he doesn't exactly eat darlin." He settled back into his chair and straightened his posture, "he'll be here soon." He chuckled, "oh? Might be able ta show ya what else ma magic can do sometime.That ain't tha half of it"

She couldn’t suppress the shiver that his words sent through her. “I’d love to see more.. Magic’s fascinating.” She said softly, and started eating.. Since no one else waited, she wasn’t going to either.. “Yea.. He seems like an alright guy.. A bit.. Unsettling, perhaps.. But I love his outfit, purple’s the best color after all..”

There was the sound of footsteps from the hallway as they made their approach toward the kitchen. The sound echoed off the walls causing the clamor and eating to immediate cease. There was Nightmare with his hands folded behind his back. The rest of the groups looked mildly afraid of the purple clad skeleton. He was after all their boss. He had an aura of authority that was almost tangible. 

She ceased when the others had. He seemed so much more intimidating now.. Or maybe it was just the fact that everyone else seemed to be nervous and afraid of him..

Nightmare made his way over to his seat at the head of the table and rested his hand on the back of it clearing his throat, "everyone I have some interesting news to share with you all. We have a guest among us." His white eye lights landed on her at the opposite end of the table, "would you care to introduce yourself to everyone one final time?"

His eyes felt like weights on her as she looked away, suddenly shy and nervous.. But when he asked her to introduce herself again she nodded. “My.. MY name’s Azalea Bryony.. I’m your new caretaker as of today.. I’ll be staying here as per my employment.. So get used to my cooking.. I enjoy doing it..” She said just loud enough for her voice to carry.

There was some side clamor for a moment but quickly ended when Nightmare spoke again, "you are all aware that no harm is to come of her in any manner. Understood? As I stated before she is our guest and will be treated as such. I suppose it's time for our own introductions." 

They each went down the table introducing themselves one by one including Dust. The other four she had yet to meet also introduced themselves. 

"names lust but you can call me whatever you want~"  
"call me crimson or blood Berry.”  
"Horror”  
"EeeeeeRorrrR”

Nightmare had his hands folded in front of him as he spoke, "and of course we have already made acquaintance. I am Nightmare."

She nodded. “It’s nice to meet the four of you I haven’t met before now.” She said softly. “Though.. You.. Are oyu alright.. Horror? I mean.. That wound looks nasty..” She said, more out of concern than anything..

Thats when Nightmares normal smile twisted on his face. The whole table had burst into laughter. From afar nightmares face was half covered in shadow as only his twisted grin and white eyelights could be seen, "oh yes I forgot to mention a rather crucial stipulation within your employment here." Dust was leaning close to her with a huge grin on his face and half lidded eye sockets. He used his index finger to turn her face toward him but enough so that she could see the entire table that now had eyes on her, "don't ya get it darlin?” Suddenly all the lights went out leaving only each of their menacing different colored eye lights and smiles focused on her. When the lights came back on Dust was behind her chair with his arms draped around her neck loosely before whispering in her ear, "we're all evil." His chuckle so close to her sounded rather sinister in nature but he honestly didn't mean anything by it. It would be better for her if she was scared of them all. 

 

Her body shivered again.. Why the fuck did these guys make her both afraid and aroused at the same damn time?! Well with the exception to blue, which had her looking confused. “There.. Is no way.. You can tell me that that adorable baby Blue there is evil.. Just.. how? What? I kind of expected it from Horror, Crimson, and maybe Nega.. but.. Fresh.. Dude you too?” the lights going off had had her jump, their eyes making her shiver more.. “And.. It.. It’s not like i can just.. Leave.. Anyway..” She whispered.. Barely audible under her breath.. But Dust might ahve heard..

Dust didnt move from his position next to her. Nightmare spoke again "Blues usually rather innocent its his possessiveness you have to be mindful of. Don't let him near the cuttlery." Blue was busy with the bowl of stew in his lap and eating happily so much so he didn't care about the conversation. Fresh shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "sorry bro guilty as charged." Oh he heard it alright as he whispered in her ear once again, "who said you would be able to darlin~?"

She shivered still, holy fuck his whispers were heating her up so bad.. “O.. Oh.. w.. Wait what? What do you mean by that Dust?” She turned to try and look at him. Nervous more than anything, but honestly where would she go even if she could leave? She had no job otherwise.. No family.. No home.. She was kinda stuck here, and just hoped to make the best of it..

Nightmare spoke up again, "I believe what Dust is attempting to convey is that the moment you stepped foot in this place you became a liability. We can't have you go running off to our hero counterparts now can we?" Dust could feel a heat radiating off her, "sorry darlin your stuck with a skele-ton of company fer a while." They all chuckled except for Nega who groaned at the horrible pun. 

She gulped and nodded.. “A.. Alright..” She said softly.. If she couldn’t leave.. Well she did have the phone Sans had given her.. It was in her coat pocket.. Which was in her room.. “Well.. I mean.. Even if your evil.. T.. That doesn’t mean we couldn’t be.. Friends? I mean.. Since we’re stuck here and all..”

Nightmare seemed to look normal again as his white eyelights bore into her that's when he smiled, "but of course you are a special case." Dust was practically humming in her ear. Thats when a new voice spoke up. The skeleton had it's red boots crisscrossed resting on the edge of the table, "beats having to live with bones all day. Besides." His crimson eyes raked over her, "I have a few...ideas." 

His humming still had her shivering from time to time, but she didn’t make a move to get away either.. “S.. special case? Why does that both seem really good and really bad?” She asked Nightmare, and then the new voice spoke up, and she looked over.. Was he one of those she had just been introduced? Or was this someone new?

Blood Berry or Crimson because the name sounds less stupid, continued to eye the human. His name had the word blood in it for a reason and skeletons don't bleed. Nightmare continued to smile at her, "why would you think so ill of us? It is only a good thing I assure you."

She gulped. “Y.. you’ll forgive me if I don’t fully think that given how Crimson’s staring at me..” She said softly, and tried to move then.. She aimed to stand up and move, if Dust and the others would let her of course. “I mean.. It could be nice.. And ya know.. Could do things liek movie nights or something..” She was at least trying to give them something much nicer to think about.. Watching movies seemed good.. Though she wasn’t sure if she wanted them to know that she liked horror movies..

Crimson had a small smirk playing on his face,"caught onto that did you? Interesting." He removed his eyes from her so she felt more comfortable. Dust released his hold on her letting her move freely now. He still was taller than her. Nightmare made a small gesture of his hand, "if you like."

She nodded.. That sounded like something good at least. “A.. Alright then.. Well I’ve finsihed, so I’m going to just.. Finish unpacking..” it wasn’t because Dust was making her feel like a bitch in heat, NOPE.. Or that their eyes were like something out of her Wet nightmares..

Nightmare stood as well, "you are all dismissed. I expect all of your compliance with my wishes." His tone was even but there was a threat laced within it. Thats when he finally left the room. Dust stepped toward her, "ya want my help with anythin darlin?”

“W.. well.. It’s just books.. But your welcome to come if you like..” She said, her cheeks a bit red with blush. “Alright it’s an entire box of books I jsut couldn’t get rid of.. But I like them..”

Dust chuckled and made sure to whisper in her ear as he passed, "wasn't talkin about the books sugar~" He started to make his way toward the entry way as the rest of them dispersed, "let's get to it then."

She shivered. “O.. oh! Oh fuck..” She said softly as his words registered in her mind.. “Y.. yea.” She squeaked. Gods she felt really hot.. But back up in her room, he’d see she had just about made the space really her own, it was just a box larger than most, and it was filled with books.. From a few transformers comics, to graphic novels, to HP love craft, and other random books compiling the Sci-fi and Fantasy genres, with a couple other horror books, and several ghost story books.

Dust was already upstairs taking stock of things leaving the poor human alone downstairs not realizing it. She was left alone with some of the ones that had yet to leave the table. One was Blue who was trying to fit an entire muffin in his mouth. The other was Nega who was picking at his dessert absentmindedly. She could have sworn there was a third. All she heard from behind her with a purr like rumble in her ear was, "oh yes please~"


	2. Chapter 2. Lusty Dusty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust forces himself upon our sweet little Caretaker, revealing why the fuck he's in this house.

She went stiff as she heard that purr like rumble in her ear, and turned her head to see who it was.. Though it sounded like Lust.. “I.. I didn’t mean that l-literally.. I.. I just umm.. Dust.. surprised me.. Is all..” She said, her cheeks hot with shy blush.

 

Unlike the rest of them Lusts smile was probably the most relaxed but don't let that fool you. He was a predator that a near 100% kill rate. His white heart shaped eyes just scanned over her form as if he was undressing her with his eyes, "are you sure~?" He chuckled again as he leaned a little closer, "I can make those arrangements~" 

 

She gulped. “H.. How does that even work?” She asked him curiously.. “I mean.. Your.. your a skeleton.. You don’t even have the.. Parts..” She said softly, but besides that.. She was more nervous of them figuring out what she was into.. And if Dust actually ended up noticing that book in particular being much lighter than it’s size would suggest.. They’d find quite the sexy book that’d show some pretty sexy things and likely have him guessing a few things.

 

His cyan colored tongue was used to lick his non existent lips as he looked at her. He wanted his little rabbit to look up at him with those innocent pleading eyes. He trailed his fingers teasing down her waist, "do you want to find out?~" Dust meanwhile had laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Where the hell was she?

 

She shivered, a soft sound comming from her throat. “I.. I need to finish u.. Unpacking..” She said softly, trying to move towards the stairs. Holy fuck did she want to just give in and let him show her everything..

 

Neither option was great with Lust since he now is intent on hunting his new little toy. He was going to have her oh was he going to revel in her sweet voice moaning and begging him for more. Meanwhile Dust finally decided to get up and help put things away anyway only to raise an eyebrow at the inconsistency of one of the books. He had been a scientist after all his observation skills were always top notch. He turned it over a couple of times only to see another book on the floor in it's wake. He picked it up and began to read it cheekbones suddenly dusted a light purple. 

 

The book was quite sexy, showing detailed images of doms,.. Well.. dominating.. Various stories to the similar, most included monsters.. She meanwhile, was still moving up the stairs, heading to her room if Lust didn’t just pin her or kidnapp her or something.

 

Lust, using his powers of teleportation, which fuck he has it too, appeared at his door in the hallway before slipping inside. When he heard her come up the stairs he blinked just behind her grabbing her from behind and blinking back into his room. He pinned her against the wall making sure not to hurt her dainty wrists in the process, "it would seem I caught maself a little rabbit~" 

 

She gasped as he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall in his room.. Her heartbeat was certainly beating fast.. She was at his mercy.. Though, she struggled still in half panic.. “P.. please.. Let me go.. “ She said softly. “I.. I’ll scream.. I’ll..” She wasn’t saying no either, not like she could even if she wanted to, not that they knew that yet..

 

He could see the flush on her cheeks and feel the warmth her body gave off. He used his one hand to tilt her chin up so she could look at him properly, he was certainly taller than Dust was. He leaned down face inches from hers, "oh I can guarantee it baby. Only…," He placed his finger gently over her lips stroking the bottom one with his thumb, "I'll silence you and drain every last breath from your lips." His voice was soft, low, and nearly a purr as he whispered heatedly against her ear, "now open that pretty little mouth for me… Won't you?~" 

 

Her body trembled as he teased and tormented her.. She whimpered.. “D.. Dust!” She tried to call out, well he had said for her to call him, more to save herself from herself really.. She wanted to feel it, she was just scared.. Nervous..

 

Lust was cut off guard by her calling out to Dust. In fact he was just a little bit… Angry at that decision, "is that the name you'd rather call out? Heheh… Are waiting for your Knight in shining armor to come rescue you?” An animalistic growl rumbled from his rib cage. He was practically dying being trapped here with just copies of himself. He was lustful but not that badly. The thumb that had been stroking her bottom lip slipped between them before he kissed her long and deep pressing his heated body against her to keep her with him. He pulled back so she could breathe and tilted her chin up again, "when I'm done with you all you will think about is saying my name instead.” 

 

She whimpered.. The kiss was returned, hot and needy.. His dominance.. His lust.. Fuck it turned her on as much as Dust had.. When he broke the kiss, she was panting. She was so hot, so needy.. It had been a solid few months since she had taken care of herself in a sexual fashion, and god she wanted it..

 

Lust was clearly pleased with this outcome becoming a little more gentle in tone again. Thats what made him a villain not only did he manipulate but he was also aggressive. If he did not claim the object of his desire he would do anything to take it and take it with force. He brushed his lips against hers slowly and teasingly, "sorry baby I didn't mean to take your breath away so soon~ now tell me whose name is going to slip past those soft lips tonight?" He had her right where he wanted her. She would forget about Dust soon enough. Dust meanwhile continued to read the book he found, flush growing only to hear someone call his out his name. He snapped the book closed and made his way out into the hallway. Trying to figure out if he really did hear something or not.

 

She whimpered.. “l.. lust..” She whispered, her voice breathless even as she continued to whimper. She was scared and so highly aroused, her mind couldn’t make sense of what it wanted, but how could she deny orders from someone so dominate? The answer was.. She couldn’t..

 

Dust could have sworn he heard someone shout his name and whimpering. The human still had not returned and he was starting to suspect foul play. The question was by who. All it took was another sound to confirm it and he would be there. Lust was pleased by the response because he was much more gentler with her now as he stroked one of her reddened cheeks with his thumb. His hand slid from her wrists and tangled in the back of her hair slowly, "good girl~" His lips met with hers giving her a more controlled long lasting kiss. The hand that was once used to stroke her cheek slid to her shoulder where he teasingly traced slow circles on her skin. 

 

“A.. ahh!” She gave a cry as he tangled his fingers into her long hair, hair she hadn’t yet braided like she normally did.. “P.. please.. Please..” She begged.. But please what? She couldn’t make herself say no and she was scared of what he’d do if she even tried.

 

She could feel a soft rumble against her body which was similar to purring as he pulled back. He trailed his mouth along and under her jaw. He heard her soft pleas and begging fueling him further, "oh yes just like that I want to hear your sweet cries as I feel you, taste you. Every sinfully sweet word. Only for me~" Dust heard the sound his eye sockets narrowed he knew exactly who kidnapped her and he was going to break down his God damn door to get her back. 

 

She continued to make those cries of pleasure, he seemed to know just where to touch her to make her body alight with small spasmes.. “H.. hahh~” Her voice still sang for him, played so masterfully by those expertly lustful hands of his..

 

Nope not today. Dust kicked down the door to Lusts room only to see what was going on. His cheekbones turned purple when he saw the look on her face at what that purple and cyan walking sex machine was doing to her, "get off her Lust! You heard what Nightmare said no hurting the human!," Lusts eyes changed from their usual white hearts to purple slits, "I'm not hurting the human." He let go of her and pulled him in front of her so his back was to the wall playing with a strand of her hair the entire time, "I'm not hurting you am I baby?~" 

 

She looked at dust with pleading look to her eyes.. She had called him.. She cursed her inability to deny. “I.. I can’t.. Dust please!” She said softly, he wasn’t hurting her, on the contrary, he was making her more hot than her sex starved body knew how to handle.. “I.. I need it.. I’m so.. Hot.” She whimpered, pleading, but she was afraid of Lust, afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop and would hurt her..

 

Dust was furious as he grabbed Lust by the collar and grabbed her from his grip. He dropped the sin of nature and scooped her up into his arms bridal style, "DO THIS AGAIN AND I'M TALKIN TO THE BOSS." He walked out into the hallway with her and used his magic to slam the door back onto the room. He didnt give a damn how much commotion he was making. He could feel her entire body shaking as he kicked the door of her room closed with his foot. He set her on her on the bed softly, "what did he do to ya? just breathe darlin"

 

She clung to him.. “I. I almost.. L. let him do anything..” She said in soft whisper and whimpered. “I can’t.. Dust I.. I can’t..”She said as she trembled. “Y.. your just going to think I’m a freak..” Well that was her own fear anyway.. 

 

Her grip on him caused him to end up getting onto the bed himself with her still in his arms. He was not happy with any of this. She was still trembling, rightfully so, Lust was a rather nasty traumatizing version of him. He began to gently rub her back trying to get her shaking to stop, "i know darlin but yer safe now I gotcha. Ya dont have ta explain anythin ta me. He's always been like that. Its one of tha reasons I've been tellin Ya to be careful. He looked down at her in surprise before chuckling and raising a browbone, "darlin yer talkin to a skeleton think we're past that kinda thing."

 

She calmed after a while, leaned into him. “I mean.. I can’t.. I can’t deny anyone..  When it comes to sex.. I can’t say no..” She said softly, a barest whisper as she tensed, fully expecting him to call her a freak even beyond the fact that she was a skeleton.. “I.. I didn’t think he would.. I thought he would, at least take no for an answer.. Especially after what Nightmare said..”

 

Dust just continued to hold her still rubbing her back, “huh? Heh. so thats wh-” He stopped mid sentence and shook his head, “ill let ya in on a little secret darlin no one can. Its not because of them most of tha time either. Lust’s so good at gettin what he wants cause he uses magic. It works on both monsters and humans, humans more so. Any of us could honestly do that kinda dirty trick on ya if we wanted to.” He felt her tense, “kinda curious as ta why he was here fer tha longest time then i figured it out.” He had a grimace on his face as he spoke, “hes a master manipulator. He can get anyone ta do just about anythin he wants even with a strong will power. Hes also cruel and animalistic if he doesn get what he wants. He will take whatever he wants with force too. Thats why hes here. He outa all of us will never take no fer an answer.” 

 

She shook her head. “N.. Not lust specifically.. I mean anyone.. You.. Nightmare.. Horror.. Anyone.. I’ve never been able to refuse..” She said softly, more relaxed in his arms, possibly because of how nice of an impression he made on her at the start.

 

Dust lifted one of his hands to rest on her head, “darlin yer gettin all worked up. I aint that kinda guy. Kinda a flirt and a horrible tease but yer safe round me. Now that i know bout it ill make sure no one here exploits it. It would really only be a few of us anyway. Dont think nega er Fresh er any of tha others are lookin at ya like that.” 

 

She nodded. “Thank you, Dust..” She relaxed more in his arms, letting his very presence calm her. Even if in all honesty she should have tried running for the hills with them being Villains and all..

 

Dust just leaned back against the headboard silent for a while. Man when did he become so soft? He guessed that it was because his misdeeds only ran through his universe and not really anywhere else like the others. He was still conscientious and heart broken about it to this day. He had gone  practically insane even if he was trying to recover. If anything being isolated with them all had caused him to revert more back to the skeleton he once was. He rested his skull on the wall as he leaned back closing his eye sockets in thought before speaking again, “heya darlin kinda owe ya an apology dont i?” 

 

She looked up at him when he spoke. “Apology? For what?” She asked curiously.. “You haven’t done anything to me beyond flirt and make me more aroused than I’ve ever been..”

 

Dust opened his mouth to respond before his entire body stiffened at her comment, well fuck. He cleared his throat to begin again as he relaxed trying to push the thoughts that lingered there out of his skull, “mostly fer our stunt back at dinner. We were all tryin ta scare ya. Specially me. If yer scared of us ya wouldn come near us an at least youd be safer while here. Guess it didnt work. But uh. Heh. we werent lyin either. Each of us are villians within our own worlds some multiple. Know it probably doesn seem that way since yer gettin special treatment from all of us.” 

 

She blushed. “Umm.. I don’t know if you noticed from my own collection.. But.. me and fear tend to get along Dust.. Ya you guys scared me but frankly I liked it.. A lot..” She said and motioned around her room. “My books are put away so I know you saw them, I love horror movies as well.. I really did mean it when I said I hoped we could all be friends..”

 

Dust saw the blush on her cheeks as his eyelights flickered off to the side, “mighta noticed. Just remindin ya to be careful. Some of us seem nice but if ya trigger us tha darkside comes out specially Fresh. Likin stuff like thats fine on paper darlin but ya dont want ta end up that way. Trust me. Been dealin with my own problems fer years. It aint easy livin in a nightmare. If ya like fear thats probably why Nightmare seems rather fond of ya. Hes dangerous too be care of him.” 

 

She nodded. “I was just.. Scared of what he was doing because well.. I didn’t want you guys to think I was some kind of weirdo and.. Well I kind of panicked..” She said softly, leaning into him. “I still ahve a hard time believing that adorable baby Blue is anything evil.. He’s so adorable! And hell Fresh reminds me of a little brother I always wanted and never got.. Least on the surface..”

 

Dust just continued to hold her gently with his head resting against the wall eye sockets closed peacefully as they talked, “anyone would uve panicked. Nightmare gave ya a warnin that i think ya gotta remember. Not everythin is as it appears. Blue’s just possessive he was spoiled by his bro an thinks that anything he wants can be his and no one can have it. If he likes ya he can be overly clinging and violent against others. If ya deny him well.. Ya heard tha boss. Keep him away from tha cuttlery. Fresh’s usually what ya see is what ya get. Honestly darlin most of us used ta be just like ole’ blue and somethin happened that changed us. We’re tha ones ya should be hangin round tha ones that didn start that way are more dangerous. Dont be fooled. In order it would be me, Fresh, horror, error… ya get the picture. Nega, Lust, Crimson, and Nightmare never were one of us so the’re less predictable.” 

 

“One of you.. With multiverse theory being a thing I assume that You, Blue, Fresh, Horror, and Error.. Were once a version of The Skeleton that hired me.. Right?” She asked curiously, bright at least, even if she didn’t fully understand the mechanics and physics behind multiverse theory.. She at least tried..

 

Dust nodded still relaxing, “Blue aint one of us hes more like a version of ma bro instead but the rest of yer list aint wrong. Sans? Yeah. I mean darlin thats my actual name just dont use it anymore ta avoid confusin everyone. If ya really think about it we aint that different except what we’ve gone through. Basically like tha whole idea of free will an deviatin choices.” He knew of the multi theory well. Not only because he lived it currently but also because he had studied it for years.

 

She nodded. “Fair enough, I wouldn't have you change, I'm glad you're here..” she said softly and kissed his cheek.

 

Dust’s mind wandered for a moment back to the best. A past that he promised himself he would not look back on. He finally removed his head from the wall opening his eye sockets the white lights flickering quickly off to the side, “ya dont know what yer sayin darlin.” He felt her soft lips against his cheek and froze. 

 

“I don't care who you were.. The way you act now is all that matters to me.” She said softly, a whisper, as she lay there with him. “Fuck everything else Dust.. just keep being yourself.” 

 

The skeleton was still frozen solid, “d...dont ya want to know why i’m here? Why im a villain? None of this scares ya? Not even a little. What if i was lyin to ya and wanted ta hurt ya?” Out of the blue a voice nagged at the back of his skull  _ MURDER. Sans why!? Why did you do this to us? We were family… friends. WHY!?  _ His grip on her tightened as he regained control of his reality breaking free from the guilt ridden, shattered parts of him so he wouldn’t draw blood from her. His phalanges were uncharacteristically sharp at the ends so he had to be careful at all times.    
  
she nodded. “I'd be lying if I didn't say I was curious.. I figure most if not all of you have killed something in your lives, yes you all scare me in your own ways.. but I told you it doesn't matter to me. I'm not leaving.. I promised I'd take care of all of you and I'm not breaking my promises.” She winced a bit at his tight grip but she did t resist him either.. “far as I'm concerned, you are all my masters now. I live to serve you..I think perhaps literally..” 

 

Dust finally was able to push the past from his mind just as his eye lights had begun to bleed red and blue. Being able to talk with and spend time with someone this much at least helped keep it at bay. His grip loosened once more as he used one of his hands to cover his face, “killed somethin… heh….hah…. Wish it was just the singular yer implyin. I killed everyone in my universe all because tha brat thought it would be fun to go on a killin spree. I lost it. Killed ma own bro. Thought if i gained enough power i could stop em but i just ended up stuck there till i finally caught em off guard. Heh… i can still see their face lookin at me in confusion an horror.” He moved his hand enough so that his left eye socket was visible the once white eye light was now a combination of blue and red, “scared of me now?” 

 

“Yea, I am a bit.. I know anytime you could kill me, but you don't.. and it sounds like it was the only way out you saw… so I don't vilify you for it.” She said, looking up into his eyelights. “I care about ya..”

 

Dust pulled his hand away eyes turning back to normal once again. All this time he felt the other colors suited him better but now he wasn’t so sure. They had been white the entire time and maybe thats how they should stay. He was about to say something before he froze again wide eye socketed at her comment before relaxing. His usual smile was downturned into a look of surprise and confusion. Those words. He remembered saying them to someone. As he sat there he had a flashback to a time before he was forced to become the true definition of a monster. He placed a hand over his face again turning his face downwards as if he didn’t believe her words, “ya barely even know me darlin. Ya cant just come out an say somethin sweet like that.” He had his fingers dug into the top of his hood as he pulled it over his face hiding his eye line from view, only his mouth could be seen.   
  
“I want to get to know you.” She replied as she reached up to gently rub his cheekbones. “Can I get to know you Dust?” She asked curiously, not caring that she was still in his lap.

 

His grip on the hood material eased before letting it go entirely. His eyes were still not visible but at least he did not look so pained. He opened his mouth as if he was struggling to breathe properly, yes he still had to breathe like any other living thing despite his appearance. When her hand came up to rub his cheek bone his body didn’t go rigid like it had so many times before instead he pulled the hood he was hiding under off and sighed, “ya remind me so much of them… too sweet fer yer own good. Naive. Innocent.” He closed his eye sockets and sighed once more in defeat, “alright darlin if ya want to.” He opened his eye sockets half way and looked down on her. 

 

She smiled at him, a bright and beautiful smile as she look at him. “Well I doubt I'd call myself innocent or naive, I've seen too much of the world’s cruelties.. but I still want to cling to a small hope that anyone can be good if they tried..” she said sweetly and pulled back. 

Dust had that familiar tingling in the back of his skull at the words.  _ So, so much like them _ . How long had they been sitting there? The ordeal with Lust seemed like an eternity had passed but at least now she was no longer shaken. He brought his hand up to rub his thumb gently over her cheek, it was the same exact motion as Lust had done earlier which was a little unnerving. He just looked at her with those half lidded eye sockets. 

 

She gave him a soft smile, especially when he started to caress her cheek. She was really glad he was there..

 

Dust pulled his hand away before coming to his senses he had to comment on one thing that she had said earlier before his mild relapse, “darlin we need ta work on how ya say stuff. Usin words like master an servant are just askin fer trouble. Unless. Heh. yer inta that kinda thing.” Well it looks like he was back to his normal self at least. Flirty bastard. 

 

She giggled softly. “Should I even show you one of the things I read? Of course I'm into it Dust.. I'm a sub..” she said with a blush, playfully pushing him. “Flirty prick.”

 

Dust rolled his eye lights up to the top of his skull and pulled at the collar of his white turtleneck nervously, “dont need ta.” He chuckled before closing his eye sockets with a shrug, “guilty.” 

 

She chuckled. “Yea you saw it, perv.” She chuckled and sat up. “Thanks for staying with me Dust.. I'll be more careful, or try to rather..”

 

Dust shrugged again with that big grin on his face, “sure did darlin.” He playfully ran his fingers along her spine slowly, “gave me some ideas~” He pulled his hand away and used it to support himself as she was still sitting in his lap, “yer welcome darlin like i said call me whenever ya need me. Yeah ya better or im goin ta haveta fight all tha lot ta keep ya safe.” He placed a hand over his mouth with another chuckle. 

 

She blushed. “Wouldn't mind hearing some of those-ahh~” she moaned when he drew his finger down her spine, her body shivering in its wake.. “I.. a..alright..” she said softly and moved off him. 

 

Dust would have continued his chuckling but when he heard the noise that came from her with just that teasing he swallowed the lump in his non existent throat before thanking the stars she was getting off of his lap. He cleared his throat and bolted off the bed to stand instead, “so what are ya goin ta do fer tha rest of tha night. Dont have much of a curew round here. Oh and if yah hear screamin thats just our torture room.” He waited for the reaction on her face before continuing. 

 

She blinked before gulping. “T-torture room? Umm where is that so I can stay far away?” She said softly, outright torture bothered her..

 

Dust’s eye sockets became half lidded with a huge smirk on his face, “im messin with ya hun. There aint no torture room. Those kinds of sounds will probably be comin from Horror’s room. He stays up late watchin horror movies an marathons. None of that kinda  _ evil _ happens here dont worry yer pretty little head. Now.” He walked up to her and leaned down to her height, “ya never told me what yer goin ta do tonight.” 

 

“Honestly probably just read one of my books.. unless you all wanna take me up on that movie marathon thing I mentioned at dinner..” she said softly, looking at him. “I will never get used to you all teasing me I'm sure..”

 

Dust thought about it for a moment before deciding, “well darlin its up ta ya if ya wanna spend more time with just me or ya wanna get ta know the others better. Either way ill be there for ya. Makin it ma new responsibility to keep an eye socket out for ya.” 

 

She smiled. “I'll scream if I need ya.” She said and stood up herself. “Otherwise I'll be downstairs, I saw a couch that looks sooo comfy..” she said sweetly, heading to her bookshelf to pluck a fantasy book from it, she would head downstairs after he left her room.

 

Dust returned to his room right next to hers. He too was going to relax with a book in his hand although it was much drier than what she was reading clearly. It was a book on quantum mechanics that he had from his old lab days. He plucked the red circular rimmed glasses from the nightstand and placed them on his face using magic to secure him because sadly he ran out of tape last time. He flipped through the pages before he was lost in equations and problems that his intellect easily completed. He also left his door open just in case she happened to need him or come into his room on her own. She had given him a lot of things to think about and namely a wide variety of practice in self control.

 

She went down to the living room and flopped onto the nice big couch that truly looked as fluffy as it felt, she gave a small groan of delight as she cracked open her book and started to read. Course with a couch so. If anyone was able to join her.

 

She clearly did not know that someone had been in the room already because as soon as she started reading a pair of skeletal arms were placed on the couch she was laying on. He used one of them to prop up his head even though he was standing. In his left hand he was randomly flipping a playing card, the Ace of spades to be precise,  between his fingers back and forth, “hey… girlie surprised you’re still here not to mention so stupidly out in the open.” It was none other than Nega who usually spent his late hours playing random games before sleeping. Why? Who knows it was not really a luxury in his universe so he decided to indulge since he was stuck here. 

 

She jerked in surprise.. “oh! Nega.. I didn't see you there, and why wouldn't I still be here you heard what nightmare said.. I can't leave..” she said and frowned, her head tilted back to look up at him. “What about you? What are you up to?”

 

He looked unamused a thin line where his mouth should have smiled. He was still boredly fiddling with the playing card in his hand, “yeah yeah yeah I was not really listening earlier. Talking to you dummy,” he replied flicking her gently on the forehead. 

 

“I meant before I came down here you dolt.” She said, attempting to mimic the flick he had given her. She had some Sass when she wasn't terrified or aroused as all hell..

 

Nega just scoffed in response before a smirk curled up onto his face, “oh you know writing a fic about your sexcapades with Lust. So did you get boned yet?” What a little shit. He didn’t give a damn though since it was too fun to mess with her just for the sake of messing around. He had noticed that there were a few already ready to go head to head with each other to make sure this human was not touched. He was not exactly sure as to why but she was kind of cute not that he would admit to anything like that. 

 

She tensed as he mentioned lust and a blushed bloomed on her cheeks. “I uhh.. didn't..” she said softly, not so much embarrassed but yea.

 

Nega saw the tension and just started outright laughing, “pfft you hide your emotions just as well as you hide your kinks.” He stood up and fixed his vest in the process standing off to the side, “you know you really should be more careful who knows what… or who is lurking in the dark around here. But not like your going to listen to me anyway. I will be sure to tell everyone you're down here. It will be like a game of Russian roulette. Which one of us is going end up finding the little human first?” 

 

Her face could not get any redder as he spoke.. “how? When?! You can't possibly know!” She said as she stared at him.. “I don't know who will come but I'll handle it!”

 

#  Nega just brought his shoulders up in a shrug still smirking, “we are monsters dumb ass we can sense stuff through your soul besides you might as well stamp them on your forehead the way you treat your emotions. Oh I know plenty… maybe I should go tell a certain purple and cyan skeleton that's just dying to get his hands on you? That would be fun for you right?” With that he gave her a wicked peace sign and spun facing his back to her leaving her alone in the room.

 

She tensed, wellll fuck.. all she needed was for Lusty to find out and hoh boy..  “b..bastard..” she said as she looked back to her book, trying to calm herself down and read..

 

Nega had no intention on actually keeping promise on his threat. In fact he just said it to get her all flustered which of course it worked like a charm. Unfortunately our little game of Russian Roulette has landed on most unfortunate, or fortunate circumstances(depending) for our little protagonist. As all she hears from right behind her as she lays on the couch is, "humm whatcha reading my little rabbit?~"

 

She froze as she heard that nickname.. It was him.. “I.. it’s j-just a fantasy book..” She said softly, as she tried to move on the couch with the purpose of curling up.

 

Lust had his white heart eyelights gazing down at her. Oh how her sounds from before made him all the more hungry. He had barely worked her and yet those precious pleas filled his wet dreams of her. Her back pressed caressed by silken sheets as he leaned over her, lips parted to beg him to stop, hair messy from pleasure, soft curvaceous hips slowly grinding against him in need. Her voice sang for him earlier and they had just barely begun, "a fantasy book humm~ you know I found some very interesting books in your room my precious flower.~"

 

She shuddered as he spoke, still moving, trying to curl up.. She bit her lower lip. “Y.. yea..? I mean.. It.. it’s a little weird to like horror, fantasy, and comic books but.. Ya know.. It’s just something I like reading..” She said a bit nervously.. How had Lust found out.. WHEN had Lust found out?!

 

He loved the way his very voice made her body react in such a way. All he had to do was weave sinfully sweet words around her and she shuddered for him. It was so utterly delicious in his eyes. She was his new toy, no. He didnt have those anymore being trapped here. She was going to be his even if he had to be a little more patient than usual. After his door was forcibly slammed back he had overheard the two talking. She wanted it but she had been scared of him. Contradictory statements since what he found in her room was her desire to be dominated. Oh fuck when he read her submissive desires did it make him want her even more, "humm you know there are more… Pleasurable things then readin about fantasies in books my dear~"

 

As she listened, she managed to curl up on that couch, holding her book as if it were a lifeline, but never once did she take those wide eyes off him.. “W.. Well I mean.. You're Not wrong… But it’s the only books I have..” Her secret desires had been hidden away in a little book with what seemed like such a nonchalant title.. And yet that’s probably how he had found it from her shelf, that or Dust never put it back in there and he found it straight away..

 

Perfect. She had curled up so much on the couch that now there was a spot for him to sit down which he would have just walked around and sat himself next to her but no he decided to blink onto the couch instead. He ended up chuckling as he leaned back with his hands behind his head eye sockets closed, "thats fine love but if you want anything to do at night you know where I am. All those dirty books of yours don't have to just be on a page~" This time he was giving her an option. Well the illusion of choice anyway. 

 

She let him sit with her, she didn’t mind it at all.. “O.. oh!”She said as it dawned on her that he knew, he had seen THAT book.. “I.. I umm..” She blushed, her voice barely a whisper.. ‘Ve.. never.. Had.. a partner… before..” Only her toys had ever crossed her lower petals, and that had been before she had been evicted from her home, She still knew she was a sub, still new that unfortunate little trait of hers, all because of just how close she had come so many.. Many times.. How many times she had let men and women touch her, anywhere.. The memory had her blushing. “I.. if you know.. Why ask? You certainly had no qualms of trying to take me last time..”

 

He cracked an eye socket open to look at her, "heh. Yes that book. Naturally I would but here in lines a problem. I'm stuck here with nothin to satiate me to the point of physical pain, and not the good kind~" That's when his fingers found one of her curled up legs running a line along her calf slowly, " I need someone just as needy as me and you love~” His seemingly innocent hand wandered to her waist and then her sides, "are so aroused so often it's painful.” His hand brushed one of her breasts as he plucked the book from her tossing it to the side as he climbed over her curled form, "I could pleasure you for hours, weeks, months, years and never get tired of hearing her soft cries.” His face just hovered over hers now she was essentially trapped. 

 

Her body shivered as he touched her, his words so sensual.. “I.. I want it.” She didn’t have her toy anymore, a casulty of living in a car.. No batteries.. “I do.. I do so much.. I’m just afraid.. I don’t want you all to think bad of me, since we’re.. Stuck here together.” Her voice a whisper with him so close, but she wasn’t struggling this time. “M.. maybe. W.. we could.. H-help.. Each other..?”

 

He didn't move from her as he played with a lock of her long hair on one finger the other was preoccupied playing circles on her clothed waist, "oh sweetheart I know you do. Think badly of ya I could never do that especially since ya sang so sweetly for me earlier.~" This was practically the longest he had ever held out before. If he had a meter it was already littered with cracks, "I'm listening love~”

“I.. I mean. S.. since you.. And me.. A.. are stuck here.. A.. and the others d-don’t play with you.. A.. and well I am the caretaker.. Of you all.. That.. kind of counts.. Since.. It hurts you otherwise..” She said softly, her body lightly shivering under him. “A.. and it would help me too..”

 

He acted like he was thinking it over but in reality he was going to have her anyway and an agreement was no way to dominate his new toy. He wanted to draw her into a false sense of security and then pounce. He felt her shiver underneath him causing the prior mentioned patience and control meter to shatter, "that sounds." Before she could even blink he had her once again pinned to a wall in his room though this time he took care to bring her closer to the bedroom where no one would be able to hear her pleas, "much too easy my little pet~" 

 

She gasped and shivered as he blinked them and pinned her to the wall.. She made a soft sound to go with her shivers as he called her his pet.. Holy fuck it was turning her on so much…

 

Lust felt her shiver as he trapped her wrists against the wall. The sound she made for him in that very moment had him sliding his hands from her wrists slowly. As before he traced her lips with a soft thumb. Oh how he couldn't get enough of that sweet soft flesh how they parted when he leaned a little closer. She could feel his breath against her lips as he whispered lowley and seductively, "open your lips for me. My sweet little sub~"

 

She whimpered, her body obeying his words, just because he had said them.. Her soft lips parted, her chest heaving.. She should.. She should call for Dust.. he was right there.. She remembered his warnings.. “I.. I’m scared.. Lust..” Her voice was higher, normal since they were in the wings.. Dust’s door was open a bit, she could see it.. She was scared of Lust and just how badly she wanted him to fuck her damned the consequences.. But she cared so much.. Cared for others.. Would they be upset if she gave in to Lust?

 

Thats right that sweet whimper like a frightened kitten. He captured her pretty open mouth with a passionate kiss. When he pulled back to look at her he used his fingers to tilt up her chin gently trailing his other hand up to cup her cheek, "you don't need ta be scared of me little flower I just want to take all you are that's all. Or would my pretty little sub feel more comfortable with your precious night here~" He began to work at her neck giving her first feeling of his magic as he ran his tongue along her jugular vein slowly, "I'm sure he would love to fuck you just as much as I do. What do you say love? Do you want to be ravished from both of us? How deliciously wet does that very idea make you?" Thats when his hand trailed over her clothed stomach to trace sensual patterns on her clothed inner thigh. Just a little moment longer and his fingers were tracing against the seam that hid her desire from him, "ummm~ I want to know kitten just..." A gentle push against the same spot, "how wet." He brushed his lips against hers again drinking in the sensation of feeling her just through the fabric alone before beginning to slowly grind his finger against that spot, "we make you~"

 

She whimpered moan, writhing in his touch.. “Please.. Please I want him..” She groaned.. She was getting nice and wet alright, her clothing wet where he pressed it against her so wet sex. “Ahh..” She moaned against his lips, yup.. She couldn’t deny him now even if she was able to..

 

He captured her lips in another kiss silencing her pleas. He coaxed your tongue into his mouth as he tasted her running his tongue along her own before pulling back. He purred against her lips as he continued to grind his finger deeper loving how slick his teasing fingers were getting, "now how can I deny my precious little Flower of such a request? Now close your eyes and just picture picture his fingers there grinding against you in fevrish need finger slick with your need for him. Can you do that for me? Moan his name with breathless desire. Its what you want most isn't it?~"

 

She closed her eyes as her mind pictured Dust.. She felt safer with him, and her body responded in kind.. “D.. Dust.. Dust..” She groaned, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew those fingers touching her weren’t Dust’s they were the wrong shape.. That it wasn’t Dust touching her but Lust instead.. But her conscious mind wanted it so badly it was easy to pretend.. “P.. please.. More.. more~”

 

As she had her eyes closed the entire time the fingers teasing stopped and pulled away. She could feel hot breath against her neck as kisses were placed along it. This time a hand rested on her waist, "darlin yer drivin me mad sayin ma name like that." 

 

Her eyes fluttered as she heard his voice.. “Dust.. Please.. I want you.. I need it..” She breathed, her eyes trying to flutter open.. She wanted to see him..

 

Much to her surprise Lust was leaning against the wall and Dust was very much in front of her. His white eyelights were wavering in their sockets. Now I wonder how that came to be? His one hand was pressed against the wall trapping her. It was opening and closing slowly against the wall as if he was struggling, "darlin I..." 

 

Lust crossed his arms, "why are ya fighting this so hard? She clearly wants you and you want her.” Dust was a difficult one to control even with magic. His will outweighed some of them combined but there was one fatal flaw. His own desires and there you are one Dust with his usual amount of control cracking.

 

When she saw Dust there, her heart beat increased, not from fear but desire.. “Please.. Dust.. I need you.. Please..” She begged him, even as much as she wanted to feel Lust fucking her hard, she wanted Dust..

 

His breathing was labored as the hand on her waist slowly moved toward her stomach. His fingers slipped under the hemline of her pants and panties slowly slipping his finger further until brushing against her sensitive wet lower lips. She was so wet for him begging for him to pleasure her. He wanted to do it oh how he wanted to kiss her and pleasure her. He was losing an ongoing battle and Lust was eating it up as he chipped away at the skeletons resolve. He closed his eye sockets just loving the feel of her like this, "d...damn it…"

 

She continued to beg and whimper. She was soaking wet, hips arching into his touch, so sensitive, so wanting.. “Please.. Please, Dust..” He knew she couldn’t deny him.. And who knows what dust would do to her since she couldn’t deny anything in the bedroom..

 

When Dust opened his eye sockets again his usual white eyelights were gone replaced by white heart shaped ones. An unfortunate side effect of Lusts brand of magic. Dust was gone and in his place was Dusty lusty. He ceased his struggle to control himself and pressed his now wanton needy fingers lower separating her petals expertly. The tips of his fingers finally found what he had been looking for as he gently brushed the tips over her clit. Not even Lust got this far. An animalistic growl erupted from his rib cage as he heatedly whispered against her ear, "beg for me. Beg for me to release ya. Ta let Ya go all so I can hear those wonderful pleas." 

 

“Please.. Please Touch me.. Fuck me.. Anything.. I need you so bad..” She begged softly.. Had she been less aroused, she would have questioned the white heart eyelights, but at the moment.. All she could think about was easing the heat in her body, and sharing that wonderful feeling with Dust..

 

Dust kept his fingers in the same place only to apply more pressure before slowly grinding his finger against her juicy clit. It wasn't long before he kissed her deeply removing his hand from her pants and unbuttoning the offending clothing and pulling the zipper down. His other hand joined sliding her pants off her hips and to the Lustground. Meanwhile his tongue explored her mouth containing the passionate kiss. 

 

She moaned into his kiss, her pants easily falling to the ground after he unbuttoned them, seeing as they were rather loose and almost skirt like. She continued to groan, and buck her hips, her pants being such a simple little black pair of nice panties.

 

The feeling of her hips so close against his as they bucked into him nearly ripped a groan from his own throat. He began to grind his needy hips against hers. She could feel the warm aching throb grind against the fabric of her simple black panties. He was just getting started with her and so was Lust. He wrapped his arms around her forcing her legs to wrap around his waist as she ended up pressed against a certain someone's rib cage while Dust hovered above her. Lust’s fingers moved down her upper body.

 

Dust grinding his hips against her, forced a low and needy moan of delight from her as she held him tightly. She leaned her head back against Lust.. She wasn’t so nervous now that Dust was here with her.. She had no idea that Lusty was the only one in control here with the three of them. “More.. please more..” She continued to groan..

 

Lust’s hands trailed down to the hemline of her shirt easily sliding it off her leaving her in her bra. She could feel his mouth on her now exposed spine hand slipping under her bra to caress one of her tender breasts. As usual Lustys words purred from his sinful lips right next to her ear, "ummm kitten tell me where your most sensitive so I can savor that beautiful voice." He tilted her head back to look at him as his other hand caressed her cheek, "beg me to be your first baby. Ill promise you'll barely be able to handle me. Come on kitten I'll fuck you harder than you could ever dream~"

Her cries for him only made him lose himself more. He was going to dominate her just like she so desired. He hovered over her slipping her panties off her hips before grinding against her juicy lower lips. She could feel that aching throb as he ground his still clothed erection mercilessly against her. 

 

“N.. My neck..” She groaned, shivering between them.. “Please.. Dust.. take me.. I want you to be my first.. Please!” She begged him, panting happily as she ground back against them. “Oh please.. I can’t take it.. I need it.. I need you..” 

 

Didn't I say before that Lust doesn't take no for an answer? I'm pretty sure I did and now was no exception. Oh how delicious it was going to be to deny her of that need, "he nipped at her neck with fanged teeth before smirking, "oh kitten it's cute that your right at the edge. He is so close to filling you. Cant you feel that aching throb just seconds away from slipping into you? Without warning she felt a pressure upon her body. Lust was over her now eyes burning with need. His hands came to explore her now exposed flesh trailing up to squeeze at her breasts. That wasnt enough for him as his hands spread her legs before him as before running his sharp fanged teeth along her inner thigh. His eyes landed on her slick entrance and he licked his lips dipping his head in, cyan tongue lapping at her purring at her taste. 

 

She cried out  in delight as he nipped at her neck, her body arching in delight.. She gulped. “I.. I..” Her words died in her throat as he ran his teeth over her thigh and then dove right into her lower lips, her nectar tasting of caramel and honey as she bucked her hips up. “Oh.. Oh gods that feels so good!”

 

It wasn't long before she felt a slick wet appendage within her. Lust made a few sensual licks to her clit before sliding his tongue spreading her lower lips for him to taste. He pushed deep inside of her tongue flicking against that special spot inside of her. He grabbed a hold of her hips letting them buck into his eager mouth as her actions helped him tongue fuck her till she saw stars. When he pulled out of her he hoped her now empty body would cause her to beg for him.

 

He was causing her to become undone, her body spasming for him as he hit that special spot. Her moans were loud and heated, needy and lustful as the pleasure was overwhelming her body. “More.. oh god please fuck me!” She didn’t say a name, she couldn’t think straight enough to even DO so with how much pleasure filled her mind..

 

Lust looked like he was the cat that caught the canary. That Cheshire cat like grin spreading across his face. He didn't need to be asked twice. His hand reached for the zipper sliding it down before removing his pants altogether. His cyan length was huge, larger than any human. Her body would just fit him perfectly. He leaned over her pressing his throbbing cock against her lower lips never entering but getting himself nice and wet as he ground against her, "but baby I want to put those pretty lips to work first~" He changed their positions so she was straddling him now. 

 

She panted, blushing,before she moved down Lust’s body, to take his cock between her lips. She had never been fucked before, but hot damn did she know what she was doing with those lips. She was curled up between his legs, taking his cock all the way into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around him with no qualms to how he tasted at all.

 

Even Lust was impressed as he rolled his head back focusing on her skilled tongue, "ohhh baby~" His hands gently tangled in her hair as he slid his hips forward feeling his cock slip against her tongue slowly. Now that he experienced her oral he was definitely not going to let anyone have her but him.

 

She kept going, bobbing her head up and down on his cock..  He tasted good to her, much better than most human guys at least..  “hmmm..”She murred around his length as she took him all the way down, her nose brushing against his pelvis while her throat convulsed around him. No gag reflex.. How lovely~

 

She was so skilled he wanted to teach her other ways to use that sinful mouth of hers. As she released him he grabbed her gently so she straddled his lap. He quickly spread her legs sitting her in his lap. She could feel his now slick cock pressing against her. Her face was mere inches from hers, "ummm my little flower has been keeping secrets from her master hum? Tell me baby what do you want right now more than anything?~ 

 

”I want Dust to fuck me.. And I want to suck you more.. You taste really nice..” She said softly.. “And you never asked, ‘MAster’..”She said softly, leaning down as she angled herself away from the tip of him, but let the shaft rub against her slit.. Still dripping with need. She actually looked towards Dust.. “Please fuck me Dust.. I want you as my first..” She still had no idea.. She figured the white hearts were because Dust was aroused..

 

Lust had a sort of lopsided smirk on his face as his eye sockets became half lidded. He grabbed her chin tightly forcing her to look up at him, “ummm I really do like the way you say master little flower~ I will let you in on a little secret. He is just a puppet darlin. It’s what my magic does. He is struggling with every ounce of willpower to break it and the pain I have to say is rather severe. He wants to take you I can promise you that but he is resisting with every fiber of his soul not to. You don’t want to hurt him do you? It would be like forcing himself on you in his mind well…” His chuckles and even words were always so sinfully sweet and arousing but this sounded sinister, too sinister, “what’s left of it~” 

 

Her eyes took on a horrified look.. “N.. no.. no Dust!” She said as she tried to go to him.. “Let him go.. T.. This isn’t right.. You can’t just do that!” She yelled at him, she didn’t care what happened to her, but doing something like this? It was so.. So damned evil! Notwithstanding the fact that she really should have expected something like this.. “I want him to be my first.. But I don’t want to hurt him.. Please.. Lust.. Let him go..” She said softly, pleading..

 

Lust just drank in that horrified look she had on her face, are we sure it’s Lust and not Crimson at this point? Damn he seems to be a sadist too, welp. He let her chin go just to lean back using his hands to support himself grin still unnervingly sinisterly twisted, “are you sure you want him to see you like this?~” A joke really considering he was lying. Dust was fully aware he just couldn’t will his body to move. He was going to murder the fucker when he had control again, Nightmare be damned. Lust didn’t care anymore he was just moments from getting exactly what he wanted as his hands came to rest on her hips forcing her down onto the bed again leaning over her, “ _ I dont think so. _ ” His tone was completely different. A predator that had his meal trapped beneath him with no escape and he knew it. He truly was evil SURPRISE FUCKING SURPRISE. 

 

“L.. Let me go!”  She cried out, struggling in his grip.. She whimpered with him so much stronger than she was, she couldn’t free herself, she was trapped, trapped and going to be fucked by a madman in front of the skeleton she had actually wanted to be with like this first..

 

Lust was really showing his darkside now, not that he hadn't already “the more you struggle and beg me ta let you go the more and more I want to hear you scream for me to stop.” His grip tightened on her digging into the fragile flesh of her hips leaving marks. Gone were his white heart shaped eyelights only replaced with menacing purple glowing slits that resembled cat eyes before forcing himself into her despite her cries of protest. That's the way he liked it after all, when his toys begged him to stop.  

 

Dust forced to watch made her heart ache all the more as Lust took her hard.. Her body responded despite her protests, growing wet nd in the end, even hitting climax twice! She felt like her heart would break from the fact that she couldnt’do anything to help Dust escape from Lust’s control..

 

Lust fucked her for what seemed like hours, before finishing, filling with his essence before letting her go.. And she was allowed to leave when he had finished with his toy.

 

After he was done he finally was able to relax. It’s kind of a burden being this way all the time especially since he had nothing to fix it. He did let her go, at first, but then pulled her under the covers with him instead holding her close to him almost too gently. Gods he needed her and that. He could finally think straight. He just lightly hummed into her ear eyes back to their usual hearts, or were they? No, in fact they liked normal just white circles, odd, “ummm~ thanks for that, love. Gods I needed you so bad.” He just kept nuzzling her like a content cat. 

 

She however wasn’t cuddling him back like she normally would have, trying to curl away from him, she didn’t dare look at him. “Let me go to my room..” She said softly, gods she felt like crying, he had done something that was so.. So much worse than murder in her eyes.. Making Dust like his Puppet.. That just.. Really didn’t sit right with her..

 

He noticed she wasn’t returning his unusually soft cuddles which he really wanted but now that his head was clear he wasn’t going to push it, “oh come on kitten I just want to hold you for a bit. please?~” Dust meanwhile was sitting at the edge of the bed with his skull in his hands still under Lust’s control but just immobile at this point. 

 

She sniffed, before turning to try and slap him. “Why should I ever let you hold me ever again after what you’ve done?!” She was not happy, not in the slightest. “Let him go right now, and let me leave this room!” She said, glaring at him.

 

He heard her sniffling and was about to say something before he felt her hand smack right across his cheekbone. Something wasn’t right he looked extremely hurt by it all. Dust lifted his head to look at her when he heard the slap but something was wrong there too. He didn’t look pained in fact quite the opposite as he used his hands to support himself on the bed, “hate ta break it ta ya darlin but no ones under  **_my_ ** control any more~” He snapped his fingers and the magical haze that had settled over her mind faded leaving her with a dumbfounded Dust rubbing at his smacked skeletal cheek. Lust on the other hand was looking quite pleased with himself at the edge of the bed. 

 

He angry look melted away.. “I.. I don’t.. Understand.. I thought.. He.. a.. And you..Oh god..” She said, as she pulled away.. Ï.. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. I thought it was him that whole time.. And.. and I..” She was rambling at this point, her head in ehr hands from how embarrassed, and disgusted at herself she felt right then.. These skeletons confused her terribly, and now she believed she had hurt Dust, the one she hadnt wanted to hurt at all!

 

Dust blinked his eye sockets a few times before he finally realized, oh fuck it wasn’t a dream. A bright shade of purple colored his cheekbones as he let her go, “i..i...im…..sorry darlin...i thought-”  Lust just chuckled off to the side, “well look at you two love birds. Finally gettin some.~” Even if Lust was evil his evil only ran so deep, unlike humans he didn’t need to sate his lust by fucking someone senseless though that was his favorite option. He could take care of it just by seeing or feeling those kinds of wants and desires. He could use other people to do it for him. He only went this direction seeing as how she enjoyed being dominated. Perfect plan he mused to himself. Dust, however, had been put into a trance thinking that the object of his needs was in his head, just a beautiful dream. That was not the case at all. He looked just as confused as she did. 

 

She felt ashamed, and frankly horrible for having hit Dust of all skeletons.. “I.. He..” She started and looked at Lust. “You.. You are absolutely the worst sort of person.. I hope you know that!” She said, laying up. “Taking advantage like this. Taking our minds like that.. You are a horrible person!” She said, tears actually falling from her eyes. This certainly affected her negatively, At least not at Dust. He was innocent in this.. But Lust.. Ohh boy.. Lust she was NOT happy with in the slightest. Oh look! Angry human woman! “You are SO lucky I don’t believe in fighting you bastard..” She said lowly.

 

Dust placed a hand over his face eye sockets closed. He had to admit that he felt better, self control was a difficult thing, but he also felt horrible. The way she had called out his name breathlessly, blissfully. He couldn’t stop. This house was making him CRAZY! His fingers itched to touch her soft skin and actually feel it knowing it was real but he couldn’t. When she started to cry he felt even worse. Her screaming at Lust caused him to dig his other hand into the sheets nearly slicing the fabric with his fingers. Lust just waggled his eye brow bones at her, “oh come on sweety you wanted him so I give him to you. That guy has the abstinence of an immovable mountain you were never going to feel him in you if I didn’t work my magic~”

 

“That isn’t the point Lust! If he didn’t return my feelings then fine. I would have dealt with that on my own.. You have no right to make his choices for him!” She said as she got up then, angry eyes all for Lust. “And as far as You are concerned, Lust.. I am never going to let you touch me.. I would sooner go spend a night in a freezer, or Anyone other than you!” She said, and turned to Dust then. “I wish we could have done this on our own free will sDust.. I want you badly.. That’s real.. But I never wanted him to do this to you.. I didn’t even know he could.. I’m so sorry..” She said, those tears still falling from her eyes, before she ran from Lust’s room to her own..

 

Lust’s heart shaped eyelights danced in their sockets, “ohhh scream at me more~” Damn he had absolutely no shame with a never ending libido, “yer wrong darling sweet flower all those choices were his own. I never once said I made those for him. He just thought it was a dream thats all~ We all have a little less control when we reside in the bliss of sleep.” He took that as a challenge which by now she should have caught on to, “ummmh… feisty~” Dust meanwhile pulled his hand from his face only to look at her those tears making his soul quiver in his ribcage, “darlin wai-” His head snapped to look at Lust, “i should kill ya fer all of this.” Lust had a knowing smirk on his face not intimidated in the least, “but you loved it didn’t you? How did she feel? Was it better than you ever hoped?~” He couldn’t deny that the sweet moment they shared before he saved her from Lust the first time was when his control was slipping. She was in his lap and of how he wanted to-” He shook his head quickly before grabbing and throwing on his clothing. He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him only to hear a chuckle of mirth as he did. He could not tell if he was furious at Lust or furious at himself for all of this. His hand lingered over the door knob to her room before clenching his fist and returning to his own instead, shower first, new clothes second. He lay on his bed feeling so fucking conflicted. He was probably the last person she wanted to see right now and in a house with evil and most of them horny villians this was a expected. He turned to his side chewing on the index finger of his phalanges trying to wash the images of her flushed cheeks, closed eyes, and open mouth from his skull. That would explain the sharp tips.    

 

The shower was running in her room, she had scrubbed herself raw as she calmed her tears.. How could she bare to face him again after this? She felt horrible.. Even though it was in fact, self guilt, she couldn’t stop it happening to her.. She stayed in there till her water ran cold, and got out, drying off and curling up under the covers of her bed.. The night brought her little comfort today, now that she believed the skeleton of her desires hated her, or surely must have hated her.

 

Dust eventually sat up looking much more tired than before. He had to at least try and apologize. She had confessed that she wanted him so badly but he couldn’t shake the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she yelled in hurt. He knew it wasn’t directed at him but he had done those things to her regardless. It was late now maybe he should just let her sleep after everything. For some reason he knew that she wouldn’t be sleeping and his thoughts lingered on the dirty for a second. Damn it Lust’s magic must still have been clouding his thoughts. He could just picture her fingers pressed between her legs as she moaned his name. NO. UGH HE HATED THIS! Kind of…. If he had lips he would have been chewing on the bottom one. 

 

She was thinking all about him in her room, naked as could be with only blanket to cover her.. she wanted to cuddle Dust badly and do anything to make it up to him..

 

If he could he would have stood in the corner of the room and knocked his skull against the wall a few times. The thoughts wouldn’t go away and he had a feeling they wouldn't for a while. His judgment was so clouded so horribly foggy and he did something he promised he would never do. He knew the layout of the room well there was no risk to it. He blinked into her room ending up right over her. The palms of his hands were digging into the sheets on either side of her head. His breathing was shallow and he was shaking slightly, “d...darlin we need ta talk.” Great job Dust just randomly appear, good plan. 10/10 

 

She gasped when he appeared above her, his hands either side of her head.. “D..Dust.. a..alright..” she said softly in agreement and seemed to relax with him..

 

Her gasp made him fidget slightly mind still horribly viced by what happened earlier. He barely even remembered what had happened before that point. He remembered reading his book before most likely falling asleep. That’s why it felt so much like it was a dream. He took a shaky breath still not moving from his straddling position over her, “im sorry i made ya cry.”

 

She blinked.. “Oh Dust I.. I wasn't crying because of you I was upset over what lust did to both of us..” she said softly and reached up to touch his cheekbone softly.. “I just hate how Lust went rebought trying to help…”

 

That was the worst part about this whole thing. Lust didn’t make him do anything that he didn’t desire himself. In fact all he did was cloud his mind so that he thought it was in his dreams and not in reality, “th...thats what im sayin darlin… he didn make me do anythin. I...did that ta ya.” He just looked down at her ashamed of is own actions but that damn magic wouldn’t let his mind go. She was completely naked under those sheets and it was driving his already lust plagued mind mad. 

 

She nodded.. “I realize that Dust but for me.. the fact that lust controlled you made it not right to us both.. I want you I still do but I want you to be aware of you. If that makes sense..” she said and she didn't once make move to cover herself moreb..

 

Dust took another shaky breath, “dont get it darlin. Im sure a good number of us wanna get our hands on ya. we’re all males ya know trapped in here together...alone. Monsters er not we got needs too just like ya humans. Why me? Why do those soft lips call out ta me out of of tha lot?” His eye sockets were half lidded now looking down at her. She didn’t move away from him. He wanted to try something as he moved one of his legs placing his knee between hers. He wasn’t doing anything but the intention was still there. 

 

She shivered as she felt his knee just right there.. “I'm not as afraid of you as I am of the others.. I would have called for nightmare if I had known him as much as I do you.. but I don't.. you don't make me as scared..” her voice was soft, her body relaxed..

 

Dust exercised control this time all things considered. He was not going to make the same mistake as last time surely. He words were very specific causing him to pull back finally able to think clearly. Damn the lingering effect was horrible. She was  _ not as afraid  _ of him. She seemed fine but he closed his eye sockets and got off her sitting on the bed instead, “not  **as** afraid? Look darlin im a pretty laid back guy...wai- Nightmare!?” He slapped his face with his hand, “darrrrlin no… hes tha worst person ya could mention” 

 

Before he moved she grabbed his head and kissed him full on.. letting him go with a blush.. “yes not as afraid, you've been the kindest of these guys and I'm not calling for that baby blue cutie to help me from that kinda situation.. and- wait why?” She asked when he mentioned that nightmare was the worst.

 

Dust was already starting to calm himself before he was grabbed and kissed deeply. He was not expecting or prepared for that at all. His cheekbones flared to a fluorescent purple looking away as he cleared his throat, “c...cause hes tha most dangerous outa all of us. Ya thought Lust was bad.” 

 

She smiled at him.. “well beyond a somewhat creepy feeling I don't get much from a lot of you..of you all I'm more afraid of Lust than nightmare.. Fear’s been my best friend my entire life.. so you can imagine that nightmares don't mean much to me..” she moved slightly and the blanket shifted on her, revealing more flesh, more of her to him..

 

Dust let out a huge sigh, “darlin his names Nightmare fer a reason. Hes tha boss that dont scare ya?” He was looking away at this point so he wouldn’t end up with a lapse of judgement, “out of all of us hes tha most dangerous. Sure we’re all powerful. Nightmare’s lika god. Its one of tha reasons hes tha boss.” He was sitting on the edge of her bed now with his fingers folded in contemplation. 

 

She shook her head.. “It really doesn’t Dust..” She said and nodded as he said more.. “I gathered that from the way you all reacted at dinner.. He is interesting..” She said softly, comming to sit up, moving the blanket to  wrap around her lovely body like a makeshift toga, pinned under her arms..

 

Dust did not understand this girl at all though to be fair she was trapped with a house filled with evil villains from different universes, monsters to boot so. He felt like he needed to warn her again but it was pointless the only way she would understand is if she spent her time with him. That would not be an easy task at all either, “heh. Cause ya dont know what hes actually like.”  

She shrugged. “Well I’m stuck here anyway.. So.. I’ll end up maybe finding out what he’s like.. Or maybe I won’t, it kinda depends on you guys no matter what I do.. I honestly just want to get to know all of you..” She said, thinking.. “Even before Lust I was kind of.. Eager to meet oyu guys.. But also kind of anxious too.. I can’t leave even if there wasn’t the threat of me being killed for it, I was living in my car before I found that magazine on my window.” She said,

Dust just shook his head, “sorry yer stuck here darlin. Maybe. Just askin ya ta be careful. Dont really know why ya would.” Her mention of being killed for trying to leave set him on edge. Where they really that evil to do something like that? Or was it all a show so that she wouldn’t leave. The answer to his question had an unfortunate answer as it was most likely true. He lifted his head still with his back to her, “on yer window? That’s a rather odd stroke of luck dont ya think?” It was clearly not coincidence not by a long shot. He knew himself better than anyone. Sans had most likely planted it there for her the reason as to why he would do such a thing was unknown. He was putting her in danger by bringing her here and even if he took care of her there was no guarantee what the others would do. She learned that the hard way. 

 

She nodded. “Yea I thought it was weird too.. But.. I just had a feeling I needed to check it out.. And honestly I’m glad I did..” She said, putting a hand on his back. “Even if all we do is become friends.. I’m still glad I met you Dust.” She said softly..

 

Dust was about to mention his knowledge of the situation before she said that she was glad she was with all of them. At first he raised a brow bone in question only to have it fall. He felt her hand on his back. He couldn’t help it as he gave her a genuine small smile, “same ta ya darlin.” 

 

That made her feel ten times better.. “Maybe.. At another time.. We could do that right?” HE had to knwo what she referred to.. That first time should have been way better than it had been.. Lust had fucked them over in soooo many ways.. “With us both conscious I mean..” She gave him a light giggle. “You should try and get some sleep Dust.. I probably won’t be able to ever forgive Lust for that.. But I’m glad you are alright..”

 

Dust blinked his eye sockets before they widened. She was persistent he would give her that. He looked skyward using his finger to scratch under his cheek. His cheekbones were turning purple. He stood up and nodded before mumbling, “right sleep.” As he made his way toward the door he turned still walking, “night darlin.” He smacked right into the door his mind not thinking straight after her request. He looked at it for a moment as if he questioned its existence before opening it and point to it, “heh...door.” He quickly closed it and returned to the hallway.  

 

She smiled, at him, giggling a touch when he ran into the door. “Night Dust..” She whispered, and laid back on her bed, drifting into slumber..


	3. Chapter 3. RESET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet Caretaker feels bad for what happened with Dust and wants to take it all back for his sake. and her own.

Dust lingered in the hallway for a moment before returning to his own room again. The book that he had been reading was face down on the bed as well as his glasses neatly folded on top. He kicked the door close with one of his feet and lay down staring at the ceiling. It was an odd feeling. He felt so different than before. Sure he had come to terms with not only what he had done but also his lapse of sanity but he felt like his old self. He glanced at the book with a small frown. He had used to always love reading and learning about the science of this world. When had that changed? He guessed when he realized how pointless it all felt. He was reading again though which meant that he felt a little better about it all. His thoughts just continued to drift before he ended up asleep. 

It was a very sleepless night for Azalea.. And so bout the middle fo the night, she put on a simple T shirt and long skirt, and grabbed her coat.. And took a walk into the garden she had seen from her window.. The same coat that had the phone in it that Sans had given her.. Once in the garden she sat on the grass by a convient Bush of Rhododendrons.. Purple too.. Her favorite color.. She took the phone out, staring at it.. Should she call him? She felt dirty even still.. She did blame herself for it all even though it wasn’t her fault.. If she had been able to say no.. If she had fought him more.. Maybe she wouldn’t have gotton Dust mixed into that shit.. And and. Her thoughts rambled on and on for a while, as she stared into the Rhododendrons..

The phone in her coat pocket began to ring. It sounded like some weird battle music but other than that it was shaking in an attempt to get her attention. 

She took it out.. And answered.. “Hello?” She fought to keep her voice steady.

The caller on the other end was a voice that was familiar to her not one because she had heard it before but it was just a little bit different than Dusts voice, “heya kiddo how ya holdin up? Having a Sansational time out there?”

“D.. Sans?” She questioned, her voice havign started to call him Dust, but remembered that no one else knew about this phone but Sans.. “If you call getting magically raped a Sansational time, then yea.. I guess..” Her voice cracked, she was trying to hold herself back from losing it and crying again..

Sans was quite on the other end before he suddenly appeared next to her. He had a look of concern written all over his face. He wasn’t going to even bring up any jokes or puns which was rare for him, “gods kiddo. I didn know. Im sorry.” He was leaning so that she was at eye level with him. He could only think of one person in the entire house that would try that and it was Lust. He hated that guy. It made him sick just thinking that they shared the same name.

She pulled her legs up to his chest, holding them.. “It.. It might have been beneficial to mention there was someone Lust happy in there.. I can’t refuse someone like him damnit!” She said softly.. “I liked it.. I liked feeling everything he did.. Even as he used Dust to do it.. He knew I cared about him.. Damnit..” She rambled, sobbing.. Well that had to be news.. Caring for that murderer Dust? How weird..

Sans eye sockets went blank at the mention of them both. He was standing in front of a human girl that was was crying and sobbing. This was technically his fault due to not being upfront with her about any of this. His white eye lights returned only to place a hand on her shoulder, “didn cross my mind. Dust.” The name sat rather bitterly on his tongue considering him and Dust were practically the same person just one in a horrible shattered future, “he did that to ya? Wait… ya care about him? Kiddo I knew you were a sweet soul but ya need ta be careful especially around him.” She started rambling and sobbing causing him to rub her back gently trying to calm her. 

She sniffed, wiping her eyes.. “I wanted Dust to be my first partner.. And he was.. But Lust.. Lust controlled him.. Made me think that Lust was the one taking me.” She said softly.. “To think I offered to help Lust.. just so his urges wouldn’t hurt him..” She felt horrible for it.. It wasn’t a feeling that would go away quickly, it took time for her to forgive herself.. “Dust’s been so nice to me.. This entire day.. He helped me move in.. protected me from the others.. Saved me from Lust the first time, he stayed with me for a few hours just to calm me down..” She said softly, as her body calmed down.

Sans barely knew what to say. He would have probably done the same set of actions to help her. He was just that kind of guy. He hated to admit the fact that he threw Dust into the house just out of spite. It was like staring into a dust covered mirror. She offered to help Lust too? Oh stars did he choose the wrong girl for this? Good thing he had a trick up his sleeve. The whole point of this entire charade was to reform their villainous ways and tendencies without them being aware, “sound like an upstandin guy,” he replied through locked teeth. 

“Well he’s you.. So I’d certainly be glad for it..” She said softly, before she took a steadying breath.. “How did that Ad get on my window Sans?” she asked him softly. “It can’t have been a coincidence.. I was nowhere near a stand that had that magazine, and even that page looked out of place, all except the ad.. I don’t regret accepting it, but.. Why me?”

The mention of Dust being him made him actually frown for a moment but she was not able to see it as he placed a hand on her head. She had figured it out huh? Well he assumed that his dust laden counterpart had probably helped her piece that information together. He scratched the back of his skull nervously, “chose ya cause ya have no ties, a kind hearted soul thats seen a lot of adversity, someone id like ta be around, there were a lot of things actually. Ya just couldn know what ya were gettin into.” 

She leaned into him, burying her face into his jacket.. “Fair enough for that.. I wouldn’t have turned you down even if I had known what I was getting into.. The guys.. Most of them seem alright, a few perhaps give me chills in interesting ways.. But others I can’t imagine why they are there.. Blue for one.. I know the others said he’s not uh.. Normal.. But he’s not evil.. Surely.. He’s so young.. He just needs some guidance is all.. But then again what do I really know for sure.. It’s only been a day..” She said softly. “I won’t give up though.. I bet they all have something good to them..” Her soul was a vibrant green stained with purple that covered cracks all throughout her soul, A kind-hearted being that had enough strength to persevere through all odds.. And a seemingly endless amount of love.

Sans was surprised at her resolve but mostly because he didn’t know how to handle the human that now had their face buried into his jacket. His eyelights looked right and left not sure what to do. He was really impressed by her. He supposed a comforting hug would help? He let her talk about them all before opening his mouth to speak, “thats why i picked ya. Im sorry ya had ta go through that but i gotta tell ya somethin kiddo.” 

“Tell me what?” She asked, pulling back from him to look at him curiously..

He tapped one of his boney fingertips on her phone, “been working on an isolated reset system. Combines the power of tha human soul with technology. Thought it would kinda dangerous ta tell ya about since its just a prototype but ya can use it to reset. Basically think of it as a glorified rewind button. Its not somethin i would usually encourage but this places in a bubble of its own its safe ta use here. If ya feel like ya need a do over. Not sure if any of em will remember but.” He just shrugged his shoulders, “worth a try right?” 

She thought about it.. Looking at her phone.. “I will keep it in mind then.. I’ll use it as a last resort but it just feels so cheap to use it otherwise..” She said softly..

Sans showed her how it worked. If she felt the phone buzz then it meant it was logging a specific time. It already had one logged, specifically the moment Lust had found her on the couch reading. All she had to do was pick that specific time and hit the button on the bottom. It was in the shape of a golden star, “use it if ya need ta. Like all that stuff with Lust could be erased same with yer physical human form too. The only thing that wont change is yer memory of it. Keep that phone with ya at all times in case ya need ta use it. It aint cheap if it helps ya kiddo and if ya need anythin at any time just call.” 

She nodded. “Thanks Sans.. No one knows I’ve got it, and I keep it hidden all the time..” She promised him she would keep it safe. “I’m going to head back inside.. I may actually use it tonight..” She said as she moved to stand. She felt better from the comfort, and if he had nothign else to say, she woudl head back inside..

Sans nodded before ruffling her hair with a skeletal hand, “take care of yerself kiddo. Dont push yerself too far.” After those words he was gone just like before. 

When she got inside she went to her room, the phone in her pocket. Once inside, she sat on her bed and stared at her phone for quite some time, before she selected the only logged time, and pushed the button.. Undoing Lust’s Bullshit? She was alll for that!

{Reset}


	4. Chapter 4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Reset, Azalea rediscovers the friend she had as a little girl, and Nightmare helps her to be free of the memory of Lust.

Nega just brought his shoulders up in a shrug still smirking, “we are monsters dumb ass we can sense stuff through your soul besides you might as well stamp them on your forehead the way you treat your emotions. Oh I know plenty… maybe I should go tell a certain purple and cyan skeleton that's just dying to get his hands on you? That would be fun for you right?” With that he gave her a wicked peace sign and spun facing his back to her leaving her alone in the room.

She tensed, looking at Nega with a mild glare. “b..bastard..” she said as she looked back to her book, trying to calm herself down and read.. Inwardly she was actually happy.. It had worked.. She was back in the living room with the book from before!

{It would appear that this reset ability is also meta in nature as not only can the outcome be changed but also the interactions with a simple roll of the die.} {If I recall right.. I rolled 4}

She most likely expected Lusty to be behind her purring in her ear as before but the skeleton never appeared, odd? If it truly was a reset then wouldn’t it play out exactly as before? Instead she was left to silently enjoy her book this time.

She actually relaxed since Lust hadn’t appeared, getting past where she had been before, humming softly..

She wouldn’t realize it but someone was in one of the swivel chairs in the living area. It was a high backed chair whose back was facing her the entire time. That is until it swiveled around to reveal someone sitting in it reading his own book. He was curled up with his legs thrown over the side using his elbow to prop his head up as he read. The title of the book was written in gold lettering and the book itself was a deep onyx. It was simply titled, ‘The Complete Works of Shakespeare’. He looked like he couldn’t pull himself away from the pages seemingly not living up to his reputation as the BOSS of the manor. 

She soon enough finished her book, it wasn’t very long at all.. And it was when she moved to sit up from the couch that she noticed him.. Nightmare? She smiled softly, he liked Shakespeare's work? She actually came to look over his shoulder, curious as to which one he was reading at the time..

He didn’t even move when she looked over his shoulder at what he was reading. In fact he looked rather relaxed. He had been reading Hamlet for a good portion of the evening rather indulging in the masterful literature. His eye lights were glued to the pages, “if your going to peer over one's shoulder to inquire about their literature selection I suggest you do so verbally.” He did not even look away so how did he know she was there in the first place? Spooky. 

“Well you must be a mind reader..” She said in lightly playful tone.. “I didn’t want to disturb you much, sorry for that.. I had no idea you liked Shakespeare's work.. Would ya mind if I asked your favorite?” She mvoed a bit away so she wasn’t hovering over his shoulder then, but she seemed nice and relaxed talking to him about this.

Nightmare closed the book in one hand with a loud snapping sound, “hardly my dear.” He could hear the playful tone in her voice as she spoke with him. He had been avoiding her gaze for some time but now he sat back eye sockets closed only to fold his fingers and rest them on his lap. He moved the chair a small amount before opening his eye sockets to look at her, “your attitude it quite vexing to me. I do believe that I made it quite clear of the predicament that you are in? You reside in a house of monsters both in the literal sense and the moral and yet you cheerfully inquire about the book I am reading?” 

“You make it seem like it’s a bad thing for me to be curious.. Well alright maybe it is a bad thing, but since I cannot leave without being killed, I am going to make the best of it.. And I happened to notice that you were reading works I didn’t imagine any of you liking at all.. So yes, I am curious, and I wanted to know. Is it so hard to imagine that I would want to actually get to know the people I am living with? I’ll admit.. Yes, you give me chills for reasons I can’t possibly hope to imagine, But you and I seem to share some things in common, and I still want to stargaze with you sometime..” She still had her sweet tone, but she was being about as honest with herself as she had before..

His white eye lights watched her as she spoke unlike the rest of the residents it would appear that Nightmare usually had a frown on his face or at least a look of indifference as he sighed, “very well I will indulge your curiosity. I appreciate all masterful literary works or what you may refer to as classics. Thou naught I come from this period of time rather a period akin to the early Greeks. There is nothing more rewarding than a well told story is there not?” He placed the book off to the side still eyeing her, “Hamlet if your curiosity still burdens you.” Her comment about getting to know him was odd to him. Why would anyone want to know him? They never had before. Her mention about him giving her chills had his frown curling upwards, “perhaps my dear that is due to my namesake. It is however rather intriguing that I cause you to feel so strongly but perhaps you have an affinity for the dark just as I do.” That’s when he stood leaving the book on the arm of the chair, “if that is your wish then your free to ask such a request of me in the future. Unless you wish me to maintain my presence as of present.” 

She nodded as she listened to him. “Hamlet’s a wonderfully tragic tale, There’s even been a few movies that try to retell the story.. You might like them, or not, it’s hit and miss..” She said and blushed a bit. “I admit I feel more calm in the dark than most, a good dark rainy night is possibly the most comforting thing I know..” especially when the rain fell on her car’s hood.. “I would love your company Nightmare, if you don’t mind it.” She said softly. “Have you read works by Edgar allan poe? I am not sure what you’d think of H.P. Lovecraft’s works.. But they always made me think at least..” She brightened when talking about literature, she enjoyed it greatly..

Nightmare folded his hands behind his back, "indeed. I have read it a number of times and yet the tale draws me back. Is that so?" He was starting to like this human though he kept the very notion that he was the dark she took comfort in to himself, "I find the darkness is but my companion another side to myself. It intrigues me of your fondness for it." Who was this smiling inquisitive little thing before him? He highly doubted that she would find comfort in his arms though he was the embodiment of the dark and of fear. Her mention of Poe caused his smile to widen, "I would be a fool not have read such artistry. The Tell Tale Heart is one I enjoy very much. Ah Lovecraft sculpting horrors from the darkest recesses of the human imagination. I too am a fan of his works." This human was catching his attention more and more.

She smiled brightly, and quoted by heart, “Presently I heard a slight groan, and I knew it was the groan of mortal terror. It was not a groan of pain or of grief --oh, no! --it was the low stifled sound that arises from the bottom of the soul when overcharged with awe. I knew the sound well. Many a night, just at midnight, when all the world slept, it has welled up from my own bosom, deepening, with its dreadful echo, the terrors that distracted me. I say I knew it well.” She quoted with soft smile.. “I know the Raven by heart, and Pit and the pendulum is high on my favorites list as well. Perhaps we could enjoy some of them together? I would love to learn of others I might not have heard of before, and share my collection with you as well..” She said happily.

It would be a lie if he said her recitation didn't have an effect on him. She quoted it so beautifully with not a single flaw. Now he understood the commotion for yes he was one of the inhabitants immune to resets. He had been there the entire time prior as Lust preyed upon her. He could feel her fear as well as her desire when the whole ordeal was happening. He hardly blamed her for wanting to wipe it clean. What he was surprised to find however was that fact that her attention was now upon him, a blasphemous monster that was one with the dark. The dark that she seemed to take comfort in, seemed to love, "a beautiful retelling. If that's something you desire." He had not smiled so softly in years… No centuries. 

She smiled. With him.. She wasn’t nervous, she was calm and collected around him. Perhaps it truly was the fact that the darkness was something that comforted her so much.. Much much more than light ever did.. Hell it was etched upon her soul, the damage the light had caused her in the years.. “Thank you.. I bet you’d tell it so much better though..” She said with soft giggle.. “I would love that Nightmare, so very much..” Nighttime reading by candlelight with a guy that seemed to literally make her feel as if she was in the comforting embrace of the night? Hell yes please!

It was a marvel that she didn't run away, didn't ask him to leave, she wanted to be with him. It was something he was not used to. The company that is. She was so cheerful. A ray of light willing to be caressed by the dark. He bowed slightly extending his hand outward gesturing toward the staircase, "shall we?" As he straightened his posture he let her walk in front of him. A few of them were in the hall going about their own business when their eye brow bones raised in utter confusion when they saw Nightmare with the human. It was not something they thought they would ever see. 

She nodded and walked with him. “Yes please.” She said softly, walking with him calmly, holding the book she had been reading before. She let him guide their steps, though she was certainly in no hurry to get anywhere than to enjoying his company.

He led her up the steps making it to the hallway of doors. The same hallway where Dust lay propped up on the bed, red glasses on his face, and book in hand. He looked up for a split second to see them only for him to stare out at her dumb founded. She was walking casually with NIGHTMARE!? The magic holding his glasses in place dissalated causing them to fall into his lap. Nightmare meanwhile had stopped at the door to his room. There was no handle on it which was unnerving but he didn't need it. He placed his hand on the door hearing a faint click and pushed it open before gesturing for her to step inside. 

She stepped inside with a half curtsey on her part. She was so at ease, so calm with him. Once inside his room, she looked around it curiously, interested in what his room looked like..

It would seem that behind each door the rooms reflected their occupants. Nightmares room was in a more Gothic style it was also was a suite. It wasn't surprising considering his standing among the group. To the right was a marble fire place surrounded by rows of book shelves. The majority of the furniture was black but the other items in the room ranged from red, white, deep blue, and purple. Further to the back was his bedroom with a large canopy bed and intricate moldings. There was also a wide marble balcony off the room and a telescope stood just near the French double doors. No one had been in his room except him. She was the first. As she entered the room he closed the door behind him gently only for it to seamlessly disappear. Now there was no door, "you seem curious. I must confess that I have not let another soul step foot within my quarters.”

“I am.. I am honestly impressed, your room looks amazing Nightmare. It’s so elegant and regal.” She said, motioning around. “Fit for a king im my opinion. Granted I’ve never met one in person, but I think they’d be fools to not have something like this..” She said, a soft chuckle upon her lips as she stepped more into the room. It was so much bigger than her room or Lusts, she liked it, it just seemed so right for Nightmare, given what Dust had said..

Nightmare just watched her curiously as she explored his room a little bit more. He was rarely shaken or surprised it was just not in his nature. In fact his range of emotion was also relatively benign, however, there was something about this human that made him feel less of a monster and more just like one of the rest. In his mind he was the worst of the worse consuming fear and loving the emotions accompanying that. It never used to be that way but the actions he had so foolishly performed in order to “prove” himself made him into this. He would not outwardly admit it but he was happy to be in this house unlike some of the others because it forced that corruption away from him giving him the opportunity to think clearly. It was still there but it did not make itself known as often. He was unsure if his brother would be proud of these turn of events or disappointed that he had to be a prisoner in order to escape the darkest side of himself, “I’m pleased your impressed. I see… though mortal kings hold naught the power I wield.” He stepped deeper into the room turning to look at her, “the ability to create as well as destroy.” On the coffee table closest to the fireplace there was a black wicker looking basket that held a series of brilliant golden apples. He gently grabbed one and held it in his hand as if he was examining it, “you are aware as to why I lead the rest of them correct?” He kept his face toward the golden fruit but his eyelight glanced at her out the corner of their sockets. 

She listened and watched him curiously.. “Dust called you a god.. I’m inclined to beleive it.. All these scary folks and they are scared of you.. You gotta either have serious power, or something else to do that..”She said, looking curious.. “Golden apples? Those don’t seem like the garden variety golden delicious apples from a supermarket.. What are they?” She asked curiously, taking a seat in a chair, watching him with rapt attention and respect. “What sort of God are you of?” She asked curiously, genuinely interested.

Nightmare was interested by her constant mention of Dust. He was one of the strongest of them and yet probably the most docile. He would wake up screaming in the middle of the night for quite some time due to his memories of his past. It wasn’t until Nightmare helped him that the nightmares ceased. It felt counterproductive however for him to feed off the fear of the other residents was an easy task. They feared something so he didn’t have scare everyone to death they did that on their own hence the reason the corruption was kept at bay as well. His eyes returned to the apple in his hand glinting in the dull light of the room, “I suppose that would be the most apt description. A symbol as well as a reminder.” She would notice that around the room there was a good amount of tree and apple decorations like carvings in wood and so on combined with stars and moons. The topic must have held great importance to him if his room reflected it in its design, “he set the apple back in place and placed his hands within the pockets of his pants looking more like a Sans then she would ever think before standing in front of her and leaning forward and tilting her chin up with a finger. It would seem a lot of them did this technique to get her attention. His other hand stayed within his pocket with 0 ill intention, “have you not figured it out?” 

Her cheeks blushed as he did the same trick the others had, tilting her chin up like that.. “I.. didn’t want to assume.. Your a god of darkness right?” She said softly, not so much nervous, as she was curious and not wanting to offend him.. “She couldn’t help that her heartbeat increased, not out of just pure lustful desire, but rather.. The desire to know him, to understand him.. Sure the desire was there, but the forefront of her thoughts all had to do with getting to know him, what he liked.. Disliked.. Reading books with him and sharing favorites, things that close friends did.. “You’d be the only god I’d ever worship if that’s the case.” She said softly, and rather true.. No other religion felt right to her..

He noticed the blush on her cheeks when he did what he did. He was so used to the look of fear on ones face not something like this. It was… well a nice difference. The nature of his being should have caused fear to consume her as soon as he touched her but it didn’t. That was also a welcome change but it was almost as if she were inviting that darkness in rather than pushing away or hiding from it. In all his centuries he never had encountered someone quite like her that said such things but also practiced them, “correct however I am much more than that. I revel in the fear and the darkness. The unknown. I would guess my name makes more sense to you now does it not?” He pulled away from her to stand upright again that is until he genuinely and out of character laughed, “you would be the first my dear though I need not require praises like the gods of you mortals. I am simply referring to my own capabilities.” 

His laughter made her beam in delight, before she giggled herself. “Yea.. your name does make sense.. I can see why that alone would make most humans fear you.” She said softly, and nodded. “Well I mean it.. REligion tends to mean a ton to humans, well mostly all of them..” Cept her and some others, though she wasn’t an atheist.. “Still that is really impressive, Nightmare.” 

He still didn’t understand why this girl caused him to open up and pull emotions out of him he long since shut away. It was warm and welcoming like the feel of the sun on your face. He mused that his brother would most likely like this girl as well, “poor naming I’m afraid it’s rather difficult for me to find another though my brother and I have a similar label. Humans fear my presence not just in name but practice. I feel as though I should be most clear on that fact. The very notion that you are...unaffected by my presence is a vexing one.” 

She looked at him curiously.. “Vexing? In a bad way? It’s bad that I’m not affected by your presence?” She asked him.. “I mean.. I’m not complaining about it myself. I’ve liked the darkness for as long as I can remember, I used to think I saw things in the dark, nothing ever came of it a course.. I used to get made fun of a lot.. Kids my age then used to have imaginary friends, and were afraid of the monsters under the bed or in the closet. Sleeping with a nightlight on to chase back the darkness, and I reveled in it.. I actually used to leave cookies I’d take from the kitchen at night for those monsters.. They had to be hungry too if they were there..” She rubbed the back of her head. “I’ve never feared it.. Even when others turned on me for it.. Calling me a freak.. A devil spawn.. A monster.. It used to hurt so bad, and I stopped trying to pretend.. Pretending just led to more ache.. More pain.. Ah.. Sorry.. I’m rambling aren’t I..” She said, looking sheepish.

Nightmare just listened to her rambling not at all deterred by it. He was glad for the company that he rarely received. Her talk about the darkness and creatures lurking there made him feel something that he did not expect. In fact he hardly knew what it was. Her talk of bullying actually caused him to think back to his own past. Everyone adored his ray of sunshine brother while he on the other hand secluded himself within the pages of a book. No one wanted to be around the darkness. He was considered evil though his brother never treated him as such. The pain of such false characterization ate away at him. He could prove he wasn’t evil. He would prove that he was just as kind hearted as his twin brother but as he went to pick the fruit from Dream’s side of the tree the fruit melted in his hands turning black as night. The goopy black tar like mess it had transformed into started to burn and as he frantically attempted to break free of it he couldn’t. A corruption unlike any other. He wasn’t evil but he had become evil instead. He was happy to see that such things did not ail her as it did him then again he was always the embodiment of negative emotion, “it’s quite alright. Not at all. Vexing in a most peculiar fashion. I find myself drawn to you but perhaps that's due to the fact that you invite darkness to you. I must confess it’s something I am accustomed to…. These feelings.” 

She blushed again but smiled at him. “Like I said.. Darkness is always something I like to keep close.. If I could get away with it, I’d have started sleeping in the daytime and only come around at Night.. Sadly I can’t do that most of the time..” She sighed a bit, but leaned back in the chair she said in.. “What kinda feelings? Maybe I can help ya figure them out if you need it..” She was curious again, remaining there in that same Loose top and baggy skirt that was held onto her body by the single button and slipper like shoes taht resembled Ballet toe shoes, without the squareness.., she was so comfortable, even though she should by all rights be absolutely terrified.

Nightmare noticed the blush once more pushing back a feeling in his ribcage, “I would suppose then you have fallen into most fortunate circumstances then my dear. I know not. It is difficult to understand. I’m rarely used to such company. He walked over and sat down next to her, “you see I am not foolish in my knowledge. I know you have been sent here for a reason and yet I fail in seeing your intention though I feel as though you also know nothing of this. I am also keenly aware of your prior circumstance.” 

She was relaxed when he sat next to her, but when he mentioned being sent there for a reason.. And her intention, she let her head fall back onto the back of the chair.. “Sans has a reason.. I don’t know why he chose me for it beyond the fact that before this, I literally was living out of my beat up piece of shit car, with nowhere to go.. No family to call.. All he told me is that I was someone he’d like to be around.. A kind hearted soul that’s been through hell.. I’m sorry I don’t know more than that Nightmare..” She tensed when he mentioned her prior Circumstance.. Holy.. How did he know about that? He remembered despite the reset she’d done? About what Lust forced Dust to do to her?! “Y.. Yea?” Her voice was a bit nervous then, she was trying to suppress the memory, to forget it ever happened.. Please don’t make me remember…

He folded his hands in his lap still maintaining that regal posture, “I am keenly aware of my blue counterpart though not of his intentions. I see. If I may interject I feel as though that is an apt description. Worry not I did not expect such a thing.” He noticed her tense and her heartbeat increase. Her fear stemmed from the prior events and yet it washed over him. It was the same feeling that he experienced after his little stunt at dinner though it was accompanied by something else in her, “remember my dear my realm is that of fear. I need only look at you to be able to tell such things...and much more. The ability you used is not lost on some of us. We still remember though some more than others. My power alone keeps my entire memory intact though the others may think it was a dream or perhaps deja vu.” He could hear the nervous tone in her voice able to hear her thoughts as he looked upon her Please don’t make me remember… He began to fidget with his intertwined fingers, “worry not I have no intention, however, his actions will have severe repercussions. I explicitly ordered them not to harm you regardless if he feels the opposite. His desire for you I would not hesitate to calle misplaced… however I am starting to understand why.” 

She swallowed as he spoke more. “I swear I won’t use it unless I’m about to die.. I didn’t want to really use it this time.. I just.. I had to wipe that one thing clean.. For me and Dust’s sake.. The only reason it hurt me, was because he forced Dust to do it against his will, and made me believe that it was himself.. It hurt terribly.. But it didn’t happen again.. And I am so grateful.” She said softly, and nodded. “I won’t use it except for that circumstance.” She said firmly, a promise crossing her lips.. “You.. Understand his Desire.. F.. for me?” She asked curiously, tilting her head a bit..

He shook his head when trying to explain away her actions, “the ability is not cause for alarm use it as you so wish. I only wanted to explain my knowledge of it. I am keenly aware of the situation my dear I could feel your fear of it all never forget that. Mostly due to myself as I made sure he stayed in his room this time. The first time I was also there but silent. I was not going to let the same thing happen twice. I may revel in the fear of others but I am naught a sadist.” He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees lifting his folded hands to his mouth, “indeed. It would seem that my blue counterpart chose you for more reasons then he wishes to disclose. It may frighten you to know that though we are all monsters here we have been trapped here for quite a while. We have our own needs as well though the very prospect of such a thing in my case is foreign to me.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye sockets once more. 

She continued to blush. “Y.. you a.. All.. O.. oh..’ She sighed. “Of anything here.. I am afraid of myself.. And what those like lust can make me doo. Like I told Dust.. I can’t. Refuse.. But damned if I am not going to try as best I can..” She explained.. “I appricaite th permission, Nightmare.” She said softly. “I admit to being curious at what many of you arelike.. But I respect you all as people too to just think of you all as horny perverts.. That’s Lusts job..” She said with a small smile.

He felt her heart flutter nervously, “a fear of oneself can be the most damaging. Ah… yes that. To you humans we appear to you as nothing more as Halloween trifle but I assure you my dear that we are very powerful beings. All of us exhibit a special form of magic whether it be physical like moving an object to the mental and emotional. You must be wary of this.” He sat upright placing his hands to his sides in a relaxed manner before realizing, “I rarely mention this as it is counterproductive to my nature however it may be of some import to you. Those memories you so desire to repress contain fear and anguish both. It’s not just fear that I live within but all negative emotions.” He turned to her facing her fully and holding out his hand, “if your heart desires it I can take those away from you. You will no longer be burdened with their memory.” 

She listened to him, her attention full upon his words, “I will..” She said soft, yand perked when he mentioned that he could take the memory from her.. “You.. You can do that?” She asked as she turned herself to face him completely as well.. Bu she reached out to take his hand. “I would only forget what Lust did to me.. Correct?” She asked him, her hand in his.. Soft as it was.

Nightmare gently took her hand rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of the top of her hand, “indeed. It’s a mutual exchange. I take away those negative emotions and your no longer burdened by them any longer. It’s how I maintain my existence as fear will always reside in this world and thus I continue to remain. This human that he was now offering this too caused that same feeling deep in his ribcage again, “yes.” He pulled her closer to him his touch not affecting her as it should have. He couldn’t help this feeling as he pulled her close enough that she was in his lap. He did something he never thought he would do as he raised his hand and brushed his fingers through her hair gently, “is that what you desire?” 

His touch was making her feel so wonderfully warm.. Not the pure lust that well.. Lust caused, but different, similar to how she felt around Dust, but more. His smal touches across the skin on the top of her hand, the fingers brushing through her hair. Even in his lap, she blushed deeply. “I do.. Please.. Make me forget what he did.. Take it away that I need not spill tears in memory..” Her voice was just a whisper now, as she brought her other hand to touch him in turn, his chest specifically..

He could feel her need to be rid of it all to wipe the slate clean. He would never have thought about offering this to anyone mostly because it required them to be close to him but for some reason he wanted to save her that pain. He gently let go of her hand and placed the backside of his hand on her cheek. It was so warm. She was so warm. In an eternal existence of cold and dark she was a ray of sun warm and light. 

She relaxed in his touch, leaning into his fingers as they brushed so wonderfully over her skin.. Her eyes held love.. Caring.. And it was all for him as she leaned into his chest, enjoying the feeling of him so close to her.. She wanted him to wipe it clean, to take that pain away.. Her mind even breathed whispers of her desires.. She wanted to make such wonderful memories with him and others.. Not purely romantic but even in Platonic friendship as well, though her feelings for him certainly were romantic,

He felt her relax against him that look in her eyes. Those eyes that’s when he realized it. Sans had chosen well not only in her appearance and personality but also because he knew it would affect him. That feeling in his ribcage only grew at the memory. He would have mused that his blue counterpart was rather devious for doing such a thing but also grateful as well. The hand that had been threaded through her hair came to rest at the back of her neck. His other hand innocently resting on her hip, “close your eyes.” He could hear and feel her thoughts even more strongly than before. 

She closed her eyes, remaining relaxed against his torso, her hands holding parts of his clothing, or resting on his waist or thigh.. She was so relaxed, so utterly peaceful..

It was not a difficult task to find those terrifying memories. In fact when he saw them himself he had to maintain a level of collection before proceeding. He was actually 100% genuinely mad. He was about to take them from her when he paused. This was something he did not have to do and he knew it as the hand that was in her hair slid down to rest on her lower back bringing her fully against him. Her eyes were closed as he leaned his face toward hers before brushing his lips against hers but not fully kissing her. He was basically asking permission in his own wordless way. 

She closed that gap in silent answer, kissing him back, so tenderly.. So caring.. Pressed against him as she was now, she laid those soft hands against his body, holding onto him to keep herself close to him.. She wanted it badly.. Wanted him to stock the fire burning inside of her, to both calm it and stock it higher and higher.. But right on the heels of those thoughts were the ones she had before.. Reading sessions by candlelight, stargazing.. Sharing their favorite stories with one another..

He felt her lean into him as he closed his own eye sockets kissing her gently and at the same time slowly erasing those painful memories from her. He could have just done that by holding her hand and slowly letting his magic wash over her but this feeling inside of him wanted this outcome instead. She was so kind, so soft, so gentle. It was everything he wasn’t supposed to be. He moved his hand to her cheek and very slowly deepened their kiss. He was only supposed to feel negative emotions so why was he gripping so strongly to her positive ones like a drowning man? Her thoughts were not lost on him either as he erased everything that had happened before gently pulling back and looking at her with half lidded eye sockets. 

She didn’t want to stop.. She kept holding him as he broken the kiss, her chest moving with her breathes.. “Nightmare..” She breathed softly, His name like sweet candy on her lips.. It was a plead, soft and unspoken for him.. She loved his kiss, she loved all that he was.. It was so easy for her to love.. She had so much of it to give in return..

Nightmare just gazed down on her eyes focused on those lips he had just felt against his own. He could feel her chest moving to get air back into her lungs. He had made her breathless and not in the horribly manipulative kind of way that Lust had. He simply was gentle with her afraid that, like his past, he would extinguish that light. When she said his name it actually caused him swallow thickly. When he spoke again his voice was softer than before, more open, “yes?” 

“Your kisses are as divine as the stars in the sky..” She whispered, and kissed him once more, a soft thing, pulling away unless he pulled her back.. Flowered words soaked in honey, and yet she meant every single word.. “I feel so light now.. Like any moment I could float away..” 

Her words were so sweet. To him she was like a star twinkling against the backdrop of night surrounded but not consumed. His thoughts drifted for a moment before she kissed him on her own accord. He wanted to take that pain from her because she had eased his own even if she was no longer aware of it, “and you my dear have always been the a friend to the darkness. You let it surround you, walk with you, and comfort you. You have always fallen into the dark's embrace, my embrace. Even if you dont recall it. I’ve known you for so long as you have known me. The sweet girl running back into the night always back to me.”

She held him..It was true.. All of his words rang so true to her the more she thought about it.. “You were that feeling I always knew was there.. Even as a little girl.. You were my best friend and I never knew your name then..” She breathed softly, and embraced him. “I will always fall into your embrace, always.” She said softly, holding him tightly as she kissed him again, deeper.. 

He was going to affirm her words but he her lips against his stopped that quickly. Her desire, her love, her comfort all emotions he shouldn’t have. All her positive feelings. She was giving him them all. He had watched her for so long even making his presence know at times and yet she never flinched away like the rest. She was special. He was pained when he could no longer see her when he was trapped here like the rest and because the human lifespan was such a strange concept to him he assumed she would still be but a child. That was not the case she was now a beautiful grown woman that now resided in his arms. How had he not felt or seen it before? Perhaps he had been in denial of such a fact. Sans had chosen her for one reason and one reason only. The villain, the leader, and boss. The worst of the worst. The embodiment of fear and darkness would be taken with her. That was why she was here because she was his object of affection. A dirty trick is what he might have thought but it was more of a gift. Here in this place he kept his corrupted self away and the time here was stagnant. Even with her human form if she stayed here she could stay with him for eternity and never age. He cupped her cheek pulling her face closer so he could kiss her a little more needily. 

She was definitely not complaining about that! She loved kissing him, and gladly returned each and every single kiss he gave her lovingly, needily.. Her arms wrapped around him to hold him close to her. It felt so right so wonderful.. Like a hole inside her was filled with him so close.. She had missed that feeling so much when she suddenly stopped feling it.. Why she had thrown herself into bdsm just to try and feel something, anything. So many false loves.. And lusts.. All in vain attempt to return the feeling only he gave her..

He pulled back gently and ran his fingers through her hair slowly whispering against her soft lips, “I know why he chose you.” He could sense those feelings upset by the fact that she had stopped feeling. As her thoughts drifted to him and everything he was giving her he too felt euphoric. Only he did this to her making her feel whole again. The feeling was indescribable for him. All her love, all her desire, even her lust was just washing over him. How he was so docile with this human pressed against him. One would have thought he would want to scare her and feed on it but Nightmare was and always had been more than he appeared. It was true that her fear would probably be the most delicious thing he could ever consume but it would also hurt him deeply. No. He wanted her fill him with those warm feelings instead. 

“Why?” She breathed against him, her eyes shut peacefully as she kept letting her feelings wash over him.. She was just glad she had found him again, she had found her Darkness.. Her Night.. 

He held her against him his hand on her back before burying his mouth gently into her hair, “because you are my undoing. The sun to my moon. The stars to my night sky. I apologize for frightening you before. I won’t let anyone harm you here. Just think of me and I will be by your side” The others really didn’t know him at all besides the mile high facade he put up day after day. The leader of evil. The manipulator. The torturer. All these titles and descriptions were all lies but no one knew that except her. 

She gave him breathless sounds as he whispered to her.. And she in turn whispered back.. “If I am but Sun and Stars.. Then let me be bound so tight that naught can steal me away again.. Keep me in your embrace.. Let me be the wolf that howls to her moon.. Let my voice but sing for you..” Such words, she matched, speaking from a heart that knew so much longing for her night.. She kissed him over and over again, from long to short breathless kisses, but each one just as passionate, loving, and needy as the last..

He wasn’t not only was he going to punish Lust severely regardless of his knowledge of the events but he was also going to make sure no one lay one finger on her head unless she desired it. He was not going to over write her own desires with his jealousy, “I would never dream of such a thing.” He continued to kiss her wanting to try something as her need for him continued to wash over him. He slid his hands up her sides hoping to elicit a breathless reaction from her opening her mouth to him. 

He definitely got that reaction from her, her lips parting as she gave him a beautifully breathless groan. Oh yes.. She definitely wanted that, his fingers felt wonderful against her body..

He got exactly what he wanted as he gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip before adding it to their kiss so he could taste her. He was not one for this kind of thing and he unfortunately learned a lot from her memories with Lust but he wasn’t going to do that to her. He was gentle and always asking permission. He wasn’t even sure if he could go further than this for fear of hurting her. Ironic, fear being afraid. 

She continued to groan for him, her tongue dancing around his own.. Locking them in this wonderfully passionate kiss before she broken it to beg him softly. “Please.. My night.. Let me please you.. Let me be with you and show you all that I had dreamed of sharing with you..”

Nightmare wasn’t letting up though he knew he should as he felt the heat of her skin on him. She tasted so sweet as her tongue ran over his. He looked down at her when those words passed her lips begging him with near breathless mewls of want. It was almost sending a shiver up his spine, “my dazzling little star you please me just by your presence alone. I need nothing else.” 

If her very presence pleased him, then she would hold him, caress him, moan for him with each and every touch.. “Yes.. my dear Night~” She moaned breathlessly as he held her, touched her, and whispered such sweet words to her..

Nightmare was content with just holding her even if she wanted so much more with him. He was not ready to take advantage of her love for him especially with her memories still buzzing in his skull. Her words and the way she said them did not help his situation. He turned her so her back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on the top of her head. He was happy just like this for the time. He snapped his fingers so that they were no longer on the couch but on his bed instead. He just held her there occasionally running his lips along her neck and showering her with light kisses. Unlike some of the others he did not need the physical to be happy. He was just fine like this. 

She gave a soft sound as he turned her suddenly and teleported them to his bed. But she calmed quickly from the surprises of these acts, and leaned into him, groaning. “Oh.. th. that is so good.. My night..”” She whispered softly, happy there, wanting him more, yet.. She was so content… just like this..

Her verbal affection was driving him a little mad but he was able to push it away. He was a gentleman after all making sure that his advances were slow and consensual. He knew that she wanted so much more but he did not trust himself. All of them had a dark almost animalistic side to them if pushed too far. He was no exception though he exercised the most control. It had been a long night perhaps longer than what it initially appeared due to the reset of time so he just held her and after a while he was fast asleep face nuzzling against the top of her head. 

She too, soon fell asleep with him, snuggled into his form, holding him gently as her dreams danced with him. It truly was the best night she had ever had..


	5. Chapter 5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Frisk from Underfell pay a visit on Classic's orders. Azalea finds out more about the boys she cares for.

The next morning Nightmare was still fast asleep. In the middle of the night he ended up holding her in the middle of the night sleeping soundly with her facing him. 

Azalea woke in his arms, pleased and happy.. She leaned up to kiss him gently, before gently moving out of his grasp, whispering to his ear canal.. “I’ll be just downstairs my night..” A soft whisper to his beautiful dream, before she walked to the area they had entered into, putting her hand upon it to open the door, before she stepped out, calm and refreshed as could be.. Hell she looked like she was on cloud 9 as she started slowly walking downstairs.

The sound of air whooshing by followed by the noise of splintered wood would have scared the human nearly half to death. She had been just inches away from whatever it was. 

Azalea jumped with a startled cry as the woosh followed by the sound of wood cracking came right beside her.

A playing card, the ace of spades to be more accurate, was lodged in the wood. Upon closer inspection the card was not a card at all but a thin sheet of metal to look like a card. There was Nega leaning against the opposite side of the wall with another card twirling in his boney fingertips. He looked relaxed though his raised eyebrow bone made him look nonchalantly interested. 

“Nega? What the actual hell?!” She said, pulling out the Playing card from the wall, or rather the sharp card of steel.. “I’m going to make breakfast, you comming downstairs or are you going to stand there like a passive aggresive butt?” She said to him, holding his card out to him when she crossed the hall towards him.

Nega had a frown on his face as she pulled the card from the wall, “smaaaarttt pulling a bladed weapon out of the wall with your bare fingers. WWWWWWOOOOAHHHH….. Language young lady...what are you 4? Seriously my baby bones brother is more threatening than you.” 

“Oh fuck off Nega.” She said, throwing the steel card to land it in the wood beside his head. “Breakfast will be done in half an hour you ass.” She said, heading downstairs to cook breakfast, Which was bacon and Eggs!

Nega blinked his eye sockets in surprise when the card ended up next to his head. She had a pretty good throwing arm as he just scoffed pulling it out of the wood, “fine fine keep your shirt on. Gezzus.” He proceeded to follow her downstairs where the large wooden table was mostly empty except for two interesting new faces. One was just like him though he wore too much red and black for his liking not to mention the gaudy shark teeth and red eyes. Next to him was a human in a red and black striped sweater that was feeling extremely fidgety as Crimson looked at her from the table. He had a smirk on his face boots kicked up on the table making a passing comment about her being into biting which he was of soooo good at, “who the fuck are you two?” 

Azalea blinked as she saw the human and another skeleton wearing red and black. “Alright the Skeleton looks like he’d fit right in.. But umm.. Hello?” She said, and looked at Crimson. “I’ll be making Bacon and Eggs Crimson.” 

Frisk was trying to get away from Crimson’s gaze because his comment not only caused her to flush pink but also gulp. It was probably due to having Red right next to her but she shrank back a little bit. She had heard about this place before. The house of villains the place that everyone wanted to throw Red for what he had done earlier in their past. If that was their logic then they would have to throw Boss and Metta and Undyne, and practically everyone in her world in here. She had begged and pleaded giving testimony so now he was in the House of Heroes instead. She looked over to the human that seemingly held her own, “oh..uh...howdy. My name is Frisk.” She smiled but was still fidgety. Crimson was just staring thats all just staring with a smirk ever widening on his face, fuck breakfast. She gulped again. 

“I’m Azalea, these bonehead’s caretaker.. Ya staying for breakfast?” She asked them.. As Red glared at Crimson. “Touch Frisk and ya gonna get dusted I don’t care what Classic says.” He growled before looking at Frisk. “Ya wanna tell her or shall I doll?” He asked Frisk, which had Azalea raising a brow. “Tell me what?”

Frisk looked at Azalea, “its nice to mee...meet you finally.” She smiled at Red gently clearly showing Azalea that the skeleton next to Frisk was not like the others despite his appearance, “you can explain Red.” Crimson was just staring at Frisk like a thirsty man in the middle of the desert it only made it worse when she started flushing because he could hear and see the blood underneath that pale skin and this human had no… negative consequences to hurting them. He raised a brow bone at the other, “why don’t we share with those teeth of yours I’m sure we could have a little fun with her.” Frisk almost squeaked uncomfortably. 

Red stood up and growled.. “Fucking touch her and see what happens Ya fucking freak!” He growled, grabbing hold of Frisk to keep her close, before looking at azalea. “We came ta getcha kiddo.. We uh.. Need ta discuss some things with cha.” He said, and before she could react more than a cry of surprise, Red grabbed her, and Teleported the three of them to the House of ‘heroes’.

Frisk was so glad to be back shivering slightly after that comment. Ohhh stars. She relaxed before gesturing to the brightly lit foyer, “welcome to the Hall of Heroes! Hehe… it’s where all the heroes of the multiverse come together in one big place!” She was smiling so brightly and excitedly because we are not going to bring up the earlier comment. 

The term had Azalea frowning, as she stood there in the same clothing she had worn the night before, a billowing white shirt and loose red skirt like pants.. “What a load of shit.” she muttered.. “Well what is it that needs to be discussed anyway? Ya didn’t explain any of that.” She said looking at Red, who shrugged. “Ah’ll let classic do the talking doll. HEY CLASSIC! I BROUGHT THE BITCH FOR YA!” 

Frisk was surprised by the reaction and her shy demeanor seemed to return, “o...oh I...I’m sorry.” She looked over at red and punched him in the arm, “RED LANGUAGE!” She just rubs her temples slowly before groaning, “Staaaaaaaars.” 

“What! She lives in the House of Evil kitten.. She’s gotta be a ball busting bitch!” Red said as he rubbed his arm.

Frisk’s eyebrow twitched slightly before calming down and quietly giving him a hard time by poking him in the chest lightly, “need I remind you Sans Fontaine that you were almost put there yourself. Give the girl a chance.” She sighed softly flushing and looking away with a pout, “you know like I gave you.” 

He rubbed the back of his head. “S.. sorry kitten..” He said, and leaned against a pillar. Azalea raised a brow curiously. “Well I was right then.. He did look like he’d fit in with the other boys..” She said softly.. “Good for you Frisk.” She said with genuine softness.. REd though was tapping his foot on the ground. “God damnit.. YOU LAZY FUCKING ASSHOLE GET OVER HERE SO I CAN LEAVE!” He yelled into the intercom to the main house.

Frisk sighed softly before smiling as she walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek after he yelled into the intercom, “Its alright I am only trying to make a point.” She laughed gently at her comment, “well…” She turned to Red and poked him on the cheek “well he is kinda scaaaaaary looking huh?” She giggled, “awww but I love him anyway.” She was being so sappy.

Azalea found their antics cute.. It reminded her of Nightmare the way Red acted in a little way..

Sans just strolled in with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, a pair of pink slippers on his feet as walked into the room, “ya dont have ta yell this early in the mornin…” His eye sockets were narrowed as if he was just awoken from slumber but we all know he has been up for hours. 

Red melted into her.. “Yea well.. Only for you doll.. Even if I gotta share ya with that tall lanky bastard..” He said, as he pulled Frisk cose, kissing her deeply.. Before Sans came in and Growled at him. “Your the one who fucking woke us up this fucking early to go get your Pet project!”

Azalea crossed her arms.. She didn’t understand what Sans wanted to talk about, they had just spoken the night before. “Morning.. Sans.” She said softly.. “These two said there was something ya needed to discuss with me?” She seemed.. Calmer.. More.. whole.. Her soul no longer seemed so fractured, but seemed like it was healing, though it was still far darker than normal.. Far darker than one with traits liek hers should show.. She doubted that Sans even know how much the Night meant to her..

Frisk was just beaming when she got a kiss. It was true that Sans had just appeared in Red’s room in the middle of the morning nearly causing her to have a heart attack. Not only was she alone in Red’s room with him but oh stars it was embarrassing. Regardless of how long they had been together she was still easily flustered and shy...well… not behind closed doors. She she nuzzled her head under his chin eyes closed saying sleepily, “nuuu more yellinnnng” 

Sans grimaced slightly before his eye lights fell on Azalea, “heya kiddo how ya holdin up? Ignore grumpy tooth of there hes just angry cause I interrupted his human time. Yer lookin better then when I saw ya before.” 

“You have no idea what happened after I pushed that button Sans..” She said and practically glowed from love.. “But that’s besides the point.. And I was going to make the boys breakfast this morning before I was brought here.. Soo.. What’s up?” She asked him curiously.

Red’s eyesocket twitched as Sans used that damned descriptor again.. Only Frisk could use that thank youv ery much! “Tch.. I’m going back ta bed, you can take her back.” He said, and teleported back to his room with his girl.

Sans raised an eyebrow bone at the comment. He knew that she reset but it wouldn’t have erased her memory. What the-?! He played it off casually, “heh. Well glad ta hear. Brought ya here so ya knew a little bit more bout why yer there. Why dont ya come with me and ill show ya.” Red’s comment had him rolling his white eye lights begrudgingly, why was he here again? Oh right the human convinced them to keep him here along with the lanky one too. 

Azalea nodded her head. “That would certainly be nice.” She said as she followed him. “Phone’s still hidden away from the boys..” She said, taking it from her pocket. “It actually worked, and I’m so glad it did..” She said softly, It had brought her back to her Night..

Sans nodded before holding out his hand before using one of his famous short cuts ending up in what seemed to be a monitoring room. More specifically a room filled with data on the place she was now living. The screens were filled with profiles of each of the residents. A picture of them and their given ‘name’ were up on the monitor, “heres a little somethin I thought ya might wan ta take a look at kiddo. Got all tha info on all tha guys yer livin with. I was goin ta send em to yer phone but uh. Heh. too lazy.” 

Her eyes were at the screens, glancing over them before she paused at two in particular.. Dust and Nightmare.. She stared for a long time, though for Sans it might not have been so obvious who she was starting at the most if they were right next to one another. “I appriciate you showing be this.. But.. why?”

Sans glanced at her out of the corner of his eye socket. She was staring at the screens for a while but he was unable to tell who she was staring at, “just fer yer info there kiddo. All tha stuff here was collected in their universes. See that little control panel there?” He gestured to the glowing blue panel under the massive screen, “all ya gotta do is choose who ya want ta look at and itll show ya everythin from video clips, audio, pictures, written stuff ya name it.”

She was tensed as she tried to resist tapping that control panel to look at Nightmare.. Her night..”Why.. Why do you have these? WHY are they trapped in that house unable to leave While you and your group can? Who had the right to sort them like this?!” She said, upset, more that anyone could judge the actions of anyone else..

Sans looked at her his face showing a look of concern and confusion all at the same time, “why? Kiddo ya may have spent a day er two with em but ya barely know em. I appreciate helpin all of us out by being there but ya gotta be careful the’re dangerous ya know? We put em there because of what they’ve done. Its ma job kiddo. Tha version of me yer so fond of. Tha one that comforted ya after what happened… hes a judge too. If ya ask him he’ll know what yer talkin about.” 

She looked back at him with a mirrored look of confusion.. “After what happened? What are you even talking about?” She remembered being upset about something.. But she figured it had been one of the boys had just scared her was all..

Sans scratched the back of his head, “welp. I aint gonna press it but i encourage ya ta look through these. All of em.” 

“Can you put them on my phone for reference?” She asked him, holding the phone tightly.. “I’ll look through it all on my own time too..” She said, but If Sans left her there, she’d be skimming through them all anyway..

Sans nodded, “can do kiddo. Might take some time ta get em all to ya. Ill send ya tha first three that ya really want. Which ones?” 

“Dust.. Nega.. and Nightmare.” She said a bit quickly. She was curious, she had to know. “I’ll stay in here looking over things in the meantime..” She said softly, and clicked the first one at random.. Which came up as baby Blue.

Sans was surprised by her quick response but nodded anyway before shrugging, “gotcha covered kiddo. Ya can stay here if ya like fer a bit i gotta take care of somethin.” He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Of course when someone says they are busy they usually mean it. Not Sans, no. He went back to his room to nap. Typical. 

She spent hours in that room, pouring over all of their bios..

For Blue she felt angry that they had put him in there.. From his Bio it wasn't even that poor skeletons fault that he was like that! His brother had made him that way!

For Lust she seemed confused by a sudden thought of anger towards the skeleton, before confusion took it’s place.. She had no idea why she felt that way.. But she shuddered at some of the clips and audio she heard..

For Crimson she had a healthy curiosity.. Crimson was a vampire?! That was really cool actually..

For Fresh She felt kind of bad for him.. It seemed like that parasite wasn’t giving him a choice at all..

For Horror She had sympathy for him.. He was a product of his universe going to literal hell.. Battling starvation and being a victim of the worst things she had ever heard Monsterkind ever doing.. “They really are too much like humans like that..” She muttered..

For Error She seemed a touch frightened of.. He seemed so powerful, he had destroyed so much without any sympathy.. “But this instance..” She said, referring to that single instance with Blue and him.. Where Blue offered his friendship..

For Dust.. She again felt terrible for.. A human had caused him to turn out this way, and that made her sick.. “You poor guy..” He had had to kill his own brother..

For Nightmare.. Nightmare was the very one Sans would come back to find her staring at, and not in a horrified way.. She knew Nightmare had done things, their talks when she had been younger had confirmed it.. Her memories of those times long ago.. She looked back on so fondly now.. He was her Night, he always had been.. There for her when Light shunned her.. But she shunned Light right back. 

 

Sans would find her right there, one hand moving the screens to watch clips of him over and over again.. Looking at pictures that her fingers gently stroked over.. She was lost in her own thoughts, her eyes dim within her own memories..

Sans returned but instead of teleporting into the room like he usually did he instead decided to be just outside the door instead. He noticed the way she looked at the photos of their ring leader. It was unusually affectionate. He knew she had an affinity for the darkness which is why he chose her to get to Nightmare but he didn’t know the truth behind it all. It wasn’t like he was a stalker or something. He walked back into the room acting nonchalant as always, “heya kiddo learnin a whole bunch?” 

“I learned plenty.” She spoke back after a few moments, turning off the picture she had been looking at.. “Who is This blue’s brother?” She said, pointing to baby Blue.. “I want to honestly punch him for this.. He made Blue like that, Then jsut had him put into that house with the others!” She said.. She was angry for a lot of reasons. “Take me back Sans.. The longer I stay here the angrier I get at you all.” She said, glaring at him..

Sans blinked multiple times before his eye sockets widened putting his hands up defensively, “P...Papyrus but we call em Paps. whoa there kiddo alright Ill take ya back.” He had a sweat drop on his skull as he grabbed her arm and she was back at the house in the foyer more accurately, “ill send ya that stuff i promised later.” With that he was gone. 

She appeared back in the Foyer and visibly relax, even though the sadness hit her.. She felt so bad for Fresh and Blue.. and wanted badly to hug her Night..


	6. Chapter 6. Crimson Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea returns to the house of Evil, only to find herself at Crimson's Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Bloodberry was nicknamed Crimson because Bloodberry is a stupid name.

When she returned to the foyer there was someone who had just exited the kitchen boots clicking on the marble floor. He had not seen her since this morning and though it was the day time he was still relatively active. Nightmare had explicitly instructed that she was not to be harmed which was no fun for him. The first flesh and blood that had just willingly walked right through the door and he couldn’t do a thing. It was maddening. He leaned over her shoulder, again much taller than most of the inhabitants, “have not seen ya in a while human where have ya been hum?~” 

She tensed certainly.. She knew what he was and frankly it fueled her desires quite a bit.. I mean honestly what sane human girl HASN’T wanted a vampire?! “Your jailor wanted a word, Crimson.” She said simply. “What exactly do you feed on? Do you drink blood or something else?” She asked suddenly.. Yup.. She knows.. And she was interested and VERY curious.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward using one of his fingers to trail down the skin of her neck where her jugular vein was, “so talky this early in the mornin. How did ya guess my sweet. Blood if ya really want to know~” 

She shivered as she felt his finger over her neck, where pulse jumped beneath his fingertip.. “Your Jailor, Crimson.. I know all about every one of you now.. And I know I should avoid you like the plague for what you are.. But I can’t.. Every part of me wants to feel those fangs of yours..” She said softly, staring up at at the staircase.. “For Though I love another.. My desires run far and wide.. And you have no idea how badly you hit so many of them..” She said, licking her suddenly dry lips..

Crimson felt the pulse jump in her neck and couldn’t help licking his lips when he felt it. UGHHHHH it was maddening, “our jailor? Ah. of course well it’s not a jail… if your enjoying yourself~” His finger followed the flow of blood closer to the aorta. His eyes were still blue meaning he was controlling himself but only barely, “oh reaaaaly~?” Gods she was making this difficult as he weighed his options. Nightmare said nothing about not hurting her if she wanted it. 

“Answer me but one question Crimson..” She said softly, “How do you maintain yourself? If you must feed upon mine life’s blood.. Then how do you survive?”

Crimson tilted his head to get a better look at her only lightly nipping at her ear, "why the humans that are brought in from downstairs of course. Many of them are just dying to know what a vampires bite feels like. Some want the pain, some want the pleasure, and some desire both.~"

“Then I don’t need to offer to feed you then, Dearest Crimson.” She said softly, pulling from him even as her body shivered from his nibbles at her ear..

Crimson’s grip tightened on her not letting her go. She heard him chuckle darkly, "you believed that? Goodness no my sweet. I get it through iv bags delivered upon occasion. I find it amusing that you believed my outlandish tale~"

When he didn’t let her go she remained still.. “At least your jailor is not so cruel as to starve you dearest Crimson..” She said softly.. “Has Nightmare been seen this day yet?” She wondered if he was still resting so peacefully..

Crimson’s mouth was just inches away from her jaw. His voice was quiet hoping it would make her shiver for him, "nothing beats it from the source. You wouldn't understand the warmth and vitality.~" He practically moaned the words as he spoke just thinking about it.

She shivered for him as he spoke.. “Ahh.. I.. I cannot understand this is true, but I wouldn’t mind letting you taste of me, on occasion..” She breathed, while Nightmare made her body warm in all the right ways.. Crimson, like few others, made her body burn with that familiarity of lust, the very thing she had fallen to when she had become separated from her Night. 

His hands that rested on her shoulders slid down to her hips pulling her against him, "are you giving me permission? Are you one of them? Nearly pleasures by the very idea of fangs embedded in your soft skin?~"

“I find pleasure in many things dearest Crimson..” She breathed against him as he pulled her close to him.. “Every so often.. So long as you are good.. I will let oyu feed of me.. Let you taste my life’s essence..” Her voice soft..

He ran his mouth along her neck only stopping to speak again, "I'm afraid I can't wait that long and...” He gently nibbled at her ear again, "I hardly think you can wait either besides I want to taste more than just your life's essence.~"

“But you have been.. You followed his orders, though you could have harmed me sooner.. So I let you.. But this once..” She said, shivering, and groaning.. “Not here.. It’s open.. A closed room if you must.. But please do so, oh Crimson lord..” Her voice was tantalizing and sweet as she pleaded.

Unlike the others he had no teleporting ability. His abilities were far more specific due to his vampiric nature. He stayed for a moment feeling her desire bubble to the surface teasing her with his warm breath on her neck. He wasn't one for requests as he thought of mortals as mere pets but he had instructions. He pulled away from her moving to stand in front of her lifting his gloved hand to her in a more gentlemanly manner then expected, "shall we then my sweet?~"

She nodded as she took his gloved hand. “We shall, Oh Crimson Lord..” She said softly, a sweet smile to her lips as she let him lead her off and away.. He was being so good, so she would reward him so well.. And incentivize him to do it more and more..

He led her up the steps her sweet scent filling his senses. He could feel her fluttering heartbeat just under her wrist. The way she said that, that sweet smile. No wonder all of them had been falling for her. What was better is that she wasn't afraid of him which means he could be a little more…. Creative." He led her to his door, crimson like his name.

She followed him, her hand in his own.. To his so crimson door that now made her think of deep red blood inside of a simple shade.. She went inside without fearful hesitation, letting him close the door to trap them both inside..

She would notice that the room was actually very elegant with shades of red and black. The lighting was warm in hue but also dimmed. On the walls were sconces dripping with candle wax as crimson flames danced on their wicks. The entire room would have been something a classy vampire would live in. No tacky skulls or other gothic ornamentation. There was not a coffin but an elegant bed in the room beyond. Everyone had thought that Crimson would have had all his toys lining the walls but that was just in poor taste. If he needed them he would get them but he could not harm her...until she begged for it.

“Your room suits you, Crimson lord..” Elegant and classy, she definitely approved, there still in his grasp of hand, her body still warm, and pulse quick.. She wanted this, she had given him permission and she would not back away..

Crimsons brand of magic was very similar to lusts in regards to manipulation of the senses. Beyond his vampiric abilities such as shape shifting, he could also read her body. He could feel her desires and feel just exactly what she was begging for. Crimson lord. He liked that especially when it rang from her lips. He could hear her pulse quickening as he led her to the bed. This was too gentle for him, much too gentle but he had no choice, "I'm pleased you approve. Your welcome here anytime~" 

“I will definitely not be a stranger, Crimson Lord.” She said softly, as she came to sit upon the bed, legs crossed as she looked at him with half lidded eyes.. “You look ready to pounce dear Crimson.. Penny for your thoughts?”

Damn, wasn't he supposed to seduce her? The way she looked at him a predatory intent that rivaled his own. She wanted the pleasure that he could give her. Interesting, "I'm afraid I am failing in living up to my reputation. I am sure you know of it." He wanted to pounce as she looked at him like that. 

“Only some Crimson lord.” She said softly as she moved back on his bed and licked her lips.. “can you be my lord? Can you make me moan your name?” She beckoned him.

Crimson smirked at her finally, "I most certainly can but." His hands reached for her guiding her hips to be between his outstretched legs, "is it wise to call out to someone like me?~"

She laid back, her arms resting abov her head before she spoke again. “I am a submissive, Crimson.. I crave for much, and My safe word is Ivy.” She said softly but without fear. “No gags allowed.”

He leaned down over her relishing in her warmth and life. He normally had this sadistic drive to watch them cry out as he ran his sharp fingers over them tearing through the skin leaving a trail of crimson in their wake. It was one of the reasons he wore gloves. He should want his usual sadistic tendencies but not with her. Not with this human that was begging for a vampire to devour her and much much more. His hands pinned her wrists leaning over her face, "what do you imagine it will feel like? What does your Lust filled mind conjure." He ran his lips along her jaw, "when you think about" They moved along her neck, "my fangs penetrating your soft flesh. Digging deep within you to feed on your warmth?~"

She groaned as she wriggled in his grasp.. “pain.. and pleasure unmatched.. oh let me feel you give my body the pain it so craves, the pleasure it desires.. all while you sate your thirst both above and below my waist~”

Now she giving him reason to lose it as a devilish smirk could be felt on her neck, "you will be my willing slave Hefrom this point forward my sweet for once the magic of my bite enters you. You'll call to me in the middle of the darkest night begging to offer yourself to me." He slid his hands downward releasing her wrists first over her soft shoulders then teased along the sides of her body, "your every thought, your beautiful body, and your sweet succulent blood. All just for me.~"

She shivered once more.. “Let me feel you my master.. Collar me tight and bind by body.. You cannot have my love, nor all my thoughts.. For I belong my heart and soul to the Night..” She breathed, working hard to maintain herself against him..

His mouth opened against the fragile skin, "that's a pity. I regret to inform you my sweet that those thoughts will come. For a vampires bite will enslave you for all eternity. Don't worry I will take good care of you~" His breath was hot against her neck before she felt the canines teasingly brush over the skin.

She breathed.. “T.. Then I cannot feed you Crimson..” She shivered. “All that I am belongs to Nightmare.. I would never let anything coem between that..” She said softly, but firmly, she could not bare to be apart from her Night again.. Not ever EVER again.

He started to laugh darkly, "you can't back out now my sweet I'm only seconds from taking you." Thats when she felt it. The sharp canines puncturing the skin flooding her body with pleasure as her sweet life blood flooded into his mouth. She was even sweeter than her scent.

She cried out, a surprised and heavily pleasure cry as she felt her body spasm from the pleasure. Her soul cried in fear.. Trying desperately to maintain that tie to her Night, to fight against the fact that he was biting her.

Crimson had no intention of breaking such a bond as he drank from her sliding his hand up the exposed skin of her stomach. He finally pulled back running his tongue along his marks, "don't worry this won't affect your tie." 

With his words she felt slightly calmer.. “I.. I nearly came.. Just from that bite.. E.. Even though I was afraid..” She admitted. “G.. good.. So long as I am still his..” She breathed softly.

He licked his lips resting his body next to hers as he used his one elbow to prop his head up looking at her. His eyes were now crimson like his namesake as his fingers toyed with her. He pulled her closer feeling her warmth, "tell me pet does your lover know your sweet sins? Your lustful desires?~" His fingers brushed her inner thigh, "can he make you call out with a single touch? Make you shiver as his hand caresses your inner thigh? How when his fingers finally seek to play with you you can no longer sate the flame?" 

She shivered and groaned in his grasp, his touch teasing her so damn much.. “My Night knows all that I am.. He needs not touch me like this to make my breath hitch with desire.. “She said stubbornly, looking away from him. “I beleive he could sate me, for he fills me like no other ever will..” Tease.

Her consistent mention of night made him pause raising a brow bone in mild curiosity. He thought it had been Knight… As in a Knight in shining armor but then he pieced it together, "Nightmare!?" He could only imagine what the dark god would do to her. 

Crimson could only get the barest hint of just how much Nightmare meant to her.. He meant more than her own being, more than her soul.. She would do nearly anything for him, and it had nothing to do with things he had done recently.. “Yes.. My Night. Your leader here..” Physical lusts were something she still felt, still craved as remnant of her lonely past.. Before she had refound her Night.. When she would let others abuse her body with clamps and whips, knives.. When she would perform oral because others made her feel wanted when she did.. But now.. Now she was healing, being refilled of her Night’s embrace.. If he said but the word, she would turn away from all that she used to do.. Even if it made her body ache from the longing and temptation..

Crimson just stared as if she had just shattered his reality, "Nightmare has a girl? A human girl?" He felt completely dumbfounded as well as a little afraid. Nightmare would feel the magic that was now within her from him. He was going to die he was sure of it. Well fuck..

She shook her head. “If he says but the word, I would gladly forsake everything I am thusfar used to for him.. I have only just found him anew..” She said softly. “You would not understand I am sure..” She said, looking at him. “I meant what I said.. I would let you feed of me if you were good. Admittedly, I should have done my research about Skeletal vampires and what they could do before offering..” Well she wasn’t blaming him for her diving headfirst.. Even if he should have explained it.. “Besides.. You seem to me like you are a dominant type.. And I used to frequent BDSM clubs to fill the hole I have in my very being..” She said softly, and tried to sit up on his bed.. “If you want, I will leave and not bother you..”

He nearly growled as he looked at her predatorily. She hit the nail right on the head but he also had to be careful. He then had an idea as he pounced on her pinning her down by the wrists and trapping her legs with his as he hovered above her, "skeletal… Yes but it doesn't have to be that way pet." As he snapped his fingers what was now pinning her down was not a skeleton but a human with his likeness, "I may not understand but you also fail in understanding me. I've been forced to live a life empty. A hole that can never be filled."

She gasped as he pinned her down.. Before showing off his interesting trick.. “That is really cool..” She said in soft surprise.. And then he said exactly how she had felt the majority of her teenage and young adult years.. “That’s horrible.. To have a hole like that..You’ve never known how good it feels to be so full..” She felt bad for him for sure.. “I cannot offer to help fill that hole permanently.. But I play Pet for you.. I can play the slave behind closed doors for you if you want me to..”

He gave her a kind of lopsided grin causing one side of his now human cheek to dimple, "I thought you might want to feel a human touch for once." Was he really a bad guy after all or had his nature made him that way? Forever trapped in an unquenchable thirst. Perhaps his desire to feel and inflict pain came from the fact that it's the only thing he felt, "no I will not. Its my nature I'm afraid." He smirked tilting her chin, "you already are my pet. Whether your soul calls out to another your body screams for me instead."

She shivered.. It was physical.. That was reassuring to her for certain.. “Yes.. master.” She said softly, groaning.. “Please.. I feel so hot.” She said softly, her body moving in attempt to ease her heated body.. “Human or Skeleton, I am just glad for the feeling again.. It’s been a couple of weeks since I’ve been dominated..”

His knee, now less boney slipped under her skirt pressing gently at first. He felt how warm she was as his knee applied pressure against her panties not yet ready to rip them off her just yet, "umm~ yes you most certainly do pet." He brushed his now human lips against hers, "all in good time."

She panted as she felt his knee against her wet pussy, his lips brushing against her own.. “Mmmnn.. Master.. I want it..” Her eyes had dimmed a touch, a curious side effect, but it was how they looked whenever she was in ‘sub’space.. Ready to be dominated and obey.

He ran his tongue over her soft bottom lip, "tell me pet do you want your master this way or another?~" He was of course referring to his appearance and form as his cool hand teased her stomach. He slid it lower only to gently toy with the hemline of her skirt.

She shivered.. “I.. I am used to this.. Master..” She said softly, looking at him, her cheeks heated with blush, her eyes dimmed with sub space.. She was so hot.. So needy..

He haven't pleasured a human in so long. They begged for him moaning his name as he bound them and forced them into submission. The thrill of the hunt as his wide grin revealed his true nature. All of them pleading for their pathetic human lives as he tore them apart bit by bit until perfectly their lacerated collared necks were ripped off exposed to him. He drank them dry leaving only the screams of past ecstasy and blood in his wake. Oh how he wanted to do all of those to her leaving her alive to call him master once more, "now now pet it's not worth the fun if you don't fight back. I like my pets to misbehave.~"

“Forgive me master.. If you want me to fight.. It’s an order I will have to disobey.. I can’t fight..” She said, though she was trying, and being a teasing sassy ass got close, but it wasn’t fighting it..

He raised an eyebrow at the remark before that devilish smirk was back, "you hardly know pet just how much I want to sink my claws into you. To hear your cries of blood spilled ecstacy begging me to stop. The threat of death upon your pale lips unable to resist me as your body weakens. Just like so many before you so enamoured by a vampire's Lust." He looked devilish with his fangs menacingly glinting in the dim light, "but oh pet your so needy it's driving my lust from something other than blood. He snapped his fingers and without warning she had a collar around her neck, hands, and ankles shakled to the bed. 

She gasped and shivered, watching him as a delicious spike of fear hit through her. “Just.. just respect the safe word master..” She said softly, her voice shaky as she pulled at the shackles.

He slipped a finger under his pets new collar, "do you want me to stop pet? Do I frighten you?~" He let the collar fall against her skin. The only problem with being in this form was that he lacked those dangerously sharp claws of his. It was unnerving for him to be in form half way as when he removed one of his gloves his nails were sharp ready to rend as his fingers hovered over her collarbone, "you have my word."

“Y.. You do.. I am frightened..” She said softly.. This feeling, it had been so long. So be at another’s mercy.. It was exhilarating.. “Thank you.. Master..”

Perfect. Just how he liked it. He licked his lips, "now pet how wet can I get you for me? Hum?~" This was his favorite part. The seemingly never ending torturous teasing. He could feel the wet heat against his knee as he moved it agonizingly slow against her. Meanwhile his sharp fingernails lightly tapped against the skin of her clavicle. 

She groaned as she tried to move her hips.. Tried to feel more and more.. “P.. Please.. Master it feels so good!” She cried out in soft begging whimper, as her body shivered at the feeling of something as sharp as a blade.

Ugh… Bliss. She tried to move her hips so he sat her up keeping her on her knees as he sat down in front of her. He slid his one knee between her legs making sure to make a good pressured brush as he did so. He just looked at her for a moment cheeks flushed chest rising and falling. Her body hot in need, "oh pet you know what fluids do to me. Show me your desire use those pretty little hips to your hearts content. Pleasure yourself for me.~" He placed his hands on her hips kneeing her oh so slowly.

She cried out in sweet pleasure, her hips moving when he commanded her to move, moaning. This.. This was something she was used to doing, playing the obedient pet to let those with power fetishes get off to dominating her, she hadn't cared then. Had loved that someone wanted her around.. Even now.. Now when she had her Night.. Her body couldn’t just undo years of treatment.. Years of mental training, years of living with the mindset of a slave..

Oh how she so easily cried out. It was absolutely delicious, "umm good girl. Now." He wasn't done yet. He was just pleasured by watching her move those perfectly curvaceous hips against him grinding her own underwear against herself. She wouldn't be needing those anymore. He gently directed her hips to relax as he lowered his knee using his fingertips to replace it. He gave her just a couple soft strokes before removing the offending clothing from her, "does my sweet pet desire a treat?~"

She panted.. “P. Please master.. I want it.. Please..” Oh how sweetly she begged when she was hot like this, her body trembling, on the verge an orgasm she wouldnt let herself have without his permission.. Such good training.. Though there was only so much the body could take~

He pulled her so that she was straddling him now. Even with her skirt still in place all he needed to do was caress her thigh. Oh how he loved giving them the unknown. He raised his finger letting his red tongue work around it before sliding his fingers under her skirt to part her lower lips with a slick finger, "how can I deny your wanton lips. It would be a torture to my sweet pet.~"

“P.. Please.. Please.. I need to.. I need it!” She begged for him, her lips dropping with her so lovely tasting nectar.. “Please master!” She said, trying to move her hips again, she needed it.. She was going to go mad if she didn’t cum! 

He slid his finger inside her pulling her closer, "cum for me my little pet~" He loved how his simple teasing had her already begging for release. Oh how he licked his lips thinking of her sweet tight walls around him surrounding him with her sweet white hot arousal. 

It didn’t take long for her to climax with his finger moving inside of her. Her cries of pleasure as her walls convulsed around his finger, squeezing him nicely.. She was no virgin for sure, but definitely hadn’t had a cock in there.. 

Oh those sweet cries that rang out in his room. He noted this fact only to slide his finger out of her and lap at his now nectar covered finger. Her body was now weaker than before which meant more for him, "umm so sweet just like I know you'd be." He pulled her hips to his mouth running his lips over her inner thigh. 

She groaned happily, crying out in sweet delight as he ran his lips over her inner thigh.. “Y.. yes.. Yes.. sweet for you master!”

He was gentle at first before he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her tender inner thigh drinking from her deeply as blood began to run down her thigh. Now it was time for the teasing to stop. 

She cried out in mixture of pain and pleasure as he drank deep of her inner thigh. “Ahh~” 

When he was done he pulled back using his tongue to lap at her sweet life blood that had spilled over. 

She was panting as her lifeblood gave him plenty to ingest.. She was nice and taste~

He pulled back and leaned back staring at her her eyes blue again. That’s all he needed at this point. If he went any further Nightmare would murder him faster then he could snap. He used his thumb to wipe the stream of blood from the corner of his mouth, “thanks pet.” 

She shivered and breathed a breathy sigh as her eyes slowly brightened to normal. “God I needed that.. Your welcome Crimson.. And Thank you too..” She said softly. “So.. We should do this more in the future.. Seems like a win-win to me..”

He ran a gloved hand through his white hair closing his eyes and releasing a shaky breath, “love ta but yer kinda like a drug sweet thing. You kinda tamed me a bit.” Holy fuck why the hell did he say that? He must have really been going soft. His thirst had died down and he felt relaxed? Well that was a new one, “I’m a demon of the highest order but for some reason…” He noticed she still had that collar around her neck, “let me get that off ya.” He snapped his fingers and everything disappeared. 

 

She sat up slowly when everything had come off and she smiled. “I highly doubt your tamed, but I completely believe that your full.” She said sweetly, and kissed his cheek. “I need to eat myself, Crimson lord.” She said, as she redressed and went to her room immediately to put on fresh panties and clothing, before heading downstairs to make herself some food. And probably dinner for the boys..

Crimson chuckled, “well maybe it’s because im under a sweets high right now cause of you sugar~” His cheeks flushed a light blue at the tender little kiss. He stood and escorted her to the door still in human form with a small smile playing on his lips, “well ya dont need anymore sugar being as sweet as you are~” 

She chuckled at his comment. “Oh trust me, I won’t Crimson lord~” She said softly and excited his room into the hallway..

Crimson just leaned against the door frame eyes closed that burning pain that he usually felt was gone now. He could think straight for once. In fact the more he thought about it and more he felt the whole ridiculous outfit was a little much so he headed back into his room and closed the door. 

As she made her way downstairs she was most likely started by a familiar voice only it sounded more clipped and aggressive then what she was used to “what ya been up to darlin.”


	7. Chapter 7. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst abound in this chapter.. Azalea figures out that Dust is triggered by Resets.. Dust can't seem to understand why our sweet little caretaker isn't avoiding them all like the plague.

She turned to his voice, “Du-” Her smile and words died in her throat as she heard his tone, and saw his not too happy look. “If I’m honest.. A lot’s gone on.. Two very nice thing.. And one absolutely horrible thing.. And Two particular people I really want to punch.. But why do oyu seem so.. Upset? Did something happen?”

Dust had never shown her his scary side before as he seemed to docile to even be in this proverbial house of horrors. There was no mistaking that his hollow, lightless eye sockets stared back at her. It would appear that just as others in the house were not as they appeared neither was he. He was hiding a deep pain. A triggerable one, “tell me it didn happen…” He grabbed her shoulders nearly slamming her against the wall. His grip was tight like a vice. 

She cried out in pain as he slammed her roughly against the wall. “I don’t.. Understand.. Tell you what didn’t happen? Why are you so upset? Please let me help!” She said, trying to raise a hand to touch his cheek in concern..

Dust’s eye lights returned to their sockets but they were not the usual white. They bore a mixture of red and blue. The eyes that one might see from the insane and broken. Her cry of pain caused him to pause, wicked smile fading from his face. When he blinked his white eye lights were back leaving him looking mortified as he quickly let her go, “oh gods darlin i….im so sorry.” 

When he let her go, she moved to just hold him. “It’s forgiven Dust.. I just.. You seemed so upset.. Why? I can’t stand to see you look so hurt..” 

Dust expected her to run away, FAR AWAY but instead he felt her hug him and hold him. Another surprise, “i...i dont. Heh. actually know.” He didn’t it was an unfortunate side effect of his insanity. It did not matter how well he controlled himself there would always be that trigger in the back of his skull, “s...sorry darlin saw ya in tha hallway this mornin then ya disappeared. Noticed ya with tha boss so i kept ma distance. He didn hurt ya or nothin right?” 

She smiled at him as she stood up.. “Alright but tell me if anything’s bothering you again alright?” She asked and motioned for him to follow. “Join me downstairs.. I am starvin..” She said softly. Walking and talking as she did. “Well Ya know my Employer? You guys’ Jailor? Well.. he wanted to discuss somethin with me. And that something makes me want to punch him and Baby Blue’s bro.. What they’ve done doesn’t sit right with me at all.. And.. The thing with Nightmare.. That’s a really long story.. If you wanna hear it..”

Dust just blinked before shrugging lightly in a typical Sans fashion. He followed her down the stairs listening to her story with a puzzled look on his face. Her mention of nightmare yet again forced one of his hands to ball into a fist only to quickly hide the evidence in the pockets of his hoodie, “heh. Sure darlin. Dont have much ta do round here anyway.” 

When they got to the kitchen she grabbed herself some cereal to eat and sat at the table with him. “Well.. To try and make it short as possible.. When I was a little girl.. I had this friend.. I couldn’t see him, but I could feel him, hear him.. Always made me happy every time.. And he’d always take the food I left for the monsters under my bed..” She said eating some cereal. “This friend and did so much together.. I could only ever find him in the dark granted, never knew why.. But he was there for me always in the dark.. We’d have conversations for hours.. He got me to reading classic literature as I got old enough to read.. Well one day.. He just vanished.. Mid conversation.. I was inconsolable.. 3 weeks I grieved over my friend.. My Night had to be alright.. He had to.. Well after I stopped feeling him.. The pain from all the bullies got worse and worse.. Eventually I threw myself into whatever I could get that tried to fill this gaping hole in my soul.. Never worked but my body sure as fuck liked it.. BDSM.. oral.. You name it I did.. Except for fucking. I did everything I could to make sure I never got fucked.. Granted that didn’t happen, but I tried anyway..” She took another few bites then.. “But when I came here.. I met Nightmare.. And suddenly that Hole’s partially filled.. Just from talking to him about classic literature of all things.. Thing is.. My soul remembers him and he remembers me too.. My Night’s been trapped here this whole damn time.. And it’s all thanks to your stupid goody goody classic counterpart..” She said with a frown.

Dust just sat watching her eat her cereal only flicking his eyelights left and right nervously when she mentioned some not so savory things without so much of the bat of an eye. Her talk about the night caused his usual cheery grin to falter. Her story made sense but that didn’t mean he had to like it. The mention of Sans, of him caused his body to stiffen. What the hell was he thinking? He took a moment to process it all, “so yer sayin ya and Nightmare go way back an yer mad cause we've been thrown here?” He had to admit that his trial had been very harsh as his past self looked at him with a level of disgust that he couldn’t get out of his skull. He was jealous of Sans. The Sans that got his happy ending. The others were not so lucky yet his guilt ridden mind had screamed at him of his misdeeds watching horrifying video clips of each kill he made including the human. The look on the judge’s faces when that manic grin and multi colored eye lights blazed with a kind of maddened euphoria. The humans blood was splattered across his face and dust covered clothes. He truly was a monster in all sense of the word. When they got to the clip about Papyrus, Classic nearly summoned a Gaster blaster to dust him on spot. He didn’t blame him. He had committed fratricide, “he aint wrong darlin.” He has his head down with his one hand fisted on the table. 

“For some of ya.. Ya I kind of agree.. But others? You for example.. Yea you went about it the wrong way but you were desperate.. That fucking thing shoulda bene sealed off a long ass time ago.. And Blue? His brother made him like that! All cause he can’t stucking stand up for himself and tell him no from time to time so he grows up right!” She was pissed about a few of em.. “They don’t have any right to judge you guys.. Hell I bet they ahv eplenty of Sins and That Red guy looks like he’d have fit right in!”

Dust didn’t move as his skeletal fingers dug into his palm. He listened to her talk about why some of them did not belong here. Blue was the one she brought up first and she didn’t know the truth about the little seemingly innocent ball of sunshine, “ya cant punch Paps…. Darlin…. Blue KILLED HIM.” He slammed his fist on the table seemingly angry again. I wonder why, “IVE BEEN NICE UP TILL NOW DARLIN BUT YER WALKIN ON THIN ICE. WE’RE ALL HERE FER A REASON. REASONS YA DONT EVEN KNOW OR UNDERSTAND!” 

When he yelled she yelled right back at ahim. “OH REALLY DUST? I’VE SPENT THIS ENTIRE FUCKING MORNING BEING MADE TO READ OVER EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF YOUR FILES. I KNOW ALL YOUR CRIMES BACKWARDS AND FORWARDS FROM THAT DOSSIER, AND MY OPINIONS ARE WHAT THEY ARE. YES I THINK SOME OF YOU ARE VICTIMS OF CIRCUMSTANCES, AND OTHERS I THINK SHOULD BE LOCKED WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE. OTHERWISE MISTER.” She said nad poked him.. “I am going to live my life here.. And so far I’ve come to care for quite a few of you. You being the biggest one second only to Nightmare.. But I am mad at Sans because if he hadn’t locked Nightmare In here, I’d never have fallen down the rabbit hole that is the BDSM lifestyle.. I wouldn’t have trained myself ot be a slave just because I thought it was the only way I’d be able to be loved and wanted.. So Fuck Sans, and Fuck his stupid Judgement Bullshit.” She said flatly, before leaving her bowl half finished to try and storm upstairs in anger.

Dust was left there dumbfounded. THEY HAD FILES ON THEM!? Then again that did make sense but he didn’t like the idea that she…- NO. He teleported right in front of her as she stormed upstairs grabbing her shoulders to force her to stop and look at him. The look on his face was one of absolute and utter pain hands shaking as he held her. He said nothing only looked at her with those white wavering eye lights. Meanwhile Crimson (because Fuck it I kinda like him now) had heard screaming from downstairs only to hear the human yelling at Dust. She screamed about the files the Heroes had collected on all of them and he actually fidgeted. His record was not …..as clean as the others. In fact he had enough blood on his hands to run his own blood bank and he did it too with a horrible smirk on his watching them scream. The longer he had been here the longer he had to live with that. This uncontrollable blood lust that turned him into a monster. He was right at the top of the stairs when Dust had teleported, ‘is...that true? Ya read all of tha stuff on us?”

“Yea..” She said softly., trying to glare at the floor.. She said as she trembled a bit in his grasp.

Dust was heart broken as he stared at her his eye lights fading more and more. Both Crimson and Dust were silent. They had both fallen for the human that had just appeared into their lives. Him… the Blood Lord. Him… the brother killer. She wasn’t scared of them even after she knew what they had done. What they were. Crimson ended up running his fingers through his white hair sighing disappointedly, “guess that’s expected so you know what's stained our souls then. Some of us… other things.” Dust was like a skeletal mannequin at this point. Crismon took a few steps in order to stand next to them, “Sans.. that’s enough let her go.” He was serious only using their alternate name to make a point, “she’s here now on her own volition. If she didn’t desire it she wouldn’t be here. What’s so wrong about someone actually caring about us all fer once?” This was such a docile version of him as he gave her a lopsided smile, “glad yer still here sugar.” 

She looked up at Crimson.. “Is it so hard that I care for all of you in different ways? I might be drawn to Nightmare so much that my soul does backflips whenever I see him, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love the rest of you to.. You Crimson.. You dominate me so well, you could have done so much worse to me up there and you didn’t..” She said, caressing his cheek lovingly. “And Dust.. you were such a good friend to me.. You didn’t take advantage like I feared you would.. You helped me move in.. get settled, warned me about the others, and comforted me.. I might not recall why you were comforting me.. But I’m glad you did.. There are still many others I might make fast friendships with or love them as well, and that’s fine.. I will try my best not to hurt any of you, because that would hurt me too..” Her words were so soft.. “You guys are the first to make me feel like I belong here.. Regardless that That.. Sans has trapped you all here for crimes.. I honestlý don’t care about them.. I want to get to know the real you.. All of you.”

Crimson’s light blue flush spread across his cheeks when she caressed his cheek. She was so gentle and warm but her dark side also drew him. He had to ignore the stare of jealousy Dust was boring into him as she so sweetly mentioned dominance. It actually made him tingle, "well sugar I guess your in a house of villains but we ain't heartless. Your the only one that seems to see that." Dusts glaring had to stop when she spoke about him, "why do ya treat us like this. Ya know we've done wrong. All had ill intentions with ya when we first met. Nobody's ever goin ta see us as anythin other than villains no matter how hard we try." Crimson interjected the heartfelt reply with a dose of humor, "so what? I like bein bad." He tilted her face up, "that kinda thing turns you on huh sugar~" 

Her giggled was infectious, as she smiled at Crimson, then turned and kissed Dust full on the teeth.. “The darkness in all of you draws me thus.. But what binds me to stay is the desire I feel of blooming love.. I can feel it, like silken ropes that caress my soul..”Flowery language YAY! “It is not a bad thing to be bound by such ropes forged of care and desire to sooth one another.. I don’t want anything of every one of you but your happiness.. Your joy.. I want to help give you back the joy you all once felt..” She said truthfully.. Genuinely..

Dust froze in place as he felt her lips on his teeth leaving him standing there skull spinning. Crimson had that lopsided side on his face again nearly laughing at Dust who looked broken beyond comprehension, "well sugar in this house of demons and murders your a breath of fresh air." He grabbed her chin pulling her face toward his smirking, "we're going to let that darkness take hold of you and take good care of you. Now...where's my kiss pet?~" 

She kissed Crimson just like she had Dust. “Of course my Crimson Lord.” She said in sweet shivering bliss.. “I would have nothing but Darkness to caress me and bare all that I am to it. I do not fear it.. I may fear what you all make me feel, just a little.. That sweet spice..” She whispered so.. “Let me go Dust.. Let me embrace you like I know you want of me.. Like I want to..” Her voice nearly a whisper between them.. 

The kiss was short lived but he noted that when she came to him again he was going to steal those lips even more. He hummed lightly, "a sweet spice we are more than happy to sate." Dust let her go gently still a little brain broke. She wanted them all so desperately. The two monsters feeling it in her soul. 

When Dust let her go, she turned, and hugged him tightly.. A warm embrace of someone that cared deeply for him.. One who only wanted his happiness in return, nothing but that. She remained embraced with him for some time before pulling back to smile at him. “What do you say Dust.. Will you also bind me with those silken ropes, and let me love you?” Well of course it wasn’t something seeable.. But it was a promise, one meant to bind her tight.. It was like they each held a Silken rope, one of different colors.. What the colors meant, depending on their relationship.. 

Dust's mouth had gone dry. He had spent hours trying to push her away from them all but she just got tangled back. She had him within her arms only pulling back to speak. Her words were so sweet and soft just like her, "I won't push ya away darlin...not anymore”

She smiled, and gave him a gentle kiss once more, a sweet motion. “I am going to make all of you dinner tonight, you both know what I know.. You can tell the others then or not.. I won’t keep such knowledge from Nightmare though I think he might already know anyway.. I have no idea.. But the others.. Yea.. And Frankly Dust.. That Blue killed his brother.. I don’t feel remorse for that, Had I been capable of the act I likely would have to.. But maybe..” She drifted off there.. She was determined to help Blue out.. So people would actually come to him and want to be around him and include him in so many things.. “You boys head off and go get the others for dinner.. It’ll be ready in an hour.’ She said softly, and pulled from them gently to head back to the kitchen to cook them a wonderful dinner..

They both nodded though still the mention of Papyrus stung him. They both returned to their rooms only to mention dinner in passing to those they saw. Meanwhile Nightmare had slept in god knows how long. He raised his head only rubbing at his eye sockets. Her comforting presence was gone as he sat up and stared at the clock. He nearly slept the entire day but such a bliss was rare. Even if he was fear he had fears of his own trapped within the eternal reminder that he has been put on this planet as everything bad in this world. That when he tried to press the fates he became a demon consumed with anger and hate for what he could never have. That's right I'm the bad guy. He could hear his own distorted evil laugh in his skull as he closed his eye sockets and pinched the space between them. 

And then there was her.. She who knew he was the darkness and still cared for him anyway.. Didn’t fear him.. Downstairs she cooked dinner for the rest of the boys, but still her thoughts were of Nightmare, hoping that he was alright and having blissful dreams.. Once dinner was made and set out for the boys, she went upstairs, telling each with a call through the hall. Dinner was ready for them to take. And she came to the end of the hall, to knock gently upon it. “Nightmare? Are you awake?” her voice sweet and soft, it hadn’t changed even though she knew his past now..


	8. Chapter 8. Picnic amongst the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea and Nightmare reminisce and have that Stargazing session she offered way back in Day one.

Her voice through the door caused those images to disappear. His dazzling star. As he got up from his bed he realized he felt more fatigued than he ever had. He shook his head before passing the mirror only to stop and pause. He felt like he should have changed his attire long ago but never cared enough, now he did. When he chose his new attire he opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hallway. He was now wearing a charcoal button down underneath a prole vest. The buttons on his vest had the crescent moon that he had always been associated. He wore black pants with purple pinstriping detail on them and his cufflinks were golden apples. He had a pair of black dress shoes on his feet and no crown to be seen. The last thing he wore was a gold tie and upon it a clip that resembled an azalea flower. 

She smiled gently as he stepped out. “You look wonderful my Night. So restful as well.. Were your dreams as sweet as mine?” She asked him sweetly, leaning to give him a kiss upon his cheek in soft greeting.. “The others are eating dinner, and I ate myself.. So I wonder if you might wish to join me outside and share the night sky with me? Since you do not consume food as the others do?” That clip was not lost on her, her heart and soul doing backflips from the symbolism it being there hinted.. “Or would there be something else you would like to do?” An innocent question that.. He could take it anyway he desired, and she didn’t mind, t’was why she had worded it so.

When he saw her he had to remind himself that his brother had not conjured her. She was real. A smile formed on his mouth as she kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her to him wrapping her in his embrace before stealing her breath away in a deep kiss. He had dreamed about her and how she never left his arms, "I would like nothing more than to gaze at the stars with you my dear."

Her soul did more backflips in joyus rapture as he kissed her lips, and she in turn, returned that kiss with love and passion.. “That pleases me greatly my Night Sky..” Though there were many things she wanted to tell him, for now she wanted just him.. “Where shall we gaze upon them my Night? Do you have a spot you prefer?”

He smiled again loving how he called her the night sky. Her night sky, "your lips voice such lovely words I hardly feel deserving. Indeed. It is a place I feel will cause those beautiful eyes to sparkle like the backdrop of night."

She smiled sweetly. “Then let us not waste the night, Please take us there?” She asked so sweetly, holding him gently.. She wanted this so very much. A nice evening, just them relaxing under the night sky.. If something sexy happened, well that’d be a lovely treat, but it wasn’t the forefront of her mind for sure.

He took her by the hand and led her back into his room. He led her to the balcony before stepping up onto the railing only to pull her up with him. This was special to him. So very much and he was happy he could share it with her, "do you trust me my dearest one?"

“With all that I am.” She said softly, following him to step onto his balcony.. It was frankly wonderous that she was so close with him. “You need never ask, for I will always say yes.. I trust my Night sky with all of my being.. All of my very soul..” 

He nodded gently as he supported her, "do not let go of my hand." He took a step backward right off the ledge only for it to sparkle and shimmer like stardust at his feet.

She nodded and felt her heart spike with fear as he stepped off the ledge, only to calm when the sparkles at his feet kept him aloft, and she held tight as she took that step off with him. “This is amazing..” she breathed lightly.

He felt it for but a moment that blossom of fear. He steadied himself. Her fear nearly intoxicated him like a drug. He wouldn't let her feel it as he led her up a set of seemingly sparkling stairs higher into the night sky, "a perk to my power of dark." 

She seemed to glow as he led her up those beautiful stairs.. “My night.. This is amazing!” She breathed, her eyes definitely sparkling as he showed her these wonderful things.

At some point they stopped before there high in the sky with the light of the moon shining down on it was a plane made of stardust. A glimmering tree lay to the corner as the private garden of night stretched before her. There was even a deep purple fleece blanket under the tree and a picnic basket, "here we are my dear. I've always found that the best view of the stars is upon the rays of the moon.”

She seemed to shine as she kept hold of him. “Oh.. My Night.. This is beautifull..” She kissed his cheek happily. “A picnic basket? Either you are being cliche and have wine in there to be adorable, or you actually can eat things.” She said with soft giggle.

Nightmare was pleased that she enjoyed this little surprise. He led her over to the little set up and chuckled, "though I do tend to be cliche this is not the case my love. I can indeed eat things as you put it though it is not a necessity. My magic has many uses. Tell me your hearts desire and it will appear." He sat down with her holding her by the waist gently, "do not fear for the night holds you. You will not fall."

She smiled.. “I never fear the night, you are always there to hold me tight.” She said softly, leaning into him. “I think I would very much like to enjoy Starcandy with you.. They are my favorite after all.” Gee one could imagine why. “I think you would enjoy their sweetness.” Oh especially if she fed them to him perhaps..

He loved hearing those words on her lips as he opened the basket to bring forth the object of her thoughts. He picked one from the bag and popped it in his mouth only to lean forward and kiss her pulling her a little closer. His hand came up to cup her cheek as he slid the candy into her mouth only to pull back rubbing his thumb gently back and forth along her cheek, "nothing is sweeter than my flower of the night."

She shivered as she watched him eat one, only to kiss her deeply, slide the candy into her lips and share it with her.. She savored it as she made out with him, her arms holding him closely.. She did not fear falling, not in the slightest.. He was with her, he’d never let her fall, float maybe.. Like how she felt right then, but never fall.. “Nothing to me is sweeter than you.. But this was all I had for years..” She said and laughed softly.. “Remember.. The first time I gave you food?” It had been such a strange gesture from the little girl, bringing him a cookie that she snuck into the kitchen to get, just because it was her favorite and instead of eating it as he expected, she set it on a tiny plate from ehr tea set.. And said it was for him, before going to sleep.. Chocolate fudge with Star sprinkles..

He smiled at her and pulled the same tea set out from the basket along with a plate of the same cookies, "how could I forget such a thing? I must confess that if I arise He in the early morning I eat quite a few of these with a cup of tea."

Her heart fluttered.. He remembered! “My night.” She breathed in joy, nuzzling him. “They were my grandmother’s recipe.. My favorite little cookie.. Admittedly the sprinkles she used aren’t made anymore.. But still.. I’ll never forget it..Just like I never forgot you..” She said softly, relaxing with him.. “The nighttime tease we would have before I went to bed.. I remember the first time you quoted classic literature to me, and didn’t tell me what it was but made me look it up.. I felt so proud quoting it back the first time and being able to tell you where it was, and by whom.. You made me want to study it more.. To read far more.. My days mostly spent in those wonderful books.. It hurt so bad when I just suddenly lost you from my soul..” One hand gently rubbed circles over his leg or arm, whatever was closer.. “I.. I must confess.. I let myself fall into bodily pleasures.. Anything the world considered bad or evil when it came to pleasures of the flesh.. I did.. It changed my mind and body some.. It craves it yes.. But never once gave me the feeling I had with you, I’d get a small high yes.. But it was always fleeting.. And I was too afraid to take drugs..” Well that was good though!

He was smiling the entire time she spoke, "I fear I'm a cheater as I used magic to conjure them." He had felt the same when he could no longer see her, "my soul ached for you just the same." He leaned his back against the tree of sparkling stardust only to pull her into his lap now, "my dearest night bloom I too have a confession. I am the embodiment of night, of darkness, and fear. Those pleasures you so sought are ones I am quite familiar. You aimed to fill an aching longing that permeates your soul. The vices and sins of those in this realm and others are all things that fall under me." He ran his fingers gently through her hair. 

She shivered deliciously as she popped a starcandy into her mouth.. “That eases the worry I had.. The fear that you would reject me for it.. But perhaps in hindsight I should have known.. I allowed Crimson to feed of me, to dominate me to fill that need my body desires, as you slumbered and I did not wish to wake you.. He seems.. Much tamer for it..” But still she had danced around that other thing.. “I saw the files the one who employed me here has upon you all.. I know each crime they’ve said you committed.. The sins therein.. I spenty hours looking at yours in particular..I didn’t feel anything for them.. I didn’t care.. If anything I longed to be beside you, helping you. Just so you weren’t alone..” She said softly, still rubbing his leg.. “I love you my Night.. I love all that you are, I always will..” 

He tilted his head as a look at her curiously, "why ever be afraid of such a thing? I wondered why he had changed forms so recently." He brushed her hair to the side gently touching the bite mark, "he did nor hurt you did he?" The expression on his face fell, "then you also know of my… Other form. The beast I can become if my control wavers."

“Nothing I did not give him permission for, what I wished for was the dominance, and he gave it plenty, and in turn. So do not fault him for it my love.” She said softly, leaning into him. “I did see him my love.. And all I wanted to do was be by your side.. Helping you.. Doing whatever necessary to defend you from harm..” She said softly, and cooed softly. “Your form does not scare me, your actions I do not fear.. I would gladly bind my soul to yours, and obey you out of love.” She cooed..

He didnt very much like that Crimson did these things and yet her sweet voice kept him from anger. Her cooing had him pressing her body fully against his. He placed the back of his hand against her cheek, "your desire is clear to me my love and yet I feel as though a human hand is more suited to it." 

“What.. do you mean my love?” She asked him curiously, remaining leaned against him, one hand came up to hold his. “I would rather have the touch of you upon me.. I don’t care if you are skeleton, or tar looking monster, what matters to me is that oyu are My night. My lord of darkness.. A thousand different words meaning the same thing.” She smiled, and turned in his grip to kiss him again.. “The only one who can steal my breath away, with naught but a single kiss..” She breathed breathlessly..

He held her there returning her kiss slowly savoring the words that followed. Her eyes were now closed to him, "what I am saying my love is that you deserve the warmth of a human touch. He changed then becoming a form he had not taken in so long. A human hand rested on her waist now.

It was amazing to her.. “You.. You can change forms too?” She was astounded and yet.. She laughed. “That’s a silly question.” She said, and hugged him tightly.. “You look just as handsome as I’d ever imagine, My Night.”

This way he felt more whole and complete holding her, his purple eyes marveling over her, "the night takes many forms my love." At the mention of him being handsome he chuckled lightly, "it's a form I rarely use but I feel as though that will change.” 

“I like it.. In a way it suits you.. Dark and mysterious..” She said as she toyed with some of his inky black hair.. “We match with the hair.” She giggled softly. “You know you don’t have to change for me Nightmare.. I love you for you, I was so pleased to have that confirmed when I gazed upon those files..” She said as she held him tightly. “I told the others how I feel.. I love you with all my being, but I care for them in similar ways.. You are the only one I’d call beloved.. But I still care deeply for them.. To quote myself.. I am bound with silken ropes.. Though yours is the only one that binds me so tightly, I feel their ropes all the same.”

Nightmare let another chuckle escape him as he mentioned his color choice in hair which was amusing to him since he could practically make it any color he wanted, “it’s not about changing for you my dear it is a personal preference for myself.” He thought about it for a minute. It was already a different feeling within the house since she had arrived though he was not all that shocked. She embraced the darker side of things which also included them all, “I do believe I have some competition. The others I believe are quite taken with you as well.” He replied with a knowing smile. He would normally be jealous, however, he only wanted what was best for his little flower. 

She smiled softly. What she felt was best for her, was him, but she was glad he wasn’t so.. Over the top jealous. “I would suppose so.. Crimson seemed so taken with me..” She said with a chuckle, before reaching into the basket for one of those cookies, taking it into her mouth, before offering half straight from her lips.

Nightmare nodded, “Crimson is an odd case. I was fearful that he might try to harm you further. I do know that when his thirst drives him mad he can become a formidable danger which is why we are forced to bring in supplement from the outside even if he complains about the taste. When sated he is rather… docile.” He took a bite on the other end of the cookie and chuckled, “your so cute.” 

She blushed sweetly. “Only for you.” She said softly, understanding his words as she smiled. “I don’t want this night to end my Night..” She sighed softly, eating the cookie happily.. 

He had never smiled so genuinely in his life as he held her there gazing up at the stars. They looked so close like you could easily pluck one of the sky. He was content just running his fingers through her soft hair. 

She too enjoyed him, running her fingers over his legs where she lay in his lap, the stars were beautiful, though slowly she was falling asleep in his lap, her eyes fluttering shut.

Nightmare held her against him feeling her drift off slowly, “sweet dreams my love.” Ah yes Dreams. He would have to introduce her to his twin brother one of these days. He knew Dream knew already of the happiness that he had obtained as he spoke with him in the rare realm that they both shared, the space between dreams and nightmares. He had not seen his brothers smile for so long. He regrettably remembered that day. It was ever present in the back of his skull. His brother had put him here, assembled a group of alternates that they considered heroes to judge them all. Nightmare did not need to be judged. He had been thrown here without so much as a trial. Enraged by the outcome he had gathered all those condemned as himself to take revenge. To destroy everything in which they held dear. He had failed and him and the others were cast to this universe instead. A sort of pocket dimension loosely attached to other worlds. As she slept he gently picked her up bridal style to begin to walk down upon what seemed to be nothing only to land on the balcony once more. He laid her on the bed and curled next to her holding her against him gently just listening to her quiet breathing. 

She slept wonderfully well, curled up with him on the bed while she slept.She was the happiest that anyone could possibly be…

Nightmare soon fell asleep himself, odd considering he was supposed to be more active during the night. Maybe that would change. Even though she embraced the dark so warmly she was still a part of the light. He rarely even woke up in the mornings if he was honest but perhaps he should make an effort for her. He loved these nighttime moments with her but it was just a piece of her life.


	9. Chapter 9. Breakfast Teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea goes to make breakfast for the boys. Crimson teases her before feeding and Nega starts to feel something for our Sweet Caretaker.

When the morning came, she woke, and kissed him gently.. She hadn't wanted the night to end, but it had as time must continue on.. So downstairs she would head again, to start the daily routine of breakfast for her living body.

The night faded away leaving a certain inhabitant drowsy as he pushed his door open with his foot. He didn’t look anything like he usually did consider one or more factors. Instead of his usual attire he decided to go more casual today which was something he rarely did but fuck it I mean he was trapped here it wasn’t like he had to keep up appearances anyway. He made his way down the steps only to smell a delight breakfast aroma wafting from the door to the kitchen. He sat at the table and kicked his feet up yawning in the process exposing his sharp canines. 

“Good morning Crimson lord.” She said as she came to sit at the table with bacon and delicious eggs.. “Did you sleep well?” She said softly, taking a piece of bacon and biting it. 

Crimson cracked open on of his eyes to look at her. It was a brilliant bright cyan that contrasted with red jacket he was wearing currently its letterman styling something that you would not think he even owned. He had the charcoal grey hood up hiding his shock of white hair, “slept just fine sugar if you can even call it that. Don’t really need sleep. It’s more of a preference thing.” He removed his feet from the table before walking up behind her and taking a bite of her bacon strip when she pulled it away from her mouth, “did you sleep well?” 

“I did actually.. Wonderful dreams.” She said sweetly. “I gazed at the stars with Nightmare..” Yummy yummy breakfast.

Crimson raised an eyebrow before smirking. He could never fathom how Nightmare would treat her but clearly he did so well considering her beaming smile and cheerful demeanor. Star gazing? Well that did sound like something he would do. It was such an odd concept to him but she was happy and that was all that mattered. Even if she had proclaimed her love for the god it did not mean he wasn’t going to try. He brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck nuzzling lightly, “and how was that?” 

She shivered, and groaned as he teased her.. “Wonderful…” She breathed as her flesh goosebumped from his action. “I swear crimson, you come up with new ways to make me shiver..”

He chuckled into her ear darkly though not intention that’s just how his chuckling came out apparently, “just because you said you love him does not mean I am going to back away. Oh?” 

“Y.. yes..” She said softly, licking her dry lips.. “I do love him.. But I told you I love you.. And Dust too in different ways..”She said softly, eating the rest of their plate rather quickly..

Crimson noticed the lick, “I told you I think of it as a challenge.” He licked his own lips. He needed breakfast too you know.

She noticed that licking too.. “I.. take it you want breakfast too..” She said softly, but remained in her seat. “I dont think its a good idea.. So soon after the last?” 

He laughed lightly before whispering in her ear, “how can I resist something as sweet as you?~” He was 100% serious about it too. Just being this close to her he could smell how sweet she was and just the flutter of her heartbeat. He could mute those senses but why would he? All the more reason to make his thirst just that more, “do you feel weak in anyway?” 

She shook her head to his question.. “No.. I feel fine..” She said softly, but nuzzled him back, actually nibbling his own neck in turn.. “If.. if it’s alright.. Then yes.. You may..” She breathed lightly..

Gods she was like everything he ever dreamed, sassy, flirty, fearless, and needy. It was mildly driving him mad. When she started nibbling at his neck, “heh. Sugar you might want to be careful there. If you actually drew blood you might not be eating bacon anymore.” He continued nuzzling her neck sliding his one hand down her shoulder and arm to intertwine their fingers together. 

She tensed and drew back from him, though she continued to groan lightly.. “I.. I’ll remember that..” She breathed, locking her fingers with him, holding his hand.. “Please.. S.. stop teasing me… Crimson~”

Another dark chuckle, “oh? Is it really driving you that mad for me just to do this to you?~” He took his other hand and used it to tilt her head to the side. He opened his mouth before starting to leave little kisses along her neck instead. 

“Y.. you know exactly what you do to me..” She moaned for him, relaxed in his grasp, her hands holding him otherwise.. “You know what your bite does to me.. What you do to me..”She whimpered.. 

His voice was low with that predator like edge to it, “oh I know~” 

She whimpered.. “Then wy.. Why hold back? I am right here willing!” She panted softly.

Crimson smirked, “you should know my MO by now sugar~’ 

She whimpered.. “Master please~” She groaned in his arms.

There it was that soft voice dripping with need and desire. He would be lying if he said it did not affect him. He breathed against her neck in a soft voice, “alright love but only because you whimpered for me so nicely~” He just crazed his fangs over her neck before sinking them in gently. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as his fangs sunk into her neck.. “h-ahh~” she panted as she held him tightly.

He didn’t want to let go but he did anyway running his tongue over the bite mark to heal it. Truthfully he was not even that hungry he just wanted to hear her make those beautiful sounds. 

She shivered as her wound healed.. “that.. that felt amazing..” she said softly as she held him, holy fuck..

He released her letting his hands fall from her before a voice spoke up from the doorway, “get a room sinners.” Nega looked unnecessarily mischievous today as he walked to get his breakfast. 

She looked over at Nega, blushing deeply.. “w, well your actually down here for breakfast y, what ya want for breakfast?”

Nega just walked by the two pulling open the refrigerator and grabbing a jug of orange juice, “nah I just want some juice I am not as thirsty as you two.” He poured contents into a glass using his orange magic and took a sip. It was refreshing and cool. Crimson on the other hand growled at Nega in distaste, “at least I dont act like a prick to everyone here.” 

She listened curiously.. “Humor me a bit Nega?” She asked as she came to stand with him. “What was your world like?”

Nega still had the glass to his mouth before raising a brow bone in question. He closed his eye sockets and set the glass down on the counter, “why are ya asking that all of a sudden?” He cracked his good eye socket open to look at her. 

“It's something I am a bit curious about, about all of you guys’ worlds. I just wanted to know..”

Nega sighed before crossing his arms, “not a pretty picture. Everyone would use everyone else. Everything was use or be used. Weakness was frowned upon. Everyone took advantage if you were especially my bro. I was one of the weakest but trained in secret. My LV shot up so fast it would make your head spin and my sorry excuse of a brother underestimated me. Fratricide to one of the most punishable offenses I guess. Dusts got a similar story on he had a choice. Yeah… not that interestin not like the others here… so why bother asking?” 

“Like I said.. I was curious..” she said softly. “That sounds like a stupid place to grow up..” she said as she watched him. “Still your not so bad..”

Nega just rolled his eye light slowly up into his skull, “not much I could do about it. Yeah I dont really care what what anyone thinks…”

“Well for what it's worth I'm glad you aren't there anymore..” she said softly and gave him a sweet cheek kiss suddenly.. “maybe we can play games sometime.. I am pretty good at poker..”

Nega’s good eye light went out suddenly. He looked broken before his eye light came back. He looked away an orange flush coloring his cheek bones before he growled and scratched his cheek with a grimace, “yeah...sure...I guess.” 

‘Poor guy has never had any kindness.. any love..’ her mind thought as she felt determined to show him what he deserved to have grown up with.

Nega huffed looking extra grumpy with his glass of juice pressed to his mouth not looking at anyone just off to the side. 

She just smiled at him, and went back to Crimson to kiss his skull. “I am going to head upstairs, I’ll catch you boys later.” She said softly, and woudl start to head upstairs. 

Crimson just gave her a lopsided smile before he was smacked in the face by an orange seemingly by Nega. He growled at the skeleton only to rub his nose, “you bastard what is your problem?!” He grabbed Nega by the collar yelling at him. They both ended up squabbling and fighting with one another as she heard it escalate by the time she was upstairs. Typical. 

She sighed.. Fighting wasn’t something she liked, though she would.. At the top of the stairs, she noticed there was another way to go, and it peaked her curiosity but something stopped her body from moving towards it juuust yet. Down into a small offshoot hall she went, happening to catch sight of the music room!


	10. Chapter 10. Musical Moans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea discovers the music room, and one very surprising occupant.

She could just hear the faint sound of a piano drifting from the room. It sounded melancholy. 

She went to look inside, aiming to see who was playing the piano. 

There sitting at a grand piano was a skeleton in his usual blue hoodie, eye sockets closed, as his skeletal fingers danced over the keys. The light of the room was just trickled down over him in a sliver as he continued to play. Not many people used the room so it was a little dusty as well. 

She listened for some time, his playing was absolutely beautiful.. After a while she went more inside, her steps light and gentle before words tumbled from her lips, a beautifully sad song, but it seemed to fit his tune.

Dust’s eye sockets opened suddenly only for him to stop and turn toward her. His hands still rest on the keys. He said nothing as she sang but then began to play again to match her song. 

She continued to sing, coming towards him the entire time, before it ended and she came to sit beside him at the piano.. “You play so well Dust.. I couldn’t help but sing along..”

Dust just watched her slowly as he continued to play. His haunting playing combined with her voice soon ended. He still had his fingers on the keys, “could say tha same bout your singin darlin. What are ya doin here?” He didn’t know anyone even knew about this area let alone came this way. He had found it one day and decided to practice his playing after a while. It helped him think and feel a little something more than what his numb heart would allow. 

She smiled.. “I appreciate that, I enjoy singing sometimes..” She said softly. “I just noticed this hall leading off the main staircase.. And I decided to follow it.. And I heard you playing.. It captivated me.. I had to hear such a beautiful tune..” She sat comfortably with him. “I know how to play an instrument myself actually..” She said softly.

Dust turned toward her and smiled, “didn even know that anyone could here me in here. Do it from time ta time ta clear ma head. Dont sell yerself short there darlin ya have a beautiful voice.” He listened to her speak before responding leaning her elbow on the side of the piano and resting his head on his hand. His white eye lights just watched her gently. It was nothing like the red and blue that she had seen before. 

She giggled softly. “I think you play wonderfully Dust.. I’d certainly love to hear more, perhaps we could play together sometime..” She said softly,tilting her head just lightly, a few strands of her hair falling in front of one eye. It gave her a look of gentle sweetness.. “I’ll take your word on my voice being good. Then again.. That’s not an opinion I can argue either.. Since it’s the listener who decides if it’s worth hearing..” 

Dust just continued to watch her with a gentle expression on his face eye sockets becoming half lidded in a relaxed fashion, “appreciate yer praises darlin. Love ta. Sure tha rest of us would agree specially Nightmare.” He brushed the hair out of her face. 

She lost herself to thoughts for a while.. Before she looked around the room.. To spy one particular instrument, before she smiled back at Dust.. “Since I heard you play.. I would be happy if oyu heard me play as well.. I think you’d like it..” She said softly.

The skeleton nodded gently still content with the company she brought, "of course darlin I'm all ears. Well if I had any but ya get tha point."

She giggled softly and rose from the piano’s stool, only to go to a dusty old harp, of which she dusted off to sit at.. And began to play.. A strange, sweetly haunting melody, but the more interesting thing, was what she sang to go with it..

Dawn to dusk  
Left to rust  
The clock ticks away.  
Now when you're longing for  
Something sweet as pain...  
Let this tune  
Mend the wounds  
Banish misery...  
Battle scars  
Of the heart  
Now memories.  
Tell me why you confide  
In half existence?  
Shielded by your mask of sorrow and spite?

Take your time, clear your mind,  
Leave the fear behind  
Forget all of your woes  
From things long ago  
Steadily, it retreats  
To another time  
Take solace knowing this  
Feeling unwinds  
Give me all of the pain  
Ingrained inside you  
I’ll wipe away the tears  
Shed through the years  
Put away that cruel mask,  
Built from past mistakes  
With these hands I will mend  
Your tired soul

As she sang, the tune was like a spell, haunting and beckoning.. A gentle one that aimed to heal. Though she had no magic as monsters called it, this was magic of a far greater sort.. Love. A longing and desire to heal their fractured souls, to heal the wounds given to them from various sources.. They likely didn’t know it, but just about everyone could hear those words, hear it in their dreams, their souls, like she was calling to them..

Dust had closed his eye sockets to listen to the song. It was like she had a brand of magic all her own. It was impressive and sweet. He didn't want to speak for fear of breaking her ‘spell'. 

When the song eventually ended, she let her hands fall from the harp, blushing a bit as she smiled. “Ahh.. I haven’t sung that song in forever..” She said softly as she came back to Dust.. “What did you think of it?”

Dust clapped for her gently his boney hands making a kind of clacking noise in the process, "beautiful just like ya darlin. Hope ya play fer me more."

She nodded. “ More htan Gladly sweet Dust..” She said softly, kissing his skull so sweetly. “I would be more than happy to share my music and voice with you. You looked so wonderfully happy when I played..”

Dusts cheekbones dusted a light purple, "heh. Calms tha soul. Ya know darling ya said ya read all about me in that file. Anythin stick out to ya?"

She licked suddenly dry lips as he spoke, but held him still.. “What stuck out is that your this way because a child with far more power than any one person should ever have tore through your timeline.. Over and over again.. I feel ashamed to even of the same race as them.. You acted in the only way you thought you could.. And it tore your soul asunder.. Your file said you used to be Sans.. the one that brought me here.. Kind.. sweet. Pun loving.. But you were born of blood and Dust..A soul reforged in maddening battle..” She said softly, her hand touching his chest just so..

So she did know everything. He sighed softly, "then ya know all that. Broke ma mind. Its been better since I got here but I relapsed when I grabbed ya before. Sorry about that darlin." He felt her hand on his chest and he placed his hand over her own.

She gripped his chest.. “I.. I have a feeling I know why you did..” She trembled somewhat.. “Sans.. gave me this phone.. There’s.. There’s a button on it.. I didn’t know it at the time.. Or what it would do to you.. I just.. I wanted to wipe something clean.. And gods forgive me if I don’t even remember what it was..” She began to cry then.. “I just.. I just remember that it hurt us both.. So badly.. I’m so.. Sorry..” She sobbed into his chest..

He felt her tremble and explain everything. He of course knew the memory she wanted to forget it wasn't worth mentioning. That was why. He knew something wasn't right and he relapsed, "darlin darlin don't cry it's alright I understand." He held her gently rubbing her back, "ya didn do anythin wrong. Don't cry. I'm alright."

She sniffed, holding him.. “I didn’t know when I did it.. But I.. I’m glad.. You are alright..” She said softly, just holding him..

He placed his hands on her cheeks to wipe away the tears and smiled his usual smile, "don't blame ya darlin so smile fer me ok?"

She looked up as he wiped her tears from her cheeks, and smiled softly.. “Thank you.. Dust.. I’ll smile for oyu.” And mean it every single time.

He leaned his skull against her forehead, "that's ma girl."

She giggled softly, and kissed him then, meeting her lips upon his teeth. “And I want you to smile for me too Dust..”

He would smile for her but instead of freezing like normal he cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips against hers before kissing her deeply. He pulled back, "only for you darlin”

She loved this feeling.. So warm and inviting.. She remained with him for some time.. “Will you show me how you play? Maybe I can learn from you Dust..” She asked curiously..

Dust nodded, "sure I can darlin." He eyed her out of the corner of his eye socket. His mouth was dry as he did something he never thought he would do. He pulled her into his lap cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply before trailing his hands down her sides only to press her hips against his, "will ya sing fer me darlin" 

When he pulled her into his lap and kissed her so deeply she closed her eyes, groaning with his hands touching her so wonderfully well.. Her hips pressed so close.. She could feel him there.. “Always.. Dust.. always..” She breathed, her cheeks a soft flush.

His eye sockets were half lidded now as he stole another kiss from her sliding his fingers up under her skirt slowly fingers brushing her inner thigh.

She shivered with his touch, kissing him back.. Breathing sweet sighs of delight as he caused her body to shiver with pleasure..

Those sighs and shivers made him hungrier for her. As he kissed her he hooked his finger through her underwear and slid it off. 

She groaned and shivered more.. Kissing him hungrily.. “Please.. Dust..” She whispered sing song against his lips.. She was growing nice and wet all for him..

He wasn't going to say no this time. He kissed her back matching her hunger. He pulled her from his lap and set her down on the bench only to get down on his knees and spread her legs deliciously in front of him before running his lips along her inner thigh. 

She continued to moan and writhe for him.. “Oh.. Dust yes~” She shivered..

He didn't let up as he ran his tongue along her inner thigh before using his thumb to make small circles around her clit agonizing slow. He began to nip at the soft flesh of her thigh.

Each motion, each nibble.. All of it made her body jump and shiver under his touch, made her lips part in moans of delight. She wanted this so very much.. She wanted him so much~  
He  
His purple tongue ran up her thigh to slowly slide against her lower lips claiming them with a kiss as he spread her thighs wider. 

She was dripping those sweet juices for him, groaning softly.. “Ahh.. ahh~”

His lower kiss became more needy and hungry as his tongue lapped at her growing arousal with lick after delicious wet lick. 

She wanted so much more.. “D. Dust.. I.. your.. Your going to make me cum.. Your soo good!” She cried out in sweet sweet moans.

He placed his hands on her hips and thrust his tongue into her sweet slick hot entrance nearly moaning at the taste.

He was rewarded by her honeyed taste, her lips singing in sweet bliss as he made her climax all with his tongue and touch.. “Oh.. Oh dust.. Please.. More.. I need you..” She begged softly, lovingly..

He pulled his tongue out of her licking his lips at the taste and he needed her. She had driven him mad for days now. She stood up and leaned over her pressing his hips against her already prepared thighs. He wanted her to feel that aching throb that he had for her as he ground hip clothed hips against her. 

She shivered at the look in his eyes, one mirrored almost in her own.. “Please.. My Dust please..” She begged so softly, so sweetly.. Fuck what he did to her, what they seemed to all do to her.. She loved it so soo very much..

He snapped his fingers and she was pressed against soft sheets. This is what she did to him as he leaned over her sliding his hand up and under her shirt to feel her warm skin all the while wrapping her legs around his waist rolling his hot hard clothed erection against her deliciously wet thighs. 

She panted more and more for him, groaning as she felt him.. She pleaded more and more for him, her voice filled with more love than lust, but oh how he undid her.. Her hips moved, her body not still in the slightest as she ground against him. “Please.. My dust.” She whispered Her dust.. Hers..

Those soft groans and pleas the stuff of his wet dreams. She unraveled him and his control. He nearly tore his own pants off as he slid his throbbing aching cock along her slit pleasantly. Her hips so deliciously needy as they ground against him, "ummh darlin what ya do ta me~"

She shivered.. “Let me but sate you my darling~” She spoke in soft whisper, her lips saying what body already cried out for.. “Join with me my sweet Dust, and let us ease this fire that so consumes us~”

He too shuddered at her words before pinning her hands above her head and intertwining their fingers before he slowly eased into her. She felt better than he remembered, wet, hot and deliciously tight, "ugh… Darlin yer so tight." He pushed deeper reveling in the feel of her heat. 

She gladly held his hands as they bound her tight with loving care.. “Stars above.. Dust you feel so good..” Her hot body didn’t rush, she wanted to savor this as he took her nice and slow.. She loved this feeling, loved him in a way unique only to him.. She loved all the ones she had come to be around, and she was sure to love each and every one of them in turn.. For so deep was her love and desire for him..

He pushed even deeper filling her completely nearly moaning as her tight walls held him there, "darlin yer so good. I could stay in ya forever.” He ached to move with in her gazing down at her lovely exposed body. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up her chest before before letting her hands go to rub small circles on the thighs wrapped around her waist. They were so tender at his touch. 

“And I would gladly let you my dust.. You feel so good inside me..” She said as her chest heaved with each and every breath, shivering at touch of his tongue.. 

His hand came up to cup her breast as he worked at her neck tasting the soft flesh, "umhh darlin move for me deeper~" 

She groaned and panted for him, her hips moving slowly, bucking up to meet his thrusts.. “Yes.. oh yes~ nnnn.. Dust~” She moaned for him, his name so happily spilled from her tongue..

Thats when his tongue began to lap at her breast slowly running over her nipple before nearly pulling out of her only to thrust back in. Those cries, "umm~ how's that feelin darlin?" He moved his hips nice and slow sliding in and out of her walls. He wanted her slow savoring her needy body taking him in.

She loved it sooo so much.. Her hips worked to push him back into herself, while her heartbeat increased, even her soul pulsing as they made sweet love.. “So good.. Dust it feels so wonderfully amazing~”

He growled lowly, "oh darlin ya ain't felt nothin yet." He loved how tight she actually was as he picked up the pace before thrusting in nice and hard and then again and again only searching for the perfect spot. 

He knew he found that perfect spot when her back arched and she screamed a song of pleasure for him, her walls spasming around him as an orgasm ripped through her body, but she still didn’t stop moving her hips against him. “Oh gods.. Dust.. please more!~”

She wanted more and so did he. He had held the best back for two long as his now slick length began to move again. He slid in and out of her easily moving faster then before. He sucked and licked at her neck fingers touching her entire body as he worked her for her second release. 

She loved it soo so much, her hips aching as she moved more against him, holding him tightly before she kissed whatever part of his skull was closes.. “Sweet dust.. I love you inside me.. You feel so very good, you fill me so well~” He was so good at working her body up even to a second release~

He captured her lips in a deep passionate and hungry kiss as the tip of his cock found that perfect spot before grinding against it. He wanted her to warm him again with her sweet essence before spilling into her. 

Just before he spilled into her, her body gave him that second release he had bene working her up to.. Her body trembling in sweet bliss as her moans sang in delighted pleasures.. “D. Dust.. oh sweet Dust..” She panted, aiming to hold him close.. Kissing his neck..

He filled her completely with a groan and pulled out before pulling her against him and throwing the sheet over them. He had her back pressed against his ribcage as he wrapped his arms around her, "couldn resist ya darlin." 

She nuzzled into him.. “I would never resist you.. But I am so very happy you let me love you like this..” She said softly, running her fingers over his hand. “I love you Dust.. so very much..” 

He held her nuzzling her neck, "love ya too darlin and I'll love ya till ya tell me not to." 

She giggled softly, nuzzling him as her eyes fluttered shut. “I’ll sing for oyu until I am but dust in the wind..” She whispered softly, falling asleep in his arms.

He rested his mandible gently on the top of her head. He had been lightly rubbing her head before he felt her asleep. 

The night went by fast. Her dreams most pleasant as they enjoyed the comfort of one another, when the morning came, she would wake, and turn to kiss Dust gently.. “Good morning dear Dust..” She whispered to him..

He still had her in his arms the next morning. Her kiss had him lightly showering her in kisses of his own, "good mornin darlin."

She giggled softly. “Sleep well dear dust?” She asked sweetly. “Are you hungry?” She asked him curiously.

He listened to her soft giggles with a smile, "slept just fine darlin." He shook his head in response slowly.

She nodded. “Alright. I’m going to head down and get me something to eat then.” She said softly, kissing him gently.

He nodded again with a soft yawn, "be down in a minute darlin."

And Downstairs she went to make herself breakfast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics she sings are two different versions of the Song of Healing that I found on Deviant art, I can't remember who wrote both of them but go hunting for it!
> 
> PS: Azalea has Song Magic.


	11. Chapter 11. Past Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on House of Evil, Azalea gets most of the boys to tell her their stories from their points of view!

As she entered the kitchen she would notice a tall human male with a purple hoodie over his head. He was staring at the coffee machine as if it was going to give him life. 

She stared at this human curiously for a few moemnts, before she came to take out some simple poptarts and heat them up. “I.. Don’t think I’ve seen you before. I’m Azalea..” She said sweetly.

He turned to her black hair curling under his hood, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize me my dear." It was Nightmare who had taken to his human form so early in the morning not to mention the uncharacteristic casual attire.

She brightened and embraced him then. “Ahh good morning my Night!” She said sweetly and kissed his lips gently. “Did you sleep well? Since you are up so unusually early..”

He hugged her back and kissed her holding her, "I must confess that I am accustomed to rising during the day. It is when I am at my weakest.”

She nodded. “Understandable.. Still.. I am glad you are around.” She said softly. “Did you know there’s a music room in this place?” She asked curiously so..

He nodded gently, golden crown slightly esque in his black locks, "quite. I know all of this place my dearest only some areas are not my domain. I can not guarantee your safety if you stumble upon them.”

“Dust was there.. So I was nice and safe.” She said softly, giving him a sweet smile. “I was just making some breakfast, wanna join in?”

He smiled, "I only wish to see you happy my love." He nodded, "but of course."

She smiled and took him to the table when he got his coffee, and nibbled her pop tarts.. “Mm don’t fret my love.. You all make me plenty happy and loved..”

He sat down next to her coffee cup in hand, "no one could tame such a house of darkness as you my dazzling star."

She blushed. “All I do is love you all, I can do not more than that.” She said softly, and finished her pop tarts.

Nightmare rested his cheek in his hand with a grin on his face, "your love is boundless just like your beauty even those that had slicked their claws with the blood of innocents is mesmerized by you. Do you not see how many of them look longingly at you?"

She blushed sweetly.. “They.. they do? Wow..” She licked suddenly dry lips.. “I didn’t think I meant that much to them yet..”

He lifted the mug to his lips, “then you see through clouded eyes my dear. You have tamed the very essence of evil how do you not know of your own power?” 

Blush again remained upon her cheeks.. “Well I wouldn’t call you so much tamed as just.. Temporarily distracted.” She said with a soft giggle.

Nightmare set the mug down gently. It had moons and stars on it and looked kind of tacky. It was something that you would never expect him to be using, “only a beautiful maiden can tame beasts and demons my dear.” He smiled at her soft giggling only to hear a collective gasp from the other side of the room. The rest of the boys were staring at Nightmare like he had just murdered someone. They were all dumbstruck. Their evil leader. The one who ruled them and ordered them around with an iron fist was sitting...in a hoodie...drinking coffee and flirting. WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!? Crimson looked the most shocked followed by Error and Nega. Nightmare set his mug down before giving them a look, “if your going to gawk do so while sitting rather than standing in the doorway like a bunch of morons.” 

She giggled again,”you flatter me my Night. Before now I would have argued I was nothing short of plain, but with you all telling me that I am beautiful, how can a girl possibly argue?” It was then she looked at the others. “Good morning boys.. Sleep well?” Gods above why was she so sweet to them all?! “Would you like me to make you breakfast?” She offered, her own plate having been finished of the pop tart goodness.

They all nervously took their seats still gawking at the human version of nightmare who glared at them out of the corner of his eye. Crimson seemed to be stuck in human form as well seemingly not his usual self and Dust had a very light dusting of purple on his cheek bones. The three that had been affected by her so deeply were glancing off to the side as not to anger their boss. Crimson specifically made sure that his scarf covered his mouth cyan eyes staring at the wood grain of the table. Nega didn’t know what to do honestly. The only one that spoke up was Error who seemed confused, perturbed, and frustrated, “Hǫw̴ ̡man͡y ̧of͞ yo̕u ͡ac͡ţu̢ąlly ̕h̴ave̷ s̴pent t͟i̵me̷ wi̸t͡h̡ ̶th҉i̢s ̕human͢? ͘L͘ook̵ at ̷w͠ha̶t ͢she̕ ͝i̧s ҉doi̧n͜g t̕o ̛u̧s̛! ͠WE AR͢E BA͟D͏ ĢU̶Y͠S.̡ ͜Du͞st͡'̵s act͠i̸n͟ ͞l͞i͝ke̵ a kit̸t͏en, C̡r̷im҉son ļǫok͘s ͠lik͠ea ͘sh͝y̕ ͝s̡choo͠l̷ ͘bo̧y͞,̷ ͏a͝n̡ ͟N̢ig͡ht̛m̢are̴ ̢our̨ F̕ea̡r͜less̡ l͡ead͠e̸r̷ ͠is͢ s҉i҉t҉t̵ing in a h̕o̴o̶die dr̡in̷ki͠n ͘c͟o͢f͏f̸ee!҉ Do an҉y ̛of y͞a ̛s͡e̢e ̕a̛ pr͏oble͘m̡ wi̴t̡h ҉T͟H̷I͜S!҉?̛ ҉ “ 

She looked at Error with raised brow. “Yes you are as they call you.. ‘Bad guys’ but you are not bad people.. Not in my mind. Crimson could at any time rip my throat out and leave my body but a withered husk with his feeding.. Dust could just as easily snap my neck and leave without a trace.. And my Night.. Could devour me and leave but no trace.. I am not afraid of any of you. Fear is but delicious candy to my soul, it coats it.. Pulses it with delicious beat..” Her voice had gone lower, and Crimson remembered the eyes she had to her now.. The same ones she had given him.. “Even if I had chance to leave now.. I would choose to remain, for to be without you all now.. Would crush me more thoroughly than any of you could ever do.”

There were three of the group that fidgeted when she mentioned them. The first one was crimson who sank further into his scarf thinking back to her words. She was one- hundred percent correct but he couldn’t even think about doing that now. Only his special brand of teasing. The second was Dust who was fiddling nervously with his fingers and avoiding everyone's eyes. Nightmare also looked off to the side holding his coffee cup with both hands. Error slammed his hand down on the table, “A̡nd̢ they ͏sho̡u̶l̛d҉ d͘o ̛a̡l͝l ̢t͢ho͟s͝e̶ ̢t̷h̴ings̸ ̢ta͞ y͢a͏! W̕E ̧A͠R̛E͝ ̷N̸O͞T ͏G̷O̧I̸NG T͜O ͜GO͢ S̵O̡FT̕ B͝E̢CAU͞SE ҉O͝F̛ SOME͠ ̛HUM͜AN ͟GI̸RL!̵ Yo͘ur a ͟f̴ool! AL͘L͟ ̷OF͘ ͡Y͠OU AR̕E!” 

She narrowed her eyes then and stood up, going closer to Error, but standing without arms reach, knowing of his disliek of being touched. “You may speak as ill of me as you wish, I do not care, but you do NOT say what they should do. Only they may decide this and you will NOT give them hard time for it.” She said, angry.. One just did not do that around her..

“I had a nice argument with the one that employed me at the start of all this for making such judgements and accusations, and do not think for an instant that I will back down to you. I know what those strings of yours can do Error, I know it should terrify me, and it doesn’t.. Frankly the idea of it is rather nice as a thought! Now sit down, tell me what you want for breakfast, and at least talk to your housemates like an intelligent skeleton that I know you are!”

She heard a staticy like growl erupt from him, “Oh͜ do̢ yo̡u!͢? ̧W͞HAT̴ ̡d̷o you̵ ̡ac͘t̷ua̷ll͜y͜ kn̸ow͞ ̡ab҉out̶ u̧s͘? ̸So͘m̵e ͝co̷m͏p͜l͡ied͘ ̴infor̢mat̵io҉n ̕w̶įt̕h our faces įn͠ them̨? ͡” Nightmare was enraged as his grip on the cup tightened before it shattered having him stand up eyes closed, “are you quite finished Error?!” 

Azalea did not respond as Nightmare had, and she came to him to pick up the cup. “Their information is quite thorough.. Enough that it scares me with how much that damned man has gathered from the multiple timelines you all have been in. Video clips.. Audio recordings.. He has things I can’t imagine how he might have got.” She said, and threw the cup away, not wincing much when a bit of the broken cup sliced into her palm, of which she started to run it under cold water so as not to try and tempt Crimson.

Crimson was not even thinking about the sweet smell that hit him when the cup sliced through her hand. He was growling instead at Error, “Look… we all get it. We are the bad guys… the murders… the dream crushers.. The ones that take no prisoners and rip them to shreds! ….but… why?” Error looked confused by the question before Dust spoke up, “some of us...made bad choices. Some of us live with tha guilt everyday. Do we all really have ta do it anymore?” The rest of the table fell silent only to have all of them looking off and down to the side. Thats right they were the bad guys but why? Yes their actions made it so but… why did they continue this? It was not like they were in an position to take over the world or let the streets run red. What was the point? 

She was wrapping her hand as she leaned against the counter.. She gave a soft smile at Crimson. “Well said Crimson.” She agreed, and actually came to kiss his forehead when she got back to the table, before sitting beside Nightmare.

Nightmare tensed when he saw her bandaged hand and held it gently. He was their leader and as such… “even amongst ourselves we lay claim to titles. I would think that you all think of me as a devil when my heart yearns for something this...this darkened rage could never fill.” He closed his eyes. Crimson flushed and smiled a little bit “we dont have to play the part all the time… why dont we just be us for a change? No torture or darkness, no dust or bloodshed?” 

She smiled softly, rubbing gentle circles over nightmare’s hand with a thumb.. She was fine, it was just a simple scratch. “To not get me wrong.. I knwo some of you need to continue those ways, and that’s fine. I don’t actually mind, Hell I’d likely help, because I love each one of you, I want you to be happy and healthy in every way I can manage.. And that goes for oyu too Error.. Everyone under this roof I want to see happy and healthy.” 

Nightmare returned the gentle gesture before sighing once again, “I think as though it is time to do something a little different. It was my mistake in using fear as a deterrent my dear and thus you never were introduced to all of us properly. I believe it’s time you hear our stories from our own mouths rather than a stack of… paperwork.” 

She nodded. “More than gladly my Night.. I would gladly listen to each of your tales in turn.” She smiled. It was quite a lovely idea actually! “To be honest.. Had I not been myself.. That most definitely would have worked. None of you knew how fear made me feel..”

Nightmare leaned back in his chair before gesturing to the table with an expectant expression on his face. Evil or not he was still the leader not to mention a god that was not to be trifled with despite his current appearance. Everyone looked at everyone else not quite knowing who should speak up about any of this. Error had gone silent almost as if her words glitched him to the point that he was frozen in the corner only a blinking occasionally. Nightmare pinched the bridge of his nose, “very well…” He looked at Azalea kindly, “my dear why don’t you pick which one of us should start.” 

She was looking concernedly at Error.. “Is he.. Alright?” She asked curiously.. Before Nightmare spoke and she nodded. “I am really curious about well You.. Crimson.. The paperwork never actually stated how you became like you are.. And I was really curious how that worked.” 

Nightmare just waved his hand dismissively, “he tends to be in that state quite often.” Crimson fidgeted when his name was mentioned, “you want me to start then?” 

Azalea nodded. “Certainly.. Then You Nightmare, and Dust.. you after Nightmare.. Is that alright?” She said, looking at them all. “If Error cooperates and umm.. Gets better.. He can go last..”

Crimson cleared his throat looking a little nervous? He was not exactly sure if he was honest but he tried to distract himself, “why don't we all move to somewhere more comfortable?” He wasn’t really deflecting his past but...yah….no he totally is. Nightmare raised an eyebrow before standing, “very well everyone… is to be there, Understood?” They all answered a reluctant yes before he held his hand out to her in that usual gentlemanly way of his, “my dear?” 

She nodded and smiled, taking his hand and walking with him to the rather large and comfy as fuck couch.. She curled up at the back of the couch, legs tucked under her, but there was more than enough space around her for company. 

They all sat down taking their respective places on the couch. Fresh seemed to just sit on the end with his feet facing inwards. For a bunch of bad guys they had taste in impeccable furniture and luxury. Odd since the house itself was magically cloaked to look like some haunted mansion.

Crimson sat in the corner with his one leg outstretched and other curled toward him. He had his arms crossed as he sat next to her. Nightmare was on the opposite side of her and Dust was content leaning back in the other corner. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. 

She was quite content and company.. Baby blue was in her lap as she cuddled him sweetly, very much like a baby brother type he was.. Nightmare had surely explained what they were all doing here.. It was story time~

Crimson waved his one hand, “I guess it’s my turn huh?” He kept asking the question as if the reality of it would just disappear. If he was honest he had been normal until…

She used her foot ot poke him lightly.. “You agreed to this Crimson.. Do you want me to only go by the information I was given by thsoe that obviously hate you?”

Crimson huffed as he was poked with her foot, “alright yeah I guess I did… their information is probably not that far from the truth if you want me to be candid.” He closed his eyes as if picturing his rather abysmal existence, “My name is Sans as most of ours is but I go by Crimson basically due to my blood thirsty nature. I was normal for a good period of my life living with my bro Rus. We never had to deal with any of the Underground BS some of you did so we could walk freely but there were monsters even among monsters for us. The humans feared them and so did we. A combination of twisted magic and human soul. The closest thing I can think of is a vampire in human lore. The monsters infected would feed on life energy draining the soul or blood draining the body. My bro got infected and attacked me when I was not prepared.” He pulled his usual bandana from around his neck that he never seemed to take off showing off the bite mark on his neck. The one thing that would never go away. He hid it to keep up his lord title so no one knew he too was once a victim. In fact he even had used that tactic at one time claiming innocence with a smirk on his face. He was just like those poor humans, a victim. That was not further from the truth “I ended up waking up all humany one day not understanding anything until an unquenchable thirst struck me. It was not just a desire but an immense pain that spread through the entire body clouding the senses and mind. I was forced to tear apart humans and monsters alike to sate it. Nothing seemed to satisfy my thirst only because after a while I craved it. I loved that slow burn that started to form when my thirst would reach the uncontrollable. Using humans as puppets that danced around my finger until I tore into them. Even adding pleasure into the mix. I was nicknamed the Crimson Lord and became one of the most feared of my kind. I would kill for the thrill of it. The thrill of seeing their blood spilled all over my fingers laughing as I did it. I don’t know where Rus is now but I am sure even in a similar state he would have maintained control. He was always the stronger of us.” He sighed softly leaving out the more graphic details before speaking again, “I prey on the weak and helpless because it's fun when they beg me to do things to them. It’s like a drug. That’s why I am here… I am a blood thirsty, sadistic, and masochistic monster.” 

She listened.. Touching his bite mark upon her own throat idly…. “Understandable.. You adapted and thrived after being turned like that.. It’s respectable.. Though I am sorry you were attacked by your own brother..” She said softly, and reached to touch Nightmare’s leg beside her, as she leaned into him.. “And you my Night?”

Crismon opened his eyes again piercing cyan, the last mark of him not being a blood lusting demon, “you don't get it sugar that was my choice. I could have stopped myself. I could have fought it but I didn’t. Rus… and I are fine. It wasn’t his fault. I haven't seen him in years though…” Nightmare patted her hand gently, “my turn?” 

She smiled at Crimson. “And I still do not look at you like a monster. I have had you at at least less than your best..” She said and leaned into her Nightmare.. “Indeed my Night.”

Crimson leaned back with a haughty look on his face before looking at her through half lidded eyes, “know you don’t sugar. It’s what makes ya special.” Nightmare thought about it for a moment, “how about I go last my dear? I feel as though my tale is much longer than the others.” 

She nodded. “Alright my Night..” She said and turned to Dust.. “That woudl make it your turn Sweet Dust..” She said softly..

Dust pointed to himself before grimacing and looking off to the side with his skeletal fingers scratching the back of his skull, “I...i guess I can go next fer ya darlin.” 

She nodded, her other hand leaving Blue for a moment to rub along his arm.. “It’s alright Dust.. You are not being judged.. I just want to know you from your perspective..”

Blue just sat in his sisters lap swaying back and forth listening to the others stories. They sounded so scary like something Papyrus would tell him to behave. Dust rubbed the back of his neck, “it aint judgin im worried about darlin. Its ma own guilt by retellin.” 

She nodded and continued to rub his arm comfortingly.. “I am right here for you Dust.. remember that..” she said sweetly..

Dust let his hand fall before he nodded, “Names Sans, Sans the skeleton. Probably tha closest ta classic. I helped tha human when they fell into tha Underground where they met ma bro Papyrus and tha rest of us. We were all happy when the barrier finally broke and we got ta tha surface. Nothin could be better but i woke up one mornin back where i was. Thought it must have been a dream but when i met the kid they were different. They ended up murderin everyone in tha Underground so i tried ta stop em. I couldn do it. Tha resets got harder watchin em all die. Their LV was too strong. Tha loneliness and pain drove me mad. Started killin ms friends an family ta gain tha LV needed ta beat tha brat. Murdered ma own bro. After a while tha goal felt impossible and ma mind broke further till i wiped out tha entire underground. Left no one spared. I beat tha brat and ripped their soul from their body. That made ma mind worse and i spiraled out of control losing ma mind forced ta live with ma mistake. Tha lonliness made it even worse. Thats why im a villian. I killed everyone i ever knew ta selfishly put an end to ma sufferin. I was always tha only one aware of tha resets. I wanted that happy endin again.” 

As Dust spoke and told of his timeline and that brat of a human, All she felt.. Was anger.. Anger that that human had done that.. Anger that her poor dust had to suffer… “you poor man.. I definitely would have tried to help you fight them..”

Dust smiled sadly, “either way i became what i hated darlin. In a way i was worse.” 

“You.. You had to become a monster.. To stop a worse monster..” She understood that bit.. “Who.. who would like to go next?”

Dust shook his head, “didn have ta thats part of tha point.” They looked uneasy each glancing at each other. 

“Must I choose another of you again?” She looked between them..

A good portion of them looked distracted and others shrugged. That was before one of them spoke up, “yeah sister...I’ll go.” Fresh had been sitting with his head down for quite some time. He did not looks his chery radical dude bro self. 

“Alright Fresh.. Thank you.”She said, giving him a soft smile.. She knew this couldn’t be easy for all of them, but still.. It helped her to understand them..

Fresh looked up finally, “my case is super different than everyone else. I aint a villain at all. Not… voluntarily.” He placed his hand over his face, “Names Sans but everyone calls me Fresh.” He looked like he was in physical pain, “super cool rad dude bro that everyone knows! But...uh. Truth be told I aint so… RAD as everyone thinks.” He was struggling to remain in control. He slowly began to remove his usual YOLO glasses with his eye sockets still closed, “I’m the super cool bro thats spreading wicked awesomeness to everyone. No one cooler than me and any bro that says otherwise is totally wrong ya got me brah? Don’t really know why I’m here but guess it’s cause I just want to spread all this rad style to everyone else. Guess everyone's just being totally lame about it. Dont got much of a story just been this way for so long right? Nothing suspicious bout this dude!” 

She had a pretty.. Strange.. Feeling, about this dude.. She couldn;t quite explain it. “Alright.. I doubt others are lame because they don’t like your style Fresh.. I think it’s cute.. But the 90s uhh.. Fits you.. Just not anyone else..” She said softly, picking her words to try and not insult, hell she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing those things unless she was drunk and wearing stupid hats or glasses.

Fresh raised his hands and shot finger guns at her, “ayyyyy see knew I liked ya sis! Yer a ok in my book. Cant wait ta spend more time with ya! Got some super sick jams and games we can totally try out if ya want.” Nightmare was eyeing Fresh warily. 

She nodded. “That sounds nice Fresh.. I’ll show you my Transformers comics too.” She said, god he really did remind her of a little brother.. And in a way a big one too..

Nightmare didn’t press the matter as Fresh was a special case. Fresh looked super excited a 180 from his expression before, “yeah? Sweet!” 

She looked at those who were left, and pointed at Horror.. “What about you? I’ve been really curious about you since I saw you..” She asked curiously, relaxed as she leaned into Nightmare, with a hand still occasionally stroking Dust.

The skeleton looked at her tapping his skull ominously his one red eyelight seemingly larger than all of them. He looked surprised by the fact she wanted to know his story. He was usually quiet and for the most part avoided everyone, “yer askin me?” 

“Yea.. What’s your tale Horror?” She asked curiously.

Horror continued to tap his fingers on his skull before sticking his hand in his eye socket gripping it creepily, “its in tha name kiddo. They call me horror cause of our world. Had a similar story ta Dust. Started fine but then had ta be forced ta live in a world without a food shortage. All went crazy with hunger. Ended up resortin ta anythin possible to survive.” He started to chuckle darkly grin twisting, “used ta have ta convince ma bro that the humans were losin their heads through mysterious circumstances. HEHEHEHE.” 

She shivered, and in a fearful way for sure.. “ That’s horrible.. I’m glad you dont have to suffer that anymore..” Considering there seemed to be plenty of food here.. She figured that he’d not go hungry at least. She figured he’d be amazing watching horror movies with..

Horror tilted his head still having his fingers in his eye socket, “heya kid i gotta axe ya a question.” He had his other hand tapping on the couch that eerie grin never changing. It was a permanent fixture on his face unlike the rest of them.

“Y.. Yes Horror?” She asked him back, curious of what he wished to know of her..

Horror’s red eyelight shifted to one side continuing his unnerving tapping, “why aren’t ya afraid of us?” 

She licked her dry lips.. “The simplist answer is that darkness has always been my friend.. Fear arouses me, freezes me in much different ways..” She said, stroking Nightmare’s leg more.. “I’ve not been a friend to the side of ‘good’ since I was a little girl..” She said softly.. “I suppose such a question is a touch complicated to answer, but does that answer you Horror?”

Horror just tilted his head to the side having his red eye light like eyeball roll to the opposite socket. It was really unnerving, “fair enough.” Nightmare patted her hand gently. 

She smiled softly. “I still want to watch movies with you sometime Horror.” She said sweetly.. “Nega will you go next please?” She asked him softly.

Horror started humming creepily, “sure kiddo. HEHEHEHE” Nega sighed before crossing his arms, “not a pretty picture. Everyone would use everyone else. Everything was use or be used. Weakness was frowned upon. Everyone took advantage if you were especially my bro. I was one of the weakest but trained in secret. My LV shot up so fast it would make your head spin and my sorry excuse of a brother underestimated me. Fratricide to one of the most punishable offenses I guess. Dusts got a similar story on he had a choice. Yeah… not that interesting not like the others here… so why bother asking? Been there done that. We already talked about this.” 

“Fair enough..” She said softly, before looking down at Baby blue.. “What about you little Blue?” She asked the cute little skeleton in her lap.

Blue had been quiet the entire time only resting in her lap and being pet occasionally. He tilted his head to look back at her and blink his little eye sockets slowly, “me?” 

“Yea Little blue.. What was your timeline like?” She asked him sweetly, gods he was adorable.. Posessiveness aside..

The little skeleton thought about it for a second tapping his gloved finger against his mouth, “oh… well. I guess its kinda like… well. I guess just living at home with Pap and training all the time! We would hang out with everyone like Muffets bar and and Grillby! It was a lot of fun but then Pappy and I were playing and he got mad at me. I havent seen him in a looooong time.” 

She nodded.. ‘Poor thing must be in denial.. His file said he killed hs brother..’ Her mind thought to itself as she stroked his head. “Thank you little Blue..” She said, and looked at Lust. “It’s your turn, unless Error would actually care to respond and tell us about himself..”

Blue smiled widely eye sockets closed, "hehe your welcome big sis!" Lust was leaning his head on his hand giving her a kind of devious grin, "they call me lust little rabbit. I think ya know what that means. Used to be fine back then but it wasn't a charmed life. The love and the loveless. Had an abusive father and brother who used me for stuff. Eventually ended up on the streets with not a G to ma name. Had to do favors for people then had to get a job to pay for living. I decided that if I wasn allowed to have control then no one would. Found a thrill with hearing people beg and moan and practically release at the things I was doing to em. Became my thing. I take what I want and don't take no fer an answer. My magic adapted to my lifestyle making pretty little needy toys for my fun. I'm here because no matter what I do it's all for me. Dont like it? Ill please you so well you'll beg for it."

She shivered as she listened.. “In part.. I expected that.. The abuse wasn’t in teh files.. And I’m sorry you had to suffer that.. But that sort of magic doesn’t sit well with me. So let’s not have you ever use that alright? I’m just fine with pleasing you all without it thank you very much.” She said simply, she would gladly take care of their needs like that, all they had to do was tell her they needed it.. “Has Error recovered enough to speak?” 

Lust looked at her curiously about to open his mouth before Nightmare gave him the most terrifying glare ever that she could see. It shut him up quick. Error had a huge frown on his face. He didn't have to answer this stupid humans questions. 

She sighed.. “Would you please Error? I would much rather know about you from you than those silly files Classic has..”

Error just stood up quickly frown deepening on his face as he stormed out of the room. Nightmare heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry my dear he is rather temperamental."

She sighed.. Perhaps another time.. “I see..” She said softly, and remained relaxed.. “” Then in that case my Night.. It is time for your Tale..” 

Nightmare leaned back as he lifted his hands to conjure visuals for his tale, "My given name is Nightmare. I was but one of two twin brothers each tasked with guarding the sacred tree. It was however divided. My brother, Dream, protected the good half of it while I the negative. I was a quiet child more suited to enjoying the quiet company of the written word. My brother was the opposite. Others believed I was evil never truly giving me the opportunity to prove them incorrect. My pain continued to grow and one day my judgement was clouded. I believed that if I could protect the side of the tree opposing to my own then I could prove I was not as everyone so claimed. In my foolishness I took the fruit from my brothers side." As he spoke a golden apple materialized in his hand. "I corrupted it and slowly it began to consume me in entirety. My rage and hate grew as I acted upon these emotions destroying universes in the process. I wouldn't bat an eye at crushing ones skull. I am the night, the demon in the darkness. The one who corrupts."

She leaned into him, watching his visuals as he spoke his tale. “I kind of wonder how it came to be that you found me as a little girl dear Night..” She asked curiously.. News to the others surely.. She had known Nightmare for years?!

The entire group had their eyes wide at the news. Nightmare visibly flinched at her question, "do you wish to know the truth?"

“I do my Night.. I truely thought I had conjured you from my most wonderful dreams all this time.. An imaginary friend that understood me more than anyone..

Nightmare did not give a damn what the others thought now as he turned to her, "I fear in saying our first meeting was not upon such happy circumstances my love."

She held his hand then. “Speak my love.. I know you are of the darkness.. I cannot imagine that you came to me with good intentions.. But I do not judge you for it.” She said sweetly..

Nightmare sighed sadly. It sounded pained as he did so, "I came to feed and fuel the suffering of a poor little girl. The nightmares your mind conjured… The fear. I could not resist. I rarely ever make my presence known but I made an exception. To my surprise you embraced me crying of a loneliness deep within your soul that mirrored my own."

She smiled. “And I am glad you did my Night.. Those wonderful nights were the best I have ever had..” She touched his cheek softly..

Nightmare placed his hand over the top of hers playing with her fingers, “I will never do it again my love. It was my error to begin with.” 

She giggled softly.. “I would gladly feed you if you needed it of me my love..” Just as she fed Crimson with her blood.. She would gladly give Nightmare all she could to feed.. “My beloved Night.”

Nightmare nuzzled the top her head gently and pulled her to him, “not necessary.” He couldn’t imagine doing such a thing and he did not really require it in the first place as of now. It was the one thing about himself that he had to shove deep down. He did not like feeding on others misery and negative emotions but he had no choice. There were plenty that fueled him but the more he partook in such a feeding the more the corruption would consume him.

She nuzzled into his chest. “As you wish my Night.” She breathed softly, of course now remembering there were the others near them and she turned in his lap, laying there to look at them all with soft smile. “That goes for all of you.. If I can feed you in ways you require.. You know you only need ask.. Otherwise, I guess my cooking will have to do.” She said softly, a giggle sliding from her throat.

They all raised their brow bones before shrugging and nodding. Crimson poked his head right next to her and smirked, “yer cookings enough sugar~” Nightmare played with her hair gently, “you're too kind my dear. I do ask that you at least stay safe. Some of us cant stop when started.” Crimson narrowed his eyes, “was that a dig at me?” Nightmare just shrugged and looked away, “not necessarily but yes you are one of the worst offenders.” 

She nodded. “Of course Nightmare..” She said and shivered lightly as Crimson spoke next to her.. “I have fed you already Crimson..” She said, touching his chin lightly to tilt it.. “I have been under you.. You were wonderful at it.” She said simply.. “I am glad to knwo each of you from your own words.. I prefer that to paper on a screen..”

Damn this human girl was driving him mad as she tilted his chin to say something like that, “damn it sugar your makin me shiver.” Nightmare cleared his throat and pulled her closer, “that’s enough of that.” He nodded, “I would think that gaining both sides of one tale would be useful however that is not how the world works I’m afraid.” 

 

As she was pulled closer, she came to wrap her arms overtop of Nightmare’s around her. “Of course My night.” She said softly.. “I still thank you all for telling me your tales..” She said softly to them all..

Dust spoke up suddenly, “course hun. Ya can ask us anythin. Guess yer officially part of tha house now. Welcome ta the house of villains.” He had a lopsided grin on his face. Fresh was leaning back, “YEAH welcome ta the group sis!” Blue started clapping as well. 

She smiled softly.. “Ï am quite please to be here.” she said softly, and chuckled. “I would much rather be here than anything else.”

They all responded in turn, “us too.” Nightmare clapped his hands, “You all my go about your business thank you for your participation.” 

She smiled sweetly, but remained there in Nightmare’s embrace, watching them all disperse. “We’ll play in a while baby Blue.”

Blue looked up at her with a huge grin, “kay! Yay sis is going to play with me!” 

When Blue ran off afterward, she looked at Nightmare.. “Dont worry.. I plan on us playing here in the living room, where anyone could find us.” She said softly, nuzzling him. 

Nightmare nodded, “as expected your intelligence even outshines your beauty. I am sure Blue will appreciate the company and a friend. None of us can really give him the attention he desires and needs.” He nuzzled back, “I can stay if you wish.” 

”I do so very much my night. And I have had far too many warnings about him to not take them into consideration.. And this seemed like an innocent solution to it..”

Nightmare nodded thinking about it for moment, “yes I suppose it is a rather benign solution. As you wish my dear I will stay here as you enjoy Blue’s company.” He leaned back relaxed and put his feet up. 

She giggled softly.. “I would love that grateful dearest Nightmare.”

Nightmare placed his hands behind his head with a huge smile on his face. She brought out the best in him. 

She was so very glad.. For he made her so so very whole.. She waited for Baby Blue to return, and enjoyed Nightmare’s company.


	12. Chapter 12. Hall of Heroes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lot of information is explained, Classic sans thinks he knows what's best.
> 
> and Underfell Frisk seriously blows up.
> 
> And Azalea finds out she's got "Magic blood"

Blue came bounding around the corner happily, “sissss! Are you still going to play with me?” He was bouncing up and down. He also had a boardgame under his little skeletal arms.

She nodded. “Yup. Me and you are gonna play right here in the living room Baby Blue.” She said, booping the top of his nasal ridge.

Blue bounced up to her and then tilted his head looking at Nightmare, “is mr. Nightmare going to play with us too?” The boop had him flushing a cute cyan. He giggled softly and set the game down on the couch. 

She smiled. “If he wants too Blue, its moree fun playing with lots of friends.”

Nightmare pointed to himself as if in surprise. He was not one for games but if he asked her he would most likely do so. Blue’s star like eyes were fixed on Azalea, “More people yay!” 

She smiled and rubbed his head, she hoped she could get that possessive behaviour out of him.. He was much too sweet for it..

Nightmare straightened his posture, “I shall participate if you so wish it.” Blue started clapping before he got the rub on his head. He acted like a kitten when he closed his eye sockets swaying his head back and forth, “game time game time.” 

She smiled and helped set up the game, before they began to play. 

Blue seemed to be looking at all the colorful currency that he had on his side of the board. After a few games he began chewing on his gloved thumb trying to think of the best strategy to win. 

Azalea had explained the rules to Nightmare of course, and was playing just to enjoy the game herself.

Nightmare had a difficult time understanding the purpose of a game when it was just for fun but after a while he appeared to be enjoying it. Blue was confused because every time he played with Papyrus he won. Every single time. 

She, nor Nightmare, ent the rules for him, or cheated themselves to lose.. They were playing as the rules dictated.. “You seem confused baby Blue? Is something wrong?”

Blue looked up at her, "ive never lost before… I always win… When Pap and I played always..." Nightmare patted Blue on the head gently, "sometimes we cannot always win."

She nodded in agreement.. “See Blue.. Your brother loved you very very much, and being older.. I think he spoiled you a touch..He didn’t give you a fair challenge..” She said softly.. “I can see that you are smart baby Blue, I know you can find ways to beat us in this game fair and square.. Now wouldn’t that be super satisfying?”

Blue had a pout on his face as he stared at the board, "Paps didnt spoil me he was just really really really bad at games!"

She chuckled. “Well all the more that you have a challenge now then Baby Blue.” She said softly, her smile sweet and encouraging.

Blue pouted but finally relented as they turned their attention back to the game. Nightmare had left the room to make a ‘surprise’ for them later. 

She smiled, and continued to play as well as before, but Blue was actually starting to turn things around all on his own!

He looked happy and highly engaged as he clapped his hands, "I did it I did it!" Nightmare meanwhile returned with a plate of cookies and hot chocolate for them all. He knew giving Blue sweets was a poor decision but he thought of it more like a reward for his good behavior.

She smiled. “See blue? Feels even better when you win against a challenging opponent huh?” She smiled and looked at Nightmare. “Ooh, Nightmare that’s so wonderful of you, thank you!” She said with sweet smile, taking one to offer Blue.

Blue looked at the human holding the cookie out to him and he blinked, "Paps doesn't let me sweets..."

“I am well aware of that.. Your file said so..” She said softly, and broke the cookie in half. “But having a little is alright.” She said softly. “Besides you were being really good today, you deserve something nice for being so good.” Her entire plan was to get him to think of being good in order to get the nice things, she was trying her best to train him out of possessive behaviour and that would take time..

Blue looked suddenly sad, "when Pap comes back I don't want him to get mad. I miss him."

She suddenly pulled Blue into her lap. “When Pap comes back I’ll take all the blame baby Blue.. I’m your caretaker.. Like.. a kind of nanny for ya.. So it’s my job to look after you and help you be the best skeleton you can.” She said softly. “So enjoy it Blue, If I give you something, it’s my responsibility.”

Blue looked up at the human before gently taking the cookie and nibbling on it like a hamster would, "your the best sis. I think you and Pap would get along well!"

She smiled. “I just want to help you become a good skeleton.” She said softly, rubbing his skull gently. 

A soft sound came from his rib cage almost like the purr of a cat. The little guy was much too adorable for his own good as he nibbled in his cookie. 

She smiled at Nightmare.. Blue was adorably cute.. And Nightmare was certainly gong to get something ncie from her later~

Nightmare had a cookie in one hand and mug in the other as she smiled back at him. He returned the smile impressed by her handling of the situation. He couldn't help but argue that she would make a wonderful mother.

She enjoyed her own cookie and chocolate, giving a soft sigh.. “These taste divine..” She cooed sweetly, already she was thinking of other ways to help out her baby blue.. 

Nightmare gave her a small grin, "the hot chocolate is my own recipe and the cookies are yours my dear" He picked up another one from the plate and leaned back. Blue looked as though he was about to fall asleep as he rubbed at his eye sockets, "Blue why don't you return to your room and take a nap?" The little skeleton nodded before shuffling off leaving the two alone. 

She smiled sweetly.. “Goodnight baby Blue.” She said, giving him a kiss to his skull just like a sister would before he left them alone.. She came up to lean against him on the couch. “As I said.. They taste Divine my love..” She said softly, kissing him gently. “ You recreate them so perfectly it’s almost like she freshly baked them..” She murmured against his lips, nuzzling him sweetly.

Nightmare was glad to be alone with her as he reveled in the taste of her sweet lips. His arms slipped behind her back before pinning her to the couch gently, "not as divine as your taste my love."

She cooed softly, “you flatter me with flowery words my night, let me but feel your so sweet lips upon mine own..” she whispered breathlessly, wanting to kiss him badly.

He certainly did not object as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own sliding his hand gently under her head.

She wrapped an arm around his neck to caress his skull while their tongues danced in loving passion, her other hand caressing the arm that was under her own head. Against his lips she whispered softly.. “I love you my Night.. With all that I am..”

He pulled back looking down at her gently, "and I you."

She cooed softly, holding him tightly, she loved him so very much.

He pulled her back up to be with him as he stretched his arms. He was still not used to being up so early in the morning if up early at all. He felt weaker than normal though as he sipped his hot chocolate. 

She smiled softly as she came to sit up with him, sitting with him happily.. “Thanks for staying and playing with baby blue my love.. I really think he enjoyed it and learned something!”

Nightmare nodded gently, “it would appear so. I am hardly surprised. As I said before you have captured quite the number of us. You are the best thing that has ever happened to all of us.” He gave her a gentle smile. 

She blushed softly.. “I am glad I am a good thing for you all.. I really wouldn’t have it any other way..” she said softly, rubbing his leg.. “Even if the others only become my friend, I’ll be satisfied with that..” Well she didn’t like forcing others..

Nightmare lifted his cup to his lips taking another sip of steaming hot chocolate, “quite. Neither would I. I feel as though such a task is not difficult. I must confess that some of the others have not been so candid about themselves.” 

She remained laid back on the couch, enjoying her Nightmare’s company.. Her soul felt warm and whole at last.. Despite it being so much darker than it should, which was something she wasn’t even aware of at all..

Nightmare just rubbed her back gently. He enjoyed moments like this where he could just hold her sweetly to him. Nothing could change the love that he had for her. He only worried that her entanglement with them all would put her in danger. Not just from themselves and the other mysterious figures that lived in the other wings but also those thinking they knew better. It was a predicament that even he, the lord of Night and fear, was afraid of, “I rather think this human form suits me well. What do you think my love?” 

She had no idea of others in the wings she had not yet explored, nor even that those that knew better might do something.. To her all she cared about was her boys and her Night. “I believe it does.. But remember that you need not change if you do not wish to, I do love you as you are, all of you.” She said softly.

He chuckled lightly snapping his fingers and placing his usual golden crown on the top of his head, “you see my dear I do it because I would rather be with you like this. Something of your dreams rather than your… well nightmares.” He laughed lightly. 

She giggled softly, and leaned over to lightly adjust his crown. “You are never a thing of my nightmares my love.. You have always been of my dreams.. The only thing that exists in my nightmares, is of losing you again.. I would not be able to bare it a second time..” 

Nightmare chuckled once more taking her hand gently as she fixed his crown, “and I you my love though my logic is still sound. I simply take this form because I enjoy it and I enjoy being able to hold you this way then the other. I am sure Crimson feels the same since he too has not reverted back to his previous form.” 

She smiled sweetly. “My handsome boys you both are.” She said softly. “I am happy, more so than I have ever been before. I am so glad I am ‘stuck’ here with you all.” She said as she kissed his lips again.

He kissed her back deeply pulling her closer. He had to be careful lest someone walk around the corner. He kept thinking about Blue but it could have been anyone really. 

She smiled happily, holding him close, straddling his lap even as she kissed him deeply, happily so~

Nightmare was about to lose himself in her perfect kiss before he heard a buzzing and ringing sound, “. . .” 

She groaned.. And reached into her back pocket to take out the phone Sans had given her.. “What could he possibly want now?”

Nightmare raised an eyebrow, “him?” The phone was buzzing wildly waiting to be picked up. 

She answered it.. “What?” She said flatly, not pleased that he was calling.

Sans was on the other end of the line, “heya kiddo. Uh… need ta meet with ya again. Think ya can break away for a bit?” 

She narrowed her eyes. “What could you possibly need to meet with me this time Sans? What, cant find that Red skeleton to come and kidnap me again?” She snapped at him a bit, still miffed for it. “I am in the middle of doing something else, you can wait.” She said a touch angrily, she much rather enjoyed being with her Night..

Nightmare blinked in surprise at the name drop, “. . .” His eyes narrowed dangerously. Sans meanwhile was tapping his foot on the ground one fluffy slipper at a time, “look kiddo ya got no choice. Get up an meet me in tha hallway or ill grab ya. Ya got it.” 

“Fuck you!” She said, clicking the phone and tossing it, nuzzling into her Night.. “Who doe she think he is.. I am not going with him at all.” She growled angrily..

Nightmare looked peeved to say the least but his expression changed when she nuzzled into him, “what did he want?” 

“He said I had no choice but to meet with him.. In the hallway.. Or he’d come nad grab me.. And I told him fuck him.. I’m sick of him not telling me anything and expecting me to just bend over.” She said, softly, angry but calming in his arms and lap.

Nightmare had to repress his urge to meet the skeleton himself and strangle him. He would be better for her. He promised himself this. If he let rage consume him… who knows what would happen, “did he say what he wanted to discuss?” Suddenly a flash of blue appeared in the living room leaving Sans standing there, “what did i tell ya. Now yer goin ta make it difficult?” 

She shook her head. “No he d-..” Her words died as Sans came and she held tighter to Nightmare.. “I am not leaving to go to some mysterious fucking meeting with you anywhere.. You don’t tell me anything, Compared to them who have actually opened up and ya know.. Talked to me!” She yelled at Sans, she was so angry at him..

Nightmare’s grip on her tightened, “I demand that you make your intentions clear… Sans.” He looked furious but on the outside calm and collected somehow. Sans pointed to her and shook his head, “got orders ta bring her with me fer a trial.” His eyes narrowed dangerously, “a trial… and of what crime has she been accused?” Sans shrugged again in response, “just got orders from tha others Nightmare I aint doin this ta be funny.” Nightmare growled angrily, “I think not.” Sans stepped forward using his blue magic to grab her soul and then grab her in the process, “sorry bro gotta follow orders. I'll bring her back.” With that he teleported with her back to HQ. 

She struggled in the grip of blue magic, trying to get back to her Night.. “Nightmare!” She called before Sans teleported them, and still she struggled in that grip. “Let me go!”

Sans was baffled by all of this as she struggled like a wild animal, “look kid we are doin this fer yer own good dont make me get someone ta tie ya up.” 

She kept struggling. “My own good?! How dare you! You don’t know anything about me!” She yelled at him, trying to kick and struggle free of the blue magic.

Sans tightened his magical hold on her so she wouldn’t struggle any longer, “just listen ta me kid!” 

“Stop calling me kid.. I have a name.” She said flatly as his magic had tightened and she was no longer able to struggle..

Sans sighed before attempting to pinch the bridge of his nose before realizing he doesn’t have one, “look darlin… Azalea there are some things we all gotta talk to ya about. Its kinda ma fault since I brought ya there so now i gotta make sure yer ok. Got it?” 

She growled.. “Don’t you DARE call me that.. You have not earned the right to call me Darling..” She glared at him, and looked away.. “Speak whatever you like.. Since as you say.. I ahve no choice in the fucking matter.” 

Sans grimaced, “didn know ya didn like tha nickname. Look its serious tha longer ya stay with em tha darker yer soul becomes but ill take ya ta someone that will prove it.” He led her down the hallway and into a lab room, “doc i brought her.” A skeleton wearing a long white lab coat and a black turtleneck sweater seemed to be tapping a pen against his mouth for but a moment before they arrived. He had been studying souls even longer than he had ever dreamed and making extraordinary breakthroughs. His subjects were volunteers of course and he only did experiments that would not harm them only simple studies and research “Sans? You brought the human.” 

Her arms were at her sides thanks to the magic, but she glared at this new Skeleton.. “I don’t care if my soul gets dark.” She said flatly, looking at him. “I promi.. You know what no.. I don’t owe you two any explanations at all.” She glared mostly at Sans.

Sans let her go only to stand in front of Gaster who had taken out her chart, all the information compiled up to this point. Sans stood in the doorway so she would not be able to leave, “I see. Thats a rather frightening prospect. You should care very much Miss… Azalea as our souls make us and shape us into who we are.” 

She stared up at him. “I still care, I care too much about those I have come to love.. They have not earned that from me. You don’t know anything about me! You don’t know what I have been through.. You have no right to judge me at all!”

Gaster closed his eye sockets and began to rub at his skull as if he had a headache, “miss you are incorrect we know everything about you. Your past as well as your present. We have been keeping our records straight however that is not why you were summoned. That home does not just house the versions of my son within them. There are versions of all of us that have threatened families, killed thousands, and much more egregious crimes. We had made a program some time ago that would encourage a kind of rehabilitation within these alternates. You… miss Azalea.” 

She tensed.. Did he know about her lovemaking with Dust? About her domination at the hands of Crimson? Of Nightmare? She moved back a touch. “I’m not doing this for some stupid program of yours.. I love them damnit! If you know of my past truly then you know what Nightmare means to me.. What I have been through because you all locked him away.. I went through a hell of emptiness because of you all locking my Night away I.. I became a slave.. To pleasures.. Just to try and fill the hole his absence made.. So leave me to it. I’ll do what I think is best for each of them, and ONLY for them!” She was kind of emotionally rambling by that point, but she was so afraid of losing her Nightmare again..

Sans stepped aside as another figure walked through the doorway, “We didn put him there….he asked… to be put there.” Gaster remained silent as did Sans when the new figure walked into the room. 

She turned to look at the new figure.. “Why would my Night ever ask for such a thing? He is so lonely there..” Though when she took notice of that grown and garment damned similar to her Night.. “Nigh.. no.. You aren’t my Night.. Oh! You must be his brother! Dream?”

Dream stepped deeper into the room with a small sad smile, “yeah heya. Your the girl that’s made my bro so happy! He talks about you all the time. I had not seen him in the realm of sleep in such a long time. Thank you. Gaster is right though Nightmare begged to be put in that dimension. It’s… not like I wanted to imprison my bro….” 

She actually held a soft smile.. “I am glad he sleeps now.. It does him so good.. But..” she frowned.. “Did he even know that he would never see me again? He was the only friend I had.. And he just.. Vanished.. I was so broken after that.. I can’t imagine how he must have felt.. But he remembered.. After all these years he remembered each tea party.. Each time I left him my favorite cookie.. All the books we quoted and read..” Her eyes watered a bit as she rub them away.. Not wanting them to fall here..

Dream felt bad to tell her of the truth but he took a deep breath, “hey….don't cry ok? I will explain. The longer he let the power of his nature fuel his hate he became uncontrollable. The Nightmare, the brother we knew are different. The one you reside with now is my true brother. The one you met before also my true brother. When corruption takes him he cannot control himself. He knows this fact. He is a prisoner by it. By putting him in that pocket dimension he keeps the corruption at bay. He is able to stay himself. He did so to protect the ones he cares about.” He hoped that explanation would ease her pain, “if you don’t trust my word then we can show you the last thing we recorded.” 

She nodded. “Alright..” She had calmed at least, though she still felt saddened from the memory.. “He told me when they were telling me their stories what he had first planned when he came to me.. To feed upon my nightmares and use them as fuel.. But.. I welcomed him.. I didn’t fear him.” She said softly.. “I’ve always welcomed him.. No matter how badly the world hurt me for it..” 

Dream nodded silently before speaking up after some time had passed, “he was not in the form that he is mostly associated. I know you love him and it warms my heart to know he has someone now but ...miss please if you ever see him turning into that monster… you must stay safe. It would hurt him even more if he hurt you when he was unable to control himself. He is essentially a powerless spectator.” 

She nodded. “I will promise you that.. I love him dearly.. I don’t want him to hurt because of me..” She said softly, holding out a hand to him. “I’m glad he has a brother that cares..” 

Dream smiled gently, “thank you miss. Of course I do! I have been trying to help him for centuries as best as I can. I fear I have not been able to do much. All of us have lost someone to darkness. Dr. Gaster lost his eldest son to madness. I think you may have met him… we call him Dust.” 

She tensed up at the mention of Dust’s father.. Being the man she just yelled at.. “Fuck me..”She groaned.. “Tell me you aren’t serious.. Dream please..” She was blushing now.. Embarrassed and a bit sheepish.. I mean what do you do when you just yelled at your lover’s father!

Dream shrugged sheepishly, “nope meet WD Gaster also known as Sans father. A lot of the time he is mistaken for classics father but he is in fact Dust’s he has been trying to help his son for years.” Gaster stepped into the conversation once again, “my son...how is he?” It was the only time he didn’t sound like he already had all the answers. He sounded delighted but also pained. It did not help that Sans or as everyone else called him, classic, was nearly a carbon copy. 

“He is my best friend.. A man I care for deeply.. We have.. Slept together yes.. I remember that he helped me but I can’t remember from what.. Comforting me from something.. He plays the piano so sweetly.. He’s really sweet.. Dr. Gaster..” She kind of rushed through the slept together bit, a bit embarrassed to say that aloud..

All that could be heard was the sound of a coffee mug shattering at the doorway. Sans had somehow grabbed a cup of coffee before her comment about sleeping with Dust caused him to drop it in horror. He looked baffled and mortified all at the same time. Dream just gently blocked her view of the classic skeleton. Gaster on the other hand was more curious than anything. He had never heard of a human and monster having sexual relations well………...not until he got here, “fascinating yes I do recall his love of music. I taught him at a young age to appreciate such things I am quite surprised he still does.” 

She shot a glare at Classic, so what if he overheard.. She wasn’t embarrassed she had slept with his Dusty counterpart at all! She was just embarrassed telling his father that she had.. “Yes.. He says it calms him.. And He certainly liked my harp playing..” She said with soft smile. “I am glad I met him..”

Gaster looked genuinely happy by this news as he was the boys loving father, other counterparts aside. He noticed that Classic still looked like he had a near death experience. It was not easy to think that a version of you had intimate relations with another. It was unnerving especially due to their closely tied circumstances, “a trick to soothe and calm the soul.” 

“He really is such a sweetheart.. My first day he stayed by my side, warning me of some others before I had met them, helping me unpack.. Oh.. but I could go on.. sorry..”She said softly, smiling up at Gaster. 

Gaster nearly shook his head with a smile, “I am happy that he has found some peace. He sounds as though he has not lost his desire to protect others even after the misfortune that consumed him. Does he seem mentally stable?” 

She nodded. “Yes he really does.. The only time he even scared me was when I..” Her breath caught.. “Was when I reset..” 

Gaster’s eyes flicked to Classic before his mouth became a thin line, “you did WHAT?” His voice was clipped but still calm and collected. He turned his attention back to her, “I am afraid that any repetition still messes with his mind. It causes him to think that the reality in which he resides is fake and not permanent. Such an ability is very powerful. I caution you to use it sparingly. As for my assistant… SANS you gave her a prototype of a technology that has yet to be tested you could have put her in danger! Your actions are to be discussed at a later time.” 

She waved her hands. “Wait wait.. I spoke it over with Dust.. He.. He forgave me.. For using it.. I remember I had for his sake.. But I can’t remember what that reason was.. HE forgave me just the same.. And I haven’t used it since..” She explained..

Gaster folded his arms, “spoke it over with him or not its not something that should be tampered with. Sans has defied a direct order from me and the others. An ability like that could have reset potential timelines we are all from if it were to go unchecked.” She could tell that Gaster was very upset with Classic. Sans meanwhile placed his hands in his pockets with his eye sockets completely dark. 

“You can take it back.. I kinda dont want it.. It just feels so wong having it..” She started to reach, realizing she had thrown it on the couch.. “And its on the couch..”

Gaster shook his head gently, “that is to discuss at a different time. I am sure Dream will be able to explain this in a more… acceptable fashion.” Dream looked at Gaster and nodded, “hey so you know how everyone has a soul? Even us monsters do too it’s just not as strong as you humans.” 

She nodded, listening.. She was a lot calmer now, more willing to listen to everything..

Dream continued when he knew that she was willing to listen to what he had to say, “Each soul has a trait or multiple in some cases. It’s a bright vibrant vibrant hue that shows the strength of such traits all positive in their make. I will give you an example. He gestured to the doorway as Frisk walked in with a wave, “howdy.” The second person who walked through the door was the skeleton that she had met before. The one nicknamed Red, most likely due to the crimson hue of his eyes for one. Dream gestured, “one monster, one human. Their souls look very similar though we monsters have more of a white soul. Frisk spoke next, “Dream asked us demonstrate a little about souls both human and monster. I hope that’s alright.” 

She nodded. “Oh hello there.. I never did get a chance to talk much last time.” She said softly. But yes so human souls are like that..”

Frisk waved and smiled gently, “It’s nice to see you again. Yep! Well hehe. I guess we are an odd example for this since its not normal for a monster and human to be soul bound but it works well enough.” She closed her eyes showing her brightly colored soul. It was so bright blue but there was also something else there. 

Red yawned a bit.. “Ya esplain it dere ‘Zalea..”He said, tapping both his and Frisk’s chests to make their souls appear. “Dis bright little thing? That’s a form of you, everyding dat ya are coalesced down to a tiny little heart.” He explained.. “You uhh.. Give consent ta let us show yea? Dream can do it if ya do..” He said, and she nodded. “Seeing won’t hurt I guess..”  
“Alright Dream, take her soul out and lets see what’s doin on in dere..”

Dream nodded slowly and held his hand out as if he was coaxing it out of her body and slowly the soul emerged. It was important to give consent since it was a rather intimate thing for the monsters.

She looked at the very dark green soul mixed with swirls of pale lavender and black. “Ooh.. It looks so pretty..”

Red just kinda blinked. “What in the flyin layer a hell? Kid.. hate ta break it to ya, but Souls shouldn’t be that damn dark kid.. Only after a recent trauma or trying to fall down, but ya soul’s beatin as health as I can imagine..”He said, watching her curiously..

Frisk blinked in confusion at the color, “trauma but… then my soul should… look like that?” She couldn’t help that question since well. She had been through hell and yet her soul shone brightly. She didn’t understand why it would look so very dull. 

“I’ve explained dat one to ya already Frisky.. Ya a soul of Determination, ya’ll never give up .. Her’s.. Is a soul a Kindness, overall it ain’t easy to make those ones dull but why is hers Dull? Ya ever figure dat one out Gaster?”

“I really don’t care if my soul’s dark guys.. I really don’t.”

Frisk nodded even though she was mostly integrity she still had that Determination side as well. Gaster looked baffled, “the only conclusion that I can come to is that outside forces are working upon it.” 

“Outside forces?” She asked curiously..

Gaster nodded as he stared at the soul curiously placing his hand on his chin deep in thought, “sometimes monsters of unparalleled power can affect others souls. It’s rather rare but I must state that you have a god by you at all times it would appear. Dream can verify.” Dream scratched the back of his head, “yeah well I mean since our power extends beyond the entire monster idea its can affect human souls but I don’t think Nigh-” He was cut off by Sans, “all those dark souls are affectin a human. Is that what yer tellin me?” 

She looked terrified.. “I am glad my Night affects me so.. I love him dearly, He and Dust.. and Crimson, all of them.. You can’t take me away from them!” She pleaded as her soul flew back into ehr chest. She was terrified of losing them. 

Frisk just glanced over at Red feeling that same kind of tug. She saw a lot of herself in Azalea. Red and her did not start off the best. If anything Red would easily be considered a villian by their standards. She almost went mad trying to explain to others why she loved him so much even after everything that had happened. The words just swirled in her brain. It was horrible. They said that she fell “in love with her captor” or “your scared so you’ve turned a negative feeling into a positive. It made her… mad. She was not some kind of statistic that that you could just throw on a chart. She didn’t know it but she was clenching her fists at her sides. Dream just shook his head, “its.. Not his fault. I don’t think he is doing it on purpose. That’s not my brother.” Sans shook his head, “its concernin.” 

“It isn’t to me! I am the one that lives there with them not any of you! I won’t leave them, I refuse!” She said, firm as she glared at Sans. “I promised them I wouldn’t leave. I PROMISED I would help baby blue become the best skeleton I know he is! I promised to shared my Transformers comics with Fresh.. It’s maddening the thought of being away.. Of.. of being taken from them..”

Frisk couldn’t keep silent anymore, “Sans I know you mean well but its not like they have harmed her…. Let it go.” Sans looked at her and waved her off, “not now Frisk.” Frisk was gripping her fists so tightly at her side before she stormed up the the blue clad skeleton, “No you listen to me Sans! I had to sit in her place. I had to sit on a tribunal while you tore Red apart! I had to scream and beg for you to stop your judging. How I had to sit and listen as you all accused me of some kind of stockholm syndrome telling me there was something wrong with me! I won’t let you do that to her too! If she can change them and make them better than why would you not let her!? Are you just so egotistical because you got your happy ending without even trying UNLIKE THE REST OF US!? You have no right to judge people off of files and preconceived ideas!” She was furious. Sans had his eyebrow bones furrowed, “ya serious?” 

She was glad some one else udnerstood how she felt.. It made he happy..

Red stood there and let Frisk speak. “Classic she’s got a point. You just heard how she described Doc’s boy.. If she can make that madman act like he used ta.. Why not? I’m kinda curious ta see how she handles the rest of em.” He laughed.

Sans eye sockets were completely blank, “dont gotta side with yer girlfriend Red.” Frisk shook her head angrily, “WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? Your being unnaturally cruel Sans!” She was shaking in anger, “kid i aint gonna let a brother killer get off easy.” Frisk sighed angrily, “Is that what this is all about?! PAPYRUS!?” Sans turned very slowly toward her and it actually made her take a step back, “Sans not just you lost Papyrus! Red and I almost lost Boss too you know! Dream has lost his brother and gaster has lost his son. We have all lost someone Sans it’s how we all met dont you remember?” She felt tired yelling the whole time. She did not know how Red did it half the time. 

Within her thoughts she had felt it.. That same pain.. Dust had it too.. From where she stood, she took a breath, closed her eyes, and sang, a song right for Sans in that instant, but to be fair.. It wasn’t something directable so it could affect them all really.

Dawn to dusk  
Left to rust  
The clock ticks away.  
Now when you're longing for  
Something sweet as pain...  
Let this tune  
Mend the wounds  
Banish misery...  
Battle scars  
Of the heart  
Now memories.  
Tell me why you confide  
In half existence?  
Shielded by your mask of sorrow and spite?

Take your time, clear your mind,  
Leave the fear behind  
Forget all of your woes  
From things long ago  
Steadily, it retreats  
To another time  
Take solace knowing this  
Feeling unwinds  
Give me all of the pain  
Ingrained inside you  
I’ll wipe away the tears  
Shed through the years  
Put away that cruel mask,  
Built from past mistakes  
With these hands I will mend  
Your tired soul..

The song was sweet, and words meant with that same ‘magic’ of before..

Sans and Frisk were nearly shouting at each other before the song started. As it continued their anger at each other died down leaving the room silent afterward. 

She stood there watching.. Had it worked? Had they truly calmed?

Red whistled and broke the silence.. “Shit. Doc we absolutely sure she ain’t got mage blood? Cause hot damn I felt that magic all the way over here.”

They both turned to look at her in confusion. It was true as Frisk felt it as well though probably not as strongly as everyone else in the room. Gaster had his arms folded, “it is unclear if you would let me take a look at Frisk. I know she has… prior reservations especially because its me but if we do some tests we may be able to determine that.” Frisk couldn’t believe it. Another mage bloodline? She had been one of the only ones in her world and magic within humans was not something that was at all common in any universe. 

She looked confused.. “Umm.. Why are you all staring at me like that.. It’s just a song.” She said softly.. “Songs make everyone feel better.” She said softly.. “I just want to go back.. Nightmare and the others must be worried sick since you did Grab me while I was enjoying hot chocolate with Nightmare in peace.” She said to Sans and Dream..

Red chuckled. “Doubt we need ta do those sorts a tests doc.. We got her ancestry.. How far back did ya trace it?”

Gaster sighed. Even though he was a good version of his Fellian counterpart he was still fascinated by Frisk’s lineage, “I have traced it back to after the rising of the barrier it then cuts off. If it is anything like the universe you two reside in then I would say that magic began to leave the bloodline or it was….eliminated. It is entirely possible that her ability stems from the seven just like Frisk. It is also possible that her close proximity to Nightmare for a long duration has imparted a magic ability on to her. It is unclear.” 

“Umm.. My grandmother used to talk about a barrier of some kind.. Something her mother’s mother witnessed.. She told me that there was a very bad man.. That he did some very bad things to her and her friends.. And hurt a lot of people.” She said.. She had no idea she had mage blood, of a mage who certainly hadn’t wanted to help seal the barrier, for that mage had been in love with a monster.. But had been forced to thanks to the most powerful of them..

Frisk nodded her head gently, “when I grew up and mind you my past is not a light hearted one but… well we heard stories about the same thing. I didn’t really believe it until I… uh… well.” She was not exactly sure she wanted Red to know this information. She had kept it from him for years even during their last fight it was something she never outrighted mentioned, “when I jumped to… end it. I woke up in a place far from home. Of course my town was surrounded by crazy occultist like humans bent on the destruction of monsters and using humans with special souls to do it. I was their last card. The human with magic within them. You must be the same.” 

She shrugged.. “Grandma died a little after I lost Nightmare’s presence.. Father.. Father never liked grandmother, he used to say some very nasty things.. Bout me too.. Cause I liked everything about the night, and that made father angry cause I wasn’t this perfect little princess he thought I’d be.” She said softly and looked at Sans.. “Do.. you feel better?” She asked him curiously..

Frisk looked at her sadly, “I’m sorry for your loss. I didn’t… well I didn’t really know my parents. I was taken from them at such a young age. I never really had a family to call my own. I do now though. All those hardships and trials all paid off in the end. Isn’t that right Red?” Sans only nodded letting his eyelights fall to the floor. He had been a real jerk. Not to mention more aggressive than he would like to admit. He was in ‘youd be dead where you stand’ mode at that point.

She actually went up to him and hugged him gently. “I think.. From what I’ve heard.. Papyrus would be happier if no one fought..” She said and looked at the rest of them. “Umm I didn’t assume wrong.. Did I?”

Red chuckled. “Ya right there sweetheart. Though admittedly we got reason ta beleive all but two of our mage bloods were evil minds, but then again who knows fa sure.”

Frisk shook her head, “Pap wouldn’t want anyone to fight it’s just how he is. Azalea I know you dont have a… high opinion of all of us but we try to do what is right. We only worry. Sans has lost so much and so have we all. I feel that second chances even third and fourth ones are important. If I never did that I would not have the best big brother in the world, a father that loves me, and the love of my life as… cliche as that sounds. I think you are a good influence on them not the other way around.” She smiled gently. Sans sighed sadly and hugged her back, “nah… Pap woudln want that at all.” 

“And.. I should apologize too.. I was so afraid of losing someone so important to me.. Of regaining that emptiness I had lived with my teen and adult years till now.. I thought of you in a horrible light.. I thought you would take them all away, and I’d be alone again.. And I;m sorry.. You just want to help them.. I understand now..” She said softly, letting him go a bit after. She looked at Frisk then and smiled. “You and I perhaps are really alike.. And I really do wish you and Red so much happiness.. Especially if he makes you feel even a tenth of what Nightmare makes me feel..”

Sans nodded slowly for some reason. Gaster only had his brow bone raised before setting the chart down, “we shall monitor your soul when you return but only that. Please understand we mean no ill intentions we only wish to make sure of your safety.” Frisk smiled gently once more, “thank you. He does you have no idea.” 

“I doubt I have anything to fear, at least from the boys.. Literally the first thing Nightmare did when we were all sat at the table was forbid them to harm me..” She said softly.. “But fine.. Monitor my soul if it makes you feel better.. But Please.. Don’t ride to my rescue unless I truely am going to die without assistance..” She said softly..

Red smiled and hugged Frisk. “Yea ‘Zalea.. I make dis cutie’s soul do fucking backflips when I’m around.”

Sans stepped to the side, “ya can go.” Gaster only nodded in agreement and Frisk was flushing as red as well… Red. 

She smiled as Red put a hand on her shoulder. “Cmon little lady.. Lets get ya back to those little villains a yas..” He said with a chuckle, teleporting her back to the living room and going back to his Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more too it than that, but you'll find out much later~


	13. Chapter 13. True Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea sees Nightmare at his worst.

Crimson nearly had a heart attack when Azalea popped out of nowhere causing him to jump back in shock. He would have fallen off the couch if she appeared earlier, “w...what the hell.” He shook his head before running his fingers through his hair, “w...what the Hell is going on?” 

“Crimson!” She called out and looked around. “Where’s Nightmare?” She asked curiously but hugged him tightly.. “I just.. Needed to talk some sense into Sans.. he uhh.. He needed to learn to heal..” She said softly.

Crimson raised an eyebrow, “just destroyin a whole bunch of universe and tearing them apart to find you. Nah sugar I think he is in his room. Sans? Ah. I see. The blue one right?” He hugged her gently and shook his head, “ya might want to leave this to me sugar. He is in … well a rage.” 

She shook her head.. “Let me try adn talk to him through the door.. He might calm down..” She said softly, but held Crimson’s hand. ‘But I’d be better if you were with me in case..” 

Crimson nodded and followed her up the stairs reaching Nightmares door. Only it was not the usual black wood but oozing black tar that flowed from the top of the framework, “dont touch anythin just make sure ta get his attention. If you touch that stuff you will be trapped in your worst nightmares.” 

She called out then. “Nightmare? Nightmare I’m back! Pleaase.. It’s Your Flower!”

As she started to call out a few of the others poked their heads out of their doors to inspect the commotion in the hallway. There was just a loud noise behind the door. Crimson grabbed her gently in a protective stance. He was concerned. If Nightmare had been completely corrupted then he would not be able to break it so easily. It was one of the reasons that he was so calm and all the time. 

She continued to call out. “My Night! Please worry not for I am safe! I spoke sense to that skeleton’s addled mind and he agreed to stay out of our affairs! Please let me hold you tight that you know I am safe and real!”

There was another crash before Error spoke up from his doorway, “It͠s ͡us̕e̕le̵s̷s whe͡n͜ h̢e ̴is ̨li͝k̶e th̷is̨.̢ ̨yer̢ goiņg͝ ta ̕h͝av͟e͘ ҉to͡ wait̸ i̸t o̕ut” 

“Then I will wait right here for him..” She said softly, sitting there before Nightmare’s door. She was not touching the tar like substance as her lover had asked, but she was right here for Nightmare when he needed her..

Error frowned more than he usually did, “f͘i̕ņe y̛o҉ur ̴f̷unn̢era̵l” The door didn’t even open as an inky black tentacle slipped through the muk and grabbed a hold of her pulling her inside the room. Error just shrugged, “s̶e̶e?” Crimson just shot him a death glare, “she will be fine.” 

She gasped when she was dragged inside, and struggled in the tentacle. “N. Nightmare?”

Nightmare’s grip on her tightened as he pulled her close to him. He looked like he was wearing the same thing he had worn this morning but it was covered in tar.

She wiggled in the tentacle still, but more was trying to free her arms. “Please.. My Night it’s me.. Azalea.. Your Star.. Your Flower.. I am safe and sound.. Home with you once more..”

He had a smile on his face and not the good kind, “AHHAHAHA do you think he can hear you? Dear me what am I going to do with you? Keeping me from being my true self. We can't have that now can we?” LEAVE HER ALONE! 

She wiggled still in his grip. “I meant.. What I said.. I love all of you, not just the form that I spent the most time with.. I just.. Want you to be happy..” She said softly, sweetly.. 

He just scoffed and held her though not at tightly as before, “cute don’t you see? I am the darkness. The night. Your worst fears! I have no control no morals. No love to give you. Hahahaha but of course no matter how much I warned you. You wouldn’t listen would you?!” 

She stopped struggling when he stopped holding her as tightly.. “I told you I love you with all that I am.. I am ever your flower.. And you always my night sky.. No matter if your form is of this or any other..” She said softly.. She truly did care for him.. “I want to set you free my Night..Free of your pain, free of your loneliness.. ”  
He growled, “what would you know of my pain and loneliness did you not consider for a second that I don’t need any motivation. I just get enjoyment out of it all. Cry for me my dear. I want to eat it up.” 

She shook her head. “There is nothing you can do to me Nightmare.. You have always been my friend, my beloved Night..” Truly her greatest fear was being cut from him once more, to lose him.. “I will never leave you, I promised!”

He smirked as he looked at her in his grip not even his arms, “well my dear since your so brave you won’t mind if I… take that pretty soul of yours.” 

She was nervous yes, but nodded.. “I trust you my Night.. For I am yours..” She had said it so many times, never once wavering.. She belonged to her night, Heart and soul..

ENOUGH. The Nightmare shattered leaving the goopy remains of nightmare to fade away. He had his hands on the wall panting lightly as he leaned against it. He went to her and held her tightly, “I’m so sorry my love. I won’t let such a thing happen again.”

She groaned as she fell to the floor, but held him when he embraced her. “I told you my Night.. I love all that you are with all that I am.” She said softly, kissing him gently. “I was just so worried for you.. That you were like that because of me..” She held him tightly. 

He sighed sadly, “no it wasn’t you my dear. That form preys upon my own weakness. We are one in the same however when I am like that. Do not listen to what I have to say. Those that love the dark can bring the beast out of me. I refuse to do such things to you.” 

She held him still.. “I understand.. I promised your brother I would stay away from you like that.. Because he said it would hurt you worse if I got hurt because of you..” She said softly, nuzzling him. “But it’s alright now.. I’m here.. Sans will leave us alone now.. I made him understand. And umm.. I met Dust’s father.. And. I think I may be a mage?”

Nightmare blinked in surprise, “You… have met my brother?” He had told Dream about her constantly ever since he was actually able to sleep. She nuzzled against him and he held her tightly, “oh? A mage?” 

She nodded. “He was there.. In that hall with Dust’s father.. And sans.. I and Frisk managed to convince them to leave us be.” She said softly. “And I think.. That song my grandmother taught me.. Might have helped Sans start healing..”

Nightmare raised an eyebrow at the name dropping, “Frisk? Ah. I know her well. The amount of nightmares she has is impressive. As for the rest what did they want from you?” 

“Well Dust’s father was concerned about my soul..” She said, touching her chest.. “I don’t know how they brought it out.. Or I’d show you, It’s this lovely forest green.. Dark..”

Nightmare shook his head in surprise, “d...dark?” He knew better of course, “I can take it out of you. I will be gentle.” 

She nodded. “I know you will Nightmare, you always are with me.” She said softly, letting him take out her soul.

He gently placed his hand on her chest bringing forth the very essence of herself and holding it in his hands. He had never seen something like it before. He understood why the others were concerned.

“They.. were actually telling the truth weren’t they.. That it shouldn’t be like this even with my tie to the darkness..” She said softly, looking at her soul practically mesmerized..

He took her soul and looked at it, “they were correct. I have never seen something like this before. There was darkness in it and then he realized. He turned his back to her with her soul still within his hand.” 

She seemed curious and confused.. “Nightmare? Is everything alright?”

He just started to chuckle before laughing. Those corrupted tentacles were back, "too easy”

Her eyes went wide.. “N.. Nightmare?” She said trying to move back, she had promised.. She didn’t want her night to hurt because of her..

He smirked with his back still to her, "ah ah ah my dear where do you think your going?" Some of the inky tentacles slid against her skin only to wrap around her wrist and waist tightly. 

She struggled in the grasp of his tentacles. “Nightmare stop this please! You can fight this I know you can!” She pleaded with him..

His grin twisted before he turned back around walking up to her, "your wasting your breath my dear. You have never met the real me before."

She continued to struggle in the tentacle, he still had her soul.. But.. he was still her Night.. “I.. I refuse to believe that.. I’ve met the real Nightmare.. He is far more a skeleton than you!”

Another soul chilling laugh, "believe what you will. I am still your Night and like night I have needs that need to be sated." He brushed his fingers over her soul, "tell me dearest do you know what it feels like to feel only from the soul?"

Her breath hitched as she felt the most intense feeling wash over her body. “A.. ahh!” She moaned, her cheeks red with blush. “It.. I.. I’ve never.. F.. felt anything like it..”

He lifted the heart to his lips before running his tongue over it slowly. Meanwhile sensible Nightmare was mildly ashamed he was using this tactic but that's what she wanted and he would give it to her even if his smirk was was somehow hurting his face. 

She moaned like no one else had ever made her moan before, he was playing her body like a well tuned fiddle. “N.. Nightmare..” She groaned.. If she ever found out that he was forcing himself just for her.. She’d be so sad, their pleasures should be mutual.. A wonderful thing, no matter how they shared it..

Oh that made him physically shudder in need. He wanted her to sing that to the stars. He let her soul return, "oh my dear whatever am I going to do with you when you call out like that." Another tar like tentacle slowly brush along her inner thigh, "you said you would do anything for your night my dear and there is something I very much want."

She shivered, her breath panting lightly.. “A.. anything my Night..” She said softly, she wasn’t struggling anymore, watching him eye loving eyes, even if they held quite the lust for him.

He noticed the look as grabbed her chin tightly, "oh my dear how hot and needy you look. Do you want me to fix that for you?”

“I feel.. So hot.. Please.. My Night.. I need you so much..” She whimpered, looking at him even while her body shivered so..

He played with her skirt gently as his extra inky appendages explored her. One slid up under her shirt to caress her breast, another slipped up to tease at her underwear protected clit. Thats it his control was gone. 

Her body writhed in his touch, panting and moaning as he played her body so expertly.. “H.. ahh~ N.. Nightmare~..” She groaned out in passion.

He continued using those inky tendrils to explore her entire body. Her hips, her breasts, her back, even within her as one slipped her underwear off and the other began to play with her.

Her body splayed in wonton abandon, lower lips drenched with just how aroused he made her from soul and touch. Her lips were parted in such sweet cries, they were as music to him.. 

Oh how delicious she looked before she was tossed onto the bed. He climbed over her and kissed her deeply and at the same time slipped a wet inky appendage past her drenched lips. 

She moaned into his kiss, her hips bucking against that inky appendage. Her arms she threw around him, deepening the kiss.

He made sure that it slid deeper moving in and out of her agonizingly slowly, "that feels good doesn't it?" His hands slid up her naked body. 

“Y.. yes.. Yes My Night oh yes..” She groaned, her tight walls milking that appendage within her, good god.. Even after being fucked by Crimson and Dust she was still so very tight!

He pulled it out of her just as it was about to hit the perfect spot listening to her moans and groans. He placed his fingers there instead and began to slip his fingers in side of her using his thumb to rub her clit nice and soft. 

Her moans turned from soft pants of protest and whimpers to groans of delight.. Her back arched. “P.. Please Nightmare.. I need.. I want to cum.. I want to feel you... Please!” She begged him oh so wonderfully.. He was teasing her sooo so much.. And she wanted more and more!

He delighted in it all. The feel of her. He wriggled his fingers a little deeper before sucking on her neck. When she begged he quickly removed hi fingers before removing his pants and shoving his length into her. He was going to take her until the sun rose. It wouldn't be hard either with all his pent up lust and hers, "oh dear yes moan for me more and release yourself." She was so deliciously hot and tight as he pushed in deeper. 

It did not take long at all for him to send her over the edge and then some! She held him tightly as he thrust He deeply into her body. “Yes.. oh yess my nightmare..” She groaned happily, her body releasing just for him.. She felt so whole.. So complete.. Always with her Night..

He didn't wait to move as he began to thrust in and out of her hungrily, "umm my flower moan for me again again till your throat is raw. He thrust even faster slamming her sweet spot each time. His tentacles wrapped around her thighs spreading them wider. 

Her moans never ceased, they continued over and over again, he was so good, he made her feel so perfectly right.. Her soul ached in her chest for longing.. It wanted badly to bond to him, to give up all that she was and lt him control her utterly if that was what he desired of her..

He continued to pleasure her and take all that she was before releasing into her. The inky appendages pulled back before he kissed her firmly but gently. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over them both only to shower her in kisses. 

She blushed so deeply. “My nightmare..” She breathed softly, nuzzling into him. Oh that fear he had given her had added such a delicious spice to their love making.. It felt.. Fantastic to her! She slept so deliciously well, her dreams wondrous and starring her boys.

All things considered he had not lost control at all. Actually he was in control the entire time. Well not with his desires but. He held her close, "my flower.” 

She cooed softly. “I knew you would not truly harm me my nightmare.. My illogical fear aside..” Ok well it was actually quite logical if she was brutally honest.. “That truly felt amazing my sweet Nightmare.” She said softly., though she chuckled. “Though I hope Crimson doesn’t try to break down your door out fo worry..” She chuckled softly.

He ran his lips along her neck gently, "I may have overdone it a little however he can't get in here none of them can." 

She raised a brow. “Well fair enough.. I’ll get up in a bit to let them know I’m alright, but still.. You were so-” Her words died as she moaned so softly, sweetly. “Nn.. Nightmare..” She drew shaky breath, her neck was so sensitive for her.

He chuckled lightly, “so so?~” He laughed lightly, “are you sensitive here my dearest?” He licked her neck again and nipped on the soft flesh. 

Her words died in her throat as he licked and nipped at her neck. “Y.. Yes.. oh my God yes~” She whimpered, her cheeks flushed with sweet arousal..

He couldn’t help chuckling again, “such sweet words.” He pulled back and ran a finger down her spine, “how about here?” 

She shivered.. “N.. Not as much. But it still makes me shiver my Nightmare..” She nibbled her lower lip. “You are going to make me come undone again tonight my dearest Night..”

He held her close, “well I would very much hope I do my love.” He stopped his teasing only to nuzzle against her. 

She held him back, before a thought came to her.. “Nightmare? Where’s that phone I threw on the couch?” She asked curiously.. Since that thing DID have a portable RESET button on it..

Nightmare blinked in confusion, “phone? Ah I believe it may still be downstairs.” 

“I hope so Nightmare that’s the thing that has the Reset button on it!” She said as she started to get out of bed. “Admittedly it’s tied to this pocket dimension but imagine what could happen to any of us if someone got their hands on it and had ill intentions?” She said as she threw on her clothing, aiming to head down to find it.. She needed to find it as much as she wanted to cuddle her Nightmare..

Nightmare just rolled to the side and let his hand dangle off the side of the bed as he watched her flit about, “Ill intentions? My dear you do realize where you are correct? Any of us could have such intentions though admittedly everyone seems rather docile. I wouldn’t worry so much.” 

“Fair.. Still.. I’d rather none of you have the temptation.. Especially Baby Blue.” She said as she kissed him. “I will return in just a few moments after I grab the thing to ease my own mind..” She said softly.. Heading downstairs to look for the phone.

After looking around for a while she was unable to find the device that she was looking for. Too bad you can’t call the thing. That might have been helpful. 

She groaned. “Great..” She said as she thought about who had been there.. She started to head up.. Maybe Crimson had seen it?

Crimson was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed just relaxing with his head behind his hands. 

She knocked upon the door.. “Crimson?”

He looked up only to use his magic to open the door without him even getting up, “yeah sugar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's the Phone I wonder?


	14. Chapter 14. House of Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Azalea is thrown into the house of true Torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand ya might be a little confused by the cut off of Chapter 13 and how this one begins.
> 
> the answer will be explained over time but I am sure you smart cookies can take a wild guess~

Azalea woke with rain pattering her face as she stood up from the dirt road.. Outside? How had she gotten there? She looked around and sighed softly as she saw the house.. Standing there in all it’s spooky Glory, before a distant crack of ominous thunder caused her to jump and run right for the house. She had no idea how she ended up outside but it was storming and thus she ran into the house.

The house that stood before her looked exactly as it had been no changes though the strange magical feeling of there being some kind of imprisoning barrier around the structure was nowhere to be felt. It stood out in the gloom as another crack of lighting streaked across the sky. 

She jumped at the lightning and pushed open the door to head inside the house. All that mattered was that she was home.. Though she had no idea just how wrong she was in this instance..

The room was not lit as well as it had been before though the interior was exactly the same. There was a dark menacing aura within it not like before. The door was wide open before it slammed behind her on the wood was a human hand. Someone she knew, someone she recognized only he was not wearing his usual get up. He was in fact wearing a black suit with a crimson tie and cream colored button up shirt it was blood stained. His pants were also black with red stitching on them and black dress shoes. He looked rather suave actually. 

She jumped as the door slammed, causing her to turn and staring at Crimson.. Rather boldly for his human meals.. Before her face softened.. “Crimson!” She said as she looked so relieved.. How strange..

His eyes were no longer that bright cyan but rather a ruby red as he looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her confused by her even looking at him at all. It was dangerous to look a vampire in the eyes. Everyone knew that. He had just fed as a line of blood from the corner of his mouth. He wiped the stain from his lips with his thumb and stalked closer to her, “why do you have that look on your face? I must say its rather bold for a human to address me so casually. It’s also foolish.” He smirked showing off those pearly white fangs somehow looking even sharper and more sinister than before, “now little girl tell me who in their right mind would walk right into their own grave, humm?~” 

She seemed confused.. “Crimson? What on earth are you talking about?” She questioned him curiously, looking up into his eyes with her own starry violets.. “Of course I address you casually I’m your lover..” She said, rolling her eyes.. “I’m gonna go to my room now.. Maybe you should get some rest huh? I’ll make dinner soon..” Well she was certainly an odd one. What was this about a room? 

Crimson noticed her look of confusion. He was using his name or rather half of it so casually. It was making him angry. He didn’t even let his toys call him that unless the world LORD was tacked onto the end of it. He stopped his approach when she mentioned lover in which case he placed a hand over his face, fingers in his hair and just started laughing, “l….lover?” He pulled his hand away a wicked smirk on his face, “how cute the little pet thinks its my lover.” Room? Before she was able to ascend the staircase he appeared in front of her, “a room? You act like you know me so casually. I applaud your boldness or at least I would if I cared.” He began to step down the steps forcing her to take steps backwards from him, “dinner? My is it that time already?~” He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her to him, “I think your wrong sugar dinner is most definitely served.” 

She stared up at him curiously, taking steps back as he forced her down the stairs, before crying out in surprise and a touch of pain.. “Crimson.. What the hell has gotten into you?! You KNOW me, I’m your fucking caretaker in this place.. Remember? The one Classic hired because he’s an ass and thinks he knows what’s best?” She said as she tugged, trying to free her arm.. “That hurts Crimson, let go right now.” Her voice lowered..

His grip on her tightened smirk widening ever so much as his red eyes bore into her own, “what are you going to do sugar? Scream? No one will hear you~” He was about to just rip into her before he realized that sweet scent not to mention his own marks. He pulled back. ...what? His eyes narrowed, “I have bitten you before and yet your still alive? Caretaker? I don't normally care but you my dear need help. You come waltzing in here as if your live here. Do you not know where you are?” His smirk grew just a tad, “I should just feed from you and let your body drop but don’t worry I will make it hurt the least amount as possible…. Which is rather minimal I think.” He laughed before craning her neck to the side painfully.

She struggled in his grasp.. Tears beginning to form in her eyes.. “Crimson.. I do live here.. You know this.. I live behind the Mahogany door.. Don’t you remember? You and I helped one another. Hell you even got onto Nega’s case for being a dick to me!” She said, her heart felt twisted.. Why didn’t he remember What happened?!

He growled in irritation as he pulled back once again. She was lucky he just fed recently, “how do you know about that door?” N….Nega?” His fingers were digging into the pale skin of her wrist, “You know too much for never having been here before. HOW!?” He growled again in anger. 

She turned to look at him.. “I live behind that door! That’s my room! Dust helped me move in when I first came here! How do you not remember?”

He spun her around to face him now his eyes glowing dangerously a scowl on his face, “no one lives behind that door! Do you mean Sans? Why would he help you? A fragile little human girl? You know what no I will prove it to you and then leave your lifeless body for clean up later. He forcefully grabbed her and hoisted her up into his arms. His hands were still tightly closed around her wrists and from where she was she could see the fresh blood that stained his undershirt. 

She made a soft sound of surprise when he hoisted her up. “Fine.. I’ll show you, That’s my room Crimson, Has been for months now..” She said, a touch stubborn.. But a bit fearful.. Something definitely wasn’t right here..

When he reached the hallway it looked exactly the same only darker and it would appear that the flickering sconces on the wall made the atmosphere much more foreboding. He used his foot to kick the door open. It was in fact her room but there was no sign of her living there. 

Her heart felt like it had plummeted down to the floor when she saw the room barren.. What had even happened.. She knew she wasn’t crazy This was her room! “This.. it can’t.. I..” She began to actually cry.. “Dust.. Nightmare.. I can’t have lost you all.. please no!”

Crimson was smirking in absolute delight at the look on her face, “my my is the little pet sad now? You walked into the wrong home my dear. He laughed darkly before forcing her to look up at him, “that’s right call out to-... what?” He looked at her growling again, “how do you know about them. Who the hell are you…” He shook his head as he slammed her against the wall as soon as he put her down, “enough of this. I have talked to you far too long!” 

She still cried, before crying out in pain as she was slammed roughly against the wall. This was it.. Was she going to die at one of her lover’s hands? What had happened.. “I.. I don’t hate you.. My Crimson.. I love you even still..” She said as she closed her eyes.. She didn’t have the strength to fight him..

Crimson heard her cry of pain. Oh how delicious a sound it was. Another sinister laugh, the laugh that would make ones blood run cold and soul quiver in fear, “hate me… My dear girl no one can hate me. I may be a killer but I make those last moments the best you’ll ever have.” He forcefully grabbed her chin turning her head and sinking his fangs into her. He was drinking from her when she mentioned love. She had finally submitted to him as he sank his teeth deeper. 

She gave a low moan of pleasure as he sank his fangs into her.. Just like always.. His bite felt so good.. Especially when he dominated her ohhh so well.. “I love you.. I always will..” She whispered softly, her eyes were closed, though her arm still rested just gently on his arm..

He forced her wrists to be pinned against the wall as he fed keeping her there so he could feel her slip into death just like he had done to so many a million times.

As he drank from her.. She did one last thing.. One last time, her song to him..  
“My love oh I beeseech thee..  
Throw mine cloak aside to feed thee..  
Crimson rivers from my veins..  
Crimson rivers feel no pain..  
My long dark hair ensnares thee..  
My warm red blood it calls thee..  
My Kind dark soul shall take thee home..”

That is until he stopped and pulled back just hovering over her neck. Her blood dripped from his fangs and onto her now pierced skin making a macabre line of crimson down to stain her shirt. The hands that her pinned released her only to dig into the wall at either side of her. His teeth were gritted in anger, frustration, and confusion, “why can't I kill you! I have done it over and over and over!” He growled like a wolf before slumping slightly her body still trapped by his. 

She took slow breathes.. “Because your soul knows me My Crimson.. It remembers me.. I know it does.. Wherever I am now.. You still remember deep down.. All those days spent together, in each other’s arms.. The time’s I fed you.. Those ones you dominated my body.. Tasting my cooking.. Watching pathetic movies of vampires just to hear you make fun of how humans portrayed them..”She went on like this for a while..

He stayed there for a minute as his nails digging into the wall before they relaxed, “I know not of any of this.” He pulled back wiping his mouth. 

She chuckled softly, trying her best to stay upright despite how weak she felt.. “You went on a rant for hours when I showed you twilight the first time.. You were so angry at how wrong they portrayed your kind.” She said.. “I will find out what happened.. And I’ll fix it.. I’ll set you all free from whatever hell this has trapped you in..” She said softly..

Crimson scoffed at her human sentiment, “I would never watch such drivel. Free?” He tilted her chin up feeling her soft skin underneath his fingers, “free us? You are mistaken MY pet we have everything we could ever want here.” 

She looked confused.. “But.. your trapped in this house.. Right?” She asked him curiously.. Oh god how the memory of those fingers doing THAT action made her shiver lightly..

The look of confusion on her face was something he wanted to eat up. He couldn’t kill her though damn did he try, “trapped? Hahahahaha is that what you think? Hardly my dear we rule the worlds what could be better? We only stay here as a group we are free to come and go as we please.” He noticed her shivering at just a simple touch. He did not even have to work his magic on her, “what’s wrong sugar something bothering you?” He had a wicked grin on his face as he leaned a little closer. He may not kill her but he could drain her to the point that her body was too weak to fight against his wishes. 

The look she had was one of sheer confusion.. “Free? Then.. What.. When did Classic and Dream take down the pocket dimension over the house?” She shivered in his touch.. “Just.. memories.. Of things we used to do.. Of our.. Relationship..” She said softly.. She was suddenly afraid to tell him about that.. About how behind closed doors he was her body’s master, how she fed him in exchange for a craving her body had. 

She shivered again making him slide his hand over her shoulder just to see how she would react to it. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, “the heroes? Their failure against us put them in their own respective living hells. The Red one has to kill the love of his life over and over and over again. He doesn’t know of course that they are both killing each other not clearly seeing the whole picture. The stupid human refuses to fight so we just let him do all the work. The blue one? Classic? He lives through a never ending genocide run where he kills his beloved brother first. Everytime he cant control himself. He becomes a true monster in his mind. It’s what broke Sans now he wants classic to feel the same. Dream is locked up in his own neverending nightmares never fully able to fully get out begging for his brother to end this. That’s just to name a few. Our relationship hum~?” He stared at the line of crimson on her shoulder and ran his tongue over it unable to control himself. “You said we were lovers pet~ Did you think I forgot that little detail? I must admit I am not used to playing with my food but I can not seem to kill you….yet.” He licked his lips just staring at her with those crimson eyes of his, ones that never even faltered in color. 

Oh god no.. no not her neck! She bit her lip hard as he licked her neck, a soft sound forcing it’s way from her throat, it was sooo hard to bite back that moan.. She shivered still and swallowed thickly.. “W.. we.. we are lovers.. I would.. O.. often.. Feed you. a..”She stopped herself.. She couldn’t tell him that.. Oh god she couldn’t tell him that! “W.. we.. were reall lovers.. N.. not.. Food..”

He once again picked up on her reaction only smirking when she forced that little sound of pleasure down her throat, “wrong again pet. You humans are a dime a dozen I easily go through hundreds of you in the period of a month not to feed on of course. I have….other hobbies. That is until they beg me to turn them into a meal.” He laughed at her comment, “oh dear. You think your just that special? I dont love. I dont have a heart. Humans are just my meals that is all. Your lucky you’re still alive pet I am not usually this… generous.” 

She bit her lip still, lightly chewing on it.. “I.. w.. We..” She started.. She was so nervous to tell him that.. With his eyes an unwavering Crimson she was truly afraid, though perhaps it might help? “W.. We had.. An arrangement.. I.. I’d feed you.. A.. and you.. You would..” She looked down, nervous as all fuck as she whispered. ‘Dominate me..’ in soft voice..

Crimson saw her playing with her lower lip. He had never really let a human live this long let alone talk to him. He was curious as to some of her more nervous tendencies, “I... I... we... we what?” He looked at her eyes narrowed, “I don’t make deals like that with fragile humans. I bleed your sweet veins dry and then move onto the next and the next. Oh?” He smiled unnervingly with a fanged toothed grin, “well well what do we have here. Is it the case that the pet likes… being a pet? Oh you just gain my interest more and more.” He straightened and tilted his head looking dangerously at her, “my my perhaps I should make this… one exception. After all, “he quickly placed his hands on the wall pinning her there again and kissing her deeply. It wasn’t a nice kiss either more like a possessive kiss, “we are lovers right?~” He said it mockingly with that smile playing on his lips. 

She shivered in that delicious way.. Fuck he heard it.. “Y.. yes..” She said softly, and a memory came to her.. He had told her about his timeline! “We are lovers..” She said and looked up at him, only to be kissed so.. Posessively.. It left her breathless for a few moments.. But when he ended it.. She spoke one word.. “Rus.”

He froze the smirk on his face fading. She...she knew about Rus? His eyes narrowed dangerously almost to crimson slits even though he looked human in form, “how do you know that name…” He growled deep in his throat, “how do you know that name!?” 

She took a steadying breath.. “You told me Crimson.. You told me about your brother when you were telling me about your timeline..” She started speaking about his timeline, things he had told her..

He glared at her angrily, “why would I tell you… nothing more than a meal. A human girl about my past! My title is synonymous with fear. People beg me for their lives over and over and over as they drown in their own blood. Why? Because I enjoy it. I enjoy watching your blood stained faces cry and beg… to hold on to your pathetic lives! My brother and I’s relationship is a closely guarded secret. I do not just flippantly tell anyone about it.” 

“You told me because we’re lovers! Because I wanted to get to know you better.. I told you that day what fear does to me.. What my Soul calls to.. And that you don’t remember our time together hurts me more than you’ll ever know.. But I guess.. “ She let her gaze fall to the floor.. “I guess that’s a price for me to pay..” Tears once more.. “Because your free now..”

Crimson let her go staring down at her menacingly with no air of compassion in his face. Now he just looked irritated as he placed a hand over his face before looking at her again, “would you cease your tears. If you think that’s going to sway me to suddenly embrace you like you so claim then you would be mistaken. Come with me.” He grabbed her tightly by the wrist and yanked her out the door dragging her to his room instead. He even put a magical lock on the door so she couldn’t escape, “free or not your presence here has stopped me from doing something I most certainly have no issue doing. It’s driving me mad.” His eyebrows were furrowed as he walked towards her from the spot that he threw her to the floor. 

She grunted as she was thrown to the floor in his room and locked inside.. She climbed onto his bed to sit there.. It wasn’t like she could escape! His room had no windows!

He placed his hands on the bed on either side of her hips growling like a wolf at her as he leaned forward and she leaned back, “I am going to keep you here pet until I understand exactly what your doing to me. That or… you die either way. So tell me now. If I am so important to you as you so claim. Do I scare you? And don’t lie to yourself that pretty little pulse of yours will tell me if you are.” 

She gulped.. “Of.. course you scare me.. But fear is.. It’s something that souses me.. You use it so well..” She said softly, looking at him.. “W.. When I first submitted.. To you.. I was so scared you were going to just kill me like everyone else warned me.. But you didn’t..”

He smirked then leaning just a little bit closer, “good I want you to be. I may be sparing you now pet but if I return to you and I am starving you won't be so lucky. Oh?” A little bit closer, “you humans are always afraid always trying to hang onto your weak fragile lives. Being trapped by a predator gives you a thrill. Oh pet you should think about that more when those pretty pink lips are stained red.” 

She shivered again.. He was so close.. And yet.. Because he was so close.. She moved forward suddenly and kissed him straight on the lips, she knew how to avoid his fangs by this point.

He felt her shudder and could smell the fear on her. It was coming off her in waves. When she kissed him he froze feeling her warm lips against his. She was bold. A trait in most humans he rarely saw. He also noted that she stayed clear of his fangs. He was sure she could feel his lips curling into a smirk as they pressed against his as he purposefully scrapped his fangs against her lip and apply enough pressure to puncture the skin. He pulled back and licked his lips hungrily, “don't you know if you play with the wolf you're going to get eaten?” 

She licked her own blood off her lips.. “I’ve been playing with this wolf for months..” She said, poking his skull if she could get her hand up there to do so.

Crimson had to admit that making her his little pet might be an interesting option. He had never done it before because there were not humans strong enough or interesting enough to satisfy him. If he got bored with her he could just drink her dry and not bat an eye, “so it would seem.~” He pulled away from her licking his lips, “very well, lover, I will keep you here with me but be warned your usefulness will be short lived if you anger me. That or I become.” He smirked grabbing her wrist and pulling her up against him, “very very.” He whispered in her ear devilishly, “hungry.” 

She shivered as he whispered into her ear.. “Y.. Yes.. lover..” She couldn’t help it as the words came from her lips.. She at least had her lord.. Something familiar in this strange world. Even if he was more.. Cruel.. This time..

He released her wrists and stood upright fixing his tie in the process. What an interesting occurrence. 

She remained on his bed, not daring to move.. He did scare her so much, but her mind was more thinking to the fact that she might have bought herself some time.. It made her feel so anguished.. This was what she had wanted.. Her villains freed from their prison and the heroes getting a taste of their own medicines.. But.. Frisk had been on her side.. Red had agreed with her! Maybe.. She could get them free somehow.. Let the rest be.. No.. No she couldn’t do that.. Her very being wouldn’t let her do that..

Crimson leaned against the wall and just watched her. She did not move, “too scared ta move sugar~?” He was smirking mockingly. 

She was brought from her thoughts with his words.. “Where would I go? I doubt you will just let me leave this room and you said if I anger you I am dinner.” She said softly.. Well she wasn’t wrong..

He laughed, “well at least you catch on quick. You are not to leave this room do you understand me? Unless you want to die than be my guest.” He had his arms folded before he waved his hand unlocking the door, “you give me a reason to keep you. The others… not so much.” 

She gulped and nodded. “Yes.. sir..” She said softly, yup.. She wasn’t going to leave for now.. The thought of that infuriated her.. She needed to get out and try to help frisk and Red.. but she didn’t know where they were.. And she.. She wanted them to remember her.. It hurt so bad.. Crimson didn’t remember her.. Would Dust? Nightmare? “My Night..” She whispered softly..

Crimson was about to exit the room when he heard her whisper. Night? Was this girl insane? He tilted his head, “what did you just say?”

She looked towards him.. “My Night.” She said in simple answer.. He didn’t expect him to know, of course he wouldn’t remember that.. Would he?

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes, “another lover of yours?” 

She sighed.. “I don’t care how it sounds.. I loved each of you in different ways.. All of you lived in this house.. And I got to know most of you.. But three of you I loved dearly.. One I thought of as a baby brother.. Two a Friend.. And two I barely got time to get to know before I was thrown here.. ” 

He closed his eyes and huffed in annoyance, “All of us. Your talking about everyone that resides in this house.” He had his eyes closed as he walked to her before pinning her down straddling her hips, “you would be wise not to do what I think your going to do. I won’t have to kill you. They will do it for me.” 

She wiggled just a little.. “I can’t just let go of everything I forged with them.. Night I.. I’ve known him for so long.. I..” She shut up then, and looked away. “It doesn’t matter.. I won’t disobey you..” No matter how badly it hurt.. She couldn’t yet.. But oh how badly did it hurt.. To feel like her heart was breaking.. Having just that sinking suspicion that none of them remembered her..

Crimson watched her wiggle smirking, “Oh yes that’s right struggle and wriggle all you want.~” He wanted to watch those pretty little lips cry out in pain just like the others, “forged. Ahahaha is that so? I wouldn’t tell them that. Error will wrap his strings around you and rip your soul and body to pieces. Fresh will force you to suffer hours of 90’s hell and maybe even infect you with the parasite that digs into your soul and cracks it to pieces. Horror will chop that pretty little head off your shoulders and Sans… well.. He is rather unpredictable. Your surrounded by blood, death, and torture and you act as if your the special little human that has somehow affected us.” He laughed again, “oh sugar I actually feel bad for you.” 

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to prevent tears from falling fresh. “You have no idea.. I didn't expect to fall in love thrice over or care more than a simple job.. but I did and still do.”

He had a wicked smile on his face, “oh are you going to cry again? Don’t worry sugar I am going to take good care of you~ Love… love for us!? Hahahahaha us? Oh thats rich. We are EVIL you think that’s going to change?” 

She wanted to cry oh god she did but still she kept her eyes shut tight.. “I won't stop loving you all I can't..” she said softly, well soul of kindness n all..

He leaned a little closer to her face, “easier for me. I don’t have to expend any magical energy to keep you compliant to get exactly what I want. Your making it much too easy. What to do to you what to do?” 

She was silent, what could she say more? He clearly didn't remember and she had at least saved herself for now but.. she was trapped within a nightmare..”

He was about to sink his teeth into her throat again before he heard his name from outside the door. He groaned lightly and got off of her and headed for the door, “be right back sugar.”~ He opened the door and stepped outside leaving her alone in the room. 

She let herself relax then.. before she curled up on crimson’s bed, crying fairly hard.

Crimson was in the hallway speaking with another inhabitant about a potential human that had snuck into the manor. Much to her surprise he completely disclosed that the human was his and there would not be an issue. The door knob started to turn but not before He grabbed the speakers hand warning him never touch his door again. The voice behind the door sounded angry and also had a distinct way of speaking. 

She listened when her tears slowed, yup they were talking about her all right.. she wondered which he was talking to.. dust maybe? Horror? Nega? Error? It was a curious thing to think about..

The one speaking with Crimson seemed to disappear as the hallway was once again silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the door opening and Crimson stepping through the doorway to close it behind him. He still had his eyes narrowed as he kept his eyes trained on the hallway before the door actually closed, “what nonsense.” 

She looked his way curiously.. “what was that about?” She asked about curious as she lay there curled still.

Crimson slid his fingers through his white hair, the same gesture her Crimson did before before he would smile at her and tease her. His action however was not the same as he went to sit on one of the chairs and folding his fingers together just watching her, “you of course.” 

“Oh should have guessed.” She said was she watched him..


	15. Chapter 15. Crimson Rivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy more Crimson sin~

He continues to look at her before standing up and striding over to the mini bar area he has in his room, oooo fancy, and reaches down to pull a wine glass from under the counter and setting it on the countertop. He begins rummaging through presumably a refrigerator as there are bottle clicking sounds that she can hear as he does. 

She looked over at him, watching curiously.. Was that.. Alcohol? She really didn’t wish to assume but..

He pulled up a chilled wine bottle and set it down on the counter. It had a screw top to it. He poured the contents into the glass in front of him before returning the bottle. His hands came up to take a hold of the glass before he sat down again this time with his feet kicked up looking a little more relaxed regardless of his formal attire. 

She remained in silence a good while, before she looked at him.. “Could.. I be allowed to.. Make food for myself if nothing else..?” She asked softly. 

He swirled the wine glass slowly before resting his cheek on his hand as he just looked at her. The liquid in the glass could have been wine but it probably wasn’t. He sighed again as if she were the bane of his collective eternal existence, “fine come with me.” He set the glass down and turned his back to her and walked to the door.” 

She nodded. At least he was doing to let her feed herself.. She brought a small smile to her lips, one that she chased away out of fear..

He opened the door to his room once again illuminating the hallway from before. He gestured toward the door, “don’t tell me I have to pick you up and carry you too.” He huffed lightly. She had not even said anything but he just assumed that his feeding made her weak. He scooped her up in his arms and exited the room. As he made his way down the steps it was quite clear that they were alone for the time being. It eerily quiet.

She blushed deeply.. “I.. I can walk!” She said softly, though she admitted to herself that being carried by Crimson made her miss her Crimson so very much..

As he walked toward the kitchen he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye only to notice the look of longing on her face, “you know pouting about it is not going to help. I dont know whats going on but you’re stuck here now… get used to it and can you? I seem to remember you being weak at the knees besides I fed off you and I will again so you need to at least keep up your puny human strength.” He walked into the kitchen and set her down. 

She blushed at being caught in her thoughts but nodded. “Yes sir..” She said softly, but at least she moved about the kitchen with practiced knowledge.. Soon enough a lovely meal was being made.. The smells of it drifting about the house.. She cooked the food very well indeed.. “Do you.. Want me to make some for you as well Crimson?” An old habit to ask, but she wondered if this one would..

Crimson just leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed and eyes closed. After a while he watched her as she knew where everything in the kitchen was. How could that be? He could smell it. It smelled so good but unfortunately he could no longer eat regular food. It would have taken years to get the blood lust out of system. He hardly even thought about his past ways, “cute. No. Strictly sanguine diet if I dont I lose my p- WHY on earth am I telling you this!?” He threw up his hands angrily at his own comfort level around this human pet. 

She nodded as he mentioned he had a strict blood only diet.. “Alright..” She said softly, and soon plated up her food, and sat down at the table, eating with proper manners after having washed out the dishes used to cook her meal.. Good gods she was domestic, but at least she had manners, unlike what seemed to be most humans.

He acted like he wasn’t watching her by huffing and closing his eyes again only to crack them open a few times, “what’s your name?” It was out of the blue but he nearly growled out the question. 

“Azalea Bryony..” She said softly, feeling so much better with every passing moment of eating the food..

Crimson just closed his eyes again looking disinterested, “well Azalea you need to keep your energy up. I won’t find much use for you if your unable to at least fight back.” He chuckled sinisterly. 

She nodded. “As you wish then. I need to eat at minimum of twice a day, but I can cook for myself as you saw.” She said as he strength came back to her. When finished of course she washed her plate and came to stand before him.

Crimson had his eyes closed for a while until he noticed her standing there, “I’ll make sure you get down here when you need. Just… I...don’t know tell me. Your giving me that that look again. What do you want?” He pushed himself off the wall with a well placed heel. 

She tilted her head. “Thank you.” She said softly. She didn’t need anything than, just a thanks given, and she followed him once more. 

He just grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly, “I just want to make sure you don’t just randomly collapse.” He dragged her along up the stairs once again only to stop mid step up the second flight and turned around. He thought he saw something or rather someone as he squinted for a moment. 

She gave a soft gasp as he grabbed her wrist tightly and suddenly dragged her, only top stop. “Is..something wrong?” Snd asked curiously, watching him..

His cold red eyes fell on her face, “I thought I saw someone.” He shook his head and continued up the stairs. 

She followed behind him still, she was curious herself.. She wanted badly to explore this place..

Crimson brought her to his room again and tossed her inside like he had before. Time to have a little fun, “do you feel better?” The question would be one that you think someone would ask in concern but it was quite clear that his voice was colder than ice. 

“Physically.. Yes..” She answered simply, as she stood up from where she had been tossed. “And stop tossing me like a ragdoll, you saw I could walk just fine!” Kinda cute when she was like this.

He stood with his arms crossed. He still looked horribly formal for Crimson considering the first thing that she had ever seen him in was a really oddly exposing outfit with red belting and such, “oh? Does it bother you?” He laughed, “you have a fire in you. He grabbed her chin tightly and painfully, “remember girl that the only reason your still breathing is because of me so do try and be a little nicer hum?~” He tilted his head a little bit. 

She gave him a look of minor annoyance before he grabbed her chin like that. Fucking shit it still made her oh so aroused for him to be so dominating like that! “I am.. I was just saying that you didn’t need to throw me in here, I could have walked in.” She said, “I am very.. Grateful.. Crimson.” 

Crimson tilted his head a little more as if he was going to sink his teeth into her again. He didn’t say a word. 

She stood there, prepared to feel his fangs in her again..He did it so much more often than her Crimson ever had… She wasn’t sure if she liked that or not..

Much to her surprise he didn’t bite her but kissed her instead tilting her head back a little bit to make up for his height. 

Blush blossomed over her cheeks as he kissed her, and while she had tensed at first, now she melted into it, attempting to wrap her arms around him in embrace.

He could feel her melting against him as he slid his hands down her shoulders slipping his hand against her lower back and gripping her tightly. 

Her outfit was still that deliciously loose-ish number she enjoyed wearing so much.. That half shirt that seemed to fall off the shoulders and drape down her body in a manner similar to a sheet.. Red skirt like slacks that were nice and loose, embroidered with flowers of various types, and only held by a single button, and her almost ballet like slipper shoes, over her crimson and gold covered feet.. She remained relaxed now, the kiss was everything she remembered from then. It made her hope that her Crimson was in there somewhere..

If that was exactly what she was thinking then she was playing right into his hands. He realized that if he played her then he might get some information out of her. Of course that’s not what was on his mind currently as he pulled back. 

She shivered lightly.. She would revel in it gladly.. “My Crimson..” She said softly.. Besides.. She had one thing that would seal it if he truly remembered, the collar he typically summoned for her had a unique flower on the front, her lovely little play collar just for him, but only her Crimson would know of it, she’d never tell that.

A puppet. Merely a play. A grandiose facade and then when she trusted him completely… He nuzzled against her neck restraining himself from just outright ripping into her, “yes your Crimson. I’m sorry sugar. Did I hurt you earlier?” She couldn’t see it but the glint in those ruby red eyes was more sinister than anyone could possibly fathom. 

She wanted badly to fall for it hook, line, and sinker.. To just give in and fall into that sweet dream he was giving her.. “My Crimson.. I was so scared..” She said softly, holding him tightly, crying gently.. “I was so afraid I’d lost you and the others.. It was just a bad dream.. It had to be..”

Oh how easy it was to do. Take ones deepest desires and exploit them for his own amusement now all he needed was for his bed to run red. He was getting impatient. Every second made him ravenous. The question is would he kill his new toy, “don’t be scared my dear I am right here.” He placed a hand on the back of her head rubbing a thumb through her hair slowly, “all just a horrible dream. Why don’t you lay down for a while?”

She nuzzled into him, letting him ‘comfort’ her.. Just.. she felt so ill at ease.. Something wasn’t right. She tried to pull away from him. “I’d rather not go to sleep and potentially back to that nightmare again, honestly I kind of want to watch cartoons with Fresh again.. Some of those are kind of nice..” She said softly..

Oh? Well that was a rather unfortunate turn of events…. For her. He pulled away before picking her up and tossing her on the bed. He was on her in seconds smirking at her, “oh I must insist~ Laughable my dear as you are still in it. I tried to be nice. To give you something you wanted but you refused and no one...ever...refuses…. Me.” 

She gasped and gave a surprised cry. “N.. No! Get of me!” She said in fear as she tried to struggle. She was scared, so very very scared. “DUST! NIGHTMARE! HELP!” She cried out in vain.. Her last little hope, for her loves to help her from this nightmare~

Crimson just licked his lips as he watched her struggle and scream. His eyes were glowing a menacing red in the darkness of the room, “struggle go on cry out for those that one save you. Your just straining your throat little girl. He pinned her wrists at her sides as he leaned over her like a wolf that had caught his rabbit. A prized feast, “I’m afraid I can’t do that my dear you see I think I finally figured out why I cant kill you. It’s those sweet hopeless screams. That desire for what’s in your head to be your reality. He ran his tongue along her cheek, “let’s have a little fun shall we?” 

She struggled wildly. “No.. No! You can’t.. Please no..” She cried hopelessly.. Her dust.. Her dear sweet Dust.. her protective gentleman in Nightmare.. Why couldn’t they hear her?

That devilish smile curled up on his face again, “oh but I can my dear and I will. What's wrong?” He made a point to grin wide enough to show off his fangs, “scared? I thought I was someone you loved. Someone you had feelings for? Has that all changed after you finally realize what I truly am?” His laugh was guttural and predatory as he started to unbutton his jacket.

She was pinned.. Pinned like butterfly mounted by pins, he was so strong.. She knew he was strong he always was.. “No.. no no no..” Her love for him would never change, that was what hurt so terribly for her.. If she just accepted it wouldn’t hurt anymore than she was used to before she had met the boys at all.. Tears streamed down the sides of her face, those sparkling eyes so very heartbroken.. Oh if he could see her soul he would have seen a crack forming .. Bright and deep~

He threw the jacket off to the side watching her struggle and shout underneath him. He was wearing a red and black vest underneath. His cream colored undershirt was nearly soaked in blood from previously as well standing out on the fabric. His sins stained his clothing. He loosened his crimson tie and played deviously with a lock of her hair, “I thought you were the submissive type~” 

She shivered.. “I.. I am.. But.. if I submit..I may as well let you plunge me into unfaltering sleep..” Her hair was nice and smooth, lovingly taken care of..

He hummed lightly, “well at least your not as foolish as I thought.” He slipped the tie from around his neck and threw that off to the side as well, “your wrong my dear.” He purred in her ear. 

She shivered, her eyes had started to dim.. Her sign of being into the subspace she always went into during such fun with her Crimson.. She could feel it, like a switch trying desperately to flip itself.. “I.. I don’t.. Understand..” 

His sinister chuckle chilled her very soul, “that unfaltering sleep is still reserved for you my dear once I bleed you dry. Of course what’s the fun in taking it all at once?~” He took his hand and pulled her shirt down to expose her collarbone. His other hand tore her pants off and caressed the soft tender skin of her thigh.

Her hips jerked with his motion that tore them from her body, her soul felt cold. She whimpered as her eyes turned dim and submissive, her rational mind had stolen away into the recesses of her mind, to save her sanity for what she feared would soon come.

He pulled back to look at her for a moment before taking her left leg and running his lips on the inner part. He wasn’t going to let her enjoy this. He could have easily played with her, pleasured her, but no he was going to do something far FAR worse. 

She whimpered.. “ahh ~” She gave soft moan, his lips felt good on her inner thigh..

He opened his mouth and mercilessly pierced the flesh beneath his lips. She tasted so sweet. So addictingly pleasurable. The bite however was not pleasurable but painful. He wanted to hear her scream as he tore into her making her bleed in all the right places and when he was done with her he would drink her near the point of death just to see her cry out one last time. 

She screamed in pain as her body jumped, her blood was so sweet so deliciously sweet.. But whether he could taste the magic in her blood, and recognize it for it being magic, was dependant upon how many mages he had ever tasted in his time.. For now, it was just lovingly sweet~

He pulled back his lips stained with her blood. He licked his lips clean, “my my what a surprise. A little magic user. No wonder your blood is so deceptively sweet.” He crawled back over her not caring if her blood fell onto the sheets, “do you have anymore secrets my dear? Or should I just drain you of them and hear those final screams~?” 

Her screams died down slowly, as she whimpered.. “S.. stop. Please.. Stop..” She begged him, but darkness already began to slowly claw it’s way to her vision, she was so weak..

All she saw before she blacked out was him singing his fangs into her collarbone, then her neck deeply drawing even more rivers of blood to the surface. She was going to die if he didn’t stop. Of course she would never know as she fell into a deep deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16. Alternate Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we find out some interesting information and Azalea gets some Tips for how to survive with Torment Crimson.

Crimson had grabbed a thing of blood from the refrigerator and poured it into his mug. The stuff tasted downright awful but he didn’t want to feed on Azalea so much. He kicked the door closed with his foot before returning to the stairs watching blue run down the steps. That kid has waaay too much energy for the morning. As he approached his room he realized that he heard a scream coming from the mahogany door that was her room. He quickly opened the door and set his mug down in the process. She was tossing and turning to the point that he felt he had to hold her down. He as not as strong as he used to be given the diet but he got on the bed and pinned her by the shoulders his cyan eyes filled with concern, “sugar… sugar… Azalea! Wake up!” 

She tossed.. Turned.. She was.. Bleeding?! Her struggles were weak as it was, whatever had happened to her had damn near killed her! Yet finally as she opened her eyes, realized what she saw, her pupils dilated with sheer terror.. And she screamed! “No! No get away from me! Please No more!”

Crimson was met with a blood curdling scream. Ok now he was really concerned, “hey hey… dont worry it was just a dream. Your fine your safe.” He rubbed her shoulders gently trying to calm her. His cyan eyes were trained on her. What in the world happened. 

She whimpered, trembled.. Flinched in his touch.. She was terrified of it.. “No.. no you lie.. I won’t beleive it.. You’ll just kill me..” Well to him she wasn’t making much sense now.. She was rambling rather incoherently but more to the point.. She was.. Still bleeding.. 

Crimson didn’t know what to do she was in a state of panic and dread as she looked at him. It was like she had seen the devil. He didn’t understand. He had never hurt her before even in their little play sessions he had pulled back significantly. That blood lust was so minimal since she showed up, “sugar I dont know whats going on but you need to calm down and breathe.” He flinched when the smell of her sweet blood hit his nose. How had he not noticed it before? He searched for the source only to find it on her thigh. What on earth?! He ran his tongue over it so it healed quickly only to realize he still smelled that sweet scent. On her neck were two bite marks, deep ones and without thinking he healed that wound too. When he pulled back he looked mortified. He hadn’t. No he wouldn’t have. There was only one person in this entire house that could leave marks like that and that was him. Unless she had inflicted them on herself somehow but he saw no evidence of that, “A...Azalea…” 

As she healed her broken sobs turned to whimpers.. “S.. stop it.. Stop messing with my head.. Your not my crimson you're not him!” She cried.. Whatever had done this to her had used his face to do it.. But why?

He placed his hand gently on her cheek, “I’m not going to hurt you sugar I just want you to tell me what happened.” If she was able to process it enough she would notice he was in a casual hoodie and jeans rather then the dark suit of her nightmares. 

As she became more aware.. She noticed more and more.. “When.. when did you change..? You were.. In a suit.. Before.. “ She spoke low.. Fearful.. As if her words would set him off to hurting her again.. “N.. no crimson.. But.. but.. I.. you just.. You were..” She didn;t know what to think, did she dare hope that she was home? That whatever she had dreamed had all been a terrifying nightmare?

Crimson looked at her with furrowed brows as he gently released his hold on her so that she could sit up, “what are you talking about sugar? I haven’t worn a suit in years maybe more. Just take a deep breath and clear your head alright? I will stay right here.” He didn’t say it but the mention of the suit caused him to panic. He used to wear one when he was truly diabolical. The ladies always loved a man in a suit. It was easy bait. He had never told her about that so… how? Was it in his file? It was possible.

She trembled, and gulped.. “M.. my collar.. W.. what is it?” Well she referred to the decoration he put on it during their play, but if he knew.. It was her crimson.. It had to be her crimson..

Crimson just raised an eyebrow in confusion, “sugar that’s a rand-” He saw the look in her eyes. That glimmer of hope that she was desperately clinging to, “its a red rose. But I hardly see why that’s important.” 

When he said it the look of relief that covered her tear filled eyes was heart wrenching and she hugged him tightly.. “I was so scared I lost you crimson.. Y.. you were so.. Heartless.. Your eyelights were always crimson.. Y.. you nearly killed me..”

He was surprised by the hug as he felt her still shaking lightly. He pulled her closer, “shhh just relax it was all just a bad dream.” That comment also worried him. Another illusion to his past. His eyes had been crimson all the time because he gave into it, the bloodlust. It was the only way he could feel by making other suffer. He didn’t like that version of himself, “I would never kill you sugar you know that.” 

“I cried for them.. Dust and Nightmare.. No one came.. The house was so much darker.. And you said.. You told me that you all were free.. And.. and.. That you had all imprisoned them.. Classic.. Dream.. Red and frisk.. That they were relieving nightmares unending.. Crimson it felt so real.. My body feels so weak.. So sore..”

He held her against him letting her get it all out, “free? Hardly. It’s one of the reasons your so special to us. If you weren’t here we might have gone crazy. We care about you Azalea. All of us. You make us better. Better than… what we were.” He rubbed her back soothingly trying to do his best to comfort her, “you were bleeding and I am still trying to understand why.” 

She shivered.. “A.. all I remember was looking for that phone.. And I woke up outside.. And it was storming.. I.. Crimson can we.. can we go be downstairs? I just want to forget that horrible nightmare..” She said, though when she made to move the first thing she did was open her nightstand.. To take out a book within.. “It’s still here.. This is real.. I live here..” She muttered.. Holding that book tightly before she put it back.. This place had to be real..

Crimson nodded gently, “sure sugar you know you dont have to ask that. You can go anywhere you want.” He noticed the book but brushed it off. It was like she was questioning her entire reality. 

The further they got from upstairs the calmer she felt, she was looking at everything as if any moment the world would collapse in on itself.. None of them had ever seen her so terrified not to mention the fact that there was now a nice deep crack in her soul that wasn’t there before…

Crimson just followed closely behind her to give her space. It hurt him that her nightmare was of him though it was bound to happen. She knew everything about him and probably seen some rather gruesome things in his file. He wasn't proud of it. There was a reason he was nicknamed the Crimson Lord or the Blood Demon. She shook his head sadly. 

In the living room she curled up on the couch, taking the remote to turn on something lighthearted.. Something she could try to use to forget that horrible horrible nightmare.. At least she wasn’t screaming anymore, she wasn’t flinching at touch..

He watched over her for a while before before he sat down next to her and gently putting his hand over the top of hers and pausing the tv, “sugar… talk to me… please.” His cyan eyes were pleading. He had never looked so concerned before.

She looked at him. “I don’t know what else to say my crimson.. I just.. Want to forget that nightmare.. I don’t want to remember it.. I don’t ever want to look at you and even think for a moment that you would hurt me outside of our play..” She said with a light shiver, though not a good one..

He placed his hand on her cheek gently so that she would look at him, “You look at me differently now. Please… I just want to know why. If you talk it might help us both. What scared you so badly? S….Sugar I would never hurt you period.” 

She sniffed.. “But.. I felt it.. You were cruel and tried so hard.. I thought. I thought something had happened that made you forget me. My room was empty.. Barren as the day I arrived.. You looked upon me if I was nothing but food.. There wa sno love in your eyes.. You couldn’t kill me.. It infuriated you.. But.. I shudder to think that if I had remained in that nightmare, you would have bled me dry..”

He visibly fidgeted at her words, “you mentioned I was in a suit too. I used to wear one back then… when everyone called me the Crimson Lord. When I was brutal and heartless with people just for the sake of it… but… sugar I have never told you about that before how would you know about it.” He shook his head using his other hand to cup her cheek, “no no no I wouldn't you know that’s behind me now.” 

“I saw you in it..” She said and gave him details of it as if she had seen it right up close.. Which she had granted.. “I saw that suit clad form of yours strike terror into my soul.. My chest still aches from it..” she said softly..

Every single detail was correct. She had seen him wear this suit. The way she talked about his behavior was also disturbingly familiar to him, "I'm sorry sugar do you want me to stay away for a while?"

“I.. I don’t know.. I am afraid but I don’t want that fear to control me.. I love you so much..” She said softly, touching him gently..

He pulled her into his lap playing with a strand of her hair gently, "I will do what you ask of me."

“I wish I knew what to do.. Maybe.. Maybe Nightmare can help.. He’s the lord of nightmares, maybe there’s something he can do surely?” She leaned against him still.. It hurt her soul that she feared him.. 

He nodded gently, "I'm unsure why I had not thought of something like that before. I was so concerned for your night terror it slipped my mind."

She gave him a soft smile that couldn’t quite reach her eyes, though it was trying so hard. “I.. I’ll go get Nightmare..” She said softly, and moved to head upstairs to knock on his door.. Er.. wall where door formed..

He knew it too. The usual light of her eyes was dark when she smiled at him, "alright." He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. When she knocked the door it clicked and swung open only for her to hear "come in” from inside. 

That was interesting, as she went inside.. She had nothing to fear from nightmare.. “Nightmare?” She asked as she entered the room she really enjoyed being inside.

Nightmare was sitting at an ornate black cherry desk with his hand gripping his skull a little bit. He looked focused as he wrote down notes of some forgotten language on a piece of parchment. When he sensed her presence he smiled and turned to her, "hello my dear what brings you to me so early?"

She calmed with his presence and came to sit as near to him as she could.. “I wish what brings me to you is my wish to hold you tight my Night.. But.. I must confess.. Something has happened and I can’t understand what.. But it.. It felt so real that I.. I grew so terrified of dear Crimson..” She said softly, afraid.. The event had made her so.. Terrified of CRimson? “I don’t want to gaze upon him knowing that somewhere fear grips me.. I don’t even understand what happened.. But the vision I had was so.. It felt so real.. I truly feared death..”

Nightmare’s eye sockets furrowed in concern, "yes I am well aware. It struck me very hard when I heard you cry out. The others heard it as well but I kept them at bay. When things of this nature happens it's better to have one handling it. Your fear runs deep for him and death. I am drowning in it. It worries me."

“It hurts.. My chest aches for the pain I see in his eyes.. But I keep seeing those Crimson eyes over suit clad form.. I don’t even understand.. I screamed for you and Dust in that nightmare I know I did.. I thought.. I thought that something had happened to only him.. But no one came.. That vision mentioned Classic and Dream.. How they were trapped in their own nightmarish hells, while you and all the others were freed.. And I couldn’t find the phone.. And I.. I don’t know what’s going on..” She was trying so hard not to cry from it, her soul bore a shiny new crack from it..

Nightmare rose from his place in the chair and walked over to her. He pulled her against him gently, "I know my love even your soul bears the marks of such anguish. My love I must confess that I wish to take you from this Nightmare prison but I cannot for that is not what you witnessed. If what you are telling me is true then...something else is at play. I know not. If it was the realm of Nightmares I would have ceased it immediately."

She trembled.. “The what? I don’t want to be afraid of my sweet Crimson.. I don’t want to fear any of you.. I love you all so much..” She said softly, holding him tightly. “What can I even do?” She said softly..

He could feel her trembling, "your sweet Crimson remains here. I am troubled by this. I know not. If you find yourself in this place once more my love you must stay safe. I fear other forces are at work."

She nodded. “I will do my best, should I land within that hell again..” She said softly, nuzzling him. “I love you all.. My dearest Night.. Sweet Crimson.. And beloved Dust..” Even if the rest of them were but friends or simple acquaintances.. At least in this.. Those three meant so much to her..

He nuzzled her gently, "as we love you my beloved. You mentioned we were free. That those that imprison us were imprisoned. It sounds as though we won rather than them. We would never have gotten over our evil ways. No time to reflect and think. To meet you." Crimson meanwhile headed up the steps to make it to his room. When he did he went to the wardrobe and flung it open only to find what he had been looking for. He threw the suit on the bed before sitting in the nearby chair fingers knitted together as he stared at it with pain etched into his face.

She thought.. “My room was bare there.. It was like I never came into your lives at all.. Which makes sense.. If you had won and imprisoned Classic and the others.. I mean.. I admit I didn’t much care that classic was in there.. But Red and Frisk are understanding of how I feel for you all.. And Dream.. Hes your brother.. I doubt you’d ever want to put him through unending nightmares like that for real..” She said softly. “I wanted to try and help them, free them.. No one should be trapped.”

He nodded gently, "logical yes that makes sense. I am ashamed to admit that I would have done such a thing years ago to them all. Even my own brother. My dear you seem to have found yourself in a reality with the worst of us…if Crimson was but one encounter I fear… What mine would be”

She hadn’t thought of that and yet.. “I don’t know.. I told you before I’d have even helped you with anything you asked of me..” She half feared what would happen if that version of her Night figured that out..

He shook his head and turned her around to face him, "Azalea listen to me… If you find yourself there once more. Trust no one. Especially me. I fear what I may do to you…" His voice sounded pained. 

She nodded, looking at him. “I won’t trust anyone, no matter how badly my heart wants to think otherwise.” She said and caressed his cheek. “I will remember my Night, and keep safe until I can return to your arms.”

He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hand, "you my flower have made me better. Made me once again the one I was once more. Without you I fear I would let my rage consume me and rip the very universe apart to fill the void. This is your reality my love the one where you are loved and love in return. The other is but another you have been forced to travel and I know not why."

She snuggled into her night, letting her thumb caress his cheekbone.. “Without you my love, my life was fill with falsehoods and lies in guise of love and caring.. This false reality that seeks to take me away will never break that truth.. I will always return to you my Night, no matter what I have to do to do so.”

He ran his fingers through her hair gently to soothe her, "I know you will my love. I will continue to watch his anomaly so that I may put an end to it. I believe that there is someone that needs your help now. Crimson out of all of us suffers due to his blood spattered past. Though some have dusted and killed his record is the most unsavory. His confusion and pain is something I can feel even as he speak." 

She nodded. “I will go to him, let him know with action and word that he is loved no matter his past.” She said and kissed Nightmare softly, before pulling away, and heading to first check Crimson’s room, knocking gently.. “Crimson?”

Crimson was debating burning the damn thing when he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised when he moved to open it that it was her voice. She opened the door gently, "yeah sugar?"

She opened the door and went inside, she said naught a single word and threw her arms around him, kissing his lips deeply.. Lovingly.. Without hesitation. She knew now that THIS was her Crimson.. The other ws merely some cheap fake made to make her fearful and drive her away.

Crimson expected her to tell him to keep his distance for a while but her arms wrapped around him. He came up to thread his fingers into the back for her hair. His other hand wrapped around to press her against him as he kissed her. He pulled back gently his cheek a light cyan, "what a pleasant surprise." He smiled gently. It was nothing like the smiles of the other.

She smiled back. “Nightmare believes that it was no nightmare that held me but an alternate reality, wherein I never came into your lives.. That you all were at your worst. It truly wasn’t you my Crimson..”She said softly, holding him gently. “If I slip to that reality again, I will fight tooth and nail to stay safe and return to my lover’s arms..”

He raised an eyebrow at the assumption before looking off to the side, "if that is true then… It would be my worst self that would harm you. I had no control back then. I was truly a demon of the worst kind and though you hold me like this I still remember my own blood soaked past. Years trapped here not feeding off humans was...like a detox of sorts. Even when we first met I had the craving but not to that point. Always...red. Crimson. If you slip into that reality again… I… I have to think what you could use against that very worst part of myself. Don't be fooled sugar even though we aren't anything like that any longer...we were." He gestured to the bed where the suit of her nightmares lay. It looked brand new. There were no blood stains on it but she could picture it.

She nodded. “I know.. But I know that each and every one of you can and are wonderous skeletons.” She said softly. “You all just lost something important when you all fell so far..” She kissed him again, gently and sweet. “I hope I do not fall back to that reality before you tell me something to use against your darker self..”

He chuckled at the comment even though he appeared more human for her he was still in fact a skeleton. Nightmare seemed to be copying him with that idea as well. Imagine his surprise one morning when a black haired human in a purple hoodie strode out of the door at the far end of the hallway. He kissed her back not wanting to let her go, “I do know one thing that you should NEVER mention… my brother.” 

She held him.. “W.. why? I umm.. I kinda.. Did.. once.. I was trying to prove to who I thought was you.. That I was who I said I was.. That I knew you..” She said, groaning a bit..

Crimson just placed his hand over his face and let out a sigh of exasperation, “oh...sugar...uh… alright your already on his bad side. I used to hate my brother… loathe him for what happened initially. I knew it wasn’t his fault but he abandoned me. After the years passed I became bitter and cold turning that hate into a different justification. I cursed his weakness as I tore through people on daily basis. I would prove who was the better of us. I would never mention him. The fact that you did will only raise suspicion and evidently his...er...my own rage.” 

She touched her collarbone gently.. “I think it kind of did..yea.. Is there.. Any way to repair that? To get back to his.. Good side?” more or less to calm the beast.

Crimson watched her touch her collarbone gently and swallowed audibly. He had to look away for a moment to end up deep in thought, “I was not one to talk to humans back then. They were just toys and meals to me. If you can gain my interest that side of me may just keep you out of amusement but sugar I am warning you when I mean keep I mean use. You can beg and scream all you want and it will just be worse for you.” He placed his hand over his face once more, “talking about myself like this is actually making me sick.” 

She hugged him.. “Nightmare’s working on a way to fix this.. So that I won’t ever go back to that place..” She said softly and hugged her beloved one..

He pulled his hand away from his face and hugged her back, “I hope so. I worry for your safety. If you just encountered me…. I can only imagine the others. Maybe you should talk to them about this so your more prepared? I think a lot of them will be reluctant to talk though considering they want to put all that behind them.” He scooped her up into his arms and rested his forehead against hers, “stay with me… please.” 

She nuzzled him. “I want to my Crimson.. So badly.. I need to find out that information though.. I dont know when or if I’ll be taken away again..” She whimpered and stayed in his arms anyway.. “But I love you.. So.. so much..”

He held her close before putting her down on her feet gently, “did he say anything to you noteable? I might be able to piece some things together from more information.” 

She thought a few moments.. Surely there had been something?

He watched her expectantly thinking himself. It was difficult to gain his favor back then if anyone could do it would be her but even then he would just keep her as a pet. He may not kill her but he sure as hell would get close and he would make it hurt while doing it. There was only one thing he could think, “there may be one way… my… past sadistic tendencies would deny others of what they wanted most. Use reverse psychology. If you beg for me to hurt you I may just stop. It’s not a fool proof plan as my bloodlust made me unpredictable but it’s possible.”

She nodded. “I will bare this in mind my sweet Crimson…” She embraced her beloved tightly, holding him in gentle embrace so that they both do not forget a word or one another.

He held her close before gently releasing her, “never change sugar. If you can make this long dead heart beat again then your more special than you think you are.” 

She smiled sweetly.. “I won’t ever change my dearest one..” She kissed his lips gently, before pulling away.. She needed the information, things to keep her alive and safe.. So she gave him one final sweet glance, and walked outside his room..

He smiled softly and watched her go. He would be there for her always as he sat down in the chair like he had before.


	17. Chapter 17. Dusty Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dust.

Outside his room she looked to see if anyone was about in the hallway or perhaps otherwise coming out of their rooms, otherwise she would knock on Dust’s.

No one seemed to be within the hallway currently. 

In that case, she knocked upon Dust’s door.. “Dust?

There was a noise in the room before the door gently opened. There was Dust with his circular red glasses attached to his face by a purple glow. He smiled when he saw her and opened the door wider, “heya darlin. How ya doin?” 

“Much better now that my Dusty is here..” She said softly and hugged him tightly. “You look so cute with your glasses on Dust..”

Dust gave her a kind of lopsided grin as he hugged her back, “heh. Well used ta use em back in ma old lab days. Just kinda habit ta wear em. Thanks darlin. Ya want ta talk about somethin?” 

She nodded. “It’s got a lot to do with what I was screaming about earlier..” 

Dust blinked a few times, “s...screamin? Uh ya know yer rooms soundproof. I shoulda known when I didn see ya downstairs this mornin. Ya wanna talk about it?” 

She blinked.. “I actually didn’t.. Interesting..” She said.. “May I come in?” She asked him sweetly.

Dust just stepped aside and nodded gently for her to enter the room. 

She went into his room, coming to sit on his bed.. “So.. apparently.. I am being forced to travel to an alternate reality.. One where all of you apparently won against your lighter counterparts.. Where I.. never met any of you.. And.. and I came back here when that world’s Crimson nearly bled me dry..”

Dust just stood there in the room blinking in surprise and confusion, “uh...heh. Darlin ya feelin alright?” 

“Yes Dust why?” She asked curiously, looking at him..

Dust scratched the back of his head slowly, “well what yer sayin darlin sounds pretty far fetched.”

“Nightmare even senses it.. He can’t just erase it from myself.” She said simply.. “And so.. Until he can get rid of it or tell me how to help.. Crimson gave me the idea that I should gather useful info on all of you.. So I can stay safe in that world..So.. weather you believe it or not Dust.. Will you humor me at least?” She asked softly, the worry in her eyes.. That was something not.. Not faked..

Dust thought about it for a moment before pulling the glasses from his face, “sure thing darlin ask away.” 

She sighed.. “When you were at your worst.. Could anything ever.. Give you pause? Make you snap out of insanity?” Well she did know about his insanity..

Dust pocketed his glass and looked a little shocked when she mentioned his insanity. He looked down, “thats tha thing darlin… its insanity its unpredictable.” 

She shuddered.. “Then there’s nothing? Nothing that.. Wait.. music.. You said before music helped you stave off the insanity.. If you weren’t in it’s grips.. Could that be used to keep you sane?” She asked in desperate thought.. She didn’t want to see her Dust suffer his Insanity again.. “I just want to stay safe.. So I can come home to you all.. So I don’t hurt you by dying by you..” 

He took a step back in shock at her last words before nodding, “g...guess thats somethin that would work.” He had his fists at his sides. 

She went to him.. And hugged him. “I’m terrified of this Dust.. I can’t even imagine a world where I never met any of you.. I hope Nightmare can end the anomaly quickly.. That it doesn’t take me back there.. I don’t want to go there..” She wanted to stay with her beloved's here.. In THIS world that was her own..

He was frozen for a moment before he put his arms around her, “ya should be. If what yer sayin is true. That means all of us would be tha worst versions of ourselves. Ma loathin of humans doesn help. If ya end up there and see me darlin… run...if ya can.” 

She nodded and gulped.. “A.. Alright.. I’ll run.” She said softly, still holding him tightly..

Dust shook his head, “uh… heh. Kinda morbid huh? Let me think bout this. See darlin when i lost ma mind my conscience was in tha form of ma bro. Still see em from time ta time. If ya can appeal ta that side of me think youll be ok.”

She smiled softly, nuzzling him. “Papyrus.. Right.. Your bro means a lot to you.” She said softly, nuzzling him happily.

He nods gently, “killin Pap is what broke me.” 

She held him gently.. “The alternate Crimson said you.. Imprisoned classic.. That.. You make him.. Relive killing his brother.. Over and over..” She shivered.. “Which while I am still angry a bit at classic.. That.. just goes too far..”

Dust looked off to the side putting his hand on his face, “thats….sounds like somethin i woulda done. If….ya want me ta be honest. Aint right in tha head.”

She nuzzled him softly.. “You might suffer now.. But I know you can fight it.. You are doing so well Dust.. You’ve not relapsed but the once.. And you came out of it quickly enough.. I believe in you My love..” She said softly, kissing him gently.

Dust nuzzled back, “not sufferin anymore darlin just sayin bout tha past.” He kissed her back, “ya goin ta talk ta the others?” 

She nodded. “I get the feeling some aren’t going to be a help.. But I will try.. Nightmare has already said that I should avoid his alter self like the plague..” She said softly..

Dust nodded again it seemed to be the only thing he could do at this point, “sounds bout right. Worth a try. Maybe talk ta… Fresh?” 

She nodded. “Alright, thank you Dust.. I hope this gets resolved soon.. I really want to try playing the piano with you!” She said sweetly, pecking him on the cheek before heading to the door..

He watched her leave before pulling out his glasses again. Nightmare may know about the nightmare realm and realm of the supernatural but his specialty was the physical world. A world of science, laws, and principles. If this was a universe or alternate reality problem then he would do his own research on it.

She went out into the hallway, heading down towards Fresh’s room.. Figuring he’d be in there around now.


	18. Chapter 18. Not just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a dream~

As she walked down the hallway it seemed to be a longer walk then she remembered. The hallway of doors seemed to stretch obscenely long and no matter how many times she felt she was almost to the door it just felt like she was running on a treadmill. The lights seemed to being eaten up one by one shrouding the doors in darkness until there was no light at all leaving her standing in the pitch black. All she could feel was a set of hands covering her eyes from behind, “and just where do you think your going?” 

She started to grow confused.. The longer walk.. It didn’t take this long to get to Fresh’s room.. The darker it grew the faster she walked, curious and confused.. Before the light devoured her whole.. Her soul pulsed in her chest, fear palpable.. No.. Oh no.. that same feeling from before.. The feeling of something utterly wrong. All of a sudden she felt hands covering her eyes.. “I. I was going to talk to Fresh.. Who?” She questioned it, thinking as she tried to picture just who it could be by voice alone..

She wouldn’t get an answer as she pulled into the darkness only to wake up in the same room her ‘nightmare’ had ended. 

She gasped as she woke, her eyes fluttering open.. Only to open wide at the image she saw.. The image that made her soul run cold…

The room was dark just as it was before and appeared to be empty though there was one notable difference. One of the chairs that was usually facing the direction of the bed was turned the opposite way. 

She gazed upon that chair.. And slowly started to move.. She was miraculously healed.. As if his bites had never happened at all, and she came to her knees, trying to move slowly off the bed.. She had to run.. Had to hide.. She knew this she did.. She needed to stay safe!

She would attempt to run only to make it toward the chair that was turned earlier. As she ran she was tripped by a single black pant leg ending up on someone's lap.

She gave a small squeak of surprise as she ended up not in an empty chair.. But a lap.. A very.. Familiar lap.. One of which she looked up the line of his suit top, her eyes wide as she tried to scramble away from him..

Crimson had tripped her so that she fell straight onto his lap. He had the aforementioned wine glass from earlier in his one hand as he twirled it. The smirk on his face was once again back to twist into that dark blood lusting demon. His blood red eyes landed on her as she tried to scramble to get away from him. She was a weak human that only took one arm to capture. It was a little too easy. He held her against his chest in her lap. All she could feel was her back being pressed against his chest, “my I’m surprised you have so much energy.” 

She struggled in his grasp, he was so much stronger than she was in a physical sense.. She had to remember what did her crimson say.. Play along? Right reverse psychology! She gulped, trying to reign in her terror that he had instilled in her.. “I.. I can’t help it.. Y.. you made me feel so.. Good.. master..” She said softly, letting the words tumble from her so soft lips.. Oh please let this work.. Her mind begged.

Crimson set down the wine glass on the table directly to his left. He could feel her trembling as he leaned forward to get a better look at her. Her hair had fallen in front of her neck area so he couldn’t see the difference just yet. His crimson eyes bore into hers, “you little pet surprised me. I thought for sure I drank you dry. Humm” He realized that his scent was all over her but he did not quite understand why. It was like- “oh? I distinctly remember your delicious screams~.” 

She trembled still, but looked at him, letting her mind think back to her first instance of play with Crimson.. Those lusty half-lidded eyes.. “I was playing along.. Master.. I’m your lover after all.. You like it when I scream.. My Crimson Master..” She said softly, playing into her roll, she had to play along.. It might actually save her..

Crimson could feel her trembling. His grip around her was not as tight as it could have been it was actually ‘gentle’ for him. It wasn’t like before where he physically was digging his nails into her skin just to watch it run ruby red. He didn’t buy it, however, he leaned a little closer, “interesting though I would say your body language is telling me the opposite pet~” The smirk only grew on his face as he loosened his grip on her. 

She licked her lips. “W.. Well I can’t help that you are so.. Soo intimidating master..” She tried to continue, mentally fighting her body to try and calm down.. And yet.. Likely to his surprise, she didn’t try to wiggle free of his grasp as it loosened.. She leaned against him instead, every bit like a lover.. Or an obedient pet.

Crimson watched her lick her lips and say contradicting words to how she was reacting, “master humm~? Well pet I’m still surprised your still breathing let alone asking me for more.” She didn’t try to get out of his grip like he thought she would be trying to make a run for it. She leaned against him causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion, “my this is a development.” 

She took a deep breath.. “Of course master..” She said softly, remaining leaned against him, turning her body so that she could bring her legs under herself, essentially this would trapp her on him.. If she wanted to run now there was no way she’d have a chance. “I perhaps just.. Forgot myself a moment.. It won’t happen again.. I promise master..” She said softly, resting a hand on his chest lightly, her body was shivering now, not so much trembling.

Crimson watched her as he heard her take a deep breath. She was once again calling him master. His smirk was gone replaced with a look of surprise. He must have damaged her more than he thought. He was not one to keep pets but her scent, that look on her face, and her voice trying to seduce him was far more interesting than just killing her like the rest. He loathed boredom and at least she seemed to cure him of that, for now. She even was willingly trapping herself against him. There was no way for her to run. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her chin tightly, “what is your game little mouse?” 

She shivered as he grabbed her chin. “I.. I have no game master.. Unless we’re playing again.. Are we playing again master?” She said softly, her eyes were dim again.. Interesting..

Crimson had no reason not to play with his new little toy especially since she just so willingly gave into him ever after what he did to her. Naturally he would lock her up until he felt she was useful to him but was not very fun. He loosened his hold on her chin, “do you want to play mouse?~” He noticed the dimming of her eyes curiously. 

“I.. I want master to be pleased..” She said softly, her eyes dimmed into subspace so beautifully.. “Would master like his pet to please him?” She whispered then, it was working.. He wasn’t going to kill her.. At least she hopped.. My sweet crimson.. I hope I live through this.. 

Crimson moved her hair aside to lean down sink his teeth into her like he always did but paused. The marks that he had made on her before were completely gone. That was impossible. The only one that could heal those wounds was the one who inflicted them. He pulled back completely eyes darting to the side with a look of perplexed agitation maring his handsome face. He could just turn a blind eye to it all but it was gnawing away at him now. He let out an almost feral growl. 

She tilted her head to the side.. He knew he was going to bite her, she submitted to it.. But.. He pulled back? Looked confused? That made her confused.. “Master?” She questioned him then, curious and simple little word..

Crimson turned his attention back to the human anomaly sitting in his lap pressed against him calling him master. It was like she knew how to play him. That was IMPOSSIBLE. She even submitted to him wanting to tear into her, “w...who are you?” 

She blinked her starry violet eyes at him, a bit of her bangs falling in front of her left eye.. “I told you master.. I’m your lover.. Azalea.. I became your pet because it makes you so very happy. And I feed you to make oyu healthy..” Her voice was sweet, soothing.. Loving..

Crimson stared into her starry violet eyes. He did not have a lover especially not that of a fragile human girl. Humans were beneath them and yet she smelled of him, her taste was sweet, and she seemed to miraculously heal. It was confounding him more and more. In a kind irritation he picked up the wine glass off to the side and pressed the contents to his lips. She could clearly see now that it was in fact filled with blood not wine. 

She watched him with her so loving and sweet eyes.. “Would master like me to play him a song? I am very good at playing the harp.” She said softly.. God damnit why was she so sweet and loving and affecting him so much?!

Crimson set the glass down rather harshly with his lips furrowing into a snarl. Even her sweetness was not enough to placate the beast that he was cursed as. He did not understand it at all as he started to just break out into laughter, “and again you confound me.” His hands came up to wrap around her upper arms, “why...why do you insist on being this way. Why do you just look at me like that when you know very well I can tear you apart!” His eyes were dangerously set aflame now teeth gritted in anger. 

She stiled as he wrapped his hands around her upper arms. “I can be no other way than what I am master..” she said softly, “I love you.. I can do nothing else but love you.” She continued to watch him, as one hand tried to touch his cheek.. “I just want to make you happy..”

Crimson’s expression changed from a sneer to a more softer one, “stop calling me that.” He pulled away from her hand as if he was afraid of it. He stood up scooping her into his arms only to toss her back onto the bed that she tried to escape the last time.

She gave a small surprised cry as he dumped her onto the bed.. “But.. what’s wrong? Have I not been obedient and a good pet?” when she landed on the bed, unless he had tossed her in such a way as to have her legs straightened, she would sit with knees either side of her, watching him so curiously.. So lovingly..

Crimson’s voice was low in his throat as he stalked up to her sliding his hand over her legs to straighten them before trapping her beneath him, "too obedient. Do you think your compliance is going to save you or your declaration of love!?" His anger subsided before that fanged grin was back on his face, "you know what...I change my mind pet. You please your master very much." He slid his hand up her thigh slowly before leaning over her face inches from hers, "no one must I know I'm keeping you. It would be bad for my reputation."

She let out soft pants as he touched her so wonderfully well.. “Yes.. master.. I’ll be good.. Always good..” she said softly, looking up into his eyes with her own..

Crimson raised a brow at her reaction to his light touch. Interesting. He used none of his usual tricks on her just his hands. He internally cursed that her reaction made him have a different hunger. He would be nice to his pet for now. He had not had a woman in his bed in a long time. Not this way anyway and even then his fangs sunk in deep killing the human. 

She continued to moan just softly.. “That feels so good..” She whimpered against him.. “M.. master.. Can I.. suck you? I’ve wanted to for so long..” She cooed softly.

Crimson didn't know why but that little plea for her to please him sealed his decision. This pet was his and his alone. As much as it was fun to rip into her this was much more ideal. That didn't mean his seductive sadistic ways were gone however. His lips brushed the side of her cheek, "why is it that my pet is so enthralled with me? Do you like pain pet? Do you even understand what your master desires to do to you?" Hook, line, and sinker. She had been successful protecting herself from the Crimson Lord. 

She was glad for this.. Still.. It felt so good to see him.. She loved how he felt on her.. “I.. I do.. Some.. You make me so happy my Crimson.. Please Please let me please you.. Let me make you moan like you do to me so very often..”

Crimson pulled away from her and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. His hands fell on either sides of her waist. He was internally fuming at his desires. He desired blood and that was all. None of this sweet master pet play. Yet her advances wore him down. Instead of brutally maiming his pleasure why did he not use it. He would still hear her sweet cries, "I don't moan mouse."

She straddled him, grinding her hips into him.. “Bet you would if I did it, my sweet Crimson..” She breathed softly, hand on his chest as she claimed his lips to hers in deep kiss..

Her boldness was something he was unaccustomed to and he cursed himself for liking it. She ground against his hips like she was in heat. Her hands rested on his chest only to get a kiss from her. She was gentle unlike he would have been. It did feel good for someone to desire him not out of fear but something else, "I don't doubt it pet."

Well if she had heats she certainly would have done this by now! She continued to kiss him, before she tried moving down him, licking her lips hungrily at him.. Aiming to undo his pants, to remove his length.. And take it into her oh so warm and experienced mouth..

He for the first time in his life, the dominator, the lord, the manipulative demon, let her do what she wanted. He just watched her after their kiss had ended. 

Her mouth was heavenly.. She knew how to work his length so masterfully well.. She was so calm.. So peaceful as she did it.. Savoring his cock as if it was the most delicious of treats..

He let her work her magic tilting his head back eyes closed with a groan. If he almost killed her and missed out on this he would have been an idiot. 

She continued, on and on, more and more.. She used that mouth as skillfully as he used his blades and then some, comming off only to smile at him.. “I knew you’d love that.. Want more?”

His response was to grab her and pull her against him cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply. When he pulled back he smirked, "thats your one of the various awards that await a good pet."

She cooed softly, kissing him deeply in return.. “Anything my dearest Crimson..” She breathed against him, as she moved up his body once more.. And sank herself upon him.. Her channel tight and sooo wet around him as she rode him so wonderfully..

He was going to scold her for failing to use lord in her address of him but when she willingly sank herself on him he forgot it completely. She was so tight and wet it felt so damn good. He pulled her closer grabbing her hips and moving within her. He had to suppress a moan.

She moaned herself as she rode on his length.. More and more.. So very deliciously wonderful! “Oh.. Oh master~” She groaned, holding him tightly.. She had relaxed now.. Having gotten herself spared by the Crimson Lord.. She at least felt safer.. In his arms..

He pinned her to the bed thrusting into her only to hear her moans and groans. Her cries of master just made him crazy as he claimed her lips heatedly. 

Her moans echoed off his walls, her body holding him tightly as her walls clenched and milked him.. Even primed as he was thanks to her masterful oral skills~

He continued hitting her sweet spot no matter how tight she was hearing her moans surrounding the room. No wonder Lusts room was sound proofed. He wanted her to ride that wave of pleasure before he could tease and nip at her skin.

She loved it so very very much.. Groaning happily.. “Ahh.. p.. Please master! I’m gonna cum!” She whimpered.

When she did he released into her pulling out and grabbing her to get her under the covers. He had one arm around her waist as he kept her with him. 

She nuzzled into him, murring happily as he lay with her..

He slid his other hand up to her collarbone tracing the bone just underneath the skin. His typical sharp toothed devious grin was back on his face, "your lucky pet. I'm going to keep you." He shouldn't but she was much too interesting and good to treat her like the rest. 

She shivered just lightly.. “Y.. yes my sweet master.. I am the luckiest human alive..” She said softly, nuzzling into him. “Thank you for keeping me..”

He smirked at that as he tilted her chin up to look at him before leaning down to kiss her. 

She returned the kiss, giving a light groan into him as she felt him kissing her..

A pulled back with a dark chuckle, "my new pet is so needy. He ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip.

She blushed. “I.. I can’t help it.. What you make me feel.. It’s so good..” She shivered for him, liking the feeling of him against her..

On the inside the demon within him wants to bite into her and cause her to bleed no matter what. It’s uncontrollable lust for blood clouding his judgement and making him into a monster beyond imagining. His devious nature wants to pull that happiness away from her and yet…. He is screaming at himself for being so...soft. 

She lay there, relaxed and warm.. She had hope again, Hope she could survive this and remain in her reality..

Crimson’s smirk widened, “it is entirely possible though…” He grabbed her chin, gently? “Your reality’s with me little mouse.” 

She shivered, and blinked.. Her eyes widened.. Her throat dry as she gulped.. Had he just.. Could he?! Oh god he likely could.. That terrified her, even as her body shivered..

He laughed darkly and played with a lock of her hair twisting it in his finger, “what? You didn’t know? Dear me I feel as though you did. I must say that I am rather...impressed for lack of a better term at your ability to win me over. I have not once...spared a human life.” 

She gulped.. “I.. didn’t I had no idea w.. What you c.. could do..” She said softly, blushing. “I.. am glad?” She wasn’t sure really.. “B.. but then you.. You know that I.. I’m not.. From.. here..” She said softly..

Crimson just laughed again as he heard her gulp, “hehe what’s wrong mouse scared~?” He purposely did not tell her of his abilities because the look on her face was priceless, “so… that begs the question since your not from here… this...other me.” He got a little closer to her face, “seems to have gone soft.” 

She gulped.. “I.. M.. My Crimson.. He’s not soft.. He’s still deadly.. He just.. Loves me..” She said softly.. “T.. They will find a way to keep me in my reality.. They will..” She said softly, trying to cling to that hope.. “M.. my reality is there.. With them..”

Crimson chuckled darkly his voice a little deeper than before, my pointed, deadly, “I would say he’s gone soft to let a human women make him anything less than what he is. Well pet your not your here...with me.” He rested his elbow right next to her head using the it to prop up his head, “and I am not your precious lover.” 

She shivered softly… “Y.. yes.. Sir..” She said, looking away from him as she lay beneath him. She didn’t know what to do, what to think.. A part of her feared that she would never return to her reality.. That something would go wrong and trapp her here.. Forever.

He felt her shiver as she said those words, “you do realize that’s not going to work anymore?” He smirked widely, “right?” He could tell she was in a mild state of internal panic, “so mouse tell me more about this… other reality.” 

She gulped and looked up at him briefly. “You already know what I’m thinking.” Of course she knew it wasn't working, but that was why only the sir.. He was still powerful, and she was still a submissive. “Not much to tell.. It’s the opposite of here.. Everything I said before is true.. I was hired as the caretaker for you all in the house that trapped you.. This house.. And a few of you.. We fell in love..”

Crimson looked like he was deep in thought. If she didn't know better she would think that her Crimson was right in front of her minus the deep blood red eyes, “hummm… a reality where the heroes bested us. I dare say the thought is not a pleasant one. I highly doubt my...nutritional needs are met properly.” 

She shook her head. “U.. umm.. You were given blood bags from human blood banks.. Until I started offering to feed you..”

Crimson's eye literally twitched in response as his ruby red eyes looked down at her, “tsk. No wonder. Taking the fun out of it. Honestly…” He moved then to sit up, “you offered to feed me? Knowing full well what I could and would do to you…?” 

She nodded. “I.. I did. I was so afraid the first time.. But you did exactly as we agreed.. You fed, and dominated me..”She thought of her collar briefly before shaking her head.. She couldn’t think of it.. Couldn’t picture it.. He could read her mind.. And that was her special collar with her Crimson..

Crimson looked amused by the idea, “well pet your so very lucky that your gaining my favor otherwise your second round of our little fun would have been… permanent.~” 

She nodded.. “I.. I’m glad i.. It wasn’t..” she said softly, afraid and thusly not moving.

Crimson just chuckled darkly and nothing more. She was so easy to play with and frighten like a small little mouse. 

And she was his mouse.

Crimson began to play with her hair once more, “I may not let that other version of me have you ever again. You are much too amusing to give up.” He leaned down and nipped at her cheek. 

She blushed deeply.. He was so… She whimpered and shivered.. “B.. but.. I..” She wanted her crimson, wanted him so much..

Crimson saw the deep blush and chuckled once again, “what’s wrong mouse afraid you’ll be stuck with me?~”

“I.. I’m not.. Umm..” She stuttered softly.. Well she kind of was afraid, but also kind of not?

His cocky smile was plastered to his face as he nipped at her jawline, “dont lie to me mouse~” 

She shivered again.. His nips.. Fuck.. they were so good.. “I am..” She whispered softly.

Crimson watched her shiver and nipped at her ear, “oh? Well it would appear you and run out of luck mouse~ Your mine now. All mine~”

She shivered again, giving out a soft sound.. Oh.. Oh noo.. “N.. o.. No.. I can’t..”

Crimson just looked at her with half lidded eyes a smirk playing on his lips, “you dont have a choice.” 

She gulped and looked away, yup.. One sad little mousey~

Crimson leaned back and run his fingers through his white hair messing it up a little bit in the process. He started laughing uncontrollably before sliding off the bed and putting his trademark suite back on, “well little mouse I will be back in a little while stay good and maybe I will reward you.~” He walked to the door and opened it before disappearing. He closed the door with a click and that was all. 

She sat up on the bed, her fist clenched into the sheets.. “My night..please hurry..” She whispered softly.. Her hope to get out of this lay with her boys on her side of the reality.. Of this.. Strange.. Alternate.. She shook her head.. No no no she couldn’t think like that.. She couldn’t be actually LIKING this darker version of her Crimson.. Surely not!?


	19. Chapter 19. Musical Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have more Dusty musicals!

The door that had just closed made a soft clicking noise alerting her to someone coming in. It’s Crimson right? That was rather quick….

She looked up, that was rather fast.. Wasn’t it? Her fist clenched upon the sheets she sat on, right in the middle with back against the wall, looking towards the door. She dared not say a word..

A figure, much shorter than Crimson stepped into the room before closing the door behind them. It was much too dark to see clearly. 

She noticed it was shorter, the sound wasn’t the same either.. She couldn’t hear his suit rustling against itself.. Nor his shoes upon the floor.. She bit her lower lip, nervous.. But she remained, her eyes trained towards the door..

Human…

She heard that voice and it sent cold fear through her.. “D… Dust..” She whispered.. A barest hint of a whisper.. She didn’t have a way to protect herself from him… How.. Wait his brother.. And music.. She remembered those things.. But now.. Would it even work?

The only light that was now within the room was a set of red and blue eyelights boring into her very soul. They did not look friendly, however, they faltered when that name slipped from her lips. He said nothing just stared. 

She looked away from those eyes.. “It.. It’s good to see you.. Dust..” Her voice was scared, not from being guilty of sin, but just from all she had experienced so far.. And perhaps.. Wait.. Betrayal? There was no mistaking it, did she know him?

The skeleton stood there eyes blazing before taking a few steps forward. He did not look happy as he raised his arm to snap his fingers sending light flooding into the room. He still had his usual smile on her face but it looked unhinged like he was going to burst into a manic laugh at any time, “knew that blood suker brought humans here but he didn say anythin bout keepin one of em.” 

She felt the blush cover her face.. It was then she remembered that she didn’t have ANY pants on.. And she scrambled to grab a sheet to throw over her, embarrassed.. She covered her face with her hands then.. “I could explain.. But like Crimson.. You won’t believe me..” She said softly..

Dust watched her not even caring about her rather risque predicament, “try me human.” His smile pulled down into a frown that made his usually happy face look so out of place. 

She took a breath.. “My name is Azalea.. I’m from another reality.. An alternate to this one.. Where the heroes bested you all.. Trapped you here.. And Classic hired me as your caretaker.. I had lived with you all for months.. And.. and..” She trailed off.. How could she tell him that they had a relationship? That she and Dust.. were lovers? “You were the first resident I met.. You helped me move into my room.. Behind the mahogany door.. Protected me from some of the others.. You told me all about your timeline.. What happened.. And we.. We played music together.. I sang for you.. And asked you to teach me Piano..” She said, gripping the sheets.. “But now.. I’m trapped here.. And none of you know me.. But my soul leaps and aches for You.. and Crimson.. Adn Nightmare..” She said, whispering the last.

Dust blinked his eye sockets before his crazy colored eye lights turned white and he ended up shrugging, “sounds likea good explantion ta me, dont it Pap?” He seemed to be look up and off to the side as if he was addressing someone but there was no one there. 

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. “Thank you.. I don’t feel as crazy at least..” She said, and when he started talking to Pap she didn’t look at him like he was madder than he already was.. “Can you.. Tell Pap I said hello?”

Dust turned to look at her before directing his attention back to his apparational substitute for a conscience, “human says hello.” He closed his eye sockets with a smile on his face as the internal hallucination replied back to him. Dust turned back to Azalea, “Pap says hi. Kinda surprised whata humans doin here. Dont ya know its dangerous? Got tha whole alternate reality thing. Of course he did he put Classic in a loop of never ending genocidal horror just out of spite. This was not the placated Dust that she knew even if he seemed to appear more friendly. 

She gave him a soft smile. “Thank you Dust..” she said softly, he didn’t need to do that but he had and she appreciated it.. “I don’t know what threw me here to begin with.. I just.. Woke up outside the house.. And when I came in.. I ran into Crimson..” She said and thought.. “If I am honest.. I am terrified.. But my Nightmare is working on a way to fix it.. I trust in him..”

Dust placed his hands in his pocket, “Names Sans.” He was not sure that he believed in her story. Even for a once brilliant mind like his own such thing was still the subject of science fiction. That is until he was placed here not exactly knowing why. At least he was out of that reset. It was a hell to live that over and over then. Their screams like cymbals in his mind every single time, banging incessantly. He gripped his arm in order to keep afloat, “dont know human kinda a weird thing ta deal with… timelines an such.” 

She nodded.. “Sans.. sorry.. In my reality you have me call you Dust..” She said softly. “I don’t want to ever deal with.. These alternate timelines and stuff.. I’m just me.. I just want to survive and live my life in peace.. But I wouldn’t change a thing after meeting everyone..” She said softly.. “Do you.. Still play the Piano in this reality Sans?” She asked him curiously.. “I would love to hear it if you do..”

Dust put his hands up in yet another shrug, what a noncommittal gesture. He also did not however take his eyelights off of her regardless, “already dealin with em. All of us are from different timelines. Mines just one where tha human made ma life a never endin genocide run. Couldn beat em.” The grip that was one his arms tightened. It looked like an involuntary gesture. 

She moved slowly, towards him.. She wanted to embrace him.. To ease that hurt look in his eyelights.. “I.. I don’t want to see you hurt like that..” She said softly.. “You mean a lot to me in my reality.. But that love spans across it.. Even at your worst..” She said softly.. Didn’t matter that she was naked form the waist down.. She started to actually sing, just for him…

“Take your time, clear your mind,  
Leave the fear behind  
Forget all of your woes  
From things long ago  
Steadily, it retreats  
To another time  
Take solace knowing this  
Feeling unwinds  
Give me all of the pain  
Ingrained inside you  
I’ll wipe away the tears  
Shed through the years  
Put away that cruel mask,  
Built from past mistakes  
With these hands I will mend  
Your tired soul..”

She would aim to just.. Hug him. A loving embrace from s kind and loving soul.

Dust did not even know how to react when the human started signing to him. He had a look of surprise and confusion plastered on his skeletal face. All he could do was listen to it but does magic like that really work on someone with such a broken mind? She aimed to him as he pulled away quickly to teleport a few feet away. He did not want anyone to touch him and this human was just acting like she knew what was best for him. Their words rang in his mind. 

I WAS CURIOUS WHAT WOULD BREAK THE SKELETON FIRST. HIS BONES OR HIS MIND…

When he moved away she didn’t try to follow, that wouldn’t help, but she poured a magic she wasn’t even sure how to control.. Her intent simple and clear.. She wanted to heal him. To mend that broken and so tired soul of his.. Her words aimed to cut through those words ringing in his mind..

Dust shook his head before burying his head in his hands, unlike the Dust from her timeline this one had more claws than fingers. His nervous habit of biting them wittled them down to sharp deadly points. He nearly dug his fingers into his eye sockets as he shook. This was common for him, not that she knew that. 

“Let this tune  
Mend the wounds  
Banish misery...  
Battle scars  
Of the heart  
Now memories.  
Tell me why you confide  
In half existence?  
Shielded by your mask of sorrow and spite?”

Her voice was sweet, soft.. Concerned.. She drew her voice to him.. She wanted to help him.. To heal him..

Dust wasn’t having it. The shattered pieces of his mind began to fall like the shattering pieces of a mirror. One by one they collided with the ground as the torrents of screams ripped through his skull. SANS WHY!? SANS! BROTHER! He shook his head trying to clear them but the more she sang the worse it became. It was like she was unearthing his past torment. He raised his hand and summoned a giant blaster right in the middle of the room. Unlike his original blasters these appeared to be more demonic looking and more draconic. 

Her body trembled as she saw that.. Whatever the fuck it was! She took a step forward, she was scared of that thing.. Not of Dust.. She forced herself to move towards him.. Slowly.. Her hands out for him to see.. She bore no tool against him, nothing but love and kindness..

Dust had his one hand over his face with his hand raised. The blaster did not fire but it sure as Hell was terrifying. He shook his head one again almost panting as he spoke, “j...just stay away from me!” His hand balled into a fist as his white eye lights began to bleed back into insanity. 

That hurt.. She stopped moving forward and took a step back inside.. “I.. I’m sorry.. I.. I just wanted.. I just wanted to help..” She said softly, she had stopped singing for sure.

Dust put his hand down as the blaster disappeared but he was digging his almost knife like fingers into the wall behind him, “d...dont…wa…..wanta hurt ya.” He slid down the wall with his hood up shaking staring off into a space that no one could follow. The lights that made up his eyes wavered back and forth with their vibrant red and blue glow. He put his hands on both sides of his head as if he was trying to drown something out. 

She stood there a few steps back from where she had been, almost back to the bed by now.. “I just want to make that hurt go away.. I want to see you smile and be truly happy..” She said softly, it hurt so bad to see him hurting like this knowing she couldn't do anything..

He was silent only staying that that fetal position against the wall. At this point he had his head down enough that she would not be able to see his eyes. A grim wall decoration was what he was becoming. If anything his shivering and shaking only came in waves. 

She could do nothing but fall to the bed, sitting upon the edge of it.. Remembering she was naked from the waist down she went to look for her pants.. To put them on and sit back on the bed, looking towards him with concern in her eyes..

Dust was still as he sat in the same place. The silence was….unnerving. 

She kept silent for a while longer, before she gulped, licking her lips to wet them and spoke.. Her voice shaky.. And concerned.. “S.. Sans?”

There was a sound from the skeleton that first started out low then began to grow. It burst into a manic laughter, the kind that one would hear in a mental institution for the criminally insane. 

 

She jumped, watching him cautiously.. “Sa.. Sans? A.. are you alright?” She asked, sitting there upon the bed, looking at him curiously..

Dust still had his head down as his laughter shook his entire skeletal frame. He truly was insane. His eye sockets widened in horror leaving gaping black holes were ones eyes should have been. When the pinpricks of red and blue light returned to the voids in his skeletal face he was frozen in place. His joints would not move, his body was frozen, panic began to set in. Dust’s attention turned to the human girl that now had the audacity to call him by his old name as if they were friends? That one was new. The girls got guts even for them if they think I am going to let that pathetic cry for help fool me. The expression on his skeletal face was one of confusion as his gaze fell on her. His nature dictated neutrality or evil not morality. His twisted sense of morality was coming from the broken shell of a skeleton locked away somewhere so he was able to use him at will. Alive but unconsciousness. The madness that would slowly seep into his somewhat stable mind when he was not focused enough to keep it a bay. There were a few things, however, that he did seem to latch onto. The skeleton’s sense of justice though misplaced, his attachment to do what he could to help his family and friends, and finally the act of judgement. Once the skeleton had regained his cognitive faculties he placed a skeletal palm to his face. 

*heh. ya think that ya can just act all innocent. thats funny even fer me. not now Pap. what do ya want brat? 

SANS I THINK THIS HUMAN HAS NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. GIVE THEM A CHANCE? I AM SURE THEY CAN BE GOOD IF YOU LET THEM BE, YOU WILL SEE! 

*ya said that tha last time before they sliced yer head off its shoulders Pap be quiet!* The frustrated skeleton had now had uncovered his mouth apparently yelling into a space in his head that not one of those around him could see. The very appearance of human had set him on edge careening over the cliff of sanity once more. This brat was what tore his life apart and shattered his subconscious to near irreparable damage. 

She gulped, moving back on the bed.. “S.. Sans.. You told me to call you that.. Y.. You didn't like being c.. called Dust..” She said softly but blinked.. “Is.. Is that Pap? You look.. Different.. Than what I expected.. Didn’t you have a body?” She wasn’t really phased by the fact that suddenly there was now a floating head in a scarf.. With hands.. And nobody.. Just curious actually..

Dust pointed at her with a sharp claw like phalange only to blink in surprise at her seeing Pap. He knew and yet did not know that his brother could be seen by anyone. It was a difficult headspace to be in. He knew of his madness and yet that seemed to drive him deeper. The poor soul trying to grasp onto any thread of his past mind. A mind that was not shattered by the sins of his own making. The sins that haunted his dreams, his memories, and his nightmares.

*y...ya can see Pap?

SANS THE HUMAN MEANS YOU NO HARM WHY ARE YOU DOING? HELLO HUMAN I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS. A BODY? NYEH OF COURSE! ONLY THE BEST BATTLE BODY IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND! DO FORGIVE MY BROTHER HE IS...SUFFERING. 

She nodded. “Y.. yea.. Should I not?” She said, but Pap’s words caused her to giggle adorably.. “It’s a pleasure Great Papyrus. My name’s Azalea.. It’s nice to meet you..” She said and gave another giggle. “Maybe you’re just too cool for a body.” She said then frowned.. “I know.. I want to help him so much.. My soul hurts to see him suffer so..”

Dust just watched the interaction between the two in confusion. No one had ever seen Pap before so why now? He was sure that the spectral version of his brother was but in his mind trying to keep him on the straight and narrow. It was so strange to actually have someone else hold a conversation with his bro.

*n...no ones every seen Pap before. 

MAYBE ITS BECAUSE YOUR TO BUSY WALLOWING IN SELF PITY SANS! DIDN’T I TEACH YOU BETTER? 

*Im tha older brother Pap

NYEH HEHEH ONLY IN BODY BROTHER! YOUR COOL OLDER BROTHER IS GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AGREE! I ASK YOU TO HELP MY BROTHER BUT HE DOES NOT LET MANY NEAR HIM. MAYBE YOU CAN HELP HUMAN?

She nodded as she slowly got off the bed. “I want to very much Papyrus.. It would be a delight to my soul to help your brother.” She said, giving him a little polite courtesy, as she turned those beautifully kind, starry, violet eyes towards Dust. “May.. May I help you.. Sans?”

Dust’s head was still down as if he was a disjointed doll forced to stare at the floor in front of him. He looked dead inside eye lights fading from his sockets only leaving black endless voids. If the eyes were the windows into the soul then he appeared to be soulless or rather had too much of one. The other inhabitants of the house looked down on him. Yes, he killed his entire world but did he want to? No. Unlike the rest he had been broken beyond repair and killed them all. Even his own brother, fratricide, the worst crime he could ever commit. 

*d...dont call me Sans… i...aint worthy of that name

NONSENSE BROTHER YOU ARE AND WILL ALWAYS BE SANS NOW STOP YOUR MOPING AND LET THE HUMAN HELP YOU. 

She came close to Dust, and touched him gently.. “As your brother says.. You are still Sans.. No matter your sins, You did it to try and save them all.. You only wanted to keep your family safe.. No one can fault you for that..” She said softly, looking up at Dust’s face.

Dust finally lifted his head. His eyelights were completely gone only replaced by a pained frown on his skeletal face. This human was being nice to him, why? He did nothing to them. He didn’t even know her. Thats what the humans did. They acted nice and sweet only to stab you in the back. He had lived through it time and time again. 

*why should i trust ya… ya humans are all tha same…

SANS YOU'RE NOT BEING AT ALL FAIR AND HIGHLY RUDE. NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES THE HUMAN CAUSED YOU PAIN THAT DOES NOT MEAN THIS ONE IS THE SAME. I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER BROTHER. 

She nodded and smiled softly.. “Because I have no reason to betray you at all..” She said sweetly. “I love my reality’s version of you.. It would hurt me far too much to even think of hurting any version of you..” She said softly..

Dust looked at her looking so horribly broken. All he could do was force his blue and red eyelights to return. 

*what can a human like ya do?

“Love you.” She said, and suddenly kissed his lips lovingly.

Dust was shocked stiff like a board. She was kissing him? What? What? WHAT!? He was going to push her away but for some reason he didn’t. It was soothing and relaxing something that he had not yet obtained. There seemed to be nothing to ease his state of mind. 

She continued to kiss him, resting a hand on his cheek and arm gently.. He could easily move away if he wished, but for now she would kiss him, would hold him tightly..

After a brief moment of this Dust finally pulled her away cheek bones a light purple. He was not sure if he was supposed to be angry or just downright confused. 

*w...what on earth human… 

The still rather perplexed skeleton just blinked multiple times. He did not understand any of this. 

“S.. sorry if that a bit.. Forward..” She said with sheepish look.. “All I know how to do is love you Sans.. In my reality you and I are in fact lovers, albeit only recently.. You were my friend first and foremost.. So perhaps you would allow me to be your friend here too?”

The skeleton had one if his eyebrow bones raised in question. The look on his face when she said lovers. He looked blank that would explain why she could see Pap. She wanted to be his friend…

*don't mind bein yet friend but I ain't your him. 

She nodded. “I know.. But being friends is alright.. I can get to know you here..” She said with soft smile. “And I kind of like talking to Papyrus.. I never got to meet really any Papyrus..” She liked it really.

Pap was smiling in delight he had not talked to anyone let alone Sans it was a nice change. 

*HUMAN I AM GLAD TO HAVE MET YOU! NOW HELP MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER UP. 

Dust just nodded as long as she understood his boundaries. He did not want to get close to anyone let alone a reality jumping human. 

*good

She nodded and offered Dust a hand. “Umm.. I can’t really leave this room.. Crimson.. Well.. he ordered me not to..” She frowned.. “But If you can get a harp, I’ll play for you anytime!” She said softly. “Papyrus you’ll help me keep an eye on him right? Make sure he eats well?” Sweetheart she was.

OF COURSE HUMAN! ISN’T THAT RIGHT BROTHER? I TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU!

Dust took her hand gently and stood to his full height. He appeared to be taller an classic and a little more worn down. His hoodie, unlike that of her Dust, was still stained with blood and dust. A grim reminder that he belonged in this house for a reason. He smiled at Pap softly. 

*always tha best bro. Uh… heh cant leave cause ole’ sharp tooths got ya locked up? Thats an easy fix. Ill do ya one better

He held out his hand to her. 

She took it.. “Y.. You won’t get in trouble will you?” Well she worried about herself, but still, she didn’t want them to be fighting..

Dust shook his head slowly pulling her hand gently as he snapped his fingers and teleported with her out of the room. The room they were now standing was in fact a ballroom. The same room she had seen her Dust playing the piano before. 

*if he wants ta get angry let em get angry. Ya belong ta the house now human that means yer kinda all of ours. 

She nodded. “O.. Oh..” She said and looked around with wonder.. “Just like I have in my reality.. Even the harp is here!” She said sweetly. “Shall I play for you?” She asked sweetly. “I’d love to play with you as well if you would prefer that, or just listen to you.” She was happy.. Practically glowing.. “Papyrus would you like to hear some music as well?”

Dust tilted his head curiously in response to her mention of the room. No one ever came in here but him and he would just hang his head and stare at the keys for a time unable to bring forth anything but anguish. He had always enjoyed music. Even back then he had always made a joke about playing the trombone but he was actually serious about it. 

*heh. No one comes in here so we should be fine. Ya play? Find it kinda relaxin when i can. 

SANS ENOUGH. HUMAN MY BROTHER HAS TAKEN UP THE PIANO WHICH IS AN IMPROVEMENT FROM THE TROMBONE... AT LEAST IT'S SOOTHING NOT PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC! OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO!

https://youtu.be/qvyijUMqp_U 

She went and sat at the harp, and began to play, a nice and sweet song that sounded calming.. She didn’t sing with it, just let the music of it wash over them all. She had a peaceful smile to her face, rather lovely if one was to be honest..

Dust had sat down on the piano bench only to watch her play. He did not once turn to even look at the instrument. He feared that it would bring forth the voices and he would end up destroying it at some point. Her playing seemed to calm him finally solidifying those white eye lights within his sockets clearly. It was unsure when they would flip back and forth but at this point in time he seemed relaxed when closed his eye sockets. It was soothing to the ears and to the soul. He felt more at peace than he had ever been before. 

She kept playing more and more, just letting music’s natural sort of magic work on him like it did on everyone. Music soothed and calmed, it could manipulate emotions so well ti was scary.. 

Dust closed his eye sockets once more only to lean back against the piano. It was the most calm he had felt in years as if his troubles were melting slowly away. He actually smiled genuinely. 

That was something She liked to see, that genuinely happy smile she made Dust have. She soon ended the song, smiling at him. She didn’t say a word, just a happy smile.

Dust opened his eye sockets when she finished playing. 

*got a gift there darlin

She smiled. “Thank you.. I thought the same when I heard my version of you playing.. I bet you’re just as good if not better.” She said softly.

Dust raised an eyebrow bone at her comment. Him play? He just spent his time thinking about how he couldn’t. He stood from his leaning posture. 

*havnt played in years darlin not sure if i should. Not like im well practiced er anythin

She went over to sit beside him on the stool. “I’d love to hear.. I can’t play at all, but I still want to learn..”

He took a seat next to her and placed his claw like phalanges on the laquered wood. He hesitated a moment before pulling the cover off the keys. 

*i dunno kiddo. Kinda have been havin a hard time playin lately

She smiled still.. “That’s the nice thing about music..” She said when the keys were uncovered.. She tapped a few of the higher ones idly. “It doesn’t matter what you play, Cause it’s your heart telling you something.. That’s what grandma always said anyway..”

Dust just looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time before having his usual smile and closing his eye sockets. He placed his hands on the keys and paused for a moment. 

*guess i can give it a shot

She sat with him and was silent to let him play his music.. 

Dust moved his fingers across the keys slowly starting with a song that seemed melancholy in tone. It was a classic. The humans had made some amazing pieces of music in their time and this song was no exception, Moonlight Sonata. As he played it brought to his mind a calming image of a sea stretching far out into the sunset. There were no screams. No faces. Just the music.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU 

She gently swayed along with his playing, oh how she loved this song.. It was so nice.. Yea it was sad.. But still.. Such a beautiful piece..

Dust continued to play only for the scene to drift away along with his playing. When he hit the last key he just leaned forward with his eyes closed. It was peaceful even in a house with so much pain. 

She leaned against his shoulder gently. He played so beautifully well, she was so happy to share this with him.. For a few moments she forgot she was even in an alternate reality..

Dust felt her lean her head against his shoulder which usually he would have tried to get off but instead he decided to play again. She seemed to be enjoying it. 

She was indeed, quite enjoying it.. It sounded so wonderfully good…

He looked over at her when he finished once more. He felt different, so very different. A lot better than before all because she made him play. 

*thanks darlin havent felt this calm in years. Kinda hard ta come by round here

“I’m glad Sans.. You play so well.” She said sweetly. This was very nice, just a nice, relaxing, sort of evening.. 

Dust nodded gently, Pap seemed to be missing, “ya know yer too sweet ta be here. If yer Crimson’s though its kinda hard ta get ya out. He’ll find ya.” 

She sighed softly.. ‘I agreed out of fear.. I promised my boys I would do whatever it took to stay safe..”

Dust put a hand on her back, at least she had a friend in this horrible reality, “kinda contradictin yerself kiddo. Crimsons a killer.”

She nodded. “I know.. But it was either do as he said.. Or die outright.. At least like this if I am.. Obedient.. I will be kept alive..” even if not even remotely whole.. She frowned, certainly not.. Pleased with it..

Dust nodded that sounded about right, “well darlin if ya need me just ask. I feel like you’ve been here this long ta make it through Crimsons bloodbath. Obedient? I thought he was inta the opposite of that.” He was surprised to see a frown on her face. It looked out of place. 

She shuddered thinking of Crimsons bloodbath.. “W.. when I first arrived.. And uh.. Reality hopped? I was terrified of my version of him.. My crimson is sweet.. I mean.. We play master and pet for fun but I’m never that much afraid of him.. He hurt so much because I was afraid of him..” She said softly.. “And apart of me is afraid to encounter the last of my closest lovers in this world..” She trembled a bit.. She was so afraid.. As she should be.. But she was still so kind regardless.. “I.. I’m sorry if I’m rambling to you.” 

Dust shook his head as he looked at her listening intently, “nah ya aint ramblin. Havent seen that guy do anythin good tha whole time ive been here. He brings humans in then they get disposed of. Kinda rare that he would keep ya though ya probably got to him like ya did ta me.”

She sighed and nodded. “I suppose.. But it’s tentative and dependant upon his will and if he’s fed enough to not kill me out of hunger..”

Dust gave her a concerned look, “wish i found ya first. He just kills out of boredom darlin hes unpredictable. Most of us here are. Dont know what tha others are like in yer reality but they are probably completely different here.”

She nodded, and wiped her eye before a tear could even fall.. “I wish you had too..” She said softly.. “I admittedly just want to stay in here until my Nightmare can fix this.. Alternate reality hopping I’m stuck going through.. I don’t even know how to trigger it.. This time I was just walking down the hallway to ask Fresh something..”

Dust noticed her wiping her eyes, she was crying, not that he blamed her. It was not an easy situation to be placed in, “h...hey darlin ill make sure ya get back.” He could tell that she was upset. He grimaced at the name drop, “in yer universe ya can actually talk ta that guy?” 

She nodded. “My Night calls to me like no other does.. In my world I’ve known him for years.. It was a lack of him that drove me to putting my body through all sorts of things.. Just to feel something.. Even a fraction of what he made me feel.. He.. He is the first among You, he, and Crimson, who are my lovers.. You and I are very recent, in that world..” She explained.. And touched her chest.. “ I still wonder with what those heroes told me about my soul.. How it shouldn’t be as dark as it is..”

Dust just listened to her tale eye sockets becoming half lidded only to finally realize who she meant by Night. It had to Nightmare and there was no way that the version that she knew was anything like the one they all called the boss. He was pure….evil. Worse than Crimson, worse then his insanity… a wild card. A devil. No one survived him. He gently grabbed a hold of her shoulders with a serious expression on his face, “look kiddo ya cant treat us like ya have in yer version. If yur talkin bout who im thinkin ya never NEVER want ta meet him. I know ya think ya can win us all over with smiles an sunshine but ya cant with him. If he finds out yer not from here or finds out about ya at all…..” He did not even have the heart to say it. 

She reached up and touches his arms.. “I know! I know none of this world is the same as mine even remotely! I didn’t even think I’d be able to geven talk to you at all!” She said firmly, holding his arms as he held her shoulders.. “I know he’s not the same.. I’ve already promised MY night that I’d never go near him.. That I’d stay safe until I am home.. So I intend to do just that.. But I couldn’t help trying to befriend you Sans.. You seemed like you were in so much pain..” She said softly, and tried to hug him tightly.. “I wish none of you had to go through the events that made you all feel so much pain..”

Dust was surprised by her shouting but he understood the frustration. It was not something he could 100% relate to but not being able control what happened to you was something he could. She had been thrown here for some reason, “we made our own decisions darlin. Still doin it and alot of bad ones. Ya cant be upset over someone like that and ya did befriend me.”

She held him tightly. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to shout at you.. It’s not your fault.. I’m just so scared and frustrated, and I don’t like being scared like this..”

Dust let her hold him, “its alright. Ya dont show it but i know yer hurtin and scared. Sometimes it all we can do ta stay ourselves.” 

“T.. Thank you..” She said softly, holding him for a while longer before letting go of him, there were tear stains down her cheeks, but still she smiled now for him.. Even hurting she still tried to smile for him.

Dust let her do as she wanted as he just sat there. He had always told himself that he was no good with the comfort stuff. He barely knew how to comfort people he knew for years let alone this girl. When she looked up she noticed the tear stains and looked at her sadly, “hey…. Dont cry we’re gonna figure this out. Youll be home in a snap.” Even though she was smiling she could tell her pain ran deep. Why? Because it was a mirror of himself. 

She nodded. “I believe that.. I know we’ll figure this out and get me home..” She said softly, and she was gonna hold onto that hope like a lifeline.

Dust put his hand on her head gently, “thats tha spirit kiddo. Gotta use that human DETERMINATION ya all have ya know?” 

She laughed softly.. “The heroes called me a soul of Kindness Sans.. Frisk was the determined one.” She said softly.

Dust laughed lightly. It was nothing like the manic laugh he had earlier. This was kind and soulful, “heh. Yeah i gotcha but most of ya humans have a strength to em. Stronger than us monsters. Just call it DETERMINATION cause of the trait ya got. If ya were determination we wouldn be gettin along. Still kinda triggered by it.” 

She nodded. “Well I guess it’s lucky I’m not then.” She said with a bright and joyful giggle, 

Dust nodded once again, “yer pretty luck ta have gotten this far darlin. I hate ta tell ya though i gotta get ya back ta tha room or Crimson aint gonna be happy with the either of us.” 

She nodded. “Thank you.. I really enjoyed this time with you.” She said softly, taking his hand to let him teleport them back to Crimson’s room..

Dust smiled and took her hand, “same ta ya. Thought when i snuck inta tha door it would be a different story.” He teleported her back to Crimson’s room to avoid suspicion. 

She let go of his hand when they were in Crimson’s room and went to sit upon the bed. “PErhaps we could play again sometime..” She said with sweet smile. She loved playing music with him.

Dust released her hand and slid it back into the pockets of his hoodie, “sure thing darlin if i can slip ya out from under tha nose of that blood drinkin bastard.” He snapped his fingers and she was once again left alone. 

She giggled softly as he left her alone, and she sat on Crimson’s bed.. Waiting for him to return even while her soul felt so much lighter now.


	20. Chapter 21. The Crimson Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which poor little Caretaker falls to Crimson's domination.

Crimson came back up to the room after a while, much longer than what one might expect. He had been rather...sidetracked. He opened the door to see her sitting on his bed like the good little pet she was. He had even unlocked the door to see if she might try and flee from his grasp. When he walked deeper into the room, using his red magic to shut the door closed, he stood in the light of the room. His entire cream colored button up shirt was blood soaked. It might as well have been dyed by blood and his suit and tie were no exception. He even had a line of blood creeping from the corner of his lips before wiping it with his thumb. It was truly a horrifying sight. 

She looked over to him and her eyes widened.. Yup.. He was drenched.. fuck.. “W.. Welcome b.. Back.. m.. master..” She said softly, quite nervous to see him so drenched..

Crimson opened his arms as if he wanted some kind of praise, “I’m back pet, miss me?~” He knew how he looked soaked in human blood not giving a care in the world. Her appearance caused his biting hunger to turn into starvation. Nothing was satisfying him. The more he thought about her the more he consumed as if nothing would appease his horrifying blood lust. In fact she had made him that much worse. 

She gulped, remaining on his bed, but she scooted back towards the headboard.. “I.. I did.. M.. master.. D.. did you.. F.. feed well?” She asked, soft and sweet though she knew the answer all too horrifyingly well..

Crimson smirked his fangs glinting dangerously. They were bright white, odd considering there should have been blood stains on them due to his extra curricular activities “not well enough it would seem.” He was staring down at her like the fox that was about to eat ensnared rabbit. 

She gulped as he smirked at her.. Those fangs were not.. Blood stained? She didn’t understand that.. If he fed they should be.. Did he even feed at all?! She moved back, jumping a touch when her back met headboard, staring at him with wide eyes..

Crismon licked his lips at he looked down at her his eyes nearly crimson slits, “oh...dear… my what’s the matter pet? Are you scared I might… eat you?~” He took a step forward. 

She couldn’t go back any father, and gulped. “I.. I can’t lie.. I am afraid.. Master.. I fear your fangs.. Just as I fear your claws.”

That only made his sinister smirk widen in amusement, “ now now pet did I not say that I was going to take good care of you~” He took another step forward. 

“I.. I am but human.. Master.. I cannot help.. Being afraid..” She said as she continued to watch him, especially his eyes and his fangs..

Crimson was now standing right in front of her still with the same expression, “you don’t need to be afraid of me pet.” 

She shivered as she stared at him down at the foot of his bed.. “I.. I will try.. Master..” 

Crimson had cornered the mouse as he snapped his fingers as a blood colored aura appeared around her and pulled her right to him. He had the most wicked grin on his face.

She gave a soft squeak as the red aura pulled her to him. She had never felt the embrace of Crimson’s magic before.. It was.. Interesting..

Crimson gently tilted her chin up and leaned forward, “such lovely noises your making mouse. I have this sneaking suspicion that your afraid I might sink my teeth into that pretty little throat of yours~” 

She shivered as he tilted her chin up. “I.. I fear what my body does.. To react to those.. Fangs..” She whispered, as if she was nervous what he’d do as he knew.

Crimson loved that look in her eyes, that shudder that shook her small frame everytime he got close to her. He was addicted to that feeling. She made him crave it. She made him crave more and more, “that's right mouse give me that look so I can savor it on your pretty little face.” He leaned in and ran his lips over her own smirking as he did. 

She gulped as he made her feel that was.. That shuddering fear that shook her form so well for him.. So long as he kept her from the Boss, he’d have that craving anytime he desired~ She tried to kiss him, to close that soo small distance..

Crimson humored her by letting her kiss him before his fingers brushed over the skin of her neck. An insatiable hunger. A curse that renders the soul starving. Nothing works, nothing satisfies. A starvation with no food to placate it. Truly a living hell. He slipped his and behind her head to tangle his fingers at the nape of her neck. 

She shivered as he touched her, as he kissed her.. H.. holy fuck.. How he made her feel! She whimpered into his kiss, groaning softly..

There it was that sweet euphoric groan. He pulled her head back gently to deepen their little kiss before sliding his other hand to rest on her waist. 

She continued to groan and whimper into his kiss, panting softly.. He was playing her body like it was an obedient little fiddle, and she wasn’t inclined to disobey~

Crimson’s smirk only grew at her whimpering and groaning. He pulled back leaving her wanting more, “so pet still scared of me?” 

“I.. I am.. For what my body wants and desires.. I feel.. I feel so hot.. I want.. Please..” She whimpered softly..

Crimson pulled back completely and stood. It would be torture for her to not get what she wanted and that's exactly how he liked his toys. If they begged for one thing he would give them the opposite just out of malicious spite. He just tilted his head watching her suffer, “my… already? I thought you were scared mouse? Scared that I might eat you or… worse.” 

She whimpered, struggling weakly in his magic.. “Please.. I.. I am afraid but I feel so hot.. I can’t..” She needed to feel him.. She didn’t even recall what Crimson had said the first time he had bitten her. And yet it was just as true now~

He went to go sit in his usual spot in the chair facing her direction with a dastardly smirk on his face, “afraid not pet.” He crossed his legs staring at her like a predator corning his prey, toying with it. 

She whimpered, struggling in his magic more.. She wanted to feel it.. He normally went right for it WTF! “Please.. Please master!” She pleaded, her eyes weren’t so much dim as they were lust filled.

He just tilted his head to the side before folding his fingers together elbows resting on the arms of the chair. He looked like a true diabolical villain. 

His magic holding her was driving her nuts.. She barely could think for this driving lust for him.. Those fangs.. His cock.. Everything.. She wanted so badly to be filled!

Crimson snapped his fingers releasing her from his hold. He wanted to see just exactly what his pet would do, “hummm are you alright pet?~” 

She could scarcely believe her own mind as she flopped to the bed, and started to go towards him.. “I feel so hot.. I’m burning.. I need it.. I need to feel your fangs.. You… please~” She begged as she moved closer, coming to kneel before him if he didn’t stop her..

He looked down upon her with that air of vampiric superiority. She was kneeling before him begging her to sink his teeth into her. It was so delicious he had to stop himself from grabbing her and sinking in. He unfolded his hands and sat upright, “is that so little mouse?~ Of course he knew it was so. He was practically restraining himself from jumping her. Oh how wonderfully delicious that look on her face was. Her eyes begging him to relieve her heat from her. This is what his bite did to humans. If he let them live long enough to show the signs that is, “have you been good, pet~?” 

She nodded.. “Yes.. yes I’ve been so good master..” Well she didn’t leave on her own accord.. So to her she was being good.. Yet her mind screamed for her to call for Dust.. for anyone! Yet this heat was so.. Daunting.. So consuming..

Crimson used his finger to beckon her up to him, “funny because I distinctly recall that a loving pet does not disobey their master. Tell me love why are you lying to me. Why are you worrying your master so? I know he was in here. I know you have left this room. Be a good girl and tell me and I might just give you what you want.” 

She shuddered as she heard his command.. Right in the back of her mind she heard him.. Her body moved up, standing before him.. “I.. I did.. He teleported us..a.. All we did was play music.. I swear that’s all master..” She said softly. “P.. please don’t worry.. Sans was so nice to me.. He didn’t hurt me at all.”

Crimson placed his hands on her waist feeling that delightful shudder, “I see. I am very possessive love do keep that in mind. I will let it slide as you did return so wantonly to me again.” 

She shivered at his touch. “I.. I didn't stay long.. We just.. Played instruments.. He let me play the harp.. B.. but I told him I needed to come back.. Cause you ordered me to stay here..” She said softly.

Crimson played and teased her sides with roaming fingers, “instruments? Oh? So very fortunate that you my dear give me something I can not seem to obtain, fulfillment. The moment you came here my hunger has increased which means that I am feeding, bathing, and playing with more blood than I can possibly imagine. You my dear sate this unrelenting demon.” 

She nodded, letting her body shiver with his touches.. They felt so good.. “Y.. Yes master.. I want to sate you.. Let me.. Please..” She whimpered softly, her lovely eyes clouded so well by him.. His power.. Her lust.. All of it..

Crimson pulled her against him and kissed her deeply making to give her a taste of what she truly wanted. Just a taste, small, light, agonizingly so. He was going to toy with her until he got bored and this was the best way to play with his new toy. He could not paint her a beautiful skin a morbid shade of red if he couldn’t tear into her. It would in fact kill her. So unfortunate considering she was the only one that seemed to be like his kryptonite. 

She moaned into that kiss ,trying desperately to hold him close to her, She felt so good.. So wonderfully good..

Crimson decided to concede to her wishes as her desire to hold him close to her was met. His hand came to rest on her cheek deepening his kiss with her even more. She was so hot and needy for him. Even his most compliant toys did not desire him so badly. 

She continued to mewl into his kiss as she held him tightly, groaning sweetly.. He was soo good to kiss.. So good to lick and suck.. Soo good to have inside..

Crimson had her wrapped around his little finger. He pulled back from her running his lips over her heated skin oh so slowly. His evil nature called him to rend her flesh littered with claw marks and bites but he was able to keep it at bay for now. 

She whimpered and moaned as she felt his lips over her flesh.. She was so hot.. So needy.. Her body called to him.. Wanted him.. “A.. ahh.. Ahh~”

Crimson pulled her closer so her body was pressed against his, Her pulse was wild and erratic as he ran his tongue along the heated flesh. His hands toyed with the hemline of her skirt ”how much do you want me my needy little pet?"

She whimpered needily.. “Please.. Ahh.. master.. Please sate this fire within me.. I feel like I will burn..” She whimpered.. “Please I’ll do anything!” She begged softly.

Crimson wanted to hear more of that, only for him, "what about your lover, pet? I thought you would rather return to him then stay here with me?"

She whimpered.. She was trying so hard to hang onto that thought of returning to her Crimson.. “I.. I..” She started, it stung.. She couldn’t.. “I want master..” A tear fell as another crack formed into her soul.. She felt like she was betraying her sweet Crimson..

Thats what he wanted to hear. That he had surpassed his alternate, "I think you deserve a reward love." He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into her and closing his eyes as her sweet lifeblood filled him. 

She cried out in delighted passion as he sunk his fangs into her body.. “Y.. Yes.. oh master~” She mewled with hungry need.. Vampires were so very dangerous creatures~

He smirked as his fangs sank into her. It was much too easy. His hand came down to block out her vision.

She tensed to the lack of vision, but she held him tightly.. Still moaning so needily..

That’s when everything went black and she fell into the darkness. There was no more Crimson, no more house, no more anything. All she would feel was her body drifting in the darkness. A slow current of nothingness until finally she opened her eyes. 

She felt herself melt away into nothing.. Only to gasp as a hand grasped her chest, this was going to drive her mad she feared..

She was once again alone in her room, oh dear was it just a horrifying wet dream? Maybe~

She got up and dressed, heading downstairs. Tears stung her eyes, had that even been real? Was this real? She ached in her soul..


	21. Chapter 21. Nega Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after that roller coaster of emotion, let's have some fluff with the asshole shall we?

A certain someone was at the bottom of the stairs about to climb up before they noticed her with a raised browbone, “uh… hey human you doing alright?” His one white eyelight followed her movements before folding his arms across his chest, “I mean you look like a truck hit you are something…” 

She looked up at the skeleton to see who it was, then looked away. “No.. no I am not doing alright, I’m going crazy!” She said as tears spilled over.

Nega, being the asshole that he is was about to make some shotty comment before he heard her voice wavering. He slowly unfolded his arms before walking closer to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder before turning her toward him, “h...hey Azalea talk to me. It’s ok don’t cry.” His eyebrow bones were furrowed in concern. Yeah he was usually a jerk but seeing her cry was too much even for him. 

She shuddered.. “I.. I’m going crazy..” She said as she explained what she was going through, holding Nega like he was a lifeline.

Nega’s eyelight wavered in shock as she clung to him, “what are ya talking about? Why would you be going crazy?” He did not know what to think as he hesitantly put his arms around her.

“Just.. this alternate reality.. I.. I’m losing myself.. I can’t keep going back there I just can’t..” She held him tightly, burying her face into his chest. “T.. they are just like you all but not.. And.. and I’m starting to forget who is who anymore..”

Nega looked at her with confusion plastered to his skeletal face, “uh…. Zalea what are you talking about?” He did not understand what was happening to her. She was burying her face into his chest. He was not exactly the cuddly type. 

She let him hold her still.. “I keep.. I keep falling into this alternate house.. W.. where you.. N everyone.. Where you’ve all won against the heroes.. You were never imprisoned.. Y.. you just use this place like a base.. Where you never met me..”

Nega slowly began to rub her back like some kind of disjointed doll, “Won? Hah if we won we would have taken over….the...world but uh nope we are stuck here and your our caretaker right?” He tried to comfort her but to him she just seemed incoherent.

She nodded. “Y.. yea.. T.. that has to be right..” She said, slowly calming from his words, holding him gently. “Thanks Nega..” She said softly, leaning up to kiss his cheekbone gently.

Nega just stuttered like an idiot, “y….yeah whatever just can’t have you crying all the time.” His cheekbones however contradicted his words as they flared a bright orange. He did not let go of her either.

She kept holding him until her tears stopped, and she pulled away. “You are really sweet Nega.” She said softly.

Nega’s grip on her tightened for reasons that he could not place. He was not one for sentiment, “ya done crying- sweet? I ….what…? Look I don’t need you moping about its not sweet just common sense.” He huffed a few times. 

She giggled a couple of times.. “Alright.. Still thank you..” She said softly, pulling back. “But yea.. I’m fine.” She said softly. “I was just going to get myself some water.” 

Nega let her go even before she pulled away from his grasp. He folded his arms once again, “your a horrible liar you know. It’s not wrong to you know… be honest with people about how you feel. Quite hiding it.”

“I mean obviously I am not fine, I feel like I want to fall apart but there’s nothing I can do! Nightmare’s working on trying to make it go away and it hurts that I can’t do anything but suffer through it.. I don’t even know WHY it’s happening!” She said suddenly. “I don’t want to lose any of you.. I love you all too much..”

Nega’s eye light fell on her before shaking his head and shrugging. He was trying to look as not caring as possible but he was failing. He scratched the back of his skull, “uh… well… you won’t lose any of us we are right here. Don’t need to worry.” 

“I’m human Nega.. I’m goign to worry about things like that because I love you all. I can’t control it, and I reallly want it to just be a horrible horrible dream but I am going to worry about it.” She said softly, but she was oh so happy that he was actually giving a shit, even if he was bad at hiding it.

Nega nodded, “yeah you are and I am a skeleton, what is this random statement conversation. Look I get you are worried but if Nightmare is voguing for ya your good.” 

She nodded and giggled at his comment.. She had to admit, she loved his quips. “Why don’t we play a few games to keep my mind off that dream hmm Nega?”

He eyed her out of the corner of his eye socket, “really? You want to play games with me?” 

“Well yes.” She said softly. “Is that a bad thing in your universe?” 

Nega scratched the back of his head looking out of the corner of his socket, “well uh.. Not really. I mean usually it’s a whole gamblin thing.” 

She nodded. “Then we’ll gamble.. You act like I’ve never done that before.. I’m not innocent Nega.” She said softly, flicking his skull playfully. “Come on, I might be able to beat you even~” 

Nega continued to scratch the back of his skull, “gambling aint a requirement girly. I didn’t say that I already knew about your little track record. He...hey… what’s that for?” He gave her a tough guy look but it was half assed, “yeah sure if you want your little ass whooped be my guest.” 

She laughed. “Come on then tough guy~” She said with a teasing voice. Though she still ached, she wanted badly to just focus on something else, and why not games!

Nega just shrugged and decided to follow her with a smirk on his face, “your on toots.” 

Downstairs the two would go, and start playing games like poker, or anything else Nega taught her.

He ended up rolling a dice for a lot of the luck based games she would notice. He leaned against the pooltable with a toothpick between his teeth, “not bad...not bad color me impressed.” 

“You are just saying that Nega.” She said with soft chuckle. Poker chips, favors, anything they could find they offered up as pseudo bets just spending hours playing these games just for the hell of it. “ I half think you went easy on me that last game.”

He scoffed pulling the toothpick from his mouth, “hardly I ain’t the type. My world rules by games and manipulation. I take it very seriously. If I say ya play well then of course ya do. It’s a compliment toots.” 

She smiled. “Well I accept the compliment. Games aren’t my forte like you, but I like it.” She said softly.

He hummed softly tapping one of his skeletal phalanges on his cheek, “want me ta give you a few pointers there toots?” He came to stand beside her. 

She nodded. “Yes please.” She said sweetly.

He flicked his toothpick off to the side as he put his hand on her shoulder and led her to a simple game, a game of darts, “we will start simple yah?” He picked up a dart and threw it so it landed dead in the center, “ya want to give it a go toots?” 

She nodded, and tried her best, though her aim was slightly off, having her dart land a little off the bullseye.. “I’ve never been able to land the thing in the center.. It’s weird..” She said softly.. Yet this was the girl who could throw his card back at him and just barely miss his face. what?

He whistled lightly at how close she was, “not bad toots, then again you did throw my playing card back at me so I ain’t surprised.” He gently placed his hand on her elbow, “let me give ya some pointers yah? Might be able to get you right in the center.” 

She smiled. “I’d like that a lot.. Might save my life sometime.” She said softly, relaxed quite a bit now thanks to the games.

He leaned in close to her taking her hand gently and raising it with a dart, “The trick is to keep it all one fluid motion.” He placed his other hand on her waist using his opposite hand to show her what he meant.

She nodded as she held the dart just firmly enough. She was focused on her task, letting him guide her motions to throw the dart. Nega.. wasn’t someone that had shown up on her radar until very recently.. And well.. She liked him, He was just enough of a lil shit to enjoy bantering with.. And these games they had played certainly helped.. “Like that?” She said, going through the motion he showed her, not releasing the dart yet, just practicing the follow through.. She was keenly aware of his hand on her waist though.

He gently released his hold, “yeah there ya go. Now just let it fly. It’s all about the practice.” He gestured for her to give it a try. He was being awfully friendly today not like the usual. 

She tested it a couple times without his hold before she let it fly, bouncing excitedly when it hit dead center. “Ahh! Nega I did it!”

Nega pulled away from her clapping his hands, “bravo toots told ya could do it.” He seemed to have a lopsided smile on his face. He hoped that she felt a little better from earlier even if he would not admit to caring. 

She giggled happily, watching him with happy gaze. “You are the best Nega.” She said as she gave him a kiss to his cheekbone.

Nega was caught off guard when she placed a kiss to his cheekbone having it flare up that fluorescent orange color, “n...nah don’t worry about it. Just thought you needed to learn some tricks.” 

“I mean it Nega.” She said sweetly. She had been so worried about these things she couldn’t control and just playing games with him took most of those worries away..

Nega adjusted his bandana ,”uh… you feel any better? Thought maybe it would ease yer mind a bit.” 

“I do feel better Nega, thank you.” She said sweetly, she was smiling again.

Nega laughed lightly, “dont go tellin the boys how I got all soft on ya you know?” 

She giggled and nodded. “Alright Nega, secret is safe with me.” She said with a sweet smile.

Nega blushed at her giggling, “well uh. Here if ya want to play some more games or uh… maybe you should rest after earlier?” 

She nodded. “Yea.. rest might be good, maybe horror would wanna hear some of my lovecraft books..” she said softly, and began to head upstairs. “Well play again later oki Nega?”

Nega just waved as she made her way up the stairs, “horror huh?” He shrugged, the guy was not really dangerous at least not anymore. He just seemed a little unhinged maybe a little creepy. He was going to warn her to be a little more careful around him but he was starting to figure out that she could hold her own just fine. He turned one of his playing cards in his fingers curiously as he watched her leave.


	22. Chapter 22. Radtacular Broski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh.. God damnit.
> 
> *wha broski? Can't say ya sinners didn't enjoy it
> 
> What? Fresh?! Out of my summery box!
> 
> *ya ya, catch ya on the flip side ya balls a sin! *Fresh poof*

She went upstairs and stopped at Horror’s room, knocking upon his door.. She had stopped in her room to get the lovecraft book “Call of Cthulhu” to read with him if he accepted that. “Horror? You there?”

There was no answer from the door but someone else was in the hallway, more specifically directly across the hallway, “what’s up ma home girl? What are you doin knockin on that dudes door? Don’t you know he gets sick nasty nervous whenever that happens?” 

“Huh? Oh Fresh.. I was just going to ask him if he wanted me to read Call of Cthulhu with him.” She said as she remembered. “Oh.. Actually I was looking for you earlier.. Did you see a phone on the couch downstairs? Specifically had a picture of Classic on it?”

Fresh adjusted his shades and shrugged, "sorry to be all downer and stuff but I ain't see a phone. Hey we should totally hang out though! It'll be an off the chain time ya dig?"

She frowned and nodded. “That sounds awesome Fresh.” She said, putting her book back in her room. “What would you like to do Fresh?”

He still had a big smile on his face, "Rad! We could play some of the extreme video games I got in here! Unless your kind of down and wanna look for your funktabulous phone."

“Well it is kind of important.. It keeps classic from panicing about me ya know? He might end up taking away the nice things you guys have here.. I mean honestly.. He panics far too much..” She said, rolling her eyes.. “Problem is, its not on the couch where I left it, so that means one of you boys have it.” And that she dreaded terribly.. “But I gotta admit video games are fantastic..” 

Fresh stuck his hands in his neon patchwork colored jacket, "word ma girl I'm more than happy to lay down some of my sick detective skills for ya if you wanna do that instead."

She nodded. “That would be a huge help Homeslice.” She said with a chuckle, Fresh just tended to make her giggle so much.. It was kind of nice!

Fresh nodded, "sweet! Nah girl yer my home slice." He walked up to her before pointing, "think maybe we should talk to the other bros!"

She nodded. “Fair enough you goofball.” She said, as she noogied him a bit. “Lets go see.. Error won’t really talk to me anyway in honesty.. But I’ve asked Nightmare, Crimson.. And Dust.. so really there’s only Baby Blue and Horror left besides Error..” 

He just battered her hands away gently, "cool cool! I guess just pick one then?"

She nodded and went up to Blue’s door. “Baby blue? You in there sweety?” 

There was a soft noise from behind the door but it didn't open quite yet.

“Baby Blue?” she asked curiously, knocking louder.

A small skeleton opened the door and looked up at her curiously with a tilt of his little head, “Sis?” 

"Itś me baby blue.. Hey have you seen a phone around?"

Blue looked to the right and left before nodding gently. He looked too adorable for words. 

"Could I see it sweety?" She asked sweetly. 

Blue glanced over at Fresh before shaking his head, “I dont have it sis.” 

"Well then where did you see it Baby Blue?" She asked sweetly. "I need to find my phone sweety, so none of you get in trouble yanno?" 

Blue once again glanced at Fresh before taking a step back, “n...nowhere.” 

She raised a brow, and looked curious, before thinking. "Blue.. your not lying to your sis are you? Thatś not a good thing to do.." She said softly, and looked at Fresh. "Or are you afraid of getting into trouble with someone else….?" She asked Blue, eyeing Fresh with interest..

Blue stayed quiet only back deeper into the room with his little hands folded sheepishly

She didn like how he was acting.. This certainly wasnt the blue she knew, and so she turned to Fresh. "Fresh.. Your not threatening baby blue or scaring him are you?" She asked him firmly. "Cause totally Rad-tacular peeps like you would never do that.. Cause it would be quite un radical.. Wouldn you say?"

Fresh adjusted his glasses as if he had previously taken them off while her back was turned, “nah home girl why would a super cool bro like me do that?” 

"Cause Baby Blue never looks this frightened Fresh.. And I know things about you that would terrify anyone." She said, poking his chest. "I know you are being controlled by a parasite.. And I know thatś why you are here."

Fresh’s usual smile faded from his face before he smirked, “oh? Well guess that’s one thing I don’t have to keep up. So you knew huh? It’s a shame I thought you wanted to just hang out with your radical bro.” He placed a hand on his glasses but didn’t pull them off.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Nah.. I still wanna hang out with my radical broseph, but with ya actin this way it makes me wonder if you weren being honest with me before.. Ya gotta tell me Fresh.. One Radical bruh to another.. Tel me the truth so we can hang out like buds.."

He started to laugh as he took his hand away from his face before patting her on the back, “sure thing sister. I dont want to harsh my own style and be totally uncool. Anthin for a bud.” 

"Then whereś my phone Fresh.. What are you keeping Blue from telling me?" She said. "Sooner I find the thing, sooner we can hang and I can kick your radical butt at Diddy kong racing."

He pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket and waved it gently, “ya talkin about this homeslice? Yeah I found it on the couch neat little feature it has huh? Resettin.” Normally he would make a quip about never being beaten at any 90’s games but he was more focused on her need for this little device sandwiched his skeletal palms. 

She reached forward to try and take hold of it.. "Fresh you need to give me my phone, You have no idea what that button does!" She said as he tried to get it.

Fresh waved the phone above her head. He was not a lot taller than her but enough, “actually I do know. Why do ya think I totally lied about it? Sorry for being super uncool but I need this thing.” 

"Fresh please Itś not going to do what you think it does! It doesn go back that far!" She said as she kept jumping for the thing. 

Fresh raised a brow bone at her comment before he frowned for once. It looked so out of place on him, “don’t it? Kinda went far enough back. Ya dont get it kiddo.” 

She didn get it at all. "It doesn fresh, it only goes as far back as when I started here at the house." She said softly.

Fresh only tossed the phone up in the air a few times catching it with one hand, “aint that right? Maybe you need to think again buddy.” 

She went ridgid.. "Fresh.. What did you do?" She said in a bit of horror. "What did you DO fresh?!"

Fresh noticed the look on her face as his smile only widened, it was not a friendly smile. He tapped his index finger on the rim of his glasses before pulling them down to look at her. The sockets were blank save for the upside down white heart that glowed in his left socket. It looked cracked like it was just hanging on, “think you already know about my little project huh? Since your soul is tied to this thing and all. A timeline where I don’t exist, a timeline where I’m free from this thing!” He removed the glasses entirely and put them in his pocket, “ya dont get it kiddo I’ve been trapped like this for ages. Need it ta end.” 

She gulped.. “I.. I know your trapped.. But.. I..” Her voice trailed off as a horrible realization came over her. “It’s you.. YOUR the reason I’m trapped there!.” She felt kind of hurt really.. “Your the reason I am terrified of Crimson, why I am nervous of Dust.. Why I am crying Every single time I come back to this world.. And slowly losing my mind at how little I can tell the two apart anymore!” She said, genuinely upset by this.. But still, she knew she had song magic, and it damn saved her life like twice.. “Give me.. The Phone.. Fresh..” Her tone was low now.

Fresh just watched her reaction, “get it now broseph? Ya aint losin your mind that reality is startin to overwrite this world and cause your souls attached to this thing your keepin yer memory of it. Sorry I’m puttin you through it. I didn mean to. I didn even think it worked.” He tossed the phone to her. 

She took her phone and held it firmly. “You.. You stay away from me for a while Fresh.. I am seriously mad at you.” she said as she tore away from him, checking the phone for damage, before she headed for Nightmare’s room and knocked on the door. “Nightmare?”

Fresh just shrugged lightly, “fair enough.” Nightmare meanwhile was half asleep at his desk with his head leaning into his hand with papers strew right and left. It had detailed writing on it but it appeared to be in a language that looked ancient. The door swung open for her even when he was passed out.


	23. Chapter 23. More Nightmare Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition and fluff with the King of Nightmares!

She went inside, giving a soft smile at Nightmare as she went closer.. “My dearest Night?” She asked him sweetly, touching him just gently.

He was talking to Dream the entire time pacing back in forth between the subspace trying to work this out with his brother. It just wasn’t right and though he refrained from being on the radar of the hero's this phenomenon was driving him crazy. He had been pouring over it for days. When he heard her voice he opened his eyes saying goodbye to his brother for a moment, “Azalea?” He rubbed his eye sockets for a moment before blinking. 

She nodded and kissed his skull gently. “I’ve found out why it was happening..” She said with a groan, as she held out her phone. “Fresh got hold of my phone.. And used the Reset function.. Apparently that other reality I keep getting pulled to is supposed to overwrite this one.. But because my soul’s tied to this thing I keep remembering both..” 

Nightmare looked up at her in confusion, “overwrite the reality? I hardly think that's possible my dear. Are you sure he was not just mixing up one of his..what do they call the things you play on the box? Video games?” 

She shrugged and handed him the phone. “It’s all I have, since he yanno just admitted to something I hadn’t told him about.” She said simply. “Maybe look into it in case? I don’t want to lose you my Night..” She said softly. “It’s the only fear I really have..” 

Nightmare took the phone from her hands before setting it on the desk and grabbing her hands in his own, “I shall. You will not have to worry my dear. I promise you I shall figure this out with my brother and the others.” 

She smiled and kissed him gently. “I have full faith my love.” She said softly. “I trust you with all that I am, My Night in Onyx armor.” She said as he booped his nasel ridge sweetly.

Nightmare smiled gently and pulled her to him, “as I have faith in you have you returned to this place of your fears?” He ran his fingers through her hair gently, “I worry for a safety that I am unable to provide you.” 

She nodded. “I have returned to there and from.. Had an encounter with the dust of that world.. But.. somehow I managed to pacify him with the very thing we share here.. Music..” She said softly..

Nightmare leaned back into his chair, “you encountered that realities version of Dust?” It was not the most dangerous encounter she could have faced but, “and what of Crimson?” 

“Umm.. That’s how I stay safe.. He uhh.. He’s acting like my master? Soo.. I’ve managed to get him to keep me alive.. And staying in his room works at least..” She said with a sigh. “But I am afraid of him and it’s starting to bleed over into this reality.. I don’t want to be afraid of my sweet Crimson..” She said softly but nodded. “Just Dust and Crimson so far.. Perhaps that’s all that will happen..” 

Nightmare looked concerned. If what she was saying was true then it wasn’t just a dream she was forced to be in. It was a reality that was slowly consuming the old. If they did not fix this then all of them would be lost to her, including himself. He did not want to alarm her as he sighed softly, “such things I would imagine are frightening but you will not be subjected to it much longer. We will fix this mistake and you will once again be safe.” 

She smiled. “Good, because frankly I don’t want to give up cuddling you or Crimson or dust.. You all mean so much to me..” She said softly, and hugged him. “You get some sleep alright? I’ll be safe and sound.” She said sweetly.

Nightmare placed a hand on her cheek gently, “you shant.” He rubbed her back reassuringly, “I do believe that to be so. I only wish I could be of more assistance.” 

She smiled and took hold of his hand to tug him gently towards his bed. “Let me help you relax and sleep Nightmare.. Your burning the candle at both ends.” She said softly, aiming only to pull him into sitting on his bed with her behind him to rub at his neck bones and collarbone..

He was gently tugged toward his bed by her only to be given the offer of a massage, “it would appear I am. I rarely have a need for such things as sleep and yet I am in need of it now.” She was able to rub at his bones which were softer than they appeared. Even if he did not have muscles he still was able to be stiff and tense at times.

She happily continued to rub his bones.. “Yea.. and you are stiff too.. No pun intended my Night, but regardless.. You are very stressed..” She said softly, silently praying she wouldn’t be forced back into the nightmare reality so soon again, she loved spending time with her Nightmare.

Nightmare only shook his head with a small smile, “well I do happen to be entirely comprised of bones my dear. It’s not like I have muscles or tendons to get in my way. I am however a living being and as such the body does become fatigued if its stuck in one position for a long duration of time.” 

She nodded. “Understandable.. Even a bony butt like you needs to relax.” She said with a soft giggle, bringing her arms to wrap around him in soft embrace. “How’s it feel having that reversed eh?” She was happy and relaxed with him just being around him, holding him now like he held her that time in the stars..

Nightmare closed his eye sockets just enjoying the sound of her giggle, “reversed? Ah I see. I feel no different. I care for you as you do for me. I see no harm in either.” 

She just held him gently, resting her head on his shoulder.. “The focus of many of my dreams, my night.. For only you make my dreams so very euphoric.” She said sweetly, but she meant it, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the feeling of him in her arms..

After awhile she would hear a slow and steady breathing coming from the skeleton. How that worked? Who knew it just does don't question it. Fucking magic. 

She slowly drifted off with him, pulling him down to sleep next to her beloved Nightmare~.


	24. Chapter 24. Little Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.. REALLY loved writing this chapter.

A sinister laugh is all that she can hear. It fills her thoughts and her mind overflowing with an unbridled madness and  _ EVIL.  _ The voice is familiar and yet so distant, detached.  __

 

_ The darkness holds no solace…….my dear~  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ When you go to sleep _

_ They crawl into your dreams _

_ Trapping you in a  _ **_nightmare_ **

_ Unable to scream _

_ Tormented by lost memories _

_ They are nothing can’t you see? _

_ Your tormented screams… _

_ BELONG TO ME~ _

  


 

She tried to come awake with a start, that voice.. It was so familiar.. It.

 

Adrenaline coursed through her frame as she felt herself shiver.. "N.. Night.. Mare?" She tried to speak.

 

_ Is that who you think I am?  I am but a bad dream that will just fade with time? That will just suddenly disappear with time.  _

 

She gulped as she got a sinking feeling in her chest.. "T.. This is a bad dream.. Something that never should have existed.. Iḿ sleeping in bed with my Night.. Heś right beside me.." She said, chanting it to keep her strength. Sh _ e _ knew she had to run.. Run where? She looked around.. Was there a way out? 

 

_ A bad dream? Hehehehehehe. You are free to think that at your own….peril. Is’t that all I am afterall my dear? A bad dream?  Right beside you. Always. You would be correct in that assumption. Do you know what I find the most delicious about all of this? It’s that you think you can escape, run… A nightmare is but within the mind for most but you my dear. Are most…. _

 

_ UNFORTUNATE _

 

She tried to run then. "You aren real.. You aren my Night! You are just some.. Copy.. some.. Figment of my fears.. I won be afraid I won't!" She cried out, even as she tried to run.. She was afraid, she was trying not to let that fear dictate her actions however.

 

_ “Hahaha cute~ A copy? Really? No my dear you are gravely mistaken. You have not gone anywhere this is the real me. The side that wants to watch you cry, scream, and squirm. The true side to the darkness you oh so love.”  He grabbed her with a hand forcing her back against his chest. His hands were tar covered as he leaned to whisper into her ear, “welcome to your own personal nightmare, darling~”  _

 

She gasped as he caught her arm, pulling her back against him as her body shivered with his words. "N.. no.. No This isn't real.. It can't.. It just can't.." she was more begging herself for her to just be dreaming, but ohh how she was mistaken.. The body she felt holding her felt so damned real~ "E.. Even with this form I have seen my Night.. It does not.. S.. scare me.." Liar.

 

_ He leaned a little closer with a huge smirk on his face, “Not afraid? Cute. You cannot lie to yourself my dear. I can feel how afraid you are. So helpless, drowning, in confusion, and in pain. You dont know what is real and what is not. How do you know that what you desire most even exists?~”  _

 

She struggled in his grip. "You lie! It.. Itś real.. Heś real.. My soul knows heś real!" She was clinging so desperately to shreds of what she perceived to be her reality, it couldn't be fake.. Her Night.. All those years.. It couldn't have been fake! "L.. Let me go!"

 

_ A deep almost distorted chuckle was all she heard as his grip on her tightened, “Do I?  How do you not know that the reality that you somehow captured the hearts of some of the most EVIL people to grace the multiverse is your little fantasy? An insane manic, a blood lusting demon, and the darkness itself.”  He laughed again as his other hand came up to brush its skeletal tar covered phalanges against her throat. They were sharp like Dust’s, like knives ready to tear at her pretty little throat.  _

 

She struggled until she felt those shape phalanges at her throat and that made her freeze.. "I.. I didn.. I couldn't have dreamed them all.. I didn know any of you existed as you were. Until I came here to care for you all.."  She said as she tried to hold that.. "But you.. I've known you since I was a little girl..  I know that wasn't my imagination.. You were there!" She cried out desperately.

 

_ He laughed once more gently running a sharp finger along her jaw causing it to bleed, “what feels more real my dear?  How can you possibly tell? Do you know how easy it is to tamper with the human mind?” He smirked wickely behind her, “ how easy it is to change reality when someone accepts it with all their being? You have been losing track of time have you not? What could be more telling. You are in a house of EVIL my dear you are not exempt from it or us. You will be our little plaything until we get bored of you and then well….”  _

 

Tears fell from her eyes.. He couldn be right.. Right? He couldn't.. But.. That fear gripped her  dark green soul tight.. What if he was right? She was breaking, her soul felt like it would implode.. "I.. I can't.. It can't be true.. The only light I've ever had.. It can't be false! I came to love books because of you.. Classic literature each time you came to me at night.. It can't have been false.."

 

_ Nightmare watched her cry without so much as flinching. He truly was evil, if anything his smile only grew, “Oh but it is my dear. In fact … your not even real~ Your not supposed to know the light because you were never born from it. Why do you think you so crave the darkness?” He slid his hand down across her collarbone pulling a little of her shirt with it exposing the skin of her shoulder, “The depravity of it. The pain… the suffering within it? That’s clearly unnatural.”  _

 

She shivered with his touches, her cheeks beginning to flush.. "W.. What are you talking about.. Iḿ human.. With human parents.. I remember them I.. I know I do.." Did she?  How was she even sure anymore?

 

_ Unlike the version of Nightmare that she had seen in the Hall of Heroes this one did not have the straight toothed grin. In its place was serrated  sharp teeth that could have easily torn her apart. They looked more like a beasts than what she was used to, “you bleed like a human, you walk like one, talk like one, and even.” He dropped his hand a little lower and slipped his hand under her shirt running his fingers slowly up her spine, “feel like one~”  _

 

He was causing her body to shiver.. Her lips to moan… She felt so betrayed by her own body.. And his words made her mind a confused and painful mess of jumbled memories she couldn seem to hold onto.. "Iḿ human.. I know Iḿ human.. I can't be anything else!" Oh couldn she? 

 

_ Another dark chuckle as his fingers broke the pale soft skin he was teasing, “doesnt it hurt? Dont you ever wonder why your so desperate to feel this way?  Human… more than one would think.”  _

 

She gasped in soft groan.. "I.. I thought.. I was just.. A masochist.. Or something.. F.. From when I.. I lost you.. Before.. I.. I let myself do.. Such.. things.." She was losing her mind, what was even truth anymore!?

 

_ His fingers dug into her just a little more, “your mind would cause you to think in such a way dear~ You see...no better if I were to show you.”  She wouldn’t feel a thing as his hand went straight through her chest holding that strange soul in his inky claws, by human standards she should be dead.  _

 

But she was not.. She was staring at her soul, taken out in this way..  "W.. What..  What is this going to prove?! Thatś a human soul Nightmare!" Surely she had a point? What did he know that she did not?

 

_ “It is not a lie that you are one with the night my dear but not in the way you so believe.” He ran his finger slowly over her soul.  _

 

She shivered more, groaning as he touched her soul.. Which.. He still had his hand straight through her chest.. "How.. How can you..?" She questioned, staring at her soul.

 

_ “I must say that it was much more successful than I would have hoped,” He replied puncturing that strange deep colored soul with a knife like finger watching the same black tar ooze from it. He smirked against her ear before whispering gently, “The god of destruction making something as beautiful as you~”  _

 

She went ridgid when he punctured her soul.. Why.. Why didn that hurt like the book said it should have?! She moaned.. "W.. I.. I don.. Understand..  Y.. You can't.. Y.. I.. " Her mind felt scrambled, it hurt.. What was her mind trying to make her think? She had human parents.. She was born.. Right?

 

_ He slid his hand down her arm to lift it up and intertwine his fingers with hers. The hand that was still holding her soul let it go and he removed his hand from her chest as tar dripped from the gaping hole. After a few moments the horribly gorey wound was gone as if it never happened, “your one with the darkness my dear. A part of me.~”  _

 

Her eyes dimmed as her mind began to give into the suggestions.. "A.. A part of you.. Yes.. I always was.."  She said softly, her fingers lacing tighter with his.. It was so hard to fight.. So much easier to give in.. No No no! This wasn't right! She belong to HER Night.. Not this fake!   Her mind was arguing back and forth with itself.. With the part crying fake getting more and more.. Slowly locked away..  _ She Had her Night~ He was right here.. _

 

_ “That’s right  you know it to be true. I made you. I created you from my very soul but you found a life of your own. My little doll. So fragile so wanton for the things that most fear. The perfect soulmate for one like me. My first creation so beautiful so dark.~”  _

 

When she awoke she would find herself back where she had once fallen asleep with a sleeping Night right next to her. 

 

She sat up, her eyes dim still from the alternate world.. She touched her chest, before drawing her own soul out to stare at it, and she would for hours.. Where her Night would find her dimly staring at the darker soul. It all seemed to make so much sense.. Why her memories were always so strangely vivid.. But parents never present.. A grandma whose face she couldn remember..  "Little doll.." She whispered softly..

 

Nightmare woke up not long after she did only to find her staring at her soul with an almost dazed look, “my dear are you alright?” 

 

"I.. I don know.." She said as she got up from the bed, and move over to his desk, still holding her soul.. Though what she aimed to do likely horrified her poor Night, as she actually tried to puncture her own soul with something sharp.. Just to see if it was true..

 

He watched her for a moment before he grabbed her hand quickly, “Azalea what are you doing!?!” He was holding her wrist tightly in absolute mortification.

 

Her eyes were still dim. "But you showed me.. Iḿ not human.. You made me.." She said softly, though the back of her mind was raging against these words.. Her night was right there in front of her! "Thatś why my soulś like this.. You made it!" She said, and stared at it.. "You made a little hole in it.. And all this stuff oozed out for a few moments.. I thought you were going to kill me, yanno cause you stuck your hand right through my chest.. But I didn die.. It just closed up like nothing was ever wrong~" Good gods she had just about lost it.

 

Nightmare’s hand shook a little as he held her closely only to heave a painful sigh, “my dear I….” He felt downright horrid. What had he done? He truly was a monster. 

 

Looking at him she held her head.. That small voice was nagging at her.. "It hurts.. Make it stop.. Night Make it stop.." She whimpered, as her soul vanished back into her chest, her eyes bright once more.. "Oh thank the stars.. It was just a bad dream.. Just.. just a nightmare." She panted.. "How.. did I get over here? We were sleeping.." Well thatś a little nuts..  

 

He ran his fingers gently through her hair, “I am afraid my dear that I do not have the power.” He held her just a little tighter when he heard her whimper, “my dear… we...need to discuss something.” He could feel his own heart sinking when he said it. All he ever wanted was someone. Someone that would want to be with him. He had gone against his very existence… created something, no someone, that would care. For him. How selfish. 

 

.. Talk about what Night?" She asked him curiously, she was wary.. Her nightmare making her shiver. "Iḿ alright.. I promise.. I.. Iḿ not dead.. Iḿ fine.. Iḿ just fine.." She said softly when clearly she was NOT fine.. "I should.. Go make breakfast.. I.. should clean.." Her conscious mind was scared of what he might say..

 

He pulled her away from him gently seeing the fear in her eyes. He had done this to her. He brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, “please forgive me.” 

 

She blinked at him.. "I.. It was just a nightmare.. S.. something my mind made up.. It wasn't real.. It couldn.. Your.. Your a god of destruction and darkness.. How.. how could you actually.." She said and looked at him, her voice wavering. "Please don’t let what he said be true.. Please.. Nightmare. Iḿ human.. Aren’t I...?"

 

Nightmare placed a gentle hand on her cheek, “yes, that is true and yet such things can also be created from darkness. A piece of myself combined with that of a human soul of kindness. I never knew I could… I wanted to be like my brother. I wanted his power and the admiration that came with it. I was a monster to them. A devil. The only thing in this world that no one wanted.” The look on his face was filled with so much pain that it was causing his eye lights to waver and yet they were no longer white. They glowed a soft purple, “you are and you...are not.” He caressed her cheek gently, lovingly as if he was going to lose her, “I never thought that I could create  _ someone _ so beautiful so kind so loving.”

 

She held him, pulling herself tight to him as his words caused her entire universe to shake and crumble.. She wasn real.. That should have stung and it did but it also didn't? "I.. I don care.." She said softly, holding him. "Your my god. You are my Night. Iḿ terrified..Everything I thought I knew just.. Isn't real.. And most of me doesn actually care and the other part wants to scream and run for the hills.. I don know what to do Night.."

 

He gently placed his hand on the top of her head, “I do not wish for your worship my dear. I told myself that though I had created you from a part of my own soul that you would come to me on your own. I would not force such a thing. I know my dearest flower. I can feel it. You became someone of your own. You are neither fully me or the human in which I used their soul. You are you my dear and nothing more. Yo _ u bleed like a human, you walk like one, talk like one, and feel like one.  _ You feel emotions, love, pain, happiness. These are all things I am not able to bestow upon you. I am a god of the negative not the positive. I gave you all that I could. It is the soul within you that makes you who you are. There was never purple within it, only green. You are not a doll my dear. You are a living being capable of so much more. That’s what I wanted for you. Forgive me...for causing you pain.”  

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I said before that I trusted you with all that I am.. I guess.. Thatś just more true now then huh?" She slowly smiled for him, "Just.. Love me.. Please.. I don think I can bare it if I lost you.. Especially now.." 

 

He held her gently eye sockets blinking in surprise, “how could I ever not. I must confess I felt that you had come to me when you arrived and yet I was not sure. I realized how selfish my desire was and so I wanted you to have a normal life. It’s why I tried to scare you away and yet you come back to me.” 

 

She held him still.. "I guess that human adage of 'If you I love something let it go..' Means a lot huh?" She said softly. "This is fine.. But.. Nightmare  I can’t keep going back and forth.. My mind nearly broke with that last one.." She said softly. "Admittedly most of the trips have been asleep.. But please tell me you’ve gotten close.."

 

Nightmare nodded, “It would appear so. I know my dear I am still working on a solution but I feel as though I know what is happening. You said that I told you these things?”   
  


She nodded.. “you were terrifying to me.. I thought you were lying but the more you spoke the more things just clicked into place..”

 

Nightmare looked confused, “I told you of these things?” Now he was afraid his other half was doing things without his knowledge. 

 

She nodded.. “Well.. It was the other reality you I think.. The one you said run away from if I could.. And I tried to I really did..”

 

Nightmare looked concerned, “I feared as much though you are a part of this reality as I am the one that created you… he is still also technically me. We are one in the same. He is drawn to you as I am.” 

 

She shivered.. “W.. What does that mean? C.. can I not be free of that.. Alternate reality?” She asked him, a bit scared, and a bit not?

 

Nightmare only shook his head, “You most certainly will. My power cannot span universes and realities, however, this version of me is stronger than I. It is quite possible that he is trying to pull you from here to there.” 

 

She tensed.. “B.. but I don’t want to be there.. I want.. You..” She said softly,  “i.. It’s bad enough I feel so powerless around him.. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.. Your my night.. Not him..”

 

All he could do was rub her back comforting her as best as he could, “I will not let anyone have you. You are going to stay right here.” 

 

She nodded. “Yes.. yes please my Night..” She said leaning against him. “I don’t want to give up any of you..” 

 

He just held her, “it would appear that they also do not wish to give you up.” 

 

That made her feel ten times better, as she leaned into him, much calmer. “Thank you my Night..” 

 

He smiled once again, “anything for you my darling nightbloom.” 

 

“My beloved Night Sky..” She said softly, kissing him gently, her body relaxed now..

 

He kissed her back smiling, “my beloved flower.” He was happy that she felt better and that he was able to tell her the truth about everything. 

 

She was more than happy as well, to know why she was so much different.. In the back of her mind she wondered if his brother knew, what the heroes would do if they found out..

 

He ran his fingers through her hair, “why don’t you spend some more time with the others? I will continue to work with this and keep you here indefinitely.” 

 

She nodded. “I will, thank you my Night.” She said softly, giving him another gentle kiss before she got up and went out of Nightmare’s room.


	25. Chapter 25. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Error finds a kindred Spirit in Azalea.. Perhaps a relationship will blossom?

The one person she probably least wanted to see stood in her way, his glitchy hands coming to grab her shoulders tightly and tossing her into his room before slamming the door. He had a yellow toothed scowl on his face. 

 

She gasped as she was grabbed and forced into Error's room. "W.. What the hell Error? You hate even coming near me, Whatś the sudden occasion?" She said, her voice more weary right then, she felt tired and now.. Now she was being scowled at by a skeleton she could have sworn wanted to stay at least 20 ft away from her.

 

The fairly glitched out skeleton said nothing at first. He only lifted his hand as the room grew darker. It was nearly pitch black before a series of criss crossing strings in multiple colors seemed to begin to come into existence. They trapped the two in their latice work of criss crossing strings and binds. This was the power of the void, the power of Error. A frown was still set into his skeletal face as his fingers began to be entwined by the seemingly inert set of strings. It would almost remind one of a cats cradle, “H̆̆͊̍̀͛uͬ̓̔̒̉̅m̈ͫ͂aͩ̋ͯn̒ ̄̇ͤ̇͌ỹ̄ͦ̚ouͯ̀ ̊ͦͥ̆̌͋a̾̄͐̔r̓ͧ͌eͭ̏̆̃͐ ͒́s̓ͮ͆̿͒̐͌t͋ǐͣ̔̊ͬl͊lͧͪͣ ́̚h͐̄̈́͋ͩeͧͣ̌͌r̈ͪě̆̐͆̿.̽͆͒ͯ̋̅.ͧ̉́.̾̅̋̀̆ ͌̐wͭh̑͋y͐ͩ̅̽̾̆?” 

 

She tilted her head curiously.. "Umm.. I am your caretaker Error.. And I have come to like you all by now, even your very.. Strange.. Ness.. Understandable you don't trust that and thatś fine.."

 

Error glared at her before curling his raised hand into a fist. She would feel a pain in her chest as her soul was forcefully ripped out and bound tightly by his strings. It looked like he was not in the mood to talk at the moment. 

 

She cried out as her soul was ripped from her body, she collapsed to her knees, panting.. FUCK that hurt.. But he could see it now, a dark green soul, the very center of witch was pitch black. "Error Stop it! Give back my soul!"

 

Error stared her down her looking at the soul that was being pulled further and further away from her body, “Y͗ȯ̽ͩ̃̾̚u̐͌̄̽ͤͫr͊ ̔̅̅̓iͮ̍̍͒͋͊nͬ̃̓ ̿ͥno̔ͤ̃͋ͬ͋ p̔͑̊o̍̈́̀̍ͥs̐̅i̓̚t̍̄̌͊̚i͗ͥͪ̎o͌ͮͥ͋͌n̈͊ͦ ͗͌t̓͑̐ͤoͥͩͨ̏͒̀ ̏̎̏̓͆mͯ͛̽ảͧͧͨ̆͒kͮ̏͂̽ẻ͋̄͑̽ͧ̇ ̓̈́̌͂ͤ͒̿deͫ͌maͩ̆̊̔ͯ̌͛n̄́̍̏̌ds̎̈ͯ͑̓ ̆͛̽o͒̒̚f̏̏̒̂̚ ͛ͬme͗̇̎̿͗. ̀̄̌I͛̃ ͮ͑ͫͩ̄̚aͭ̈́m̀ ̐̔̋̇̈͗̒ñoͫͭ̎́ͧ̚t̅̏̍̚ ̏̓l͋́̿ͭ̾̄ȋ͐̏̒͐̏̚k̓̉̿́̒̄̚ë́ͣ͋ͯͫ̊ th͌̋͑͊e͊̂̿ͣ̈́͑̚ rͫ̍͗̀̃̊e̓͛sͯͧẗ́͑͛̐̇ ǒ͐͌̃fͣ͛ ̅y͆͊̋̐ͧ̏͂ö́̓u͒̐̈́rͫͬͦͫ͊̏̎ ͭͤuͯ̊̏̔s͆ͧ͌e͋ͨ̄ͪͮͪl̾̈e̒ss̒ͬ̐̏ ͆ͫp̓eͨ͒ͭ̃t̃̔ͩ̈s̊̅̍͑̍ ̽ͧ̐” He sneered at her grabbing a hold of her soul with a multicolored skeletal hand, “Ẇ͐̔̈ͨh͊̊̚ȃͨ͋ͨ̋̚t̍̓ͫ̏͂ͨ̀.͑͒.ͩ̈̉̾̌͆.́̓ͧ̂̾̓.̈aͮṙe͊̿͂.ͭ̾̽̔ͣͣ̌.ͩͬ.̔̓ÿoͪ͛̃u͂ͤ̈́ͤ̔̌?” 

 

She shuddered, watching him with her soul. "Give it back.. Error please give it back!" She said, afraid.. She was afraid of him breaking it and ending her. "I.. Iḿ just.. Me.."

 

That’s when he finally grinned only it was grin of complete malice. He wove his stings around her heart of a soul and dangled it from his fingers, “Y̑ͤ̓̏͒͐ȍͫͦͦ̎̑u̍̿̽r̐̄̂ ̌́̇ͭͬs̈̋͊ͥͮͥoͯ̈́̓̍ͭ̐ul̑ͭ.ͥͨ͛̃̀.̄.͆ͮͫ͋.ͦͤ?ͣ̊͗͌?̏̅͂̚?͑̾ͨ ͫͫ̆͒͗D̉̀̈́̌o̓ͯ́̏nͧť͂̚ m̍͋̈́ͨͫ̒̚ả̈̉ḱͮ̈͋̽͌e̓̌ ̎m͒͆̿̃̃eͤͦ ̅͂̎̊̑ĺ̄̓ȧ͗̊̅̊u̿̈́̃̚gh͆” He started to laugh then looking at her with a manic grin on his face. There was a reason he was in this house and rarely appeared. 

 

She gave a grunt as he wove those strings round her soul.. She wanted to do something.. To wipe that stupid grin off his face but without her soul.. Magic wasn hers to call. "Just leave me alone Error! Ive got enough shit to deal with right now!"

 

Error shook his head as he squeezed it tighter. He truly was cruel, “Ï̓tͪ̆̚ ̆̿̄s̑̋h̓ͫ̒ou̒̆ͫͥl̒dͧnͦ͋ͭͤ̽̏t͛͌́̈́̅ ̚e̓̏̍̊͌̀ͬx̾̏̆̽̽ͣ̾ḯ͌͐ͧ͛st̐, Y̊̇ȍuͪ ̔̑sh͂̾ouͨ̑͑̈ͯ̍͑lͮ̀̑̎ͤd̐̄̉̓͐nͦ̈t̿̚ ͦeͪ̄̍̀xiͪ͊̓̂ͭͮs̔t” He kept turning the soul over with his puppet like strings. One after the other digging into the delicate thing. He wanted to hurt her to make her realize how much of an abomination she was along with everyone else in these damn universes. One day they would all suffer, dissolve, and die! 

 

She screamed from the pain of it, it hurt so much.. "Stop! STop it!" She continued to cry out, trying to get to him, trying to get her soul back.. The pain was terrible..

 

He took a step closer to her only to grab her by the hair and lift her up to look at him, “Y͑̀̅̌̾o̅̿u͋̃ͬ͐̋͊̔ ̉̔t̏̀̊hͤͣͤ̄̀ͧi̔ͧ̽ͮnk͆̍͂̆ ̅͊̎̊ͯ̄yͧ̾ͦ̚ô̏ͭͧ͑u̓ͮ̉͑̆ͦ͛ ̌͐͊̓͗͂ca͌ͮ̈́͐̍ͬ̀n̈́͛̇̃ ͋̍̎j̃̊̃͒us͐tͨ ͒͛̏͆̔ͮẅ́̋ͬ̽̈́̐al̎̒ͦͣk̅̓̍̉̊̌̐ ̏͊iͨ̓͋ͪ̓͋̇n ͤ͌h̒̊ͥë̿̿ͤre ͬ̑ͯ̚an̆̃̂d̾̾̔̾ ̊ͬ̾̑̉ͯg͆̀ͪeͥͪ̅̾ͭt̾͑ ͐̎͋àͪ̐̅̐̚l͊̒̄̀̾͋l͗ͧ̀͂̉̈̀ b́̊ͧ̓ͨ̋u̔́ͪ́̽d̈ͫ́̃̇̈dͧ̀̍͋͑yͥͥ̒͐ ͗ͫb̍ͦ͒uͮͮ̾̌͊͑ͮdd̀͊ͭͨͪy̒ ͑w̆ͣ͆ͦit̿h͆ ev͆ͮ̏̐ͭͪe͗̓ͮ̉rͧy̍̏ͮoneͨ̾͐̐͌̂ͨ?̍̉ͤ̃̎ ͦ͊Y̌͂͒͐̑ͨoù͒̆̅ ̇͒t͌̔̾ͧ̉̂̄h̉ͧ͐î͊͑̃ͫͮ̈́nͮ̂ͮ͋k̋͛ͣͧ̎̏ ͋͌̊ͤy͌o̅͊u̓̇̏͐͒ͪ̚r ͨ̏͗͋s̄̂̒̋oͭ spͩ͛ͥ̑́̋̐e͑͗c͑ͪ͒ia͛͌ͫͨͫ̇̊l ͂̓ͧͥͦth̀ͮ̓̅͐́ͯaͥ̌ͬ̎̿t̐͋ͦͪ̀͂ ̆ͯyóͦͫ͊ͨ̂̇u̾̓̔̑͐ͯ ͮ͗c̄̿̄ͤͦȃnͤ̓͋ ̊c̄̇͆͌haͤ́̓ngͬĕ ̽u͒̇͂s? ͊I ̋ͣͭ̑͒̄̇w̽o̓u̾ͯͬ̅l̊͂̔ͧdͨ̾̅ͯ̔ͥ̉ ͑͒̈́͌l̐ͪͪ̄ͭͬ͗i͐̊̇ͭ̿kẻ͗̅ ̃y̓ͨ̔̉̈̉ͦǒuͬ̈́̈́ ̅͛́ͣͤt̔ͩͮ̑̔̌͌ry̚ ̔ͯ̌ͨͥtͨ̔̇̿ͥ̽o ͬd͊ͮ̅̚oͭ ͋t́ͬͮͣh̃̔͑̓ͨaͧ̈t̄͆̉ ̓oͣ̉̊nͦ̅̓ m͌̔͑̃̂̀ͥeͤ͂̿̌͆̈́͋!͗͐̒̊ ̃ͯ̿̋̑̔” 

 

She cried out as he grabbed her long hair and made her look at him. "B.. Because you can be.. Nice.. Y.. Your villains yea.. But your not bad people." She said, trying to make him let go of her hair. "Do what you want Error.. Iḿ not leaving.. And neither are you." Trapped together, hehe.. "S.. So we can get along, or avoid each other.. I'd rather us get along.."

 

His eyes narrowed giving her a better look at the blue streaks down his face, “d̈o̐̅̈́̚n̊͑̐̽͆̈́tͦͦ̓̍͑̐ͦ ͑yͧͥ̆̂̂ͯoͭ́̂̍ͤͬ̄u̔ͥͬͮ͐̍̌ g̍ͯ̈́ͯet ͊ͯͣ͒͂̓i̋̏ͦ̓t͆̀ͤ̈̽̆?ͧͭ̅̀ ͭ̈́͛͌̇̍Ďo͌͑̓ͭͪ̃̚n͂̊ͮ̿̄ͧ̿t̎̓͌͊ ͥ̏͂̆ͩyͩ̓ͣ̓oͥ̈́̆ͣū̍̾̾̔ͮ̃ ͧgēͫ̒t w̓ͭ̀h̃̀ͣ͐̇̚y̽͂͌̉ ̇Iͦ̅̇̾ͧ̓ ̔ͯ̂̌ͥha͋t̐eͮͨ̐ͩ̒ͤ ̆̿̈ͨ͋ͣy̐ou͑!͑̂̿̓̽͒̎” His grip on her loosened as his strings became lax releasing her soul. There were now indentations where they used to be. He let her go and turned his back to her, “I͐͛ ͯ͗͊ͨHͥ̅A͐̈ͧ̋T̃ͧͣE̓ ̐ͧ̅Y̍̿̋̓ͣͥ͆Ǒ͋̎ͯ͗̇̚U. I̿ͨ ͋ͦ̉HAT͐ͦ̒̽̔͗̂Ȇ̈ͤ ͛̏ͤYͬͥ̿ͨͧͫOͫ͛͆ͮ͌̅U̐ͩͫ̌ ̄b͑͗́̿̈́̄e͌ͯͧͯcͯ̌̍a̒̎͑uͪ͆͊͗̚sͪͪ̆ͮͦe̐̀̽͆̚̚...yͬ̊̄̓oͦ̉̌͗͐uͩ͂̈͐͗r̃ ͫj̈̅̓ͪ̃͛ͯu̍͑̽̀̉s̉́ť ̑͂̿ͩͤ͂ͫli͌̾͛̈͋kͨͮͤ̉ͤe ̋̈̊̋̇ͮmͮ͋ͤ̾̊̔ͭë́̂́̂͂̈́̚.” He shoulders were shuddering as he spoke. ̎̍̿̋͛ͨ

 

"L.. Like you? How? Im not a monster.. Even if I was made by one, Iḿ just me, and you are just you.. Itś all you can be Error.." She said as she went closer. She didn touch him.. He had a phobia of being touched, she knew he did from his file, but she was close enough for him to know she was there.. "Iḿ not leaving Error.. I could not now even if I tried.. Cause I care for you guys.."

 

He looked at his glitching hand not turning to look at her. He did not mean it that way at all. He expected her to touch him. He hated physical contact but she respected his space. He could still feel her presence so close, “Y̩͈̯o͔̜̺̪ͅu͙͝ a̜̺̻̩͙̭͠re̟̘͓̘̬ ̴̦̯̫̳̻̬̘n̛̖̬͕͔o͠t̳͙̮͡ͅ ̴͚͓͕a͇̙͡ͅ ̫̙͚̬̲͢ͅm̴̟͓̠̯̟͖͖o̸̥̩̺̳̪̙͕n͓͚͎̯̗̰̤s̻͙̯͈͡te͎͓͎͔̞̪r҉̝̮̲.͠.̧.̶̰̺̜̲.̯̪̠̟̭b͖͇̠͓͖̖u̢̝̳̻̯̪t͖̙̙̹͍ͅ ̝͕̰̟͓̦a̬̯̫͜ c̪̠̰͈r̲̞̖̲̘͖eͅa̼t̼i̧̥̪̞̯o͝n͏̻.̳͔̩̦͇̻.͞.̨̜͔ͅ ̛̻̲̺̤͕̳l̢͈̗̼̫̻̳ͅi̪k̴͙̜͖̬̖̬e̬͙̣̖ ͏m̝͢e̵̺͚̮̦.̵̬̼̺̞̙͇.̴͎̥̪̝̤̦.̪̰̹.͍͇̝͖.͜”

  
  


“Y.. Yea.. I know.. So? I am my own person.. You are too.. I don’t care that we weren’t born like the rest of them.. You shouldn’t either..”

 

Error turned his head to look at her. He did not look so angry anymore, more conflicted than anything, “I̱̤͖̳͍̩̩ ̯̠͉̤̫̳͎a̘̫̱̭̝̖̮m̴ ̘͍̞̹̠͎̩ẉ͔h̘̞̖͠a̤̦̳̝̯̞t̞̣ ̮̺̤̘̗̘̙Ị͈̬̜ ̭̼͇̪̻̼w̭̬̱͎as̡̯̖ ͖͚m͈̰̲͎̳͈̳͞a̳͜d͕̱̠͓̦͕͇e̮̱͉͈ ̸̹̬̙̫̤͎to̳ ̠̯̹̳̝̰̘b̯̟̙̜e̵̬̰͎.̭̲̯̹̭͔.̳̲̩̟͎͞. ͔̗͈͕͔͟n̤̹o͚̪͎t̬̮̰̣̮ͅh͔̲i͡n̷̹̺͍͇̱̪͎g ͇̦̣̰͘m̥͟o̪͚r̠̳͢e̵͓͍ ̛̘̼̳k̛͈͖͇̬i͕̰d̷̜̠.̫͚.̦̮̲͙͢..̱̟̻̼͚̟̠” She shook his head closing his eye sockets. The reason he hated all the others was because he was a hypocrite. He would rant and scream about their creation. One after the other but the truth was he too was a creation. A creation with the sole purpose of destroying another's creation. He had been. Normal but then forced to live in a broken void. One that constantly shifted and glitched. A mistake. 

 

“May I hug you Error?” She said softly.. “Then be you, but make it your own Error.. I had the chance to grow up and you didn’t and I’m sorry for that.. But you have that chance now.. You can find things you like other than destroying things.. Or you can just own that title and make it yours..” 

 

He turned to look at her with a bewildered look on his face before taking a step back. Who the hell was this girl, “I͏̬̤ͅ ̪̜̤̝̖d̘̰o͝n̬̟̟͘'̰̱͙̺͙̗t̬̹..͕̗̝.̳̻k̘̣̝̜̻̗ͅn͍̼̙̼̫̝o̠̗̺̰̲w̭̩̙̰̰ ̘̖͍͖̱w̵̝͈̯͔̬̩̮h̳̘̖̠͇a͔̘͚̟̗̣̞t̴͕ ̺͓͇I͈̯͈͔͝ ̘̠͚̱̲͙͡w̷͉ạn͙͞ț̝͔͔̜.͏͔ ̜̥ͅI͓ ̯͎̥̪̬̘ṭ̪̱͝h̳̜o̟̩̮̕u͖̫̗g҉̩h̼̤t̘̙ ̡͍̳I̢͕͖̦͔̫͇ ̝̟͍̹̭̻͢ḑ̻̜̩̭̯i͕͔͔͍̞̝̮d͟. ̗̺͍̠̳̫I̗͔ t̪̟̪̕ḥ͎̹͙͍̣ǫ̹̜u҉̙͈͕͓͚̬̹g̢͎̫̺̥̙ͅh͏͇͍̼ṭ͖̹ ̦͘d̢o̮̻͓̘in͓̙͎g̮̳̞̗̯ ̶͍̩͇̬w͇h̥͇̫̼̼a̲͓͉͇̹̤̠͟t̨͕͍̰̼͈ ͕͇͕̘͕͜I҉̜̱͈̮ ͙̣̹͓̗̳̟w̟̥̱̱̫̪͕a͙͇̖̻͎̕s͇ ̸͇͇̰̹c̖̮͎r̦̥̫̳̹ę̗͈͓a̝͓ţ̭̤e̡̺̭͈̜̜͍d̨ f̛͕ͅo̞̘͎̣̭̤r҉.͉̠̮̭͡.ͅ.̵̯ ͙̣b̭̥͍͘e͏̹̝̺i͏̰̳̲n͇̻̝͙͙̰g̼͔̼̰͕̳̣ ̢̫̞̘̩e̲̩͉̦̩̻v͍̰̪̯̮̹i̡͔̟̭̟̫͉ḽ̹ ͙̪̣͖̠͕w̢̤̳͎̝o̱͡u̬̩̞̜l̤̬͎̟͔̲̕d ̶̬̠̰̦͕ͅb͖̺̘͞r͍ị̷͓̝̞͇̙n̤g̲ ̮̝̹͕̠m͙̬̺̮̰̜̣͝e̙͇͇̪̪͠ ̡̥̬͙̩̠͇̙f͇̞̟͔̱u͖͙̙l͈͍͍̬͘fi͖l̴͉̲l̯̻͕̮͙̗̩m̦ę̯n̴̥̰̹̺ͅt̛̖ b̵̗̱u͎̗t̜͈̲͎ ͇i̡͓͚͖ṭ̳̭̘̣̰ ̨̯̦̟̩do͔̳͓͈e̝sn̹̣̼͚̠̕ͅ'͞t҉̮͔͓̦͙̹͈.̥̯̩͎̘̯ ̹̤I̞̖t̹͍̩͙͜ ̮j̸̖̼̘̖͎u̫͎̣̫̖͕͘s͝t̴̖̖̫͕̥̰ ̺͈͈̯̖͓̝m̼̩̘̟a̘̯͈̞̗k̡e͏̗̟̣͓s̴̠̹̺͎ ̗͓̻͟t̙̺̭̙͚͡h͈̜̪̝̫͠e̱͚̩̯̣̩͙͡ ̵̼̖̻͚̯̠w̼̼̰ḩ̱̦̲̫͎ͅo͉̲͕͍͘ͅl̖ḙ̫̼̜̖̤̼ ̲̩̬̯̠d̫͎͕̱e̸̲̘̻̘̖ę͓͇͓p̵̮͍ͅe̖r͉̮͠.̴̞̝̼.̞͍͉̤̯͕.̺͇.̝ ͝ͅ” 

 

“I just had my entire world ripped out from under me finding out I was created and not born.. You’ve known your entire existence.. I’m kind of jealous.. And sorry for that.. Maybe.. If you want.. We can I dunno.. Do things.. Together?” She asked him, she still didn’t touch him all because he didn’t want it, but she still held that hand out, letting him decide. “I mean we don’t have to.. But can we not be enemies based on only the fact that you were made to destroy things? Cause that’s a stupid reason in my opinion..”

 

He was unsure why but he started to glitch less then. It had been so sportic in the regard that everytime he spoke it was stuttery and unclear. When he opened his mouth to speak it was perfectly clear, “sure.” All the strings that once held her let go. They were still in a spiderweb of strings but that was honestly just the way his room was. He still did not want to be touched and ever since he had gone against his programing he felt more and more unmotivated. One might even go so far as to call it depression. She had a point about just hating for the sake of hating. It was a stupid idea if he was honest.  

 

She smiled. “Hey! You didn’t Glitch.. Your voice sounds really nice..” She said sweetly. “So.. what are some things you like doing? I mean that Cat’s cradle you formed earlier looked really complex, How’d you do that?”

 

He blinked his red sockets for a moment and his usual smile was on his face again. He looked more calm and relaxed, “don't know. Just happens. Its uh… part of my magic.” He had not even heard his own voice not distorted before. It was odd. He sounded like he had more of a younger voice than Dust of Crimson which was also odd. The only reason it sounded so deep before was because of the glitch. 

 

She smiled sweetly.. “Do you.. Think you could teach me a little?” She asked him sweetly, pleased to just have him talking to her really..

 

He put his hands in the confines of his hoodie pockets, “guess I can if you ya really want.” 

 

She smiled at him. “So then let’s start over..” She said, putting her hand down. “My name’s Azalea.. It’s nice to meet you.. Can I call you error or would you rather me call you something else?”

 

He just watched her curiously before rolling his eyes with a look of annoyance before sighing and smiling again, “ya can call me Error. That’s what they all call me. Its what I’m stickin with  _ Azalea _ .” 

 

“Just makin sure.. I’d rather not jump to any conclusions so don’t leave me  _ dangling _ .. K?” She said with a smirk.. Well she was trying to make puns anyway..

 

Error raised an black brow bone before chuckling, “good one. But I ain’t gonna let you off the hook there kiddo. Your soul still is weird ya know? I wanna see if my magic work on it like it does everyone else. Well everyone but Nightmare.” 

 

“Nightmare.. Is my.. Creator.. Error..” She said as she rubbed the back of her head. “I’m not sure if it will but you can try.. Just don’t shatter it please?”

 

Error didn’t make a move to lift his hands from his pockets, “wont do it then. Wont work. My magic works as soul strings. They can manipulate a person just through suggestion alone and I can use them as puppets in a way. It’s a handy trick if you dont want to get your hands dirty. Problem is ya need a soul for them to work and technically ole Nightmare dont have one. Ya kinda do. I can see tha kindness in it.” 

 

She nodded. “Yea.. so try it.. It might be interesting to find out. Since I do have one.. Kinda..” She said with interest. 

 

Error lifted his hands as the same strings began to take form. This time however unlike the mass of multi colored strings they were the colors of her soul. They came straight from her chest as if they passed right through her, "seems to be working.”

 

“W.. Woah..” She said softly.. “That’s so cool Error!” She said in awe. “And you can make my body do things using it? That might actually be useful Error!”

 

He only shrugged in response, “could but haven’t yet.” He took out her soul once again but didn’t rip it out like he did before. He was much more gentle this time as he looked at it. The strings were embedded into the soul just like his ability dictated. The black strings seemed to fray but the green ones stayed strong. That’s all he really needed, “let’s start with something simple, “raise your right hand and don’t do it just because I said so.”  

 

She nodded and actually had to hold her arm down to stop it from wanting to raise. "Wow.. Iḿ not trying to raise it, but itś like I can feel something urging me to do it.." She said, finding it really interesting..

 

He scratched the back of his skull, “can do more than that buts its hard to hold on to ya.” He used his other hand which was now covered in the same colored strings. She would noticed that she could faintly see a set of strings coming from each joint in her body. She was basically a marionette. He moved his one finger only to have one of the strings become taught forcing her to take a step toward him. 

 

She moved when he pulled her closer. "I am actually kind of glad you can do this Error..  Just in case and all.." She said softly, testing the strings by pulling back.

 

Error felt the strain that she was trying to break free but he moved another of his fingers and she ended up right into his arms. He let his hold on her go as he held her for a second before quickly helping her stand upright and taking a step back. He looked down and scratched the back of his skull, “guess its a cool trick ta use...sometimes.” 

 

She found herself blushing a touch when she ended up in his arms and smiled gently. "Yea.. and you have my permission to use them upon me if you wish." She said softly, his arms felt so nice...

 

He eyed her out of the corner of his eye socket noticing the blush spreading across her cheeks. He had never made a human do that before. To be fair all he ever did was manipulate and destroy so, “dont need permission but uh...wont...do it ta ya… without it from now on. Unless I need ta.” He continued to scratch the back of his skull awkwardly. 

 

She nodded, and smiled at him. “Thank you Error, I’m glad for that.”

 

He huffed, “yeah I gotcha.” Once again the strings that were always so associated with his magic disappeared once again, “you uh… you should be heading out. Er… uh… somethin.” It was cute. It was like he just did not know how to talk to people or act when his mask was gone. 

 

She held out her hand and produced a little bunch of dark Rhododendron flowers, which she put into his hand, her fingers just brushing him gently before she waved. “I will.. Feel free to come to me anytime Error.” She said sweetly and left Error’s room.

 

Error blinked and looked at the bunch of flowers in his hands. She couldn’t see it but his cheeks flushed a series of different colors, “uh...s..sure.” He just watched her leave dumbfounded. 

 

She felt a lot better actually, as she headed out to explore more of the mansion, more curious of the other wings and the rest of the place.


	26. Chapter 26. Darrius Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Azalea encounters one of the many reasons why she should NEVER go into the Gaster Wing.
> 
> A/N:  
> Darrius Gaster is a character that stars in an AU my community made called UnderVampire. He is a Master Vampire, that is over 1,000 years old and more powerful than even Crimson.
> 
> Co Author's note:  
> He's a Dick.

Just as she had her bought of exploration something called to her from one of the Hallways that Nightmare had strictly told her not to go. It would have reminded her of the residence wing only each door was engraved with a different symbol. They were ones that she would not be able to identify. Curious, what was this wing that she had stumbled upon? Why did it have a feeling of foreboding? 

She looked this way and that.. It was so.. Curious and strange.. What sort of residents were here that she had not even known about?

That is the question isn’t it? The rest of the door seem to be locked save for the one. It has a circle with a a zig zag line cutting through it vertically. It is strange and almost appears to be glowing the closer she gets to it. 

She went towards it, it was so.. Strange.. And interesting.. When she got closer she reached out to touch it.

The symbol glowed before the door opened with a click. Curious. All that seems to be is darkness but a little ways down the seemingly dark hallway is another door. 

“H.. Hello?” She called out, stepping into the dark hallway.

As she stepped into the dark hallway she would make her way down it to the only door only to turn and realize that the door she had entered from was gone. There is only one thing to do, open that final door.

She gulped, her exit was gone.. Only way to go was forward.. So forward she did, and opened that door..

The door emptied out into another hallway. One that looked exactly like the one she had entered from. When the door closed there was only one difference the symbol on the door was different, a circle within another circle. It looked like an eye if one looked hard enough. 

“What.. even is this?” She questioned, tracing her finger over the lines of the circle, curious about it.. “I swear if it’s one of the boys just fucking with me I am going to be upset..” She grumbled..

A pair of red eyes stared at her from the opposite end of the hall, “that would be a door my dear.” His hands were behind his back. He wore a kind of white turtleneck underneath a black vest and long black jacket. All the trims were red almost the color of blood.

 

She jumped as he spoke. “A door? Will it take me back to the hallway I first entered into here from?” She asked him curiously. “But uhh.. Why are you here.. Dr. Gaster? You were in the hero hall.. Researching.. Or did you come to visit your son?”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow bone and his mouth was set in a tight line, “I am afraid not my dear. Dr? My son… ah you mean Gered no. That pathetic excuse for my blood is far away I hope after being trapped in this blasted place.” 

She blinked.. “Umm.. Who? I was talking about Dust… You.. Aren’t that Dr. Gaster I take it..” She said, taking a few steps away. “Umm.. I think I will just.. Be on my way.. My name’s Azalea.. By the way.”

The Gaster look alike let her take a few steps away but just as she was about to turn he was right in front of her, “I do not know of this Dust of which you speak. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Darrius, Darrius Gaster.” 

She jumped when he suddenly appeared in front of her. “I don’t.. Recognize the name.. I’m Azalea Bryony.. The Caretaker here.” She said softly. “Uhh.. Dust is one of the boys here..”

He still kept his hands behind his back not making any moves toward her though his aura was meancing on its own. He tilted his head, “caretaker? I believe you are mistaken my dear there are no caretakers here. Nor have I seen hide or hair of this Dust you continuously bring up.” 

“Umm.. He’s in another wing..” She said softly, keeping a few steps away from him. “I.. am going to just.. Find my way out of here.. So if you could point me in the direction of the hallway where your doors are all in.. That would be fantastic.” She was nervous.

His face twisted up into a grin. It was not the friendly type either, "my...my dear you seem nervous. I called to you and you came to me you need not go anywhere."

“You..that was you? I mean I don’t mind meeting you and all but I really should get back out.. Got a few things to do.. And..” She backed up towards the door, trying to open it while keeping her eyes on him.

The door did not appear to working. She was trapped, "indeed. You see you can't traverse these doors unless one calls from the other side. A tricky piece of magic really."

Her fear spiked. “T.. the boys will call for me..Nightmare would never leave me..” She said softly, she took solace in that, though still she feared what this one might be able to do..

Darrius mockingly eyed the door as nothing happened, "is that so? You see my dear time is stagnant in this place. Twenty years in here could be 20 minutes there. He finally removed his hands from his back to slide his index finger under her chin, "not to worry my dear I promise to take good care of you."

She gave a soft gasp, her pulse jumping beneath her flesh. “D.. Do not touch me.. Darrius.” She said softly, trapped in this hallway of a room with him, she found herself nervous.. How long would she be trapped there before her boys even knew she was missing?

Darrius was mildly surprised by the reaction before he looked at her like a predator amused by it's next meal, "fascinating."

She pulled back, even while blush stained her cheeks, trying to move away from him. “Just.. stay away from me until I can leave.” She said firmly.

She laughed before raising a brow, "oh my dear you were wrong to come here. You misunderstand. You see you have something I very much have a craving for and well your trapped."

“C.. craving for? What might that be?” She asked as she continued to move away from him.

Thats when he smirked and held his hand out to her. He was using his usual tricks as always. There was no human that could resist his power, "come to me and you will see."

What would surprise him was that she did not come.. She was fighting it.. “Y.. you aren’t.. Just a skeleton.. A.. are you?” She said, the strain present in her voice.. “Y.. Your like Crimson.. Aren’t you..” She accused.

When she failed at his command he frowned. His frown only deepened at the name drop, "Crimson… That boy is nothing..not even close to the power I possess." He growled, "why are you able to resist."

“I.. I’m not fully human..” She said simply, trying hard to fight his power.. His command.. “That boy is my lover!”

Darrius just threw his arms up in defeat, "another!? Why must I be tormented by having my most vicious of brethren whipped by human girls!? First my son now Crimson."

“Please.. I couldn’t whip Crimson even if I wanted to..” She said with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t give a shit that he kills and feeds on blood.” She said with a narrowed gaze.. But, it stopped him from calling her. “So your a vampire then..” She sighed. “Are you getting blood bags as Crimson did?” And she actually gave a shit that he was getting something to eat at least..

Darrius looked a little more hostile than before, "no… They plan to starve me till I am reformed. Centuries of evil and they just think one day I will become like my son? I think not."

She sighed, frankly she was horrified.. “That’s not how you reform anything.. That’s how you break someone mentally..” She shuddered.. “Look when I get out of here I’ll make sure Blood bags get sent here regularly alright? What sort of Caretaker would I be if I let ya starve..”

Darrius scoffed, "and be fed like some kind of mongrel? I would rather perish. I have my dignity and pride."

“Fine then be a stubborn ass!” She yelled back, glaring at him.

His face curled up in a wicked grin but I won't be starving for long will I?" He pinned her against the wall and raked his claw like phalanges over her clothing nearest to her neck. The fabric tore and his fingers cut through her skin leaving delicious trails of crimson. 

She gasped and grunted as she was pinned against the wall. “Let me go damnedit.. I only feed Crimson!” She growled, struggling against him.

He laughed at her, "do you really think that I am so easily swayed by your pleas and cries? I've killed more than you can imagine little girl." He forcefully held her head to the side exposing her neck. 

She struggled still, fighting up. “No.. No let me go!” Even as her body began to feel warm from the dominating way he handled her..

Darrius only smirked as she struggled before mockingly stating, "oh do say please I may just stop."

“I get the feeling you will not.. But please.. Stop..” She said softly.

He whispered in her ear, "if you just came to me like a good little girl you wouldn't be having this problem now would you my dear?"

She shivered, her body tensed.. “If you hadn’t been acting like an asshole I might have offered to feed you like I had Crimson..” She growled softly, fuuuuck why was his voice so damn sexy?!

He didn't care. In fact Darrius never cared about anything, "a pity..." He crammed her neck to the side even more and sank his fangs into her and it was a pleasurable experience. 

She cried out, feeling his fangs sink into her it felt so damned good! “H.. hahh~”

He drank deeply from her quelling that thirst he was sustaining. At one point he sank his teeth even deeper into her. He was going to drink her dry if he was not stopped. 

She felt herself growing weak, as she tried to sing.. The song urging him to calm.. To stop..

He found himself pulling back for some reason. He completely stopped. 

She watched him.. Her song was working.. She was so damned glad for that.. 

He blinked only to release her and back off, "impressive.” He pulled a handkerchief out of his breath pocket and wiped his mouth. 

“Just doing what I do best.. Survive.” She said softly, letting her soul heal herself. “I am not fully human, Darrius, do not treat me as if I am so.”

He looked amused, "fret not my dear I will not make such a mistake again."

“We’ll see won’t we?” She said, moving to sit near the door.. If she was stuck here, she did not have to be standing the entire time.

There was a knock on the door. At first it was light but then it changed into a frantic pounding. 

She looked up and moved to the door, moving to open. "Hello?"

A well placed boot stepped out of the open door. Crimson had felt it. His presence. It was screaming at him practically since we knew what he was looking for. When couldnt find Azalea the only thing he thought of was how she might have been lured away. Not on his watch. 

She brightened. "Crimson!" Her beloved sweet Crimson.. She ran towards him then, aiming to throw her arms around him.

He caught her gently only to glare at Darrius, "you son of a bitch what are you trying to do…." Darrius just rolled his eyes, "ah Crimson here to retrieve your little pet are we?" The human formed vampire growled not even acknowledging the other as he shuffled Azalea through the doorway. 

She held tight to Crimson as she was pulled through the door. "Thank you Crimson."

He pulled back to look at her sternly, "what did we all say about wandering off Sugar?"

"Forgive me.. I had meant to go downstairs.. But.. something jsut pulled me here.. And I couldn't resist.." Please forgive me.." She said softly looking down.

He looked down at her before looking away and scratching the back of his head, "I had a feeling when I could sense Darrius...just be more careful next time."

She nodded and held him. "I wanted to deck him on when he called you whipped.. Nothing could ever Whip you Crimson." She said, kissing his cheek.. Ok well maybe nothing but it wasn't her intention anyway.. "What.. wing even was that?"

He just tilted his head back and laughed, "you mean Darrius? He is still bitter about losing his only son to a vampire hunter. Maybe you will see him some day. He goes by the name of Gered. Its the Gaster wing. See there are more than just us trapped each of our duplicates have a door. You live with us in the Sans wing but there is also Gaster and Papyrus to name a few."

She nodded, listening.. “I see.. And you guys didn’t want me going into the Gaster wing?”

Crimson had her walk in front of him as they spoke, “any of the wings really sugar. If they are not from our universes then we really don’t know much about them. They are dangerous regardless. Darrius almost killed you. Not that I am surprised the bastard is as soulless and heartless as they come.

“I still held my own Crimson.. I mean.. I have magic to call.. Doesn’t matter that I’m only half human..” Oh wait.. Did Crimson know about her being Nightmare’s Creation?

Crimson nodded in agreement but he still did not like her suddenly stumbling into the Gaster wing. He did a double take before they both reached the door that would put them once again in the Sans wing, “you...what?”


	27. Freedom or Nightmares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed from Darrius Gaster by our favorite Blood sucker. Hooray?

“Uhh.. It’s something Classic was calling me.. Not fully human because I have strong mage blood apparently?” Yea.. Surely that’d work right?

 

Crimson eyed her with a look on his face that made him look younger than normal, like he had just been told he didn’t win the soccer game, “and you didn’t want to mention this to me?” 

 

“To be fair I only found out recently myself.. Annd I kind of haven’t had the time to even tell half of you..” She said with a sigh, trying to hug him. “Apparently.. My singing is my magic, and I didn’t want you to look at me differently..” of god if he knew the real truth of it.. That she was nightmare’s creation.. Would he love her then?  She shuddered at the thought..

 

He scratched the back of his head looking away before opening the door out into the familiar hallway, “sounds like that makes a lot of sense.” 

 

She nodded. “Please don’t look at me any different just because I have magic Crimson.. Frankly I’m glad.. It means I can protect you guys a little bit.. And you don’t have to worry as much.” She said sweetly, kissing him deeply.

 

Crimson shook his head, “I was not planning to unless that’s how you think of me.” He crossed his arms over his chest lightly. He kissed her but it was not the usual same passion that they shared. 

 

“No! No I’d never think that of you! It’s just an illogical fear humans get.. Her soul sunk into her chest, it ached so.. She couldn’t lose him.. She didn’t want to lose any of them!

 

He huffed lightly before bowing and motioning toward the open door, “Azalea.” 

 

She went through the door to the Sans wing, her soul feeling like lead in her chest. “C.. Crimson? Will you come relax with me?” She asked, dreading that he would reject her.

 

Crimson closed the door and looked at her, “sure sugar.” 

 

She gave him a soft smile, hopeful.. She walked in time with Crimson to her room, and when they arrived, she rubbed the back of her head. “I. I’m so sorry I just assumed you would think ill of my being a mage.. I.. I should have trusted you..”

 

Crimson shook his head as he watched her before sighing, “why would you even think that.” 

 

“I was just scared.. It happens with humans.. We get.. Paranoid.. For what is honestly no damned logical reason.

 

Crimson scooped her up in his arms and held her there, “I know. I have been around a long time do you not remember? Though admittedly I have not spoken with humans for very long.” 

 

She held him tightly. “I won’t forget it again Crimson.” She said softly, nuzzling him

 

He just smiled gently in defeat as he held her to him. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly before noticing the vicious bite marks on her neck, “d….did he bite you!?” 

 

“Y.. yea..” she said softly, shuddering.. “Managed to get him to stop before I got too weak..”

 

He looked mortified, “that fucking bastard…” He walked over to her bed with her still bridal style in his arms before laying her against the pillows. He looked distraught and concerned all at the same time. 

 

She lay there on the pillows as her body worked to recover itself. “I’ll be alright Crimson.. Is just a bite right?” She asked him softly, touching him gently..

 

He didn’t say anything as he buried his face gently into her neck. He was upset that he was not able to protect her. He knew Darrius very well to the point that he knew that he would attempt to rip her humanity from her if he did not just tie her up and drink her near the point of death time after time to satisfy his blood lust. 

 

She held him gently, enjoying his feeling.. His touch.. She loved her Crimson so much.

 

He sighed softly against her, “please be more careful. Darrius has a power over you now. If you ever find your way in that hall again come find me or anyone here to help you. You should never go back through that door do you understand?” 

 

She nodded. “I will Crimson.” she said softly, holding him. “I won’t go near that place.. If I feel called to it I will call for you or one of the boys immediately.” 

 

He nodded still nuzzling his lips against her neck as he curled up to her, “good. I know you can handle yourself sugar but I just worry. I am sure I am no the only one.”

 

“I know the others do too.. I am so glad someone cares for me.” She said softly, nuzzling him.

 

He just laughed at that, “I wouldn’t be going of of my way if that were not the case. You have met a past version of me. Do I seem like the kind of guy that would lead you…. You know what nevermind. That’s exactly what I would do but only till I got what I wanted. I am not making a very good case for this am I?”

 

She giggled softly. “But you don’t now Crimson.. You are my lover, and I happily do these things for you..”

 

He placed his hand on her cheek gently, “its because you changed me. Thats a feat in of itself.” 

 

She smiled softly. “You changed yourself Crimson, I just love you.” She said as she held her sweet lover.

 

He shook his head, "it's not as easy as you think love. This thing...this beat that takes a hold of me begins to destroy the soul if you succumb to it. I gave in for centuries. A lot less time than Darrius but still. The damage is done."

 

She touched his cheek gently. “What I mean is that you choose every time you are with me to not give in.. That’s a change Crimson.. You aren’t who you used to be.. You are sweet to me.. You care about me more than just a body to feed you..”

 

He closed his eyes resting his head in her hand, "make no mistake sugar." He opened his eyes that were now blood red, "I'm still dangerous."

 

She shuddered. “I know.. But I’m not afraid..” She said softly, leaning up to kiss him again.

 

He just smirked playfully, "maybe I should change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the Hiatus guys and ghouls! This is still an ongoing story that me and my friend are writing as life gives us time <3


	28. A Nightmare or a Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, more fun! Which world is our sweet little Caretaker in?

“Yea?” She asked, smirking back at him. “Ya think you can make scared again my Crimson master?” ooh there was that sultry tone she had that first time..

His smirk only widened, "don't test me love you know I can." 

She giggled softly. “Hmm ya wannna play.. Master~”

He placed his hand on her hip gently before smirking enough for his fanged grin to show, "I have a few ideas~"

“Ooh.. Show me..” She teased, almost purring in how much she loved him.

He pulled back, "I will be right back~" He got off the bed and headed out the door before closing it gently. 

She remained on the bed, relaxing there as she waited for him to return.

When he did come back through the door he was in an attire that she probably was not all that fond of. He was in his notorious black suit and red tie combo. 

She gulped as she saw that suit, she could not help that she felt apprehensive from this, and her mind had to work overtime to convince her she wasn’t in the other reality.

He crossed his arms and kicked the door closed with a foot. He did not look happy, “where have you been exactly?” 

Her eyes widened.. oh fuck.. “I.. I.. I haven't I didn't..” she stuttered in fear as she moved on the bed, scrambling back away from Crimson. “T..the other reality.. it pulled me back..” she whimpered.

He crossed his arms before walking to stand in front of the bed. He raised an eyebrow before smirking, "what's wrong pet?"

She gulped.. “I..I'm not I..in your room..” she trembled then. She had broken the other Crimson’s rule about not leaving his room. And at that instant she fully believed that she was in the torment world.

He looked around the room with Ruby colored eyes, "no your not. Your in this one instead. Why is that?is” His voice was dangerously low almost a growl as he stalked toward her.

“I.. I got pulled to the other world a..and it.. it put me back here..” she said as she remained frozen where she lay. “I didn't do it on purpose honest master!”

Crimson unfolded his arms and grabbed her arm pulling her up off the bed and into his arms, "is that your excuse?"

"It.. itś the truth!" She said softly, whimpering as she let her hands rest upon his chest, taking a moment to see if her room was bare.. Or if her things were in here..

She would find that her room looked exactly the same, no changes. He grabbed her chin and leaned close, "be a good little thing and do as I say~"

She shivered. "Y.. yes master." She was comforted by her things being in her room, this had to be her crimson.. Had to be her reality!

It sure did not seem like him as he let go of her to stare down at her with ruby eyes. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the door. 

She didn't fight him as she tried to remain upright with her being dragged to the door. She was terrified.. Was the other reality bleeding into hers?!

He almost tossed her out into the hallway as he slammed the door closed. His wicked smirk was back on his pale face, "maybe I will just leave you out here and see who shows up."

She whimpered, she had already met Dust and Nightmare.. But what if this world's error found her.. Or Nega? She did not know what to even say in response.. 

He leaned down to her tracing her lips with his thumb oh so slowly, "well?" He could hear her whimpering which only made is smirk more wicked in appearance.

"P.. please m.. master I.. I was trying to be good.. I tried to stay in your room I swear I did.." She was trembling in his arms. No matter how good his touches felt, that fear still gripped her.

What would this Nightmare do with her outside of a dream? Would she be able to calm Dust's insanity again? Error ad Nega.. would they even BE workable or would they just kill her outright?

He slipped his hands over her shoulders, "would you feel that, your shaking. Could it be that your afraid pet? Afraid what the others may do with you?" 

"Y.. yes.." She said softly, her trembling never ceasing. "I.. Iḿ terrified for what they would do to me.."

He whispered darkly in her ear, "and what do you think they would do to you pet?" He moved his hands down her arms slowly. 

"I.. I don't know.." She said softly, shivering as his hands trailed down her arms.

His hands only moved lower, "are you afraid that they will be even crueler than me?" 

"Y.. yes." She whimpered, them still out in the hallway was dangerous.. 

He growled in her ear, "then maybe I should chain you up out here and enjoy the show."

She whimpered. “N.. no.. no please~” She begged softly, even if she kind of wanted it..

He nipped at her jaw, "you better start working on changing my mind my dear~"

She nodded, and leaned up to kiss him deeply. “I.. I’m a good doll..” She said softly.

He kissed her back sliding his hands up under her shirt, "ummm yes you are~"

She whimpered softly as she felt his hand sliding up her shirt. “A.. always.. Master.. I’m always a good doll for you..”

He teased her sides with light touches. She always reacted so deliciously to his advances. He pinned her up against the wall between her room and his, "convince me my beautiful doll or...I will have to share."

She gave a soft moan.. “I.. I don’t know how.. T.. to convince you.. Master..” She moaned breathlessly, god he made her feel so goood..

His lips were inches from hers as he leaned down to smirk at her, "tick tock. Im sure you will figure something out~"

She whimpered softly.. "I.. I could s.. Suck you?"

He placed his forearms on the wall keeping her pinned there before licking his lips, "now there's an id-” He was cut off by a distinct voice. One that she would know quite well, "Crimson tha fuck are ya doin?" Dust stood there with his arms crossed and a pointed glare before using his magic to grab Azalea and get her in his arms instead, "heya darlin welcome back." Crimson looked like he was going to lose it, "how dare you! She's mine!" Dust just rubbed her back gently, "she ain't yours or anyone's lay off. The shouting in the hallway only ended up having some of the boys peeking their faces out to get a better look including Lust, Nega, and Error. 

She.. was not even remotely sure what to think.. She put a hand to her head, it hurt so badly trying to figure out everything.. "Iḿ going crazy.." She whimpered softly, curling up in Dust's arms, her body trembling softly.

Nega looked especially annoyed by it all, "hey would you two keep it the fuck down? Wait… Why is...what the fuck did you two do?" Dust shook his head, "nothin. Crimson's been scarin her and keepin her locked up. Kinda sick of it.” Nega leaned against the molding of his door frame, "so where did the human come from anyway? Another one of his playthings?" Crimson looked especially annoyed, "you speak as if I am not standing before you." Dust continued to rub her back trying to keep her calm. He promised to look out for her when she ended up here. 

She held tightly to Dust. "I.. Iḿ back here.. Not there… n.." She clutched her chest, that Nightmare was here, the one that revealed that oh so critical bit of information about herself, and she buried herself into Dust as she muttered.. "I'm.. Not.. human.. I'm not human.." Her voice soft by the end, as if she was afraid to even let them hear her..

Crimson had his eyes narrowed dangerously thin as he stared at Dust, "I thought he despised humans…" Dust shook his head, "nah just tha bratty ones. She ain't like that." The suited copy growled viciously, "you have grown soft. None of us would have hesitated to end her in the past the only reason she is still alive is because of me." Dust just rolled his eyelights. 

She was trembling still, they were fighting.. And yelling.. And.. and.. She started to sing. A calming tune that encouraged all who heard to stop yelling, to calm themselves.. But it could be heard throughout the hallway, though this meant she drew upon the power of her soul.. Who knows how that would affect Nightmare, giving how they were all in the same resident hallway.

The group ceased their squabbling only to stare at her. All of their eye lights a trained on every word that she sang. They all were quiet. Dust just smiled knowingly at her ability while the rest looked confused and baffled. 

When the song ended she too had calmed, remaining in Dust’s arms..

Everyone just looked at her, minus Dust before replying in unison, “what was that?” Error looked especially confused. 

She gulped. “U.. umm.. I..” She said softly, blushing deeply.. “J.. just a song.. T.. to maybe.. M.. make you guys not fight each other?” Her tone was meek.

Crismon was the first to speak from the group as he leaned against the wall, “we always fight. We are all competition to one another.” Nega just shook his head slowly back and forth. Dust looked at her instead of the crowd, “gettin more powerful there darlin. It’s affectin all of us now.” 

“I.. I can’t stop it getting that way..” She whispered to Dust, peeking out at them all. “S.. sorry.. I just.. Don’t like it when you all fight..”

Dust just shook his head before ruffling her hair gently, “it’s a good thing kiddo. Not a bad one. Ya know if you can get us ta calm down then ya have some real power.”

She smiled softly. “T.. thanks Dust..” She said sweetly, standing more upright now, not clinging to him as much.

Dust just shrugged with his usual noncommittal gesture. The rest of them were curious about this human that sang to keep them all calm. They didn’t seem any different from the ones that she knew in the other world. In fact it was hard to tell between the two now. 

It was so hard.. far too hard for her mind to care right then. “I umm I'm going to my room..” she said softly, moving away from dust to head to the mahogany door.

They all watched her as she retreated to her room. The one that she should have had in this place. Dust especially was watching her with a curious and yet understanding expression. 

She opened the door to what should be her room, she needed to know, which world was this?


	29. She belongs to the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can little Azalea hold out?

The room was completely pitch black that she could not see a thing within, “having fun little doll?” 

“I.. I umm..” She gulped, looking around in the dark. “N.. Night?”

All she heard was a deep laugh that only grew in volume, “is that what you call him? Dear me it almost touches my heart.” 

She tensed.. “H.. He is my Night sky.. What else would I call him?” She said, rubbing her arms. 

Another deep dark menacing laugh surrounded her before she felt skeletal hands covering her eyes, “what his true name is… NIGHTMARE.” 

She tensed, feeling his hands over her eyes.. “He is not like that with me.. He will never be my nightmare..”

He whispered in her ear, “tsk tsk. You are in denial. A pity really. You just love your little collared puppy when you know nothing of the truth. His true nature.” 

“I know plenty! I know how evil he can be he’s shown me even.. I can never be afraid of him, especially not now that I know he is my creator..” She said, moving her hands up to try and peel away Nightmare’s hands over her eyes.

Nightmare pulled his hands away as they moved to her shoulders gripping tightly, “hahahaha… pathetic. You think you can convince me? You think that I don’t know? Do remember my dear that though you reside in a different reality I am a god. You cannot hide such things from me.” 

She tried to pull herself away from Nightmare’s grip. “I care not that thou art a god.. I don’t care at all! My Night can be just as evil as you and I would still be by his side!”

He spun her around to stare at him eye lights completely gone, “you dont get it do you? You are of me. You are the darkness. It calls to be and eventually you will have to choose. Who you belong with. Me… or that wretched excuse and failure you call a lover.” 

She struggled still. “I am from that reality Nightmare, no matter what I belong there not here!” She said, even as her soul ached for his touch, more of him near and nearer still! “He is not a failure!”

He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her close to him, “foolish girl dont you understand? Reality does not exist for you. You are neither here nor there. The darkness you are born from could be any of us.” 

She shivered, feeling herself held so close. “T.. That can’t be.. This all came about because Fresh messed with the Reset button!” She cried out, her hands on Nightmare’s chest.

His grin widened even further twisting his face, “oh? You like this don’t you? Fresh? You think that stupid button has the power to open the doorway to another reality? No you were neither here nor there. It’s not power. Your ability that opened that doorway I just...well” He chuckled, “keep working my way inside.”

She felt her body shiver again. "T.. that can't be right.. It can't.. I cannot just.. Not have a reality.. The memories in my mind cannot just be false!" She was grasping at threads, desperate and curious..

He placed his hands on either side of her head leaning into her trapping her against the door. He snapped his fingers now appearing like the night she knew but instead of his eyelights being their usual white or purple his were a bright seafoam green, "is this better for you? Does this make you realize that it's all just an illusion? You are darkness." He ran the back of his finger over her cheek, "the very thing I reign over. Your memories are not false yet you cling so desperately to this other world. In time you will realize that all you want is to embrace your true self more and when that day comes I will have you. Did you really think that his weak magic was strong enough go make something as dark and beautiful as you? Did you never wonder why your so sinfully sweet? Just because his experiment failed does not mean that I will let him have my creation!" He smirked at the look on her face, "that's right my dear...your born from me..." His grin twisted even further tar like streaks down the sides of his face, "not him."

She found her body trembling.. "B.. but I.. it.. It can't.." Her voice wavered as he continued to speak.. "I.. won't.. I won't.." She felt her body warm, her body knew his touch.. Wanted it and craved it.. He didn't have to lift a finger and already her body begged for him.. "No! No no no no no~" She whispered softly as parts of her were giving in, her mind stubborn, but her soul was already confused, it knew this magic, was embraced by it.. She felt like she was falling and drowning with no hope to break free~ Her eyes began to cloud.. "N.. Night.. Mare.." She whispered.. Not Night.. But NightMARE.

He smirked and leaned in close, "yes my dear? Did you finally realize my true name? Your true needs that only I fulfill?" 

She gave a soft whimper. "Y.. yes.. Yes please.. I.. I need it.. I need you..." She said, her hands had come up now to touch him, to grip hold of whatever she could as her heartbeat increased. "Nightmare Please!" She begged oh so well, trapped by the very night she took solace in~

He watched her whimper and beg for him. It was just too deliciously perfect as he placed his knee between her legs just lightly teasing her with this new desire, "please what my dear?~"

"Please.. Master.. I need you.. Please.. Make me whole~" She begged him, panting for him as his very being.. Very touch and voice caused her body to go into an overdrive like state similar to heat.

Oh he liked that, "how needy can I make you my dear if I don't comply? Humm? Will you attempt to extinguish that ever growing flame by yourself?"

"I need.. I need it.. Please.. Master.." She began to fidget and try to grind herself on his leg. With the state she was in, it was safe to say that she would even pleasure herself with her fingers in front of all of them if it meant she could reach that peak.

When she started grinding herself so deliciously against his leg he actually shivered, "oh come on baby you can do better than that~" He was going to make her a pleading, wet, horny mess before he would satisfy her finally making her truly whole. 

She continued to grind. "Please.. Nightmare.. I am burning.. I need it.." She groaned, letting a hand slip down into her pants, aiming to touch her clit, just like how Dust did that time.. How Crimson had done multiple times.. Even as she continued to grind over his leg.. "Anything.. I will do anything.. Just let me ease this fire!"

He couldn't leave her like this could he? Oh but he loved the lengths she was willing to go to ease that feeling. She wanted him. No needed him to end that burn, "ummm~" He removed his knee from her and replaced her finger with his. 

She gave a delighted sigh of pleasure as his fingers began to rub along her petals.. "Y. yes.. Yes master please.." She groaned, holding onto him.

She just reacted so well to him as he began to rub his finger against her clit. He wouldn't be able to control his teasing for much longer. 

She was groaning needily, his fingers knew just where to touch, how hard to touch.. "Oh.. Oh stars yes.." He was building her up higher and higher, she needed him to fill her, to give her body the same full feeling as her soul did.

He pulled his hand away before practically ripping her clothing from her only to replace his once pleasuring hand with his length instead slowly grinding himself against her deliciously wet petals. She wanted him that badly? Then he would give himself to her. 

"Yes.. please master yes!" She groaned, moving her hips to grind along his length. She needed this feeling, she wanted it so badly so desperately!

He slid his hands down to her hips gripping them as he thrust into her, filling her completely with that one simple action. Oh she felt so good. So deliciously wet and hot and tight. 

She cried out happily, holding him tight as she moaned. He filled her soo good.. Well it helped that she was actually made for him.. His perfect little doll in every single way~ "Good so good~"

He didn't waste any time as he began to thrust slowly moving his hips so he was deeper inside of her only to grip her hip and grind forcefully into her sweet spot. He wasn't going to let her come up for air either as he kissed her deeply capturing those wonderful moans in his mouth. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, letting her body buck up into him. Her mind fled as her soul opened to him, letting it’s creator fill her with more of that wondrous dark energy.. She couldn’t fight what made up her most primal and basic of self any longer~

Could her Night and her boys feel that this other was trying to take her away from them?

He continued to thrust into her hitting that spot perfectly every single time waiting for her to wash over him. 

The boys did. At first they had been in a panic as she was gone so they had all three sat down and discussed the situation. It was then in mid discussion that all three of them gasped in pain only to double over and grip their chests. Nights was the worse as he gripped the table shakily followed by crimson and finally Dust. In unison all they could manage was one word, "no”. 

She was losing herself to that pleasure, to that power he held over her.. She had tried to fight so hard, her humanity, it fought hard against that cage inside her mind.. The cage that this nightmare was making her soul form around it.. This part that loved her boys so dearly.. It screamed for them! NIGHT! DUST! CRIMSON!

It was like they could hear her calling across realities, in just as much pain even if Nightmare’s power pushed it down.


	30. Running out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay a plot chapter! Plenty of notes for this.
> 
> This also has a lovely little Cameo From our favorite Anti hero!

_ In the hall of heroes though.. Red stood with Gaster.. “These readins don’t many any fuckin sense Gaster..” He said, pair of red glasses on his face as he poured over these.. Strange ass readings.. “It’s like two timelines a tryin ta converge and it’s rippin the place apart.. I’m going there with Classic. Something is going on there and it ain’t ANYTHIN good.” He said with a growl.. _

 

Nightmare finally filled her after fucking her senseless just like she wanted. He caught her shivering body as her legs gave out. She was made from him for him but maybe he overdid it. He smirked lightly. She was finally home at last. 

 

_ Gaster looked like he had not sleep in days as he rubbed his tired and sore eye sockets, "the readings are correct. That's exactly what they are doing." Frisk had spent a good portion of the day with Gered since Red was in the lab with Gaster only to end up bringing them both something warm to drink. It was a habit since she lived in the cold. When she saw the readings she froze. She knew these. She had seen them once before. Meanwhile the boys had heard her call but their pain within their souls kept them from moving anywhere. It was like a rubber band being pulled so taught. A rubber band with the fragility to snap.  _

 

She let her eyes close then, she was full so very full of his darkness.

 

_ Red slammed some papers down. “We can’t let that happen.. If that place rips apart we’ll have a fucking hive of them right there We barely manage to take them down one at a time, and Nightmare practically begged to be sent there! Stars forbid if that Berserk guy gets loose and joins Nightmare!” He growled and looked at Frisk. “Darlin.. Get ya combat gear and choose either me or Gered ta go withcha.. That girl, Zalea is caught in the middle a all dis.” He said, and teleported to Classic’s room. “Classic we got a fuckin problem. We got mergin timelines over at dat house and a growin bit a darkness the likes we ain’t seen outta Nightmare since his formation. It ain’t a reset classic, it’s like another entire reality has formed over top of the one we live in.. and that girl’s caught in the middle.” _

 

If she ended up back in the other timeline, the boys would find her cold to the touch, alive, but definitely not in the outfit she had been wearing. It looked as if living darkness had bound her form, a thick, tight, black choker bound her neck, wrists, and ankles firm.

If she did not end up back in the other timeline, she would slumber peacefully in Torment!Nightmare’s arms until he put her somewhere to slumber.

 

_ Gaster shuffled through some papers, “do calm yourself Red. We will stop the anomaly at its source and Berserk is being held in an entirely separate realm. If he crosses this dimensional rift then we have more problems than just him.” Frisk stood just trying to calm Red down before he told her to get geared up. She stared at the readings again before shaking her finger at it for a minute, “I have seen these readings before. Its…. well look at the pattern of it.” Sans popped into the room before rushing over to the monitor and staring at the readings going haywire on the screen. He looked just as frantic as Red.  _

 

She would find herself back in her own room after the events. It was even worse that the boys were still doubled over in agony only for it to lessen when she returned. 

 

_ Red looked at Frisk.. "Ya sweetheart? Ya seen this kinda shit before?" _

 

She groaned slowly, moving to sit up from where she had woken up.. The outfit she was in was weird, but it felt nice, so she didn't try to take it off.. She rubbed her chest, it hurt, like a dull ache and she did not know why..

 

_ Frisk nodded gently grabbing a pen and using it to trace the pattern on the screen, “You don’t see it? Umm ok well I am not scientist but look. It’s the same pattern as a heartbeat and this second and third line are two soul wavelengths.” She pulled back, “It’s the same kind of readings that we had when Gered appeared if you remember correctly. Two souls bound to one from two different realities. Well in our case messed up timelines.” She shook her head, “but that’s neither here nor there. What I am saying is they are similar.” She looked over at Gered who had seen the same thing she had before as if asking for some verification. They were both the geniuses after all. _

 

They all used the table they had met around as a kind of crutch as they were finally able to stand upright. Crimson leaned against the wall panting, Dust was on his hands and knees, and Night was leaning against the back of his chair painfully. 

 

_ Gered nodded.. "Yes and that worries me.. Since the soul involved is human.." He said and pointed to the reading. "There is no explanation for this, but both are trying to assert themselves.. It needs investigating." He said simply. _

 

She slowly came from the room she had been in, looking around very.. Hesitantly.. She half expected to still be in the other timeline.. When she saw the three at the table, her heart sank first then leaped.. This nightmare wasn't the tar! But.. her soul ached.. Why did it ache? She caught hold of the railing on the steps before she could fall.. "N.. night.. Mare? Dust? Crimson?" She called then, a very real sound, her voiced confused and pained.

 

_ Frisk nodded, "she may be human but she is also like me...a mage." Why would something like this happen to her? There had been no dimensional rift before, "has Nightmare suddenly gained a new power? I thought his abilities were limited in that space. Are they powerful enough to create a rift like this?"  _

 

The boys finally were all able to stand upright after that near soul crushing feeling. They all looked at her as if they had the life drained out of them. They all said her name but they all looked worse for the wear. So bad in fact that Crimson, who usually used his magic to stay in human form without exerting much magical energy, was back to his true skeletal form. 

 

She ran to them in that strange new outfit, hugging them all as she sobbed. “I.. I’m home.. Im home I’m home..” She muttered, but her soul still ached..

 

The rest of them were happy to see her but Night was more concerned than all of them, "my dear what happened to you?"

 

“Y.. your counterpart.. He.. He fucked me.. Filled me..” She said softly, clinging to Nightmare, but touching Dust and Crimson still.

 

They all said the words in unison, "HE WHAT!?" Night’s eyes lights went out. Crimsons usual cyan eyed glowed a dangerous Ruby in rage and Dust was holding his mismatched eye lights at bay. Night looked absolutely hollow, "I was fearful of such an outcome. Even after all of my work and he still gets what he wants!" He was the angriest that she had ever seen. 

 

She trembled. “N.. Night..” She said softly, holding him. “I don’t understand any of this, and I am scared..”

 

The two looked at Night in confusion before his eye light returned, "I have my suspicions."

 

“Suspicions? Of what?” She asked him, never letting him go.. “And.. why did he put me in this dress? Cause I don’t own anything like this..”

 

Night sat down with her in his arms, "he wants to pull you into the darkness completely. He wants to make you his and his alone. I only know of this because… He and I are one in the same." 

 

She shivered. “I.. I would rather be yours my Night.. But he.. He’s too strong.. I can’t.. Resist him when I am there.” She whimpered.

 

Night shook his head, "I don't expect you to be able to resist that half." He should have known better. All of this was his own selfish and thoughtless fault, "I'm...sorry my dear."

 

She held him. “It is you all here that I love.. You all home I wish to remain beside..” She said softly, pulling Dust and Crimson to be in a group hug with her of sorts.

 

Night was looking down at the table with his boney fists clenched. Dust just crashed into the pile, "well ya know how we feel bout ya darlin" Crimson only added to the affirmation, "indeed."

 

“That makes me happy.. That you all care for me.. I think.. Even Nega and Error care a little..” She said softly, nuzzling into her boys.

 

They did the same to her all except Night whose hollow eye sockets seemed to stare lifelessly forward. 

 

She was worried about her Night, looking up at him before she kissed him gently.

 

About then Gered teleported into the house along with Frisk. “Heh.. Well this is about the last thing I expected..” He said, looking at the little group hug.

 

Frisk just noticed the pile and blinked, "I think it's cute." She had a soft spot for other humans that fell in love with monsters. Gosh I wonder why. Night pulled away from the group only for his eye lights to glow bright white in their sockets, "what are you doing here?"

 

Gered cleared his throat. “We are here because of the readings coming from this place. This pocket hole is  trying to pull a Wasteland on us and we want to know why and stop it. Especially since she is at the epicenter.” He said simply. “We ain’t gonna take her from ya, don’t fret on that Night.”

 

Frisk just let Gered speak only nodded in affirmation. Night shook his head, "forgive me for this is my fault alone. If I accepted the darkest part of me then none of this would have come to pass." He was being oddly cryptic. 

 

Azalea looked up at him curiously. “What.. do you mean Night?” She asked.

 

Gered nodded. “Yea.. Understandable Nightmare.. But still ya can’t blame yaself for it.. Look at the girl in your arms and tell me you don’t want to do everything you can to keep her safe.” He almost challenged. “You two as well.. I bet every single one of ya would fight tooth and nail to keep that one girl safe.” He said to them all. “And We’re gonna help ya.”

 

Night sighed softly as he explained, "after a period of time my darkness drove me mad. It hold over me continued to grow until I could no longer take it. I severed my ties with it split one whole into two halves. One of dark and one of light. I knew a piece of this darkness would remain but my other half was not needed. I forced that half into a universe where I did not exist. The universe that now attempts to converge with our own. I fear my cowardice has brought this about."

 

Azalea held her Night tightly. “You can make it right my Nightmare.. You were able to make me.. You are not as bad as you think.. He calls me Doll, and maybe I am.. But I am glad you made me, I am so very glad for it.. Maybe we can bring you whole, and help you to make peace with it.”

 

The thought of returning to that tarry sea gave him revulsion. He had to trust in her. If they stayed separate then the universe may rip itself into irreparable shreds, "if anyone can help me through such a thing it would be you my dear."

 

She smiled softly and looked at Dust and Crimson. “And the rest of you will be a great help too..  If you two become one with your alternate selves.. Then maybe.. Maybe I can have a grounding tie in either reality.. While we work to unite them..”

 

Dust tapped his fingers on the table as he looked at Frisk. It would seem he was in one of those, human= bad, moods. She looked sweet enough though as he sighed and stood up, “guess its ma job ta look inta this more. I may not be all powerful but i got one thing on ma side, science.” Night also stood up, “very well as each of us look to solve his problem we will have watches on Azalea. That includes the others as well. I do not believe that there is one here that will not comply with my wishes. I suggest you two leave as well. We may be so trusting of certain people but a lot of us do not like you heros. It would be safer if you left this to us. If we need assistance in the matter I am sure you will be aware.” 

 

Gered nodded. “Fine then. But we will be watching, but we will keep the rest of the heroes out of here and let you try to solve it. But I warn you Sans. If it gets much worse we will act.” He said, but teleported Frisk and himself out of the house.

 

Azalea held Dust then, hugging him. “Thank you Dust..”

 

Dust just set his hand gently upon her head, “ya got it darlin. Would do anythin for ya.” He pulled her close to him and rubbed the back of her head, “we wont let ya be hurt anymore darlin. Ya mean too much ta all of us.” 

 

She snuggled him tightly.. “That means so much Dust.. We’ll all figure this out.. And then we’ll be happy.” She said sweetly. “But.. I still want to know why he put me in this dress.. Least I assume he did.. Since I wasn’t wearing it before.”

 

Dust scratched the back of his skull, “cant say darlin. If anyone would know it would be Nightmare.” 

 

She looked at Nightmare. “Night?”

 

Night looked her up and down before his cheekbones flushed a light purple, “purple is a gorgeous color on you my dear but no I do not know the purpose.” He paused for a moment before he realized, “ah. He is rubbing it in my face. I should know it is something I would do… or rather would have done.” 

 

She nodded. “I must admit it is lovely and fits like a dream.. But.. I’d rather have something made of all of you if I am perfectly honest.. Since I am all of yours.” She said sweetly and kissed all three boys in turn.

 

Night nodded gently still rather distressed by the thought of being reunited with his evil half. Dust ran off to begin his research and Crimson stayed behind to watch over her. Night felt that he needed to be alone for a while. 

 

She remained with Crimson, though she didn’t want to leave Night’s side at all, but still.. “I pray we fix this Crimson..”

 

Crimson had been silent for quite some time, “As do I sugar. As do I. Give him some time. It is not…. Easy to come to terms with your darkness. We know all of ours is formidable but his is stronger than most. An ungodly evil that he wished to seperate. He is going to take it back for you because he loves you. As do I” 

 

“I know that Crimson.. I can tell how split he is on it.. But he needs to take that darkness and accept it. It’s a part of him as much as I am.” She said sadly, holding her beloved Crimson.

 

Crimson shook his head and pulled away from her, “you may think such a thing is easy to do. It is not. I have had to come to terms with my own past since your arrival and I fear it’s made me less of a man and more of a monster.”

She tilted her head and put her hand on his arm.. “And yet you have me Crimson. I accept you as you were.. That you did so many terrible things.. I have seen the monster you would have been had I not met you.. But you are not like that now.. You are so much more than you were.”

 

He smiled at her sadly, "Is it horrible of me to want to be that again. To bring you to your knees without remorse once again. All those things I did to you… I can no longer do. You have changed me...all of us. It was so much simpler when all we did was destroy."

 

“I suppose it may be a byproduct of what I am, but even still.. I don’t know if I have changed you all for the better or worse. All I want of you all is for you to be happy.. However that comes to pass.” She said softly, and hugged him. “If you need or want to be that way, then be it.. I won’t think less of you ever.. And besides.. It kind of excites me.” She said with a blush.

 

His smile faded as he looked at her with deep red eyes, "You make us happy. Its not as simple as that. My nature before was to cause harm without remorse. I cannot do that to you."

 

“But you can harm me when we play, that’s why we set up the safe word and everything. Why you made that collar for me.. Our play time.” She said sweetly, she loved  _ Playtime _ ~

 

He shook his head tapping his red gloved fingers against the table as she cooed at him about their previous playtime. Even that felt wrong. HAH. Him feeling wrong about his own deeds? How ridiculous. He had been nearly a blood drinking demon and one girl changed him from that. Some evil he was though he felt as though Nightmare was in a similar position. He was going to merge himself back together for her and that was no easy task, “Even then I worry…” 

 

Azalea wasn’t sure how to reply to that at all.. So she did as she did best.. She leaned into him, staying close to him. “Regardless Crimson.. I love you dearly, just as I love Nightmare and Dust..”  Even Error was becoming dear to her..

 

He just held her there burying his face into her hair gently. This was all he wanted just to hold her. He whispered softly nuzzling her, “What have you done to me…” 

 

“I hope nothing bad..” She whispered back, holding him just tightly.

 

His grip on her tightened ever so gently, “No… nothing bad.” He just wanted to be there in silence with her as he closed his eye sockets and had a flashback to his past deeds. He truly had been a monster of the worst kind. 

 

She nuzzled him. “I want all of you to be happy.. That’s my only wish..”

 

Crimson continued to hold her leaning her back against his chest letting her close her eyes to rest. He did not need the rest but he was content with this girl in his arms. He was not going to let anyone take her away from him again. Even if that meant he had to follow her around like some kind of guard dog. He would do everything in his power just like the others to protect her. This other reality where they had never met her was a danger to not only her but also the rest of them. He had to admit to himself that he was a lot more weak then he used to be. Just because you tried to clean up your ways did not mean that it was an easy task. His failure to consume fresh human blood as he once had made not only his magic weak but his body as well. No matter his path the vampiric curse would haunt him till he dusted that much was certain. The others had the opportunity to change with little to no repercussion.

 

She remained with him, falling asleep against him. He was a comfort to her, and her soul wished with everything it had that her boys would be alright..

 

While in slumber she would find herself drifting until she felt a small but pleasurable pain blossom at her neck. It was pitch black but the sensation was there. All she felt was something wet drip from the area down to her collarbone.


End file.
